


Flashpoint

by Kizmet



Series: Evolving Together [2]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 112,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizmet/pseuds/Kizmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The X-Men and Brotherhood, now a single team, face a world that knows about the existance of mutants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Era

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel, I'm just playing, but I promise to put them back when I'm done.

_Kitty Pryde's Journal – April 5, 2003_

_Being an X-Man is always an experience, everyday I find new things I just can't believe are for real: Toad and Blob wearing X-Men uniforms for example. Or Lance and Scott studying together. Lance studying at all used to be a contradiction in terms, even without the part where Lance and Scott are friends even if they'd never admit it. Actually Lance seems more comfortable around Scott than around the rest of us, I think it's because he doesn't feel like he ought to be watching out for Scott._

_Speaking of people getting along; Rogue's getting harder to live with again. I'm guessing it's been awhile since she managed to get in contact with Pietro. I feel bad for her and now that we know Lance isn't going to die. I'm a lot less mad at Quicksilver these days. I never knew I could hate someone like that. I was empathizing Wanda! That's just scary. She still crashes here for a couple of nights a week, I avoid her. Now that I'm not angry myself it creeps me out to see that much unvarnished rage on display. Still I think maybe I understand her a little. I hear she was eight when Magneto locked her up, they would have treated her like a dangerous monster, kept her locked up or restrained for nine years. She must have been scared when they dragged her off and felt helpless and alone for all that time. Being angry makes it easier to ignore those other feelings. Which doesn't make her any less scary._

_But for the most part life at the mansion has never been better, or more insane. Everyone is getting along pretty well, the various vendettas we've got going on are all good-natured. Lance is getting better all the time. He's got some sort of secret project too, something he's trying to find. He calls people and spends a lot of time on-line, I even caught him going to the library once, he got all embarrassed and funny. Lance can be such a dope about his whole tough guy image. Sometimes Lance talks about going back to school, getting things back to normal. I hope the Professor talks him out of it._

_It's a good thing life at the Institute is so great now, because I don't think I could stand going to school if I didn't have the Mansion to come home to. I see stories about superheroes on TV and how hard it is to have a dual identity, they're wrong, not having one is worse. Before people knew about me being a mutant I had plenty of time to be Kitty Pryde, now I feel like an X-Man pretty much 24-7. Always got to be on my best behavior, because I'm representing my species. It's enough to make me want to hide at the Institute for the rest of my life and Lance wants to come back to school. Sometimes I think my boyfriend is nuts._

_We're studying the Civil Rights Movement in history right now, and those pictures from when they started desegregating the schools, well judging from the way some of my classmates were squirming I'm not the only one who recognized the gauntlet the rest of the X-Men and I walk everyday to come here. I thought maybe they were feeling bad about how they'd been acting, but then Marian, who sits two chairs up and an aisle over turns around, looks right at me and says, 'The stuff now, with mutants, it sort of looks like the same old story, but it's not. Back then the differences were just in people's heads, but no matter how much I might want to I can't just… well destroy the school for instance. I mean, okay, I could, if I managed to buy explosives or something and found the time to set it up and no one saw me doing it, but I couldn't just do it on a whim or something. Some mutants could. The one they're looking for, you know on the news, the one that makes earthquakes, that one could do it."_

_I wanted to get up and hit her, because I couldn't think of anything to say to that. What am I supposed to say? That Lance would never do something like that… anymore. Things have changed a lot since Chicago. The X-Men and the Brotherhood used to fight so often and no one ever got hurt, it got to feeling like some sort of game. And once you get past Lance's whole chip on the shoulder thing he's really sweet and caring, and he's changed. So anyways, it's been forever since I thought about Chicago and our old school, you know, the one Lance reduced to rubble because I wouldn't run away with him._

_But when she said that I kinda had to think about it. What if I'd been a regular person or had a power like Rogue's? Heck, what if Lance hadn't gotten me to practice with my powers earlier that day? He would have killed me and my parents and it's not that I think Lance meant it. This is the same guy who, less than a month later, thought it was a good idea to start an earthquake while he and his friends were in a condemned mineshaft. Thinking things through, especially back then, not exactly one of Lance's strong points. And he doesn't do that stuff anymore anyway. He knows if he tried using his powers right now he couldn't control the extent of damage, so he doesn't use them. Of course none of that would matter to me if I were dead. And there are other mutants out there who can't control their powers or who are still angry or who don't think things through. We're mostly kids, it's just how kids are! But I can't say we're not dangerous, because we can be._

_Going to school is like another X-Men mission these days. Our goal: To prove mutants can be responsible with their powers and make them remember we're still human, even if we are different. Like every other mission it's not without danger, mostly of having to choose between expulsion for using our powers or getting beat up. That's why the New Mutants don't go anymore, they don't have as much training in martial arts as we do, it would be easier to force them to use their powers._

_Tabby's still going to classes, no one knows about her yet. It's a weird seeing Boom-Boom being careful with her powers. We keep an eye out for her._

* * *

With a sigh Kitty turned off her laptop and slipped it into her backpack, she glanced over to where Scott was standing, a frown on his face.

"The lunch crowd is thinning out, you have to watch that sort of stuff," he said.

"Come on Cyke, we could take 'em," Kitty joked gesturing discretely toward the various individuals who were paying a little too close of attention to a mutant who'd seemingly lost track of her surroundings.

"Of course we could," Scott replied. "The point is not having to. You know better than to tempt the jackals."

Kitty headed into the school, Scott followed after her then paused as he saw Jean standing in front of the school's trophy case. He went over to stand beside her and wasn't surprised to find her staring at the hole where her soccer MVP trophy used to stand.

"I never used my powers," Jean said. "Not once. I know what I could have done to help my team with my powers, but I didn't, it would have been cheating. Why can't Principal Kelly believe me when I tell him that? I'm a good student. I work hard in my classes. I do extracurricular activities. I don't get into trouble when I can avoid it. I'm nice to my teachers. Why would he just assume I must be a cheat just because I'm a mutant? He doesn't just assume Arcade cheated to get that 800 on his SAT math score and he's good enough with computers that he could have hacked the system."

Scott wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on Jean, it'll get better," he promised. "This is a huge shock to them, give them some time, they'll start remembering that they know us."

Jean smiled up at him. "You're right," she said. "They're just scared and shook up, I mean their world got turned upside down even worse than ours did. Thanks Scott, I was just letting things get me down."

Scott smiled watching her walk off toward her next class with renewed determination in her step, glad he could make someone's day better.

Then he heard Rogue's raised voice. "Yah work in the office, her host family must've sent a note or something," she insisted.

He turned the corner to see Rogue holding on to the arm of one of the office TA's, the girl stared at Rogue's gloved hand the way she might have looked at a tarantula. "Don't touch me!" she squealed.

Rogue drew back like she'd been slapped. "Come on, Risty's mah friend, I'm worried about her."

"That's a likely cover," the girl sniffed, retreating to what she considered a safe distance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rogue demanded.

"That Risty Wilde dropped off the face of the planet the day you and your freaky friends destroyed half the town. It's a wonder that the police haven't put two and two together yet."

Rogue watched the other girl walk off then seeing Scott she asked, "Yah don't think anything happened to Risty do yah? There were a lot of people acting like idiots and a lot of damage between the Sentinel and Juggernaut."

"Several parent pulled their kids out of Bayville high," Scott said. "And Risty was an exchange student, it would have been easy for her to just up and go home at a moments notice. You should probably try looking up her host family before you start thinking the worst."

"It's just, she didn't even leave me a note or anything. Ah thought we were better friends than that," Rogue sighed.

"She probably just freaked," Scott said. "I bet she got on the plane before she even realized she hadn't said anything to you. Have you seen Evan or Kurt?"

"Evan's in the Principal's office for fighting," Rogue said.

"He didn't…" Scott exclaimed.

"Naw, he kept the spikes in this time," Rogue reassured him. "Just your run of the mill fist fight."

"The buddy system was supposed to help us avoid stuff like that," Scott groused. "Kurt wasn't with Kitty at lunch either."

"Well Ah couldn't help it," Rogue said crossing her arms defensively. "The fight was in the boy's restroom, Ah can't follow him in there!"

"Sorry Rogue," Scott said. "At least he kept control of his powers." Then he saw Amanda walking down the connecting hall and took off at a jog. "Hey Amanda, wait!"

Amanda gave Scott a friendly wave as he ran to catch up with her. "Hey Scott," she said.

"Have you seen Kurt lately?" he asked.

Amanda looked sad. "He got water in his image inducer and it fritzed again. He went home so the Professor could fix it. I wish he'd stop hiding, it isn't necessary anymore."

"He's lucky, with you it never was," Scott said. "I wish everyone else was as open minded."

"Hey I know what it's like to be discriminated against," Amanda said. "Differences aren't anything to be scared of, they're what make us interesting. And there are more people around who aren't freaked out by you guys than you realize. It's just… well you guys kept it a secret so long, people worry that if they stick up for you everyone will think they're secretly a mutant too."

Scott frowned thoughtfully then noticed Tabby standing in front of a vending machine. "Tabitha don't," he called.

Tabby rolled her eyes. "Contrary to popular opinion, I'm not stupid Scooter," she sniffed. "I know getting caught using powers is like sending out invitations to get stoned."

"Are you doing okay?" Scott asked.

"Forge and I are keeping low profile," Tabby said. "And he's got plans for taking care of us if things get worse."

"Okay. Tabby, you know the both of you are welcome at the Institute any time right?"

"Sure thing Scotty, whatever," Tabby said putting some change in the pop machine and taking her soda. Reassured that she wasn't going to blow it up Scott turned to hurry toward his next class.

Just outside the door he bumped into Paul doing the same thing. "Hey," Scott said with a friendly grin.

Paul moved to walk past Scott without responding.

"Paul wait," Scott said catching his arm. "We've been friends since I first moved to Bayville."

"Well I didn't really know you then did I," Paul said.

"No, come on, you know me Paul. I kept my powers secret, but they aren't me."

"You could kill me by looking at me, how am I supposed to deal with that?"

"You know I wouldn't," Scott said quietly.

"I know you freak every time your glasses get knocked off," Paul said. "I've seen you crawl around on the floor feeling for them because you're scared to open your eyes. You're not in control are you Scott? How can you say you won't hurt someone when you might not be about to stop yourself?"


	2. Anyone But Me

'I'm was falling in love all over again,' Lance decided watching Kitty phase into the side of his jeep to get a better look at the engine. "What does this do?" she asked. Lance leaned over the engine block hoping he could see what she was point to this time, still amazed that she was interested.

Several hours ago he'd decided it was time he tried doing some routine maintenance on the jeep. Kitty insisting on tagging along hadn't been a huge surprise. Everyone was still keeping a pretty close eye on him, especially when he headed anywhere where his practically non-existent sense of balance could conceivably get him into trouble.

So he'd started working on the jeep while Kitty sat beside him handing him tools and talking about the latest snub suffered at school: A substitute had recognized Kitty's name from the news coverage of the Sentinel battle and had stormed hysterically out of the classroom during the middle of roll call.

A few minutes later Kitty had over heard Kelly out in the hall telling the sub he knew he'd promised that she wouldn't have to work with mutants 'but that one wasn't overtly dangerous' and if she'd just ignore Kitty everything would most likely be fine.

Lance offered up a list of Brotherhood classics guaranteed to destroy the mental stability of any teacher and had won a laugh from Kitty, but they both knew that sort of thing would never fix what was wrong.

Then Kitty asked what he was doing, Lance assumed she was just trying to change the subject until Kitty started asking questions. A short while later Lance took a break from tuning the engine to give his rapt audience of one a more thorough explanation of how the engine worked, loving the opportunity to show off his expertise to Kitty.

Now, several hours later, Lance was trying to estimate whether or not he'd have the perseverance to put the jeep back together if he took it apart for Kitty to look at. Not that she needed it in pieces, not with her powers. Only he couldn't see what she was pointing to half the time and her questions were getting theoretical enough to tax his practical understanding of mechanics.

Lance couldn't remember having this much fun before. Sure he could talk cars with Logan or Scott, but that paled to utter insignificance when compared with the chance to teach Kitty about something he was good at that, that she gave every appearance of being interested in.

He caught a glimpse of pink before Kitty reached up and caught his arm, phasing him into the jeep as well so he could see what she was asking about. "I see it," Lance said. "Can we talk with our whole bodies outside of the jeep?"

* * *

"Scott," Xavier called.

"Yes Professor?"

"I heard Alex would be competing professionally for the first time next week."

Forgetting the problems at school, Scott's whole face lit up at the mention of his younger brother and Alex's début as a profession surfer. "Yeah. He says everyone there is looking at mutants as an East Coast thing; it hasn't affected him at all. He saw a chance to do this and his adopted parents backed him all the way."

"It hasn't just been his adopted family supporting him," Xavier said. "I was thinking you might like to go cheer him on in person this time."

"Really? That'd be so great!" Scott exclaimed then looked worried. "But what about the team? With everything going on don't you think I should stay close?"

"I'm certain they can manage on their own for a week," Xavier said.

"I'll go call Alex," Scott said happily.

Xavier sighed with relief, he'd begun to worry about the amount of stress Scott was taking on and it would be good for the other X-Men to take responsibility for themselves at school rather than letting Scott run himself ragged watching out for them.

* * *

Moira shook her head in amazement watching Lance and Kitty returning from the direction of the garage. Lance's hand was resting on Kitty's shoulder, but even from a distance it was apparent he only needed balance, not support. "I can't believe how far he's come in such a little time," she said to herself.

Outside Fred, Todd and Rahne had joined Kitty and Lance. There was a careful edge in the way the other kids treated Lance that contrasted painfully with the boisterous interaction that been the norm for the Brotherhood in the past and Moira knew it bothered Lance more than he'd ever admit to them. But at least they were treating him like glass rather than eggshell thin china like they had at first.

There was an air of hovering in the group and when Lance moved to sit down both Fred and Todd leapt to offer him a supporting arm. Experience had taught them where Lance was most likely to need help. His strength had come back rapidly after he woke but balance was proving an especially difficult challenge for him to regain.

With a glare Lance disdained both offers. There was more than one wince in the group as he unceremoniously let himself fall backwards into the chair and Fred put a quick hand on the back to keep it from capsizing. A faint redness suffused Lance's face at the evidence that he'd needed help, but the little group of friends gallantly pretended ignorance and the moment passed. Todd and Fred quickly snagged the other two chairs on the patio and Moira shook her head smiling a little. "Not gentlemen are they?" she commented to herself.

Not that Kitty seemed to mind, she happily found a seat in Lance's lap. Rahne hesitated for a moment then, blushing hotly, she nudged Todd to one side and grabbed the corner of his chair. Todd's eyes widened in comical surprise, then he rearranged himself to give Rahne a comfortable amount of seat space while he perched on one arm of the lawn chair. Taking a nervous breath he put an arm on the back of the of the chair to center their weight, obviously very aware of how close that put him to having an arm around her shoulders. Rahne smiled up at him contentedly.

Logan joined Moira at her vantage point, looking down at the group on the patio he groaned. "Not another pair. Why can't they all be like Scott and Jean? Too repressed to realize their attracted, makes chaperoning a lot easier on a guy."

* * *

Rogue woke to the feel of a gloved hand clamped tightly over her mouth and her assailant's torso leaned across hers keeping her arms pinned to her sides. Demonic eyes glowed in the darkened room. "Hush chere," A voice whispered. "You amour needs yo'. Now yo' goin' to scream or come wit' me?"

Rogue made herself relax and the Cajun stepped back offering her a hand up. Rogue pointedly ignored it and gestured that he should turn around.

With a smirk he complied and Rogue quietly scrambled to change into her clothes without waking Kitty. The pair climbed out the window and hurried to the road where Gambit had left his motorcycle.

"So what happened?" Rogue asked as soon as they were on their way.

"I might have put a bit much fait' in Tante Mattie' 'bilities," Gambit replied yelling over the engine noise. "De whole t'ing got turned into dis grail in Silver's head: She'd fix Lance. Everyone'd forgive him. He'd be able to go home. Life'd be good 'gain. When t'ings didn't go 'ccordin' to de script he didn't handle it s' well. Plus de realization dat his father really be out to kill him ain't doin' his state of mind any good. Got him holed up in a place north of town, hidin' from Magneto an' Chat. T'ought seein' yo' could do him a world of good."

"Holed up was right," Rogue thought staring at the ramshackle motel Gambit pulled up in front of he parked the bike and lead her to the room on the end. A TV blared in the background, both the sound and picture obscured by heavy static, but it provided the only light in the room. Which was probably for the best. Even in the dim flickering light Rogue could see that the walls were smoke stained and the carpet was threadbare. A rat's nest of blankets on the bed furthest from the door was the only hint as to Pietro's location.

"Go ahead, wake him up," Gambit said sounding disgusted and worried at the same time. "He'd sleep de whole day 'way given de chance."

Rogue settled on the edge of the bed, delicately she dug through the blankets to find where Pietro had buried himself. "Hey, sugah, how yah feeling?" she asked quietly, brushing the bare skin of his shoulder.

There was a pause as Pietro gradually uncurled himself enough to look at her. For a moment he just blinked in disbelief then he lunged upright to hug her with a desperate strength, seeking to bury his face against the curve of her neck. Rogue's eyes widen fearful as she pushed him away before their skin could make contact, to her horror Pietro's shoulders began shaking with silent sobs at her perceived rejection. Rogue quickly grabbed a sheet off the bed to protect him then held him tightly.

"I'll give yo' a ride back to your school 'fore mornin'," Gambit said, excusing himself.

* * *

Lance shut the door to the little study. It wasn't even dawn yet, there wasn't much chance of anyone even being up to over hear or interrupt his call, but he still didn't want to take chances. He didn't know what was going to happen, what exactly he intended to say, whether or not he wanted anyone else knowing what he'd done. He hesitated before dialing the number he'd finally found and when his call was answered he took a deep, steadying breath.

"Hello, Rich Alvers speaking."

"Hi Dad, it's Lance. Is Mom there? I kinda wanted to talk to both of you."

He heard the sound of a sharply indrawn breath. "Lance?"

"Yeah, me, Lance, your son. Surprise, I looked you up on the internet."

"How are you?"

"Where's Mom?"

"Lance, we divorced a long time ago. I haven't spoken to your mother in years."

"Why?"

There was a long pause, finally Lance heard his father sigh. "We both did some very stupid things and being together just reminded us of all our mistakes."

"Like sending me away? You were wrong you know. I'm not going to die."

Another pause, a soft, delighted laugh. "You're really cured? That's incredible."

"Yeah, your mistake right. Maybe you should have waited till it was all over to get rid of me."

"It wasn't like that Lance."

"What was it like then?"

Lance waited impatiently while the silence stretched across the line, "I'm gonna hang up," he threatened.

"Wait Lance, this isn't easy."

"Which means you'll be running out huh?"

"You probably don't remember. We tried to keep it from you, but Missy was in a lot of pain the last few months. The doctors all told us they couldn't do anything, then this man approached us. He wasn't a doctor, but he said he could help. It was the only hope we had… Missy died within hours of being treated by him."

"I don't understand."

"It was that so called 'treatment' that killed her Lance. Afterwards we swore, no matter what, we'd only look to conventional treatments to cure you, but there were none. All the doctors could tell us was wait, that there was a chance it would stay dormant in you, or that it wouldn't be so severe. Being helpless makes a person crazy. Six months after Missy died we were sitting in the parking lot outside of some quack's office. The next day we put you in foster-care because we were afraid we'd hurt you."

"Oh…" Lance said. "I don't know… Look, I gotta think. Maybe I'll call back later. What was Mom's maiden name? I want to talk to her too."

"It's Petros, her family was from Joliet, Illinois," Rich replied quickly. "I'd really like to talk with you more. When you're ready. Please call back, whenever you want to talk."

* * *

Rogue lay back beside Pietro. "We'll both go back to the Institute," she said as she rubbed her gloved hand up and down his arm, trying not to think about the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt or the way his skin might feel against hers.

"But they hate me," Pietro objected cuddling closer.

"They're mad, but they'll get over it," Rogue promised. "Lance is getting better everyday."

"If I couldn't run I'd kill myself," Pietro said pulling away.

"Yeah… Well… Lance is coping," Rogue replied closing the distance between them again. "It's starting to look like he's gonna make a full recovery, powers and all, it'll just take time. Lance is getting more okay with that."

Pietro played distractedly with the edge of Rogue's sleeve. "What about Wanda?" he asked.

Rogue ran her fingers along his collarbone. "You and I can deal with your sister."

Pietro caught her hand. "You make everything better when I'm with you," he said taking off her glove.

"What'd you do that for?" Rogue asked squirming to rearrange them so that her bare hand was kept away from temptation, only to end up laying half way across him as Pietro refused to let her pull away. She propped her chin up on her still gloved hand, using it to keep a barrier between her face and his bare chest.

"I like this," Pietro said brushing her white-streaked bangs out of her face.

Rogue chuckled shaking head. Pietro ran his hands from her shoulders to the small of her back, urging her to kiss him. Rogue complied eagerly. Pietro held her tightly prolonging the contact. Rogue moaned softly leaning into the kiss.

Behind them the door burst open, the frame coming apart in a hail of splinters. "Well ain't this cute," Sabretooth laughed, ducking his head to get through the door.

Rogue jumped to her feet in a heartbeat pulling Pietro along with her. He staggered dizzily as she darted toward the window.

Sabretooth lunged at her his claws tearing through the filmy material of her over-blouse as Rouge dove head first through the window, rolling to her feet on the sidewalk outside, blood streaming from cuts along her arms and shoulders.

Inside the room Pietro backed away from Sabretooth, his breath coming in fearful gasps. His heel caught on a tear in the carpet and he fell heavily, still fighting the effects of Rogue's powers.

As Pietro struggled to back his feet Sabretooth pounced, slamming him violently back to the floor.

"Yah leave him alone!" Rogue shouted jumping on Sabretooth's back and wrapping her arms around his neck. Their skin contacted through the tears in Rogue's shirt, she screamed as the feral's mind poured into hers. The hunt and the prospect of a kill had Sabretooth's bloodlust running high.

Rogue screamed again, sounding like a mountain lion on the hunt as Sabretooth crashed to his knees. Her nails and teeth lengthened, becoming claws and fangs as her eyes took on the amber glow of a cat's.

"Rogue?" Pietro asked uncertainly.

* * *

"I just woke up and she was gone," Kitty explained gesturing to Rogue's empty bed.

"The Cajun was here," Wolverine said scowling.

"He took Rogue? Vhy?" Kurt asked with concern.

"Rogue's better than that," Scott argued. "There'd be signs of a struggle. She went willingly."

"Or at least without a fight," Logan growled.

"Wait, there was a guy calling for Rogue, I think he was Cajun," Jean said. "He had some sort of a weird accent."

"We better find her," Scott said.

//I am scanning for them, however it's difficult to detect either Rogue or Gambit.// Xavier projected. //With Magneto involved I want the senior team and the instructors ready to go at a moment's notice.//

* * *

In the danger room, which was currently set up as a standard gym, McCoy glanced up. "It was fortunate we began your therapy early today," he told Lance then sighed as he caught sight of the teen's unhappy expression. McCoy had come to know him well enough to guess that he was feeling useless.

"Lance," McCoy said after a moment's consideration. "Would you feel up to monitoring the New Mutant's practice session for me?"

"Probably safer just to cancel it," Lance said scowling.

"Yes, but I'm afraid Bobby generally takes such cancellations as an invitation to do mischief. I would appreciate it if you'd keep them occupied."

"Really?"

"Keep Bobby from running amuck and you will have my eternal respect and gratitude."

* * *

Rogue looked up from Sabretooth's unconscious body, her nostrils flaring at the scent of Pietro's fear laced sweat and the dark thing she'd absorbed into her mind whispered 'prey'.

Moving with a cat-like fluidity she prowled toward where Pietro was scrambling to his feet again. Rogue smiled predatorily showing brand new fangs.

Pietro stood his ground, a hand reached out to her beseechingly, "Come on Rogue shake it off. I don't want to fight you," he said.

Rogue lunged at Pietro, using his own speed against him, claws outstretched. Pietro matched her speed catching her hands and holding them away from his body, but along with Sabretooth's feral nature, Rogue had also absorbed his strength. Pietro gave ground until his back collided with the wall. For a moment he managed to hold her back, but as soon as her hands touched him, he realized the claws were the last thing he needed to worry about.

Rogue paused as Sabretooth's bloodlust was blunted by Pietro's perception of who she was supposed to be. Pietro's mind was familiar and comforting, a lifeline tossed into the sea of rage and predatory instincts she's absorbed from Sabretooth. She clung to it, to Pietro, happily giving in to the impulse to kiss him. The memory of fluttery excitement that characterized their emotions when she'd touched him in the past helped sweep away the red haze. Rogue cuddled closer, easily freeing her hands to run them down his chest.

Lost between the familiar rush of Pietro's mind and soul and the receding tide of Sabretooth's psychosis Rogue hardly noticed as Pietro slumped into unconsciousness against her.

Awareness of what she was doing only returned when Rogue felt her powers subsist. "Pietro?" she asked timidly, pulling back. She caught him as he collapsed. Carefully Rogue lowered him to the floor, her eyes locked on her bare hand against his bare arm. She wondered why her powers weren't activating; trying to think of an answer besides the sense they'd turned off because there was nothing left for her to take.

Rogue snatched a sheet off the bed, using it to shield Pietro from her touch as she shook him. "Come on, wake-up!" she begged tearfully.

Behind her Sabretooth stirred groggily. Unnoticed he pushed himself to his knees, taking stock of his surroundings. He saw Rogue, sobbing over Pietro's unconscious body, completely unaware of his recovery. Slowly, silently he rose to his feet, smiling.


	3. Nightmares Revisited

//X-Men, I've detected Gambit's mutant signature.// Xavier projected.

"You understand the exercise?" McCoy asked Lance.

"Yeah, it doesn't look so hard," Lance replied.

Hank sighed. "It never does, then _they_ get involved. Just remember Moira and Charles are on call for any emergencies. Under no circumstances are you to actually enter the danger room, simply shut down the simulations if things get out of hand. Remember while Jamie is a wonderful assistant in the control room do not leave him unattended. If Bobby has any quote, unquote 'Good Ideas' stop him, immediately. Keep an eye on Rahne, she's showing a tendency toward day dreaming recently. Now let's see about the others…"

"I can handle it," Lance said, sounding amused. "They're waiting for you."

"So they are. Best of luck, try to keep the building standing."

* * *

Gambit stepped through the shattered door feeling like he was stepping back in time. "Silver-kid?" he called already knowing the boy wouldn't respond.

The bloody scrawled across the mirror was no surprise either, Bayville didn't have a Notre Dame Cathedral, but the roof of the new sports drink factory that had just opened was more than high enough to do the job.

Gambit pealed out of the hotel's parking lot, the tires of his motorcycle leaving long black skid marks as he slid through the corner and began weaving through the early morning traffic.

He scrambled up the fire escape at the designated building. Sabretooth was waiting for him on the roof. Silhouetted against the rising sun he dangled Pietro and Rogue over the edge of the roof. The pair were bound up in ropes, gagged and strung up by their ankles. Pietro hung limp and silent, his eyes were closed, his body swayed slightly in the breeze. The gag held back a stream of curses from Rogue as the girl glared at Sabretooth her eyes narrowed with hate. "Just like old times, eh LeBeau?" the big mutant asked grinning.

"I got nothing you want," Gambit said.

"The look on your face when I let them fall was worth more than the stone," Sabretooth laughed. "So which one are you going to save, the girl or the kid? Or is it going to be like last time? Are you going to watch them both go splat 'cause you couldn't make up your mind fast enough? I'll be generous this time, I'll give you a minute to think about it before I let go."

To Sabretooth's shock Gambit smiled, a wild light dancing in his eyes as he drew three cards from his coat and charged them.

Rogue's eyes widened fearfully and she began to wriggle in an attempt to escape, unsure if this grinning lunatic meant to save them or speed them to the grave.

Gambit threw, the first two cards sheared through the ropes Sabretooth held, the third exploded in precisely the right place for the shock wave to knock both captives back onto the roof.

With a yell Gambit attacked Sabretooth, throwing himself at the Mountain Man even as Rogue and Pietro crashed to the roof and relative safety.

The pair exchanged blows then broke apart. Sabretooth spat out a mouthful of blood and grinned. "How long ya been practicing that little maneuver?" he asked.

"Years," Gambit admitted throwing a handful of cards aimed at blowing Sabretooth off the roof.

Sabretooth sprung over the blast and launched himself at Gambit. His claws tore strips out of the Cajun's trenchcoat but did no other damage. "All that work and yer cousin and the broad are still dead," he laughed.

* * *

"So Mr. McCoy is gone," Bobby was saying as he herded Amara, Ray and Sam into the danger room. "No one canceled practice, they must want us to handle it ourselves."

Lance hit the intercom button. "Not quite, Popsicle. They want the place still standing when they get back. I'm in charge."

"I'm helping Lance," Jamie piped up and the New Mutants went pale remembering the last time Jamie had run a danger room session for them.

Entering late Todd and Rahne were nearly run down as the other students raced for the door. Cackling evilly Jamie sealed them inside.

"Todd what are you doing?" Lance asked. "I thought you practiced with the senior team."

Todd blushed. "These guys can benefit from my experience, yo," he said. "I been going to both team practices."

"Well whatever rocks your world," Lance said with a shrug. "Mr. McCoy wanted you guys to do an obstacle course."

* * *

Gambit rolled under Sabretooth's lung, twisting to plant his bo staff in the other mutant's gut, angling it to seek out the feral's heart.

Sabretooth's own mass and momentum drove the staff deep into his body. Gambit started charging his staff. As the pink glow crept up it's length Sabretooth slashed through the staff, cutting it in half. He dropped heavily onto the lithe Cajun, driving his claws into Gambit's torso before the explosion from the charged fragment of the staff blew them apart.

Gambit climbed slowly to his feet, the hand that had been holding his staff scorched beyond usability, the other wrapped around his torn open stomach. Sabretooth brushed away the burned remnants of his shirt showing off freshly healed flesh. "Ya already pulled that stunt on me Cajun," he said.

"What about this one?" Wolverine snarled leaping from the X-Men's helicopter, claws extended. Jean floated herself and Cyclops to the roof. Cautiously they approached Gambit. "Which side are you on?" Cyclops yelled.

"Not his," Gambit replied groaning in pain as he moved to gesture toward Sabretooth.

Beast leapt from the helicopter and went to Rogue and Pietro's aid. As soon as her bonds where released Rogue darted to Pietro's side moving in a blur of speed.

Nightcrawler bamfed Shadowkat and Spyke to the roof. The trio watched Wolverine and Sabretooth battle back and forth across the limited battlefield, each trying to force the other over the edge.

"Shouldn't we, like, help?" Kitty asked.

"He von't appreciate it," Kurt warned.

"You want to explain what's going on?" Cyclops demanded of Gambit.

The Cajun dropped into a crouch, groaning as he leaned back against the retaining wall around the edge of the roof, blood from his wounds stained his trenchcoat a deep red. "Silver and me defected," he said. "Chat got de pleasure of dealin' wit' us."

"Why drag Rogue into it?" Cyclops asked suspiciously.

Gambit stared past Cyclops to Wolverine and Sabretooth's battle. When the larger mutant crashed to the roof, briefly stunned, Gambit launched himself across the space separating them. For a brief moment a glowing card appeared in his good hand then he forced the explosive deep into Sabretooth's body through one of the healing slashes Wolverine's claws had left behind.

"Let's see yo' heal dat," Gambit snarled lodging the card behind Sabretooth's heart then threw himself backward before he could be caught in the blast.

The X-Men stared in shock as the explosion eviscerated Sabretooth, spraying gore across the roof.

Gambit looked down at the corpse in satisfaction for a few moments then calmly asked, "How's Silver?" Before passing out from blood loss.

* * *

The six students in the danger room headed for the starting mark as Jamie entered some preliminary obstacles into the computer.

"Everyone ready?" Lance called. Rahne changed to wolf-form while the others waved. "On my mark, three, two, one… Go!"

The six quickly divided. Toad and Wolfsbane sprung into the lead, trusting their agility to let them evade the lasers, tentacles and pendulums that barred their path. The other four took a slower route, methodically destroying the obstacles they faced with blasts of heat, cold, electricity or the invulnerable battering ram Cannonball became while his blasting field was active.

Lance concentrated his efforts on Toad and Wolfsbane, leaving the other four to Jamie's questionable mercy. Lance sent a barrage of lasers after the pair, hoping to remind them of why you didn't run off and leave all your ranged fighters behind.

Jamie made a face as Iceman and Magma combined heat and cold to shatter the huge steel ball he'd sent after them.

Toad's tongue shot out wrapping around a bolo for a second, long enough to deflect it away from Wolfsbane, but he was smart enough not to try to stop it cold. Lance watched his friend throw a few extra twists into his gymnastics and grinned. "Showing off for a girl," he said to himself. "Good for you."

Jamie opened a crevasse in the floor to block the foursome from their goal. A fox-like smile appeared on his face as Iceman sought to use his powers to bridge the gap. At Jamie's command intense flames shot up from the depths.

Iceman quickly arced his bridge upward into a ramp that allowed him to vault safely to the other side, totally forgetting that the other three would have no luck climbing the frictionless incline.

Lance reached across the control panel to hit the cut off button, dousing Jamie's flames a second before the ice bridge crumbled. The younger boy gave him a sulky look. "You're no fun."

Inside the room Cannonball grabbed Magma and Berserker and blasted them back toward solid ground as the ice bridge lost integrity. His burden made the sandy haired teen's flight even more erratic than was normal for him. They bounced off a wall into the ceiling then made a spectacular crash-landing near the starting line.

"Focus on Bobby," Lance told Jamie. "I've got an idea to tie up Toad and Rahne then I'll be free to keep the other three antagonized.

I can handle both," Jamie said. "Just give me a tap."

"Oh, right," Lance said slapping Jamie on the shoulder and finding himself surrounded two more identical twelve year olds. "But cut Cannonball and co. some slack."

"And pour the grief on for Bobby?" Jamie asked eyes gleaming. "My pleasure!"

Toad dove at Wolfsbane, knocking her clear of a barrage of projectiles. For a moment he wondered why she was being singled out as a target, then realized she'd switched back to girl-form and they were still tangled together. Blushing he pulled away and offered her a hand up, stammering out an apology. As he pulled her to her feet a tentacle shot out, wrapping them both in it's grasp. Wolfsbane and Toad started struggling to squirm free only to realize just how much close proximity they were in. Both of them took on a distinctly red cast to their faces and went still trying to recreate personal space.

"I know this is Lance's idea," Todd muttered. "Payback for every time I teased him about liking Kitty."

"So you like me?" Rahne asked then ducked her head trying to hide a fire engine red face while Todd stammered.

Iceman used his powers to create a cave to shelter in as the danger room threw everything but the kitchen sink at him.

"Hey Bobby, use a hand?" Cannonball called out as he, Magma and Berserker caught up with the beleaguered Iceman.

Bobby ignored the slightly gleeful tone and accepted the assistance.

A few moments later the foursome detoured to free Wolfsbane and Toad from their awkward predicament. Together the six finished out the course with ease.

Lance and Jamie met them at the door after the session ended. "You're evil, you know that don't you?" Todd said falling into step beside Lance.

"Aww, I thought you were enjoying yourself," Lance teased, resting a hand on Todd's shoulder.

"Yo, come on, Rahne ain't a normal girl like Wanda, she actually likes me or something," Todd said.

"Hey guys!" Fred exclaimed thundering down the hall. "They found Rogue… and Pietro. From the way Dr. MacTaggart sounds something bad happened."

An instant before the helicopter landed Beast leapt to the hanger with a limp russet haired form in his arms. "Blood volume is critically low!" he yelled to Moira. "He's in shock."

Lance, Todd and Fred pressed themselves against the wall as the pair raced their patient toward the infirmary then continued into the hanger.

Like Dr. MacTaggart, Professor Xavier had also been waiting to meet the returning rescue team. He and Jean conferred silently, a blanket wrapped body floating in the air between them, Rogue hovered at the edge of the group, wringing her hands, her every move a blur of impossible speed.

"Pietro!" Todd gasped catching sight of a crown of silver hair in the cocoon of blankets.

"What happened?" Lance demanded starting toward them.

"Not now Lance!" Xavier ordered brusquely.

Scott put a restraining hand on Lance's shoulder. "I know some of the story," he offered. "The 'paths need to concentrate right now."

"Okay," Lance acquiesced, his eyes following Pietro as Jean floated the unconscious boy to the elevator and Rogue trailed after the Professor, obviously distraught.

Kitty hopped out of the helicopter, her complexion had greenish overcast and one hand was pressed to her mouth. "Shower, shower now," she mumbled. Lance's heart leapt into his throat as he realized the dark splotches on her uniform were blood.

"It's okay," Scott told him, guessing Lance's thoughts from his expression. "None of it's hers."

Lance sighed in relief.

Evan and Kurt followed Kitty toward the locker rooms; Kurt's face was twisted with disgust as he picked unidentifiable bits of Sabretooth out of his fur. Lance swallowed back bile as he noticed that each of the X-Men was followed by a trail of bloody footprints leading back to the helicopter. He turned back to Scott, noticing for the first time that the X-Men's field leader was also heavily blood spattered. "Who's is it?" Lance asked.

"The blood's mostly Gambit. We couldn't get all of his wounds staunched. The other stuff…" Scott paused fighting down the urge to gag. "Is what's left of Sabretooth. Look I'll tell you what happened, as soon as I get a shower."

Lance stepped back and Scott hurried after the other three X-Men.

The sound of a thunder burst drew Lance Fred and Todd's attention back to the helicopter. A rain cloud was visible through the open door and a puddle of reddish water began forming in the hanger beneath it.

"Yo lets split 'fore someone recruits us to help with the clean up." Todd suggested.

"Where do you think they took Quickie?" Lance asked.

"The Prof's office?" Todd suggested and without another word the trio headed in that direction to wait for news.

* * *

Jean and Xavier stood in the midnight forest in the depths of Rogue's mind where the psyches she stole came to reside. Like shades they haunted the woods.

The two telepaths searched for Pietro, wandering through the woods, peering into the gloom, calling his name. Every touch, every use of Rogue's powers appeared to create a shadow of the person within her mind. Most were insubstantial, a shell of the person, a snap shot faded with time, but each one added to the mental chaos which made it impossible for Jean or Xavier to pick out Pietro's mind. Even if they had been able to differentiate between Pietro and the others Rogue had touched they would still have had their work cut out for them. The couple had touched so many times, fleeting moments stolen from fate, but still so many. A veritable hoard of silver-haired ghosts flitted about the dark, overgrown woods, but there was only one they needed, there was only one who was complete.

Jean heard a small whimper and turned to see a tiny boy with distinctive silver hair huddled in a hollow beneath one of the trees. She stared in confusion at the seven or eight year-old. "Rogue didn't know Pietro as a child," she said frowning.

Xavier briefly touched a hand to his temple, "It's him, the shock caused him to revert to a child-state."

Jean knelt down just outside the tree-cave so she was on eye level with the small child. "Hi, I'm Jean," she said softly, extending a hand to the boy. "You're lost aren't you? We'll take you home."

The little boy cringed away from her. "No," he cried. "Daddy, sister, friends, won't choose. Won't go home," the boy sniffled. "It's not fair, I'm staying here till they get along." Despite this ultimatum the boy's huge blue eyes were fearful as he looked around the creepy, moss draped forest where he found himself.

"It's alright Pietro. You can come with us, you won't have to choose between them," Xavier promised.

The little boy stared at Xavier for a long time then an uncertain smile crossed his face. "Uncle Charles, you been gone forever," he said.

Jean just about passed out from shock.

"Yes Pietro, I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit your family in such a long time." Xavier said.

Pietro crawled out of the tree trunk. "I hate them fighting. They always fight," he said.

A moment later a pair of Sabretooths crashed through the glade, engaged in an epic battle. As they watched the less faded of the two gutted the other. The survivor's nostrils flared as he turned toward them. With a terrified yelp Pietro scrambled back into his hiding spot.

"Cut it out!" Rogue yelled materializing between Sabretooth and the others.

At the sight of her Pietro reverted to his teenage self. In a flash he was standing beside Rogue, reaching for her hand.

Jean and Xavier rallied from their surprise and banished both Sabretooths from Rogue's subconscious then turned to see Rogue and Pietro merging as their hands touched. "Rogue no!" Xavier exclaimed using his powers to separate them.

"Stop!" Pietro protested reaching for Rogue again. Jean restrained him.

"Rogue, I know you only want to help, but you must stay away from him," Xavier insisted drawing the girl away.

With a regretful glance back at Pietro Rogue allowed Xavier to displace them to another region of her mind, leaving Jean behind to deal with the speed demon.

"No! You can't take her away!" Pietro yelled struggling against Jean's restraining powers.

"We're trying to help both of you, idiot!" she yelled back.

"She'll hate me!" Pietro cried and his memories hit Jean like a sledge hammer: Wanda being drug away, the twins facing one another across a knife forged of her hatred. "Kill father, then I'll help." "If he loved you…"

"This is for your own good," Jean insisted through gritted teeth. "You have to stay away from Rogue."

Pietro reverted back to his eight-year-old form and before Jean could stop him, darted back into his hiding spot. The tree closed up around the boy, sealing him inside. Jean tried to pry it back open but the gnarled oak resisted everything she through at it.

* * *

As the hours lengthened the Institute's various inhabitants all wandered in and out of the sitting room across from Xavier's study, where Lance, Todd and Fred were camping out, waiting for news on Pietro.

After a few hours Moira came up from the med lab and went in, Lance assumed it was a good sign that she'd taken the time to clean up after operating on Gambit before checking in on Pietro and Rogue.

Rahne and Amara brought up sandwiches for them at dinner.

Six hours after the X-Men's return to the Institute Scott appeared in the doorway waiting outside of Xavier's study as if he'd been summoned. Lance, Todd and Fred clustered in the sitting room door, hoping for news. A moment later the door opened and Jean stumbled out. The redhead was still dressed in her X-Man uniform she apparently hadn't had a moment free since the mission. She was rubbing her temples tiredly. Scott slipped a supporting arm around her.

"How is he?" Lance asked.

"Shower, sleep, wake me up in four hours," Jean mumbled to Scott then she seemed to register Lance's question. "Gotta get his mind back where it belongs," she said. "They've touched so often, it's like looking for someone in a house of mirrors. When we do find him… he's scared, Rogue's mind protects him, even though we're just trying to help. The Professor says we can do it, but I'm too tired. Gotta sleep first."

Taking in the glassy, exhausted look in Jean's eyes Lance bit back the flood of questions he wanted to ask and let Scott lead her away.

A little while later Ororo, Kitty and Kurt arrived baring piles of blankets and pillows.

The next morning Hank stood hesitantly in the doorway. "Lance, if you want to skip therapy today…"

"No," Lance replied getting up to follow McCoy to the danger room. As they passed the med lab, Lance detoured toward the door.

Moira was hovering at the outskirts of the room, exchanging glares with Tante Mattie as the two watched over their newest patient. The russet haired Cajun was still sleeping, his torso and left hand swathed in bandages.

"You saw Pietro, how is he?" Lance asked Moira, his subdued voice drawing her out into the hall to talk.

"I'm afraid that's a question for Charles," Moira replied. "Physically he's healthy, a tad under-weight but nothing too worrisome. As for the rest, it's outside of my understanding."

"Thanks," Lance said. "This guy was looking out for Quickie right? How's he doing?"

"He's a tough one," Moira said. "He lost a lot of blood, got burned and sliced up, but the surgery went well and he's pulling through, not that I'm being allowed to monitor him properly… Those sorts of injuries are most effectively treated with my type of medicine."

"That's good," Lance said. "Um… I'll see you later."

"I reviewed the tapes, you did a good job with the kids," Hank said as they went into the danger room. "I'll have to ask you to fill in for me again."

Lance smiled a little. "So what are we doing today?"

"Balance," McCoy said and Lance's face fell. "I don't know why this aspect of your recovery is proving so troublesome."

"It's getting better," Lance insisted.

"You had a hand on the wall the whole trip down here," Hank pointed out. "I'm not sure you're even conscious of it anymore, but when you walk with your friends you keep a hand on one of their shoulders to provide stability."

"I don't need to," Lance insisted. "Watch."

Lance fixed his eyes on a spot on the opposite wall, he didn't really notice raising his arms slightly as if he were on a tightrope after the first few steps. A quarter of the way across the danger room he was biting his lip, fighting to ignore the feeling of vertigo. If he could touch something, some sort of reference point. His eyes told him the room was stationary but his inner ear was saying something entirely different and if he just had a third opinion.

Lance made it halfway across the room before dizziness overcame him. Hank caught him before he could fall. Lance clung to Hank's arm, the floor was beneath his feet, Hank was perpendicular to the floor, the additional information helped him sort out which sense was lying to him and the sensation of vertigo faded.

"It's not getting any better," Lance conceded.


	4. Facing Consequences

Jean glared at her alarm clock wondering how four hours could seem so short. She threw on some clothes and headed back to Xavier's study to help sort out Rogue and Pietro's minds.

Halfway down the stairs she stopped dead seeing Wanda standing in the lobby. "Wanda," she said, her voice icy.

Wanda sneered at the other girl. "Is there something you wanted?"

Before Wanda could realize Jean's intention the X-Man used her telekinesis to immobilize the scarlet clad girl. Jean floated Wanda down the hall toward Xavier's study. "I don't like your brother," she said. "He puts people I care about in danger, but I'd never treat him like you do. But for some reason he loves you, you and your father both."

"He shouldn't," Wanda said.

"Well he does, trust me on that," Jean said propelling Wanda into the study. "And this is the result."

In an eye's blink Rogue was between Wanda and Pietro, her breathing ragged with his fear but her eyes were determined.

"It's alright, I have her," Jean said.

Xavier lifted his hand away from Pietro's forehead with a look of consternation at Jean. "This is delicate work," he reminded her.

"He practically wanted Rogue to take his mind," Jean said. "I don't want to do this again. She has to understand, she can't just run around trying to break people."

"Now is not the time for this," Xavier stated firmly.

While they argued Wanda's eyes locked on her twin's slack features. "Is he dead?" she asked quietly.

"No," Xavier sighed. "It seems Rogue's powers only effect the higher order brain functions."

As a touch of fire re-entered Wanda's eyes Jean broke in. "Don't blame Rogue, you're the one who set this up."

"Rogue completely absorbed Pietro's memories, powers, emotions and personality," Xavier said. "I believe Jean and I can restore him to his proper place but Pietro resists our efforts to help him."

"Why would he do that?" Wanda demanded.

"I think you know very well why he would," Xavier said. "Now we have work to do if we are to save him. I would appreciate it if you didn't interfere."

With that Jean used her telekinesis to shove Wanda out the door and slam it behind her. "I'm sorry Professor," she said. "I just… she shouldn't hurt people. She needed to see what she did."

"I agree, but there are priorities," Xavier said. "The longer this situation persists the greater the danger of Pietro's personality losing integrity. Rogue, please calm yourself and sit down. Jean, let us get started.

* * *

Wanda stared at the closed door, hand raised to hex it open but something held her back.

While she hesitated Todd, Fred and Rahne filled into the hallway. "Don't," Fred said. "If anyone's got a right to hurt him it's us and we don't want to, so just shove off."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Wanda snarled, then turned and stalked down the stairs. A sigh of relief came from the little group who'd opposed her.

Logan was coming out of the kitchen as Wanda descended the stairs, she grabbed his arm, "Where's the danger room, I want to destroy something."

Wolverine glared at the hand on his arm. "I'll have one of the kids set up a session for ya," he said. "Hey Jamie, you busy?"

Jamie glanced up from a video game, eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Why?" he asked.

"Ya want to run a danger room session?" Logan asked.

"Just me? With no supervision?" Jamie asked eagerly.

"Girl wants to do some damage," Logan said, jerking a thumb at Wanda. "Think ya can keep her entertained?"

"Oh yeah," Jamie said grinning. "Right this way Miss."

* * *

Jean, Rogue and Xavier stood once again in the foreboding forest where Rogue's subconscious confined the remnants of personalities she absorbed.

Putting her hands to her temples Jean scanned their surroundings, not believing the emptiness she sensed.

"I cleared away the distractions while you rested," Xavier said. "Now Rogue, I must ask that you allow me to place you in a trace state so we may deal with Pietro without risking your minds becoming even more entangled.

"All right Professor," Rogue said fidgeting nervously. Xavier reached out and touched her forehead a moment later she vanished. Around them the forest faded into barren blackness.

"What's happening?" Jean asked.

"I placed Rogue in a deep sleep, even her subconscious is quiescent," Xavier explained. "Now we deal only with Pietro. Come."

Pietro's silver hair gleamed like a beacon in the featureless darkness. The dagger Jean had seen Wanda forge in his memories hung before him.

As they drew closer Jean and Xavier saw that Pietro stood between Wanda and Magneto in the form of the child he'd been. "Choose!" both of them screamed at him.

Pietro reached out to push the dagger away as he touched it spines sprouted from the hilt, impaling his hand. He shook his hand, trying to throw it away but the spines doubled back on themselves affixing the blade to his hand. Pietro grabbed the blade with his free hand and tried to tear himself free.

"Stop it!" Jean yelled as Pietro's struggles to rid himself of the blade caused it to cut him ever more deeply. She grabbed the little boy, holding the knife away from him as she used her powers to force the spines straight then made them withdraw from his flesh then threw the thing away to be lost in the darkness surrounding them.

"Pietro, it's time to go home," Xavier said gently, offering the boy a hand to his feet. "You do need to make a choice, but not that one. Neither of them have the right to demand that you harm the other."

* * *

Storm stood in the door of the danger room watching Lance's uncertain progress across the room with a thoughtful look on her face. There was something familiar about this, something about the way his eyes flitted toward something unseen, the way his body tried to counter forces that weren't there.

"Lance, your powers are more than simply causing things to shake, are they not?" She asked.

Lance spun toward her and would have fallen except for Beast's hand under his arm. His expression was surprised.

Storm nodded as if he'd answered her question. "As I am in tune with the element of air you are connected to this Earth, true? Aware of its moods and variances in a way no other may duplicate."

"I sense vibrations," Lance admitted. "It went away last time after I… well after I started overtaxing my powers I guess. How'd you know?"

"The weather is not simply at my beck and call. I am also intimately aware of the natural patterns it follows," Storm said. "When my powers began to emerge I was also overwhelmed with this new awareness, but as I began to exert my control the feedback helped me to make sense of what I experienced. In time my new awareness became as familiar to me as touch or scent. We have been focusing only on the rehabilitation of your body while placing the recovery of your powers as a secondary priority. We may have made a mistake. I will bring this to Charles and Moira's attention."

* * *

Remy opened his eyes then frowned in confusion. "I still be sleepin' right?" he said.

"Non," Mattie said looking up from the herbs she was mixing. "Dis be m' nightmare not yours. How many times yo' plannin' on tryin' to get your-fool-self killed 'fore yo' let your guilt go?"

"I t'ink dis time be de last," Remy said.

"Why couldn' yo' have decided dis four years ago?" Mattie demanded. " 'Fore we had to send yo' 'way? We didn't have a choice Remy, yo' were trouble lookin' for a place to happen."

"I know dat Tante," Remy sighed. "I jus' wanted all dose morons to pay for makin' Et feel like he had to go up 'gainst Sabretooth."

"Yo' knew what'd happen," Tante Mattie said. "De police can only turn a blind eye to us s'long as we keep a low profile. Yo' knew startin' fights like dat was only gonna get yo' banished. Yo' hurt yourself nearly as much as yo' hurt dem."

"I had to do it," Remy said.

Mattie shook her head.

"Yo' hear how Silver-kid be doin'?" Remy asked.

"He been sequestered wit' de 'paths since yo' were brought here. Deir Doctor got de firs' crack at yo'. Mais don' worry, I done make shor yo' be well. Yo' did a right nasty job on dat hand of yours. T'ink mebbe it be a good idea to let go of your bombs 'fore dey blow in de future? 'M makin' up a salve to take care of dat burn for yo'."

"Merci Tante," Remy said. "Yo' ask 'bout Silver for me, non?"

"Course chile, don' yo' worry your head none," Mattie replied patting his cheek.

* * *

//Rogue wake up,// Xavier projected bring the girl out of the trace state he'd placed her in.

Rogue came to her feet in a blurringly fast motion. She turned her head toward a sound, a drawn out croaking like a CD running at half speed and saw Jean's mouth moving, her hand reaching out to Rogue, all in slow motion.

When Jean's hand moved toward her arm as if to grasp it Rogue stepped back out of reach thinking if it took Jean that long to get a word out an ice age could pass before the redhead released her again.

Then there were more of the dragging sounds and Xavier was talking too.

"This ain't funny," Rogue snapped. "Talk right, Ah can't understand yah!"

//Rogue, you no longer possess Pietro's experiences,// Xavier projected, his words forming in her head with the speed of thought. //And yet you still possess his powers at their current levels. In some ways this is like the incident with Avalanche, however Quicksilver's powers naturally default to the 'on' state, like your own. I fear you shall simply have to endure this until they wear off.//

Rogue glanced out the window and saw a hummingbird hovering there, each beat of it's wings was clear to her eyes, appearing no faster than a robin's wings should. "I'm-going-running," she announced remembering Pietro's belief that you could run away from your problems if you tried hard enough.

//Don't get too far from home,// Xavier warned. //You could get stranded somewhere dangerous if his powers wore off at an inopportune moment.//

After Rogue left Jean and Xavier settled in to wait for Pietro to regain consciousness.

Xavier watched as Jean looked everywhere except at him. "Yes," he said. "I knew Pietro and Wanda when they were small children. It's not rude for you to ask."

"How?" Jean asked. "Kurt's only a year younger than they are, Magneto and Mystique must have already started working together long before Pietro was old enough to remember you."

"I didn't know," Xavier said. "Perhaps I didn't wish to know, Erik was always sensitive about having his mind read so I refrained. He was my friend, more than that he was my only peer. While I'd begun teaching Ororo and Hank it was a different relationship with them, they were my students. I suppose it must have been the same for him, although Mystique and Sabretooth are, like Logan, older than they appear. In it's own way their age makes them very difficult to relate to. I look at Logan and see a man at least ten years my junior and yet I know he has lived through eras I know only from history books."

Xavier paused for a moment then sighed. "Erik and I held on to our friendship long after we became aware of the irreconcilable differences between us, I knew his family quite well back then. Erik and Magda divorced when the twins were five, Magda was given custody. Not that Erik minded, undoubtedly he already had things more important to him than raising his children on his mind. It was three years before I saw either Magda or the twins again."

"What happened?" Jean asked curiously.

"Magda and her new husband, Django Maximoff arrived at my door completely unexpectedly one night…"

_"Charles, you're the only one Erik respects," Magda pled. "He took the twins for a week, now he won't give them back, he won't even let me see them."_

_"We should be calling the police," Django said._

_"I don't want to involve the police," Magda said with a significant look at Charles. "I don't want things to get out of control."_

_"Magda, he kidnapped our children," Django exclaimed. "I don't care if he's their father, he's always treated them like they exist only when it is convenient for him."_

_"I'll talk to Erik," Charles promised. Mentally he added, //Magda, I know it's early, but you've always been aware that the twins may have inherited powers like their father's. Can you be sure your new husband will be able to handle such a revelation? Could you handle raising them if their powers have emerged?//_

_"Thank you Charles," Magda said. "I know you'll get them back for me."_

* * *

_"May I come in Erik?" Charles asked._

_"What are you doing here?" Erik demanded blocking the door and looking harried._

_"Erik, you're upsetting Magda," Charles said. "What is going on? Has something happened with the children?"_

_Erik stepped aside, allowing Charles to enter the house. The scene of destruction that Erik revealed stunned him. A small black haired girl slept in a nest made of the remains of a couch. "Wanda's temper-tantrum wore her out. I'd thank you to keep your voice down, the last thing we need is for her to wake up cranky."_

_"Wanda did all this?" Xavier asked in shock. A grenade going off in the center of the room would have created less devastation._

_"Yes, it seems she's quite powerful, not to mention spirited," Erik said with an ironic tinge to his voice. "Pietro's hiding somewhere. Since you're here you might as well make yourself useful and find him. Last night he was in the crawl space beneath the house, it took me most of the night to find him. Wanda became unhappy this morning when I told her she couldn't play with him until he'd slept for a few hours, the resultant destruction frightened him into hiding again."_

_Charles bowed his head touching his fingers to his temples. As he made contact with the terrified little boy's mind his expression was transformed. "Erik what have you done?" Xavier demanded._

_"Don't look at me like that Charles, do you honestly believe I would deliberately harm my own daughter? It was meant to make her, make both of them, stronger. I didn't anticipate that Wanda's powers would erupt so suddenly or so violently."_

_"Oh Erik," Charles sighed sadly. "Will you finally admit I'm right? Nature has her own time, you can't force it. Be it a society or an individual you cannot force their development. And now your daughter is paying the price of your impatience."_

_"I will deal with her Charles, but I need more time," Magneto exclaimed. "Wanda did this much damage despite **my** best efforts to contain her, can you imagine what would happen if Magda or that dullard she married tried to control her?"_

_Xavier shook his head. "You're right, I'll take Pietro back and explain the situation to Magda, she'll have to deal with Django."_

_"No!" Magneto stated._

_"Have you done something to Pietro as well?" Xavier demanded._

_"I may be a fool Charles," Magneto replied. "But I'm not such an idiot that I can't learn from my mistakes, Pietro is fine. I swear I won't attempt to hasten the development of his powers. It is merely that the twins have never been separated. I see no gain in doing anything which would increase Wanda's agitation. Trust me Charles, I will teach Wanda to deal with this."_

"In retrospect I never should have listened to Erik," Xavier sighed. "At the least I should have monitored him. However I just wasn't ready to admit to myself what my old friend was capable of. It wasn't until several years later that I realized what he'd done with Wanda, by that point all she had left to hold onto was her rage."

"What happened to Pietro?" Jean asked.

"Erik sent him back to Magda and Django. He kept his promise to allow Pietro's powers to develop in their own time, I honestly thought he'd forgotten the boy. Pietro got good grades, excelled in sports, had a healthy social life and Magda knew to contact me should he begin showing signs of developing powers. However, his rivalry with Evan made it impossible for me to take both of them here. And Magneto had come back into his son's life. I must admit I was reluctance to do anything so antagonistic as to try to turn Magneto's own child against him. For all your sakes I wanted to delay open hostilities with Magneto as long as possible, you needed time to grow into your powers, to gain confidence."

"Am I interrupting?" Moira asked standing in the doorway. "I managed to hold on to Rogue long enough for a preliminary check up. I thought this might be a good time to look in on Pietro as well."

Xavier gestured for her to go ahead. Moira quickly ran thought a check of Pietro's vital signs. "If ye asked me for a diagnosis I'd say he was just sleeping," she said. "How would you state his condition Charles?"

"His mind is back where it belongs," Xavier said. "He's extremely withdrawn though. I blame the shock of the transitions, not to mention his pre-existing depression. I believe I could wake him at this point, but I think it's best to allow it to happen in it's own time, after Pietro has had a chance to reacclimatize."

Moira nodded. "Ororo came to speak with me earlier about Lance. If you've a moment?"

Xavier waited expectantly.

"She believes there is a commonality between their mutations and that it ties into the lad's difficulties with balance. Ororo thinks it is likely his recovery won't progress until he's given a chance to regain control of his powers. Lance seems quite eager to test her hypothesis."

"Lance can't use his powers here," Xavier commented. "The police would be at the door within the hour. Additionally a telepath should monitor his efforts and I do not wish to leave Pietro unattended right now."

"I could do it," Jean volunteered. "And Lance could go to California with Scott."

"Yes, with any luck Lance's practice would be attributed to natural causes. Storm could fly him out to the Mohave Dessert until we're certain he can control the size of the disturbance he creates once again. He shouldn't endanger anyone there. Please tell them to go ahead with their plans," Xavier decided

* * *

"You're taking off before Pietro wakes up?" Todd asked watching Lance pack.

"Yeah," Lance said. "Maybe I'll be back before he wakes up too."

"I thought you were worried about him."

Lance stopped packing and turned to Todd with a sigh. "I haven't decided what I'm going to say when I talk to him. Whatever I say, I think it'll go better if I can walk up to him without falling on my face."

"What if he wakes up before you get back, yo?" Todd asked. "He'll freak."

"Keep him here," Lance said. "He's in more trouble than he can handle. If he tries to run off get Rogue or maybe that Gambit guy to help you talk him out of it."

"Whatever you say Lance."

* * *

"Professor, can I go with Lance?" Kitty asked catching him on his way to the kitchen.

"You have school," Xavier pointed out.

"You're letting Scott skip." Kitty argued.

"Scott wanted to watch his younger brother's first professional surfing competition, I believe that counts as a special occasion," Xavier said.

"Jean's going"

"Because, as a telepath she may be able to help Lance control his powers, or make him pass out before he can harm himself," Xavier replied frowning slightly. "I would go myself if not for the situation with Pietro."

"I want to go," Kitty insisted.

"No," Xavier said firmly ending the discussion.


	5. Divided Forces

Jean glanced across the X-Jet to where Lance was slumped, one arm wrapped around his stomach, the other hand covering his mouth. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Bug off Red," Lance muttered, mustering a quick glare before going back to wallowing in misery.

"You really don't like flying," Scott commented from the pilot's seat. "Now that I think about it, you've gotten airsick every time you've been in the X-Jet."

"Shut-up," Lance groaned.

"That's right," Jean said. "You threw up when we gave the Brotherhood a ride home from Antarctica after Asteroid M blew up and when you and Kitty tried to stop Bobby's joyriding…"

"Please don't remind me!" Lance snapped.

"Even the little hop back from Illinois got you looking green," Scott added.

"Storm could he be like Amara?" Jean asked. "I think we've got some of that medicine Tante Mattie whipped up for her after we found out she gets sick when she's out of contact with the earth for too long."

Lance glanced up, suddenly interested. "You mean there's a reason I can't stand planes? I'm not just being a wimp?"

"It is quite possible," Storm said. "Like Amara, your mutation is connected with the Earth, however, that medication was concocted with Amara's specific biochemistry in mind. I would not advise taking it."

"What's the big deal, it's some sort of folk remedy," Scott said.

"I would not dismiss Mattie's remedies so lightly," Storm said. "Healers like her are more likely to use individualized cures than traditional doctors."

"I think I'm gonna puke," Lance declared.

"Amara is considerably smaller than you, if we halved the dose it should be safe enough to try," Storm said.

Jean dug through the first aid kit and triumphantly held up a hand-labeled bottle. She shook out a tablet and handed it to Lance.

* * *

Hank drove the three remaining and very reluctant X-Men to school.

Kurt stared at the hostile crowds gathered in front of the school to greet them. "Do ve really have to go?" he asked.

"The crowd appears smaller than in previous weeks," McCoy commented.

"You notice there's only three of us?" Evan snorted.

"Come on guys, lets go get this over with," Kitty said getting out of the van. Evan and Kurt followed her with a groan and a whimper respectively.

They walked up the steps past jeering, hostile classmates then Amanda broke through the crowd to join them, linking arms with Kurt. "Hey, where is everyone?" she asked.

"Scott is visiting his brother, Rogue is, vell, having troubles vith her power and Jean is helping Lance vith his recovery," Kurt explained glancing around a little nervously.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Tabby yelled as she and Forge ran to catch up. "Ranks were looking a little thin," she said more quietly falling in step beside Kitty.

"Like, you didn't have to blow you're cover for us," Kitty said giving Tabby a quick, impulsive hug.

"Don't get all mushy on me," Tabby laughed. "Discretion was completely cramping my style. Yeah, I'm a mutant! If you don't like it too bad!" she yelled at the crowd.

"Technically I'm over forty years old," Forge said with a shrug. "If this doesn't work out I'll just quit coming. It's not like there's anything anyone here could teach me about inventing or engineering and I don't care about English or History or useless stuff like that anyways."

"Thanks. It was feeling a little lonely," Kitty said.

* * *

"Have I told you how much I love the ground," Lance laughed walking beside Strom, letting the Weather Witch offer him the stabilizing hand he needed to stay on his feet.

"Maybe Storm was right," Scott whispered to Jean. "I don't remember Amara getting high off that stuff."

"At least he didn't get sick," Jean whispered back. "And he didn't really get hyper until after we landed."

"Maybe fate doesn't hate us after all," Scott replied. "He's been going on about the ground for almost fifteen minutes already. Can you imagine what it would have been like trapped with him like this for the whole flight?"

"I love the ground. I love the ground. I'm never leaving it again. We can drive back can't we Storm? Please, please, please, pretty please with sugar on top?" Lance begged making his voice high and child-like.

"You are certainly in a good mood," Storm said with a smile.

"I'm on the ground!" Lance reiterated.

"A fact which normally doesn't affect you so strongly," she said. "Even after a long flight."

"I don't know, it's like three days before Christmas," Lance exclaimed.

"Why _three_ days?" Jean asked curiously.

Lance paused, thinking about it, "I dunknow, that's when school gets out for break right? I don't care! I'm not flying! Life is great!"

"He's like Kitty in a shoe store," Scott said shaking his head.

At the sound of Kitty's name Lance turned and scowled at Jean, "You're such a tattle-tail," he complained. "You got to come with your boyfriend, why couldn't Kitty come?"

Jean rolled her eyes and just ignored him. "Or when she cons someone into giving her driving lessons," she said to Scott. "Have you ever noticed that Kitty can be a little Lance-like when she's in a temper? I think they're rubbing off on each other."

"Just as long as he doesn't start forcing food that could kill a cockroach on us and she doesn't start picking fights at school," Scott said.

* * *

"I hate gym," Kitty muttered taking a deep breath and heading out of the locker room for roll call.

Before the X-Men she'd hated gym because she'd been clumsy and un-athletic. Then, before she'd started dating Lance she'd hated gym because Todd and Fred were in her class. Since the secret about mutants came out she would have given up a month's worth of mall trips to see either of the guys in her class.

Kitty set her shoulders and her eyes filled with loathing as Duncan and several of his cronies noticed her and started over. "It's basketball today freak, don't you just love full contact sports?" the football player said leering down at the slight freshman.

"With you tennis is a full contact sport," Kitty spat pushing past him.

Roll call and calisthenics weren't that bad but after they ended the teacher divided them up into teams and started the game.

Kitty stumbled as a member of Duncan's group slammed into her for the dozenth time since the game started. "Oops, didn't see you," he laughed.

"I hate them," Kitty muttered regaining her balance.

A few moments later she found herself facing off against Duncan. One of his friends passed him the ball and he slammed it down into her face using both hands and all his strength.

Kitty's legs collapsed under her. Duncan glanced around and saw the teacher was distracted by something in the hall so he drew back a foot to kick Kitty before she could recover herself.

"Hasn't that gotten old yet," a sardonic voice announced, distracting Duncan. "Four of you ganging up on a girl half your size? I know she's a mutant, but damn that really lacks class. She can't even use her powers without getting expelled." Kitty recognized her defender as Scott's ex-friend Paul.

"What are you, some kind of Mutie lover?" Duncan demanded stalking over to Paul as he forgot about Kitty for the moment.

Paul braced himself, glaring up at his much heavier built classmate. "Maybe I'm just sick of all your garbage, Matthews."

The other students gathered around, ignoring the teacher as he tried to shove his way through to break up the incipient fight.

Kitty scrambled to her feet, her mind set shifting from High School student to X-Man as Paul went down with a bloody nose. Defensively she pushed between the two boys. "Cut it out!" She shouted at Matthews.

"You gonna make me? Gonna use your powers on me?" he taunted.

"I don't need powers to beat a big, dumb, bully like you!" Kitty stated dodging Duncan's first punch with a back flip that let her get in a kick of her own as she sprung away.

The teacher was stridently blowing his whistle, trying to get the students to pay attention and back off from the fight. The noise drew Principal Kelly in from the hall.

Kitty nimbly dodged Duncan's charge, feeling like a bullfighter then, using a throw Logan taught her, she put his momentum to good use and flipped him onto the floor, knocking out his wind.

"Katherine Pryde, you're expelled!" Kelly yelled taking in the scene at a glance and jumping to conclusions.

"She didn't use her powers," Paul protested, standing up and pinching his nose shut to stem the flow of blood. "Matthews and those jerks have been torturing her every day since the school board let her back in, but she never used her powers, she just knew more about martial arts than he did."

* * *

"Professor-why-ain't-this-wearing-off?" Rogue demanded sticking her head in Xavier's study.

//One minute, I'm on the phone,// Xavier thought at her.

Rogue retreated to pace the hall impatiently. To an outside observer she was little more than a blur of color darting from one end of the hall to the other, but regardless of the speed she was moving at the reflexes she'd stolen from Pietro ensured she was in perfect control. She could have dodged traffic on the freeway as easily as another person would maneuver through the halls at school. What his reflexes didn't allow her to do was interact with the slow moving world around her, that was something Pietro had taught himself to do, something she'd lost along with his memories.

Inside the office Xavier rubbed his temples, "Principal Kelly, neither your instructor nor yourself witnessed Kitty using her powers. The students who claimed she did have been engaged in an intensive campaign to pressure her and her fellow mutants to quit school. That even one student is willing to stand up for her given the atmosphere of bigotry and hatred you encourage in that place should tell you something," he said resisting the temptation to nudge Kelly's mind to a more accepting world view. It was wrong, not to mention futile, Kelly's hatred was too deep seated, it would reassert itself given time and then the man would have even more cause for his paranoia. "I am willing to go to court to ensure that you abide by the school board's decision to allow my students to attend public schools."

"Fine," Kelly snapped. "We both know those little monsters can't control themselves, it's only a matter of time until they're all kicked out anyway."

Xavier sighed as the other man slammed down the phone. //Rogue, come in before you wear a rut in the floor,// he thought.

A heartbeat later the Goth-girl was sitting in front of him, scowling and fidgeting. "Why-don't-this-wear-off?" she demanded.

//I don't know Rogue, but you've never had such lengthy contact with another person before, it stands to reason that the effect of your powers might last for an extended time. You are simply going to have to learn to deal with these powers,// Xavier projected.

"Professor-couldn't-yah-just-copy-some-of-Pietro's-memories-back-into-mah-head?" Rogue asked.

//I could,// Xavier admitted. //But I won't, since you and Pietro began dating you've become increasingly casual and reckless about your powers.//

"It-wasn't-mah-fault!" Rogue protested. "Ah-had-to-knock-Sabretooth-out-then-ah-couldn't-think-straight."

//If Pietro hadn't been semi-conscious when Sabretooth broke in, you both could have gotten out that window,// Xavier pointed out. //And yes, I am aware that Pietro instigated that kiss, but these are your powers. Ultimately you must be responsible for managing them. I believe allowing you to learn to cope with your current situation, without shortcuts, will be good for you.//

"Professor!" Rogue wailed.

//Once Pietro wakes you might ask him to teach you how he first learned to adapt,// Xavier suggested. //Assisting you may provide him with a reason to stay here. I believe he will be able to make amends with his friends as long as he doesn't run away too soon.//

For a fraction of a second Rogue was dumbstruck then she grinned. "That's-a-good-idea-Professor-sort-of-underhanded-but-I-like-it-bye."

* * *

That evening Xavier wheeled into the guest room, "Pietro, it's good to see you awake," he said.

Pietro frowned at him in confusion. "Xavier, Baldy, Uncle Charles, Professor… What do I call you now?" he asked, his tone faintly curious but otherwise flat.

Xavier gave the teen a concerned look, bothered by the lack of emotional inflection attached to the wide variety of names. "Professor Xavier will do," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone started spring cleaning in my head then got bored and left everything in a big pile on the front lawn," Pietro replied scowling.

"Given your recent adventures I'm hardly surprised your memories are somewhat jumbled," Xavier said.

"It's a mess!" Pietro complained. "Things piled every which way. Nothing is in order. I can't find anything. It's like Toad's room! Who's Toad?" Pietro trailed off his gaze turning introspective. "Oh okay…that doesn't make sense…something's missing, hang on a second…"

"What do you remember?" Xavier asked.

Pietro glared at him, irritated with the interruption.

"Talking may help you put your thoughts in order," Xavier encouraged.

"Toad, Todd Tolansky, brown hair, yellow eyes, green, six-foot-long tongue, greenish-yellow skin, freshman, fifteen, part of the Brotherhood, hops, slimes stuff, eats bugs, gets beat up, smells bad, doesn't brush his teeth…"

"We're working on that," Xavier groaned, remembering Moira and Todd's most recent blow-up over the suggestion, make that command, that bathing should be a daily activity rather a monthly one. "Pietro you are listing statistics. Perhaps it would be more helpful to place things in a context. How did you meet Todd?"

Pietro paused trying to find the specific memory. "When I joined the Brotherhood. Dad, no Magneto, broke me out of jail so I could join his team. Todd had already been recruited."

"Who else was there?" Xavier prompted.

"Everyone; Lance, Fred, Rogue, Mystique, I was the last one to join."

"What was your first impression of each of them?"

"Todd: pathetic. Lance: angry. Rogue: stand-offish. Fred: fat. Mystique hated me."

"But you stayed?"

"Magneto said if I went back to Mom and Papa they'd send me back to jail. He said that he wouldn't bother to break me out again and people would realize I was different. Then they'd never let me go. So I stayed."

* * *

That night Gambit slipped out of Pietro's room with a scowl on his face only to find Wolverine standing in the hall, obviously waiting for him. "Mind explaining what yer doing up and wandering about like you own the place?"

"Mais mon Tante don' like to admit it, but de truth is her magic touch works best when it goes hand in hand wit' modern medicine. Your doctor stitched up de holes an' topped off m' tanks den Tante hastened de healing process." He held up his burned hand. "Dis is goin' to be a bother dough."

Wolverine smiled, or at least he bared his fangs. "I think yer missing the point. I don't care how yer healing up this quick, I'm just thinking where I ought to be locking you up till we're ready to send ya on yer merry way."

"Dat ain't hospitable," Gambit sulked. "I save your student an' her amore…"

"After being the one putting her in danger in the first place."

"At great risk to m' own person. Takin' on a practically unkillable foe. Yo' could show some gratitude."

"Interest subject for ya to bring up, 'practically unkillable'."

Gambit gave a disgruntled sigh. "Oh don' be tellin' me yo' mind seeing dat fiend put down, we bot' know he was way over due. 'Less dat whole mortal enemy t'ing was jus' a screen for unresolved tensions…"

Wolverine snarled at Gambit's suggestive smirk. "It ain't yer choice of victims I mind. It's having a guy cold blooded enough to see an opening for a kill and take it without hesitating wandering around a school with a bunch of kids."

"Don' yo' mean _another_ cold blooded murder?" Gambit asked innocently. "In addition to your own self of course."

"You aren't always so careful about choosing your victims now are you. Or are you planning on telling me every person at the FOH meeting was involved in the kid's murder?" Wolverine pressed. "I looked into that bombing, your scent was all over the place."

"Guilt by association," Gambit replied, his tone markedly less glib.

"And you drag a seventeen year old kid into a flat out terrorist attack," Wolverine finished.

"Silver had nothing to do wit' dat!" Gambit exploded. "Don' yo' go botherin' him wit' dis crap! I left him in de car. He had nothing to do wit' it. He didn' even know what I was doin'."

"So you do know the difference between right and wrong," Logan said sounding smug.

Gambit calmed instantly. "Yo're better dan I gave yo' credit for M'sieur Wolverine."

"Don't forget it," Logan said.

"Oh I won't," Gambit promised.

* * *

"Quickie's up," Todd informed Fred as he came into the kitchen for breakfast.

"I heard," Fred replied adding cracking another egg into the frying pan.

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Lance said we couldn't let him leave."

"He ain't trying."

"Yeah, he ain't even left his room, don't that worry you, yo?"

Fred glanced up as if he could see through the intervening walls and ceilings to where Pietro was undoubtedly sitting, staring blankly out his window, trying to put his memories back in order. "No."

"Liar."

"Well maybe I don't want to Toad!" Fred exclaimed. "What if he decides to try to impress Magneto again? Or what if Wanda gets mad at the X-Men and he tries to make-up with her? Or what about his mom? Can you see Magneto going out with someone who wasn't super evil? What if he's got another sister or a brother we don't know about? Or… or… cousins, he could have evil cousins. Maybe aunts or uncles…"

"I get the picture Freddy!" Todd exclaimed.

"It's not like anything's changed." Fred continued. "He's just here 'cause he got hurt."

"He found Tante Mattie to help Lance," Todd argued. "And, yo, you gotta wonder why his dad suddenly decided to kill him right?"

"Don't you ever get tired of forgiving people for treating you like dirt?" Fred asked.

"I guess you're lucky I haven't yet," Todd shot back. "Cause I seem to remember you _all_ ditching me when Mags asked everyone with a good mutation up to Asteroid M. I'm going to talk to Pietro, you don't have to come."

"Well don't worry I ain't gonna," Fred said watching Todd leave.

Todd hopped upstairs and knocked on Pietro's door then, without waiting for an answer, let himself in. "Hey Quickie, how you feeling?"

Pietro glanced away from the window, "I'm sorry Todd. I acted like an idiot."

"No argument here, but what's new? 'Member deciding to crash that post-season bash the football team had?" Todd replied pulling up a chair.

"Yeah, I remember," Pietro said after a moment. "You're right, that was stupid. Who's idea was it?"

"Yours of course," Todd said. "It was fun though, we really trashed the coach's house and the food was good."

"Lance knocked the whole house down," Pietro recalled.

"He felt pretty bad about that," Todd recollected. "It wasn't his fault thought, I mean we weren't the ones that spiked the punch."

"He did?" Pietro asked.

"Yeah, I guess he overheard the guy talking about how hard it was on his family losing their home in school the next week. That's why he wouldn't come in the boarding house for two weeks." Todd replied.

"I thought he did that because he was delirious," Pietro said.

"Naw, you got the order mixed up. First Lance decided to sleep in the jeep. The weather was miserable, all cold and rainy, so he got sick. We didn't figure it out till the fever made him delirious, which was kinda funny to tease Lance about afterwards…" Todd decided against mentioning how badly freaked out they'd all been at the time. "So how are you doing?"

"Honestly? I don't know," Pietro said.

* * *

Gambit stood silently in the back of the control center for the danger room, unnoticed by Jamie, watching the scene below.

He'd heard the girl's snarling voice demanding 'a challenge this time' as Wanda stormed past the med lab door and decided getting a look at the femme in action was a good excuse for his second foray out of the infirmary. His first had been to visit Silver the night before. The boy had been distant, not so depressed but there was something lacking about him. Xavier had told the doctor that Silver had disassociated himself from his memories, possibly as a side effect of being bounced from skull to skull or possibly a coping mechanism to remove himself from the recent traumas he'd experienced.

Gambit didn't like it; it meant he'd failed to protect someone he'd taken responsibility for, again. And one of the reasons why was in the room below.

Wanda leaned against the wall, arms crossed over her chest frowning boredly as the danger room tore itself apart around her. In the control room Jamie slammed his fists against the console. "Arrg! She's impossible!" he yelled then glanced at the eight other hims his out burst had created. With a sigh he collected the dupes back into himself. "Alright, I can take a hint, I give up," he said into the intercom.

Gambit faded into the shadows and Jamie stomped past him, unaware that he'd been observed.

"Yo' ain't gonna beat dat femme wit' brute force," Gambit commented to the departed boy after reviewing Wanda's danger room sessions. Then he turned his hacking expertise to the other data Cerbro had stored on Wanda.

"Now dis is a more promisin' avenue," he said to himself settling down with her psych-profile.


	6. Revealing Self

The sun dawned over miles of desert, in every direction cactus and sage were the only thing to be seen for as far as the eye could see.

Lance took a deep breath, clamping down on the excitement building up inside him and reached for his powers. His eyes rolled back and the earth leapt to obey his will.

Storm and Jean observed, floating a few feet above the bucking, cracking terrain. "Time to stop Avalanche," Storm said.

For several seconds the quakes continued unabated. Jean reached for Lance's mind intending to knock him out before he could hurt himself.

"Gimme a chance Red!" Lance objected. Jean waited and a few moments later Lance swayed, dropping to his knees, but the quake stopped. "Just like the first time," he said to himself. "I just need practice."

Then he opened his eyes and found himself kneeling in the bottom of a sinkhole almost a dozen meters across.

"I do not believe you were capable of this much destruction when your powers first manifested in Chicago," Storm commented.

Lance gulped softly. "Hell no, when it first started I'd practically have to knock myself out to knock over a table… Well for a couple months anyway, I made it do what I wanted. When I got mad it was easier."

"Professor Xavier told me our powers get stronger as we grow into them," Jean said. "I guess you're not starting from square one in terms of raw power this time."

"Yeah," Lance said. "I guess I could have done this by the time I joined the Brotherhood, I just didn't see the point, directional quakes were more fun."

* * *

Kitty pounded on Kurt's door, "Come on, we're going to be late for school!" she yelled.

"You go ahead, my image inducer is on the fritz," Kurt called back.

"You can't skip, there are barely any other mutants in school this week," Kitty cried.

"I'm not going while I'm looking blue and fuzzy," Kurt protested.

"Come on Kurt, after the first day you admitted you were a mutant, what does it matter if they know what you really look like? I'm going with half my face black and blue."

"You are exaggerating," Kurt said.

"Am not," Kitty insisted.

Kurt cracked his door open and winced in sympathetic pain. There was an angry red welt over Kitty's left cheekbone and the eye above it was swollen shut. As she'd said, the bruises from Duncan slamming the basketball into her face cover the entire left side of her features. "You should have phased," he said.

Kitty shrugged, "I could have dodged, but by the time I got through thinking 'phase, no don't phase, you'll get expelled' it was too late. Come on, I'm not letting that jerk think he scared me off, even for a minute."

"Alright, just give me a second," Kurt sighed ducking back into his room and emerging swathed in the all-concealing cloak he'd worn when he first arrived at the Institute.

* * *

Lance lay back on the sandy ground, hands locked behind his head, eyes closed, resting. The landscape around him gave testament to the effort he was putting into regaining mastery of his powers; it looked like the surface of the moon, dotted with sinkholes, scored with cracks and unnaturally disturbed soil, but it was working. He was beginning to remember the knack of creating the small tremors he could use to knock an opponent off their feet without knocking a building down on his head in the process or to move a desk across a room and similar stunts.

Lance felt Jean's footsteps approaching, with a sigh he sat up and held out his arm so she could take his blood pressure. Dr. MacTaggart thought a spike would be the first indicator that he was over-exerting himself.

"Still looking good," Jean told him after a moment. "I guess Tante Mattie fixed you better than new."

"I guess," Lance said, personally he thought it was that he'd figured out trying to stop all the vibrations he felt was the wrong way to stop his quakes. That was what he'd done the first time he'd learned to control his powers, but after being forced to live with the natural vibrations around him for almost two months he realized he'd just been constantly using his powers on a subconscious level to create a sort of vibratory white noise. But that wasn't what he wanted to talk to Jean about. Oddly enough there was something he wanted to talk about with Jean for once. Lance took a deep breath then plunged in. "You go visit your parents every couple of weekends, you guys must get along or something."

"Yeah," Jean said, uncertain of why he was asking but suspicious anyway. She'd gotten used to having the Brotherhood living at the Institute, but Lance Alvers asking her personal questions was just strange. "Why?"

"Just commenting," Lance said. "You think we could talk Storm into an early lunch?"

"Sure," Jean replied still frowning.

Once the three of them had retrieved the sack lunches they'd put together that morning Lance tried again. "How'd your parents take it when you started reading minds and crap like that?" he asked Jean.

Her look told him it wasn't going to be that easy. Lance grimaced, if he wanted her to tell him something he was going to have to share too. This whole thing with contacting his parents was getting totally out of hand.

The original idea had been to call up and tell them they'd screwed up by getting rid of him then hang up and forget they ever existed. It was just supposed to have been a way to prove he really didn't think he'd die like they had told him he would. He hadn't counted on Rich wanting to talk to him. He hadn't expected an explanation for what they'd done that made him wonder if it was worth giving the guy another chance. Only he didn't know enough about parents to be sure. It was possible he'd remembered things wrong, that they'd had actual reasons, that they hadn't just decided he was too much trouble to keep.

"I was wondering," Lance said. "I mean I know how Kitty's parents took things, but they had Xavier showing up the same day it started and taking her off their hands. I was just thinking, maybe I should have told my foster parents."

"I don't know that I'm the best person to ask, my Dad is a professor at the college where Professor Xavier used to teach before starting the Institute. He knew about my powers before anyone. Actually my telepathy developed really early, too early. The Professor blocked it back and explained to my parents what was going on. So it was actually even easier than Kitty, my family and I knew I'd have powers and that the professor would help me with them since I was eleven.

Lance felt frustrated, even when Jean was telling him stuff it didn't tell him what to expect from parents. "I was fifteen when I got my powers," he said. "Jordan and Carol, my foster parents at the time, were pretty cool, for foster parents. Strict, but they told me all the rules and punishments up front and they actually did what they said they'd do."

Jean frowned a little. "They don't sound very affectionate," she said.

Lance rolled his eyes, wondering why he'd ever though talking to Jean was a good idea, he didn't want to explain foster homes to her, he wanted her to explain parents to him.

Ororo looked between the two teens. "Jean, when you first came to the Institute, even though you had known about the school ahead of time, you were still uncomfortable until you knew what was expected of you correct? Making friends was secondary to learning the basic guidelines. With your family many of those expectation are communicated more subtly, you learned them bit by bit as you grew up."

Lance frowned, it sounded like Storm was saying getting to know his real family wouldn't be any different from another foster family now, he still wouldn't understand them, and it wasn't like he needed them anymore. Talking to them was probably a bad idea; he should just forget it.

"Okay that sort of makes sense with how Scott freaks when he doesn't get the rules, but why would you care Lance? You break them all anyway." Jean said.

"I like to know ahead of time what not to get caught doing," Lance said sardonically. "And they were a cool family."

In his head he continued justifying his fondness for Jordan and Carol, but he decided he wasn't going to explain it to Jean. They'd made things simple, they didn't ask him to like them right off or even to be friendly. Later Jordan had noticed Lance paid attention when he talked about cars and he'd taken the time to teach him about them. Jordan had probably just liked having someone around who didn't fall asleep when he talked about his hobby, Carol was the type who didn't even want to know how to pop the hood, but it had been nice all the same.

They hadn't gone ballistic when the calls from school about him fighting had started either. They'd even listened to his side of things. It had been enough to make Lance wish he'd had better reason for getting in the fights in the first place. It was sort of awkward to try to explain the fights without admitting that beating up the worst bully he could find was how he made friends every time he switched schools. It wasn't like he'd had much practice lying to people who actually bothered to listen closely enough to ask questions instead of just blaming him for everything.

He really hated the Social Worker who'd noticed all the cracking plaster, which had led to the house being declared unsound and him getting moved in with the jerks he'd been staying with when Mystique found him.

* * *

"Whoever you are this isn't Halloween!" Kelly snapped grabbing the hooded and robed student by the shoulder and spinning him around only to jump back as if he'd touched poison ivy when he found himself facing glowing yellow eyes and a hint of fangs set in a blue furred face. "Demon!" Kelly yelped.

"No mutant not to mention student," Kurt said unsurprised by the man's reaction.

"Mr. Wagner?" Kelly asked, thinking he recognized Kurt's accented voice. Upon receiving a confirming nod Kelly relaxed a little, collecting his wits. "You know it's against school policy to use mutant powers," he lectured.

"I'm not," Kurt protested.

"Well you don't normally _look_ like a monster," Kelly said, his tone implying that a monster was exactly what Kurt and every other mutant was, regardless of looks.

"I have an image inducer," Kurt explained holding up his watch and pressing a few buttons. For a moment a wavering image of Kurt's public look appeared then the watch sparked and Kurt's natural fuzzy elf appearance reasserted itself.

Kelly shuddered. "Come to my office, I'm calling the superintendent. Obviously having a thing like you in class will be a distraction to students who actually come here to learn."

As Kelly walked off Kurt stuck his tongue out at the man's back. "I'm going to call the Professor," Kurt said as they walked into the office.

"Do that," Kelly said. "Keep him on the line so I can have him send someone to pick you up."

Kurt picked up the phone and dialed the Institute's number.

"Toad's house of slime, how may we help you?" Todd answered.

In the background Kurt heard Rahne yelling. "Todd that's not how you're supposed to answer the phone!"

"Aww come on Rahnie, sweetie, I'm bored," Todd whined.

"This is fascinating Todd, but could I speak with the Professor?" Kurt sighed.

"You chickening out already fuzz-ball?" Todd asked.

"I don't see you here Toad!" Kurt shot back.

"Yeah… well… How's things going?"

"Todd, the Professor," Kurt reminded him.

"Oh right, I'm going."

"Rahne got me," Xavier said picking up another extension. "Now if you could get back to your lessons, Todd?"

"English is boring!" Todd protested.

"Todd, get off the phone now!" Xavier ordered.

"Okay already, you don't gotta shout yo!" In the background Kurt heard a crash and Todd yelled, "Hey Popsicle, that looks fun, I'm gonna try!"

"If Hank ever suggests making Rock Candy as a science experiment again remind me to make him relive this day in all it's glory," Xavier muttered as Todd hung up. "Kurt is something wrong?"

"Principal Kelly says I can't come to school looking like myself," Kurt explained.

"Kurt are you comfortable at school without the inducer?" Xavier asked.

Kurt hesitated. "No, but I von't abandon Kitty here and I understand how she feels about not vanting Duncan to think he can scare her. Principal Kelly has no right saying I can't come to school because of how I look. I'm not doing anything wrong! This is me, this is how I look. If I vant to come to school vithout hiding he shouldn't be able to stop me."

"And he won't," Xavier promised. "I'm glad you're feeling like this. You have no reason to be embarrassed or ashamed of how you look Kurt."

* * *

Gambit strolled slowly down the hall, giving whoever was on the receiving end of Wanda's angry tirade, complete with flickering lights and the sound of things being smashed, a chance to escape.

Hank slammed the kitchen door behind him yelling, "You cannot see your brother. That is final! I will not intercede with the Professor on your behalf." He walked away muttering, "One must admire the paunch of an individual who can maintain that they do not have a problem with anger management while simultaneously hurtling dishes about the room."

Gambit caught Hank's arm as they passed. "Be it truly safe for Silver to be under de same roof as dat femme?" he asked.

"Yes, quite safe," Hank said. "Professor Xavier placed a mental compulsion in her mind which effectively acts as a restraining order. Wanda literally cannot enter a room which Pietro is in, either physically or with her powers."

Gambit nodded, looking satisfied. As he continued toward the kitchen his expression shifted to a charming, if totally false smile.

"Bonjour chere," he said to Wanda kissing the back of her hand with a flourish before she had a chance to react. "Don' believe we been introduced, I be Gambit. Mais I'd be pleased to have a belle femme like yo' call m' Remy."

Wanda stared at Gambit as if he came from another planet. "What?" She asked the angry edge to her voice wavering slightly.

"More de fool me, for 'ssuming every girl be swept off her feet wit' a bit of French," Gambit said. "But can yo' blame a man for wantin' to get to know a beautiful girl like yo' better?"

"I'm… I'm not beautiful," Wanda snapped realizing he was still holding her hand and snatching it away. "I'm dangerous."

"Oh cherie, dat only adds to your charms."

Wanda raised a hand to hex him, not knowing how else to respond to his attentions.

Gambit smiled at her, slow and sexy, demonic eyes sparkling. He took a step closer to her and Wanda couldn't help but notice how his muscles shifted beneath the skintight tee shirt he'd borrowed. "Yo' don' really be wantin' to chase ole Gambit 'way do yo' chere?" he asked his voice low and suggestive.

Nine years ago, when he father locked her away in the asylum, boys had been icky, except for Pietro because he was her twin and that made them special. The intervening years of being treated more like a radioactive isotope than a person hadn't taught her anything about how to react to the look in Gambit's eyes. Wanda's hand fell back to her side, her hex uncast.

Gambit took another step closer, for a moment Wanda thought he meant to kiss her, then he took her hand again, this time his lips lingered against her knuckles for a moment, until she jerked her had away and fled.

Gambit watched the door swing shut behind her with the contented air of a person whose schemes are going according to plan.

* * *

For once Kitty changed for PE as quickly as she could instead of dawdling until moments before the tardy bell rang. She had to show Duncan she wasn't scared of him, why would she be? She was the one standing at the end of the fight. She was also the one coming to school looking like an abuse case the next day… It was a good thing she was already used to people staring and whispering.

She walked out of the locker room and her mouth dropped open in shock. Instead of coming face to face with Duncan, the senior and his friends were notably absent from the gym and Fred was sitting in the bleachers looking pleased with himself.

"Freddy what are you doing at school?" Kitty asked delightedly.

"Well… um… I just remembered that gym's my favorite class. I thought I'd come, do you know how long it's been since I had a good game of throw the quarterback away?"

Kitty glanced over her shoulder and giggled to see Duncan and his friends trek into the gym covered in refuse. "Awww Fred, you didn't have to," she said.

"I know," he raised his voice slightly. "The way I hear it you cleaned his clock good except for him getting in a cheap shot at the beginning."

"Um Fred, do your really think that's a good idea?" Kitty asked nervously noting the hate filled glares Duncan and co. were shooting their way.

"Well it ain't like I'm gonna get too many more chances to play with him. Lance is gonna kill Matthews when he gets back and sees you."

"Don't kid about stuff like that!" Kitty hissed.

"Who's kidding?" Fred asked.

* * *

Jean, Storm and Lance waited while Scott walked Alex and his adopted parents to their car to say his farewells, after a few minutes Scott finished and they headed for their hotel.

Lance stared out the window with a distant, thoughtful expression on his face during the drive back. Once he and Scott retreated to their room for the night he said, "So that's your brother. He's really close to Mr. and Mrs. Masters huh, almost like they were a real family or something."

"Yeah," Scott said a little wistfully. "Alex got lucky, they're really nice people."

"I guess he was little and there wasn't anything wrong with him," Lance commented. He noticed Scott instantly going tense and suddenly realized Scott had never been adopted either. "I meant me," he said quickly. "I mean with everyone knowing that I was supposed to get sick and die."

Scott offered him a sickly grin. "Yeah, I know how that goes. I was suffered some brain damage in the plane crash that killed my parents. That's why I need the visor. Back then no one knew what sort of effect the damage would have, but it was still a huge black mark against anyone wanting to adopt me. Plus I went through the whole 'you're not my parents, you can't tell me what to do' stage, really not endearing."

Lance laughed. "I can't see you doing that," he admitted.

"Shows what you know," Scott replied good-humouredly. "Just because some of us out grow being rebellious…"

"Where's the fun in that?" Lance said. "Beside, I didn't have a phase, I had a plan. My class went on field trip. I think I was eight or nine. This one kid was being a royal pain, the teacher told him to settle down or they'd call his parents and make them take him home. Well he didn't and they did and I took it into my head that if I caused enough trouble they'd make my parents take me back too. I didn't have any powers, but I made due. Went through six foster homes in five months."

"So what happened?" Scott asked. "Did you give up or did they find a place that could deal with you?"

Lance's face lost all trace of expression. "The second one, I toned it down a lot after they let me out of that place."

Scott decided against asking anything else.

After a few minutes Lance asked, "So you ever wonder what it'd be like having a family?"

"No," Scott said. "I was old enough to really remember my parents, even after I stopped acting like a brat I didn't like the idea of anyone trying to replace them."

"They were pretty cool then?" Lance asked.

"They died to save Alex and I," Scott said simply.


	7. Testing Resolve

Scott woke to the feel of the hotel swaying like a ship caught in a storm. "Shake-down, I know you've got your powers back, but no one else likes earthquakes," he snapped.

Lance stood in the middle of the room, head cocked to one side, swaying in counter-point to the earth's upheavals as if listening to music only he could hear. "This is so cool!" he exclaimed.

"Knock it off already!" Scott growled.

Lance shrugged and the room went still. "If you insist, but I wasn't…"

"Avalanche that is quite enough," Storm announced as she and Jean burst through the door from the other half of the suit. "Using your powers like that is the height of irresponsibility."

"Like I was trying to tell Summers," Lance exclaimed. "It's not me! I can stop it, for a while, but it's not my fault!"

The other three glanced at each other uncertainly. "We are in California," Scott realized. "Geez, I don't learn do I?"

"Lance, my apologies," Ororo said quietly.

Lance shrugged. "I've never been in an earthquake that I didn't cause before. I actually thought it was me at first too. This is totally cool!"

"People could be hurt Lance," Storm reprimanded.

"Oh my," Jean exclaimed. "It's been three days since we got here. Lance said it felt like three days till Christmas, he likes earthquakes…"

"You predicted it," Scott said.

"I did what?" Lance asked.

"But we failed to recognize the warning for what it was," Storm said. "Lance, are you certain you cannot dispel this quake?"

Lance's expression indicated Storm was ruining all his fun, but he immediately tried to do as she asked. His awareness of the regular world fell away to be replaced by the grinding pressures within the Earth. As he got a better understanding of the situation Lance was stunned that he was holding a force of such magnitude in check, even momentarily. And yet…

"I can't do anything up here," Lance complained. "There's too much interference. This place has all sorts of dampers built into it."

"If that is the case," Storm said. "Scott, the window. Jean float him down to the street."

"No," Lance cried. "I'll lose control. No flying!"

"There's always the stairs," Scott said grabbing Lance's arm.

Avalanche slid back into his other world of epic forces and delicate control, trusting Cyclops to get his body where it needed to be. The earthquake was something gargantuan, barely comprehensible. He'd delayed it in a moment of impulsive irritation at Scott over being blamed for the quake. The longer he held it back the more aware he became of the vastness of the forces he'd set himself against. He couldn't stop it, Avalanche knew that much, but maybe... It was going to be tricky to carry it out though. If he screwed up he could make things worse. The last thing he needed was to be trying to translate the quake's mood through the damping measures built into the high-rise structure.

Cyclops pulled Avalanche's arm over his shoulders and all but carried the other mutant toward the stairwell. Jean and Storm ran ahead, clearing their way of any obstructions. Once they were out of the hotel Storm directed the group to a park across the street. "We are outside Avalanche," she said.

"A lot of little quakes," Avalanche explained, dragging his attention away from the quake for a moment. "That's better than one big one right?"

"Yes, I believe so," Strom replied.

"It's going to be a whole lot of little quakes," Avalanche sighed. "This is going to take a while."

Storm's expression became concerned, "Jean, we will need to monitor Lance's blood pressure, if the strain on him becomes too great we shall have to allow nature to take her course."

Avalanche's eyes rolled back in his head as he completely submerged his consciousness in to the play of titanic forces shaping the planet. What he needed to do was practically the reverse of his normal mode of operation. Before the Earth had always been a sleeping giant that he muscled into activity. Today the giant was awake and restless. The Earth's normal resistance to change was a distant memory. Rather than needing to employ brute force tactics to get anything to move he had to channel already active forces that far exceeded his own strength.

In the every day world hours passed and Storm, Cyclops and Jean waited. Every now and then the Earth flinched, Scott decided he knew exactly how a fly felt when a horse twitched a muscle under it. Those twitches and Lance's increasingly harsh breathing were the only overt signs that something unusual was going on. "How's he doing?" Scott asked Ororo.

"I have not observed any blood pressure spikes," Ororo said. "However I wish we had a better understanding of Lance's abilities before putting them to such a test."

"I think we might be attracting some attention," Jean said gesturing subtly toward a pair of police officers. "That's the third patrol I've seen. I'm encouraging them to not notice us, but…"

"We may want to change hotels tonight," Scott finished.

* * *

Todd looked up from his cereal. "Blue-boy you actually have clothes besides your X-Duds? I mean ones that aren't holographic?" he asked as Kurt came into the kitchen dressed for school, but without the image inducer.

"Ignore him Kurt, you look great," Kitty said. "But I thought the Professor fixed your watch?"

"I'm not taking it," Kurt stated. "Principal Kelly is just going to have to get used to how I look. I'm not doing anything wrong by looking like this."

"Amanda's going to love it," Kitty said. "She always liked your real look best."

"This I've got to see," Todd said. "Gimme a minute to get ready, I'm going to school. If Kelly's head blows up I wanna see it first hand."

* * *

"More police," Jean said. "Maybe we should head home when Lance is done."

Lance groaned. His eyelids fluttered as his focus returned to the world. "Did you know there's some sort of underground complex out under the desert?" he asked slumping back in exhaustion. "That thing was driving me crazy. It collects the energy from the earthquake somehow. Screws with the patterns, makes it like playing a guitar with a crack in the body."

"So the earthquake's taken care of right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Lance sighed laying back on the ground and closing his eyes. "All the built up pressure's gone. I kinda miss it, made me feel like I could do anything."

"You said the complex was taking the energy from the Earthquake," Storm said. "Do you know for what purpose?"

Lance cracked an eye open. "How'm I supposed to know that? I could feel the place because whatever it's made of just eats vibrations. That's all I know."

"That doesn't sound like any technology I've heard of," Cyclops said. "I think we should check it out."

"I agree," Storm replied. "Avalanche, can you lead us to the facility?"

"Yeah sure. Let's go looking for people to attack us. That sounds like a great idea," Lance snorted.

"Can you do it?" Storm repeated.

"Fine, I'll take you there… Bunch of nosey, do-gooder, X-Geeks," Lance muttered under his breath.

"What is wrong with you?" Jean demanded glaring at him.

"Maybe the fact I just risked screwing up my powers again, practically the day I got them back," Lance snapped.

"People might have died if you hadn't helped," Jean exclaimed.

"Well I did it didn't I?" Lance pointed out, getting up and stomping away. "Now lets get this stupidity over with so we can go back to our own business."

The other three watched him for a moment then Scott hurried to catch up with him. "Notice anything different?" he said, grinning. "Something you're not doing?"

Lance stopped, his eyes widened as he realized he'd just walked across an open area without experiencing vertigo or needing assistance. His concentration turned inward for a moment and he realized he could still sense the Earth's vibrations, it just wasn't messing with his other senses any more. Slowly he grinned. "Maybe this good deeds stuff does have its rewards," he said.

Scott shook his head. "Come on Rocky. We aren't done yet, an X-Man's work is never done."

"Technically only Toad and Blob joined, I was on sick leave," Lance pointed out good-naturedly.

"We had best catch up or they will have investigated it without us," Storm said as she and Jean hurried after the boys.

"We'll fit you with a uniform when we get home," Scott replied.

"Oh for joy."

* * *

Kurt walked down the main hall of Bayville high in all his blue-furred glory. He stared fixedly at his destination, not looking left or right, trying to shut out everyone and everything around him.

Todd hopped along beside him. "Hey, I think that's the forth one who didn't notice you… Oooh cockroach!" he announced his tongue shooting across the hall to snag the delectable little morsel. A girl squealed with disgust. "Yo, this school's really gone to bugs since I left… And I like it!"

"Hey Blue, looking styling!" Tabby yelled wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Todd noticed Kelly glaring at them so he bounded across the hall to get in his face. "You gonna tell me how to walk?" he demanded. "I ought to sue this here school yo! You're not meeting my needs, ordering me to put an unnatural strain on my mutant physiology! I thought schools were supposed to encourage us to be ourselves, to live up to our possibilities. But it was all a lie, I'm so disillusioned!"

"In your case Mr. Tolensky, the last thing I want to encourage is you being yourself," Kelly said pushing Todd away with a look of disgust. "And you're welcome to continue home schooling. Please don't let me keep you here."

"Come on girls, admit it, don't you just want to rub him all over!" Tabby announced, rubbing her cheek against Kurt's.

Amanda pushed between Kurt and Tabby. "It's great the way your friends are standing beside you," she said with a quick glare at Tabby. "Some of them could stand beside you from a little further away though."

"Yeah we're mutants, that's right!" Tabby yelled.

"You gotta problem with that?" Todd added glaring at a random student.

"I have never been so embarrassed in my life," Kurt whispered to Amanda. "Please save me from them."

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Sefton were frowning when Principal Kelly escorted them into his office.

They took seats across from his desk, "Is there some sort of problem with Amanda?" Mr. Sefton asked.

"Quite frankly, yes," Kelly said. "Your daughter has fallen in with a dangerous crowd."

"From what Amanda has told us about Kurt and her other friends from the Xavier Institute, they sound like good kids," Mrs. Sefton said. "She hasn't mentioned any other close friends. Amanda has always been somewhat shy."

"They're mutants," Kelly stated.

"If you'll excuse me for saying so, you sound extremely prejudicial," Mr. Sefton replied with a frown.

"Mr. Sefton, don't fall into the trap of believing that mutants are like everyone else," Kelly stated. "Allow me to share some of my experiences with mutants: Let's start with the students from the Brotherhood Boarding House. They're practically inseparable from the Institute Students these days. When I first began my tenure here I tried dealing with them like normal children. When they pulled their destructive, malicious pranks I put them in detention. Mr. Tolensky attended, once. I believe he fell asleep in his seventh period class, which just happened to be the room where detention was being held that day. When he realized class was out, he left."

I tried contacting their guardians. Ms. Darkholme never responded but I did, eventually, manage to contact Mr. Lehnsherr. The man acted like he was humoring a chimpanzee. At the time I couldn't begin to understand his attitude toward me, in retrospect everything is exceptionally clear. Those boys have no respect for human authority. To try to exert some sort of rudimentary control over their behavior I finally resorted to threatening their eligibility for the free lunch program. Admittedly that was a draconian measure, but it was the only thing that had any impact on them at all.

Which brings me to the issue of their behavior. Do you have any idea of the thousands of dollars they've cost the school district and individual teachers? I've spent over $5000 in the last two terms simply to repair the damages they did to my car."

The Sefton had been frowning at the beginning of Kelly's rant, but at the mention of expenses they winced. There were very few people in Bayville who hadn't suffer some sort of property damage that might be contributable to mutant activity.

"Then there's the fighting," Kelly continued. "I admit that the school does have a problem with bullies and that some of their fights were most likely retaliatory in nature. That cycle stared long before my tenure began and was allowed to escalate with little or no intervention from the former Principal. By the time the problem was dropped in my lap it was impossible to determine which party was retaliating for what and nothing I could do had the slightest chance of breaking the cycle. Mr. Alvers, in particular, seems to enjoy fights and is frighteningly brutal. He also has a long history of involvement in gangs from his previous schools."

"This is simply behavior I observed in them prior to learning they were mutants. We haven't even begun to touch upon the disasters this school has suffered due to the presence of mutants in the student body. On my first day here I was nearly killed in an earthquake, we all know what cause Bayville's earthquakes. Shortly after that a shot-put somehow managed to travel over 75 feet to smash through the window of my second story office, once again coming within inches of taking my life. Then there is the property damage. Bizarre incidents, undoubtedly the work of mutants destroyed our gym twice in the last few months. Each act of destruction cost the district over $20,000."

"Of course they are just teenagers, they're learning to control their powers, it's only natural that they should be exponential more destructive than normal teenagers. I'm certain the adult mutants are models of good behavior," Kelly continued sarcastically. He'd largely forgotten his audience as he warmed to the subject. "Take Hank McCoy for example, he was one of Bayville's finest teachers, until he suffer a temporary laps of sanity due to his mutation. A lapse during which he tried to murder me! Of course it wasn't his fault. It was his mutation I shouldn't hold it against him, right? From what I can tell, you're daughter's boyfriend has a very similar mutation to McCoy; if he also suffers a lapse in sanity do you believe she would survive?"

"It is blatantly, painful obvious to me that my staff and I, not to mention the police and possibly the state militia, have no chance of controlling these teenagers. They will do exactly as they please; we are helpless before their whims. For this reason, I don't want them in my school and I won't rest until the normal students, like your daughter, are safe. But in the name of political correctness the school board, the members of which who have never had to deal with mutants on a daily basis, has ordered me to treat them like every other student, until they prove that they are a danger. I fear that proof will come at the cost of a tragedy."

* * *

After school Todd trooped into Pietro's room followed by Rahne and a very amused looking Gambit. "We need a forth person for Hearts," he declared. "You're it."

"Hearts?" Pietro asked looking at Gambit.

The older man gave an expressive shrug, indicating it wasn't his choice and he found it equally strange, but it was Todd who answered. "Rahne doesn't like gambling and I always lose when I play poker with you, so we're playing Hearts."

"He cheats," Gambit said, explaining Pietro's unprecedented winning streaks in the various Brotherhood poker tournaments.

"I do not," Pietro exclaimed indignantly. "It's only cheating if you get caught."

"You sound more like your old self every time I see you," Todd said happily pulling up a table.

"What'd you expect? It was my head that needed straightening out and I think fast," Pietro pointed out.

Rahne and Gambit grabbed chairs. With a flare Gambit produced a deck of cards and started shuffling. Pietro rolled his eyes as Gambit amused Rahne and Todd with his store of single-handed shuffling techniques. "Yeah, yeah, we all know you're too cool for words. Deal the cards already, showoff."

"Pietro, mon ami, stop and smell de flowers" Gambit replied with an infuriating grin. " 'Sides, we mebbe got another player, non? Or does de lovely femme plan on hidin' behind de door for de whole evening?"

"Rogue?" Pietro asked getting up to greet her.

"Y'all-are-busy-Ah'll-come-back-later-bye," Rogue exclaimed dashing off.

"Rogue-wait-up," Pietro called only to hear her door slamming in the other wing.

"Man, I ain't never gonna get used to a Southern accent at Quickie-tempo," Todd said.

"Oui, dat just be wrong," Gambit replied dealing out four hands.

"I think she's mad at me," Pietro said.

"Why would she be mad at you?" Todd asked. "You're the one who got his brain sucked."

"I don't know. Did she say anything about being mad?"

"We can't understand her," Rahne said. "She talks faster than you."

"Come on Toad, you've had practice, did she say anything?" Pietro pushed.

"I kinda get the gist of it," Todd admitted. "But when I say anything back she gets mad and runs off before I finish a sentence."

" 'Cause you talk too slow," Pietro said scowling.

"Mebbe yo' really are getting' back to yo'self," Gambit said sounding thoughtful as well as pleased.

* * *

"Find the place, make a door, wander around for a few days and do nothing then seal it up again. You guys are really boring you know that?" Lance complained happily as he disdained the helping hand Scott offered when they encountered a rough patch of terrain on their way back to the X-Jet.

"Charles will want to know about what we have discovered," Storm said.

"I wonder who built that place and why they abandoned it," Scott said.

"I thought it was creepy," Jean said wrinkling her nose. "Didn't you feel like someone was watching you while we were there?"

"I fear my impressions would be useless," Storm replied. "The knowledge that I was underground, in potentially hostile territory, brought my claustrophobia to the fore."

"I couldn't tell at all," Jean said smiling at Storm. "You must be getting over it."

As they approached the X-Jet Lance's steps began to lag.

"Is something wrong?" Storm asked as the other three stopped to wait for Lance to catch up.

"Nothing's wrong," Lance said with a sickly grin. "You've got more of Amara's air-sick medicine don't you?"

"Not after last time," Storm said.

"You were totally high or don't you remember?" Jean asked. "I wish I'd had a camera for the part where you kissed the ground."

Lance scowled at her. "I think I reacted like that because of the earthquake. Come on, I hate throwing up."

"I've got an idea," Jean said and Lance passed out. "See, problem solved," she said telekinetically loading him on the jet. "I love that the Professor showed me how to do that. I can't wait for the next time the New Mutants act up."

"Jean!" Scott exclaimed sounding more disbelieving than disapproving.

"Blame it on TV," Jean said. "My dad loved 'The A-Team' when I was a kid. I couldn't resist."

"Jean!" Scott repeated.

"What? He would have been miserable the whole way home. You know he was going to complain and whine. Plus he really would have thrown up. Then we'd all have been miserable. This is the best solution for everyone," Jean insisted.


	8. Casting Judgement

"Lance, wake-up." Jean said. "We're back."

Lance rubbed a hand over his face then glanced out the X-Jet's front window to see the interior of the Institute's hanger. He frowned in confusion. "How'd we get back here?"

Jean smirked. Scott shook his head. Lance shrugged. "So its one of those questions. Sort of like 'Why is Toad waking me up early for school?' I'm always better off not knowing the answer."

"Considering the things you called the Professor the last time he knocked you out … I'd agree, you don't want to know." Scott replied.

The three seniors, along with Storm, headed out to greet their teammates. At their first sight of Kitty both Lance and Scott's expressions darkened.

"Oh Kitty, that looks awful!" Jean exclaimed sympathetically. Kitty batted Jean's hands way as the older girl tried to tilt her head back to get a better look at the bruises.

"It happened at school didn't it?" Scott asked. "I knew I shouldn't have left."

Lance pulled Kitty close and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. "Who did it?" he asked darkly.

"Lance you're all better!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Who did it?"

"It's fine Lance. I dealt with the situation. It's done and over. I don't want you playing avenger." Kitty stated firmly.

Lance looked over to Todd and Fred. "She threatened to cook for us if we told you," Fred said.

"I did not. I said I'd make you cookies if you didn't tell," Kitty said. "You're the ones who said you'd rather do survival training with Wolverine than eat my cooking."

"Then you told us if we felt that way about it you'd volunteer to cook dinner for the next week." Fred replied. "Even I can't stomach your cooking."

"Speaking of cooking… Kitty, did the school let you transfer into auto shop?" Lance interrupted before Kitty could ask his opinion of her cooking.

"Yeah, my Home Ec teacher was really helpful. She said there was nothing more she could teach me anyway." Kitty replied before turning to glare at Fred and Todd. "So there, I'm not bad at cooking."

Todd rolled his eyes. "You sure she didn't say there was nothing she could teach you period? Cause you don't know nothing about cooking."

"That's cool, we'll have two classes together when I go back Monday." Lance said. Then his voice darkened. "And I am going back. There's no way in hell I'm going to let anyone else hurt you."

"I can take care of myself, Lance." Kitty muttered as they headed out of the hanger together.

* * *

Wanda's stomach rumbled. She could smell dinner but if she went of the room he'd be there, looking at her, smiling at her, finding excuses to touching her. It was infuriating!

Her stomach growled again. "Arrg!" Wanda exclaimed. No one prevented her from going wherever she wanted. No matter how they did it. She threw open her door and glared at the bouquet of roses lying on the threshold. She blasted the roses with a weak hex bolt. Then, blushing fiercely, she scooped up the survivors and added them to her growing collection of battered, abused foliage.

As she stomped toward the kitchen she felt an insistent push away from the TV lounge. Xavier's little gift to ensure she and Pietro could live under the same roof without risk of bloodshed. As a side affect it impossible for her to forget her brother's presence, even for a moment.

" 'Llow me cherie," Gambit said falling into step beside her. He swept the kitchen door open bowing slightly as he did.

Wanda glared at him. She hated the way her made her feel uncertain, the way he ignored her personal space… That he dared to invade her dreams. Gambit pulled out a chair for her, his hand brushed her arm caressingly as he stepped back. It could have been an accident. It made her skin tingle where he'd touched her. She thought about hexing him.

Gambit smiled at her. She wondered if his eyes really glowed or if it was a trick of the light. She realized she was staring into his eyes. With a shriek of annoyance she stood up, knocking over her chair in the process and ran out.

Gambit shook his head, smirking after the departed girl.

Tante Mattie, who had watched the whole scene from the door, smacked the back of Remy's head. "Y' leave dat girl 'lone. She don' understand your kind of games boy."

"An' dat be what makes dis s' perfect. Have yo' seen dat femme in action? Ain't like I could touch her in a fight."

"S' it be a good idea for y' to set out to break her heart? Remy, your friend was more shook up dan hurt. Why are y' doin' dis?" Mattie demanded.

Remy hesitated. "She's just like de ones who made Et get hisself kilt."

"Remy, Etienne is gone. Y' have to let dis go," Mattie pled.

"Dis has nothin' to do wit' Et!" Remy snapped. "She deserves to be hurt."

" 'M goin' home Remy," Mattie said. "I been 'way too long and I nevah did like watchin' y' self-destructed."

"S' long Tante," Remy said turning to follow Wanda out.

Mattie watched him go with saddened eyes. "Oh Remy, de only one left y' blame for Et's death is yourself. Do y' really t'ink I don' see dat?"

* * *

Pietro tentatively entered the lounge, following the sound of Lance and Kitty's voices.

"Umm-hey." he said quietly.

"Hey Quickie." Lance said. He gave Kitty a gentle nudge toward the door.

"I'll see you at dinner." She said then gave Lance a quick kiss before leaving the two friends to talk.

"Todd said you were okay again, your powers and everything." Pietro said. "I… that's-great… I-didn't-mean-for-everything-to-happen-like-that! I'm-sorry-you-nearly-got-killed-and-everyone-got-caught-and-the-mansion-blew-up-and-I'm-sorry-about-everything-okay?"

"I figured. 'Sides it ain't like I expect you to be able to control either Mystique or Magneto. They told me you were dead, that you got killed getting between Wanda and Magneto… You shouldn't let them use you." Lance said quietly. "Still, I guess I understand, they're your family and… And that's a fucking lie. What the hell were you thinking? The guy's your father, who gives a damn? He ditches us whenever we aren't useful to him. He sicced Sabretooth on you! Why does him being your father make his opinion matter so damn much to you? It's like a disease or something!"

"I don't know Lance." Pietro said. "I've been talking to Todd a lot. Talking helps straighten out things, makes them real. My memories of us, of the Brotherhood, they're starting to feel like mine again, but my other memories… It's-like-reading-a-book-I-know-what-happened-well-mostly-except-for-the-blank-spots-but-it-could-have-happened-to-someone-else-not-to-me. I-remember-sitting-down-and-thinking-why-I-didn't-owe-Magneto-anything-then-I-called-him-anyway. It-doesn't-make-sense-in-my-own-head-how'm-I-supposed-to-explain-it-to-you?"

"At least you know you're a mental case." Lance said.

"Do-you-want-me-to-leave?" Pietro asked.

"No!" Lance exclaimed angrily. "Your dad is trying to kill you! You have to stay here. Look Pietro, I'm not mad at you or anything, I guess. I will be if you run off and get yourself killed. Try it and I'll drag you back here then break your legs so you can't do it again. I mean we're still friends, it's just going to be a long time before I want to go into a fight with you again."

"Yeah," Pietro said staring at the floor. He turned to walk away shoulders slumped. "I understand I'll give you some space."

Lance caught hold of his arm for a moment. "I really mean it about us still being friends." he said.

Pietro's posture straighten, he gave Lance a quick grin. "I think dinner's on, you probably don't want to keep Kitty waiting. I'm going to see if I can find Rogue."

* * *

"Mom, Dad, you're supposed to schedule visits to the Institute ahead of time." Amanda protested as the Sefton's car turned down Greymalkin Lane. "Do you want to get Kurt in trouble?"

"Kurt didn't invite us and I doubt he'll get blamed for my decision to drop in." Mr. Sefton replied calmly.

A moment later a boy fell out of the sky with all the force of a cannonball. Mr. Sefton slammed on the breaks. The boy hit the ground and plowed a deep furrow across the road with his shoulder before losing momentum. Mr. Sefton leapt out of the car and ran to the boy's aid. The gawky, sandy haired teen stood up and dusted himself off then glanced back at the road with a groan. "Mr. Logan ain't gonna be happy," he commented.

"Are you all right?" Mr. Sefton asked.

"Oh… um, yes sir, thank yah for asking," The teen replied, obviously nervous. "Happens all the time. I'll have this fixed in a jiff." The boy began scooping up arm loads of gravel and depositing them back in the furrow. "Oh, hi Amanda," he said noticing the girl.

"Hey Sam," Amanda said.

A blur of motion appeared from the direction of the Institute then resolved into a silver-haired boy. He stood glaring at Sam, hands on his hips. "What's taking so long?" he demanded. "I'm bored."

"What do yah think?" Sam replied rolling his eyes and gesturing to the damage. "I gotta get this fixed."

The silver-haired teen gave an exasperated sigh then disappeared. The Seftons watched in bemusement while the furrow across the road seemed to magically fill itself in. A second blur, darker in coloration, joined the first.

A moment later the job was done, "All done." The speed demon announced. "Hey Rogue… Rogue? Why does she keep running off? Every time she starts to talk to me this happens. If she were mad, she'd avoid me all together, wouldn't she?" He demanded of Mr. Sefton.

Sam poked at the loose gravel in the road. "Ah still think it needs some work," he said. Then he put his fingers to his mouth and blew an ear splitting whistle. "Hey Amara!" he yelled.

A few moments later a girl with long, dark hair and what the Seftons hoped was a large dog and not a wolf joined the two boys.

"I'm not a dog, don't whistle for me." The girl complained.

The wolf's form wavered and was replaced by a slight girl with short reddish hair pulled into pigtails. "And speaking for all those with canine hearing: Ouch!" she complained rubbing her ears.

"Sorry." Sam said. "Amara, could yah?" He gestured to the road.

With a sigh the dark haired girl walked over to examine the damage. She held out a hand and the asphalt heated to liquid temperatures. It flowed around the loose grave, sealing it back into the road.

"Thanks Amara, Ah owe yah." Sam said. "Okay folks, the road's all fixed, sorry 'bout the delay."

"Wait!" Amara exclaimed. "It's too hot, it'll melt their tires."

"Bobby!" All four teens yelled in unison.

A number of other mutants joined the foursome. "Mr. and Mrs. Sefton!" A slight, blue furred mutant gasped then disappeared in a cloud of sulfurous smoke.

"Where's Bobby?" Amara asked.

"Did any of you see where Rogue went?" The silver haired boy asked. "Or Lance and Kitty, for that matter, everyone else is here."

The largest of the teens looked to the sky with an innocent expression. "Lance and Kitty sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" he sung.

"Rogue wanted to talk to the Professor." An older girl with long, fiery hair said. Then added smugly, "Bobby's taking a little time out nap."

"Jean, I think you're letting power go to your head." an older boy in red shades murmured quietly.

"We kinda need him." Sam pointed out. "So couldn't yah, just wake him up?"

A few moments later two more boys joined the group. The blond was yawning and glaring at Jean. The other boy immediately made for Amanda's side. "Amanda, guten tag," Kurt said with a grin so fake Amanda wondered if he'd programmed it into his image inducer.

While Bobby cooled off Amara's pavement patch Amanda introduced Kurt to her parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Kurt. Kurt I'm sorry about just dropping in, but Dad insisted."

"Mr. and Mrs. Sefton, so very glad I am… To meet you." Kurt stammered nervously.

"We thought it was high time we met all of Amanda's friends." Mr. Sefton said.

"The road's good!" Bobby yelled.

"Would you like to come in?" Jean asked the Seftons politely as Kurt quietly whispered to Amanda, "Vhat do they vant?"

"Yes, we were hoping to meet Professor Xavier and your other instructors." Mrs. Sefton said. Amanda and her father walked back to the Institute with the various students while Mrs. Sefton finished driving their car up to the Mansion.

Jean and Scott fell in beside Mr. Sefton making polite small talk.

As the group reached the front door they heard a nearby clap of thunder. It was followed by an extremely localized down pour. "Storm!" two voices exclaimed angrily. A moment later a drenched pair of teens ran up the driveway.

A woman with snow-white hair that contrasted vividly with her dark complexion followed them. "I felt a cold shower was called for." She told the soaked couple with a serene smile. Mrs. Sefton almost laughed at their expressions which were caught somewhere between outrage and embarrassment.

A large, fanged, blue-furred mutant with arms like a gorilla met them in the lobby. "Amanda, Mr. and Mrs. Sefton, such a pleasure to see you again."

"Mr. McCoy?" Mrs. Sefton stammered recognizing the voice and manner of her daughter's instructor for chemistry and gym.

"None other, thought I've recently switched barbers and no one seems to recognize me." McCoy replied with a grin. A moment later he apparently thought better of it and restrained himself to a close-lipped smile, one that kept his fangs hidden from view. "Amanda how are your classes going?" he asked.

* * *

Rogue dashed into Xavier's office.

//Have you spoken to Pietro yet?// he asked her.

"He-hasn't-needed-an-excuse-to-stay," Rogue said. "Ah-mean-he-was-pretty-withdrawn-at-first-sticking-to-his-room-and-all. Not-that-Ah-blamed-him. It-ain't-like-he-was-overly-welcome. Ah'm-not-saying-anyone's-really-mad-at-him-or-anything-its-just-that-Todd's-the-only-one-who-wanted-to-make-the-first-move."

//Rogue, you need to talk to him,// Xavier projected. //You need to learn to manage your new abilities and as you pointed out Pietro needs to feel that he still has friends here.//

"Ah-think-Todd-talking-to-him-and-having-Lance-say-he-didn't-hate-him-was-what-Pietro-needed," Rogue said. "And-Ah-don't-want-to-tell-him. You're-sure-we-can't…"

//I'm sure we don't want to find out the hard way,// Xavier replied. //We know your genome has rewritten itself to incorporate Pietro's mutation in addition to your own. We don't know how your power will react to him anymore and I don't want to see either of you hurt.//

* * *

"I figured it out," Wanda said stepping into the room where Gambit was staying and closing the door behind her. "Now I understand why I can't get you out of my head."

"I could've told y' dat cherie," Gambit said setting down the magazine he'd been thumbing through with a suggestive smile. "It's cause I be irresistible."

"No that's not it," Wanda replied. She snapped her fingers and the curtain ties on the window came to life, wrapping themselves around Gambit's arms and legs until he was thoroughly bound.

"Didn' know y' were into dis sort of t'ing. Well Gambit, he don' mind obligin'," Gambit said. He wondered if he could get her to blush.

Wanda's brow furrowed in confusion. A moment later she shook off his comments as irrelevant. "You worked for Magneto. You know where to find him," she declared.

"I don' bet on him bein' dere no more," Gambit said.

"Take me to Magneto!" Wanda spat. Gambit's bonds tightened in response to her rage until his breath escaped in a hiss of pain.

Gambit forced himself to take a few deep breaths before replying. "A road trip wit' y' cherie? That I can do, but y' don' need 'xcuses to get me 'lone beautiful girl."

"Stop calling me that!" Wanda snapped.

"Of course cherie."

"ARRRG!"

"Dat hurt cherie, not so tight!"

* * *

Xavier brought his chair to a halt just short of the doors as he escorted the Seftons out to collect Amanda. "So did we pass the test?" He asked them.

Mr. and Mrs. Sefton exchanged a glance. "It was that obvious?" Amanda's father asked.

"It's hardly surprising that you should want to meet your daughter's friends," Xavier said.

"It's impossible to overlook how much potential danger your students represent," Mr. Sefton answered. "But at the same time they all appear to be good kids. Your school seems well supervised… I'm not going to try to forbid Amanda to spend time with the friends she's found here."

* * *

"Femme, while I am enjoyin' dis, do y' know how to drive?" Gambit asked as they sped along on his motorcycle. His arms were wrapped around her waist with his wrists bound together.

"Shut up!" Wanda snapped. Gambit snuggled closer to her. Her control of the bike faltered. Gambit lunged forward. He managed to get a hand on the handlebars and stabilizing their course. "And stop doing that!" Wanda shrieked pushing back.

"Come on cherie. Yo' got me tied to yo' what d' y' 'xspect?" Gambit whispered in her ear.

The motorcycle swerved but Wanda managed to keep control. "I told you to stop it!"

"What am I supposed to t'ink cherie?" Gambit continued his lips brushing against the sensitive skin on the side of her neck. "Y' kidnap me, take us off all on our lonesome an' y' couldn've picked a more intimate way to travel. I t'ink y' like me!"

"I do not!" Wanda exclaimed.

Gambit chuckled sexily. "I don' believe y'."

"I don't care what you believe! Where now?"

"I'll 'member after we have dinner cherie. I know just de place." Gambit replied.

"Fine, anything to get you out of my personal space! Where?"

"Three blocks turn right."

* * *

Pietro sat in the window his body half turned toward the desk where Todd perched.

"So you and Lance made up," Todd said. "That's good, Freddy'll have to give in now and everything'll be great."

"Yep," Pietro agreed cheerfully. "I still can't believe Lance doesn't hate me, but he doesn't."

A mental throat clearing alerted both boys to Xavier's approach. Todd hopped off the desk to open the door for the telepath. "Yo Prof, how's it goin'?" he asked.

"Very well, thank you Todd," Xavier replied with a sigh. "Pietro, since your return to the Institute I've noticed that you've exhibited fewer signs of your powers than before. I'm concerned that they might have been impaired by your recent experiences."

Pietro disappeared from the window seat for a moment then reappeared with a glass of water in his hand. "Nope, no problems," he said.

Xavier looked perplexed.

"I just haven't felt like it," Pietro said.

"It was 'cause of Lance," Todd volunteered. "Quickie don't like doing things half-way. When he wants to act normal he does. He only slips when he's really excited or upset."

"Then perhaps you could be of more help to Rogue than I'd hoped," Xavier said. "She seems to have gained your powers permanently. She's having a very difficult time managing them. I've encouraged her to ask you for advise, but she's been reluctant to approach you on the matter."

"Why?" Pietro asked. "I was starting to think she just didn't want her friends to see us together after the stuff I did."

"No, she's not angry with you," Xavier replied.

"I'm sick of this," Pietro exclaimed. "I'm going to go find her."

"Thank you Pietro."

"I better be going too, yo," Todd said. "Everyone's going to the mall and Rahne specifically asked me to go to the ice cream parlor with her. It sort of sounds like a date. Do you think I should go brush my teeth?"

"Yes Todd, that would be a very good idea," Xavier sighed.

* * *

As Wanda followed Gambit's directions the sounds of tinny music and laughter swelled in the air. She scowled in surprise and confusion when he told her to stop outside of an amusement park. "This isn't what I expected," she said.

"If yo'd prefer a romantic, candle-light dinner..."

"No!"

"De carnival it is den," Gambit said. "Y' are goin' to have to untie me cherie, else we be getting' some very funny looks. I promise not to stray too far from your side."

"I'm not worried. If you do I'll just hex you," Wanda stated.

"It be good to hear y're enjoyin' m' company s' much."

Wanda rolled her eyes but decided not to comment. She also decided to ignore when he took her hand as they walked along. She even moved closer to him when they joined the milling crowd outside the gate. She justified her actions by thinking that she didn't like people bumping into her and he did seem good at moving in a crowd.

Once they were inside the fair Gambit led the way to the food vendor's aisle. At the end of the row Wanda noticed a glass box containing fluffy pink clouds of spun sugar. Almost without conscious thought she hurried closer pulling Gambit along with her.

"Y' like cotton candy cherie?" Gambit asked.

"Cotton candy…" Wanda said testing out the feel of the words. "Yes, I like it!" she declared. "Pietro doesn't, it's messy; he doesn't like getting all sticky."

Gambit produced a wallet. Wanda was certain it was a different one than he'd had when he paid for their passes, but he used it to buy her the cotton candy and she immediately forgot the mystery of his multiple wallets.

Wanda pulled a tuft of the sugary substance free and giggled as it melted between her fingers.

Gambit smiled. "If y're goin' to do dat I won' hold hands wit' y' no more."

"Good," Wanda said around a mouthful of cotton candy.

"Let's wander 'round a bit," Gambit suggested. "We'll get real food… Or somet'ing closer to dat… After your hands be free."

"Okay," Wanda agreed easily.

As they strolled through the park Gambit watched Wanda's child-like reaction to the sights. Suddenly she stopped and pointed to a water tap apparently hanging unsupported in mid-air, a stream of water pouring from it into a bucket. "I could do that," She said.

"Put your hand under the spout," Gambit suggested.

Wanda frowned sulkily as she felt the clear pipe camouflaged by the stream of water that created the illusion of water coming from nowhere. "That's cheating!" she announced in outrage.

Remy chuckled, a warm, genuine sound that drew a puzzled stare from Wanda. She tried to pinpoint what was different about his laugh. "Least I got one hand clean 'gain," he said. He kept that hand captured so she couldn't contaminate it with more spun sugar.

Wanda shrugged and took a bite directly from the cone in her other hand.

When she eventually finished Remy directed her attention to a concession stand selling hotdogs. "I'm not hungry now," Wanda stated.

"Wanna go on some rides?" Remy asked. When Wanda failed to object he pulled her into the nearest line.

After a few second of being twirled around by the ride Wanda declared. "This is boring!" Before Remy realized what she was up to she hexed the ride. While Remy held on for dear life and the other passengers shrieked in absolute terror. Wanda laughed with delight. Ten minutes later, subjectively an eternity, the machine wore down and the shaking passengers scrambled out of their seats.

"No more rides, 'kay?" Remy suggested in a weak voice.

"Wimp," Wanda challenged.

"All right cherie, one more," Remy said letting her pull him toward a roller-coaster. His expression would have been more appropriate if she'd been leading him to the guillotine.

Five rides after that Remy sighed with relief as the carnival workers shut all the rides down to look for the mysterious electrical problem that was making them go wild.

"Lets go back and eat now," Wanda decided. "I want hotdogs and curly fries and a strawberry milkshake. Not a chocolate one. Mom and Papa always make me and Pietro split and he likes chocolate, but I don't. I'll share with you, but we're getting strawberry."

"No t'ank y' cherie," Remy groaned. " 'M just goin' to get some 7-Up if it's all de same to y'."

Once they'd eaten the sounds of a concert drew them away from the exit. Remy found a clear spot in the grassy meadow below the stage and they sat down to listen. Wanda fidgeted for a few minutes then discovered that Remy made a comfortable leaning post. As the evening deepened into night she fell asleep, her head pillowed on his shoulder.

Remy gently picked her up as the concert ended and started walking to a hotel he'd seen a few blocks away. He hushed the desk clerk and managed to check them in without waking her. Setting the sleeping girl on the bed, he went to pull several chairs together for himself then paused gaze down at her. Asleep Wanda's face lost its customary scowl, leaving her looking vulnerable and young. "I don' care," Remy said. "Even at your best y're still a brat, femme. At your worst y' be de devil incarnate. We're gonna play dis hand to de end, even if it destroys de bot' of us."


	9. Escalation

"Rogue?" Pietro asked.

"Hey-Pietro-glad-you're-okay-Ah-gotta-go-homework-chores-practice-gotta-go." Rogue exclaimed in a nervous rush made into an unintelligible stream by his stolen power; unintelligible to anyone except Pietro.

As Rogue tried to dash past him, Pietro caught her arm. "Don't-leave." He said. "I-want-to-help."

A sob of relief escaped Rogue's lips to hear someone speak in a way that she could understand. "How-do-you-do-this?" She asked.

Pietro shrugged. "I-sped-up-little-by-little-as-my-powers-emerged." He held out his hand to Rogue. "Touch-me-then-you'll-understand."

Rogue drew back. "Ah-can't-Ah'm-not-supposed-to. The-Professor-says-he-doesn't-know-how-mah-powers-might-react. Yah-might-not-have-any-normal-resistance-to-me-anymore." She turned away with her head tilted down. Her hair fell into her face and hid it from view. "Ah-wouldn't-blame-yah-if-yah-wanted-to-break-up."

"No!" Pietro exclaimed. "You-don't-like-me-just-because-we-can-could-touch-no-matter-what-anyone-says-and-I-don't-like-you-just-because-I-was-the-only-one-who-could-touch-you. We-really-like-each-other-right? For-real. We're-still-going-out. Unless-you-don't-want-to? I'll-still-figure-out-some-other-way-to-teach-you-how-I-deal-with-my-powers-whatever-you-want."

"Ah-don't-want-to-break-up."

* * *

"Rahne, hey!" A middle school girl in a blue sweater yelled.

Todd started to shrink back but Rahne caught his arm and dragged him along with her to greet her friends. "Mindy, everybody, hi! I want you to meet Todd. Todd this is Mindy, Harold, Kim and Vest. We all have… had homeroom together, plus some other classes."

"Tolensky right?" Vest asked. "We had math together last year. I remember you kept getting called to the office."

"Yep, that'd be me." Todd said grinning. "Principal Breek really had something against me, yo. Every time a teacher's wallet went missing she accused me."

Kim was staring at Todd with a slightly perplexed look.

"Where have you been?" Mindy asked Rahne. "You missed your last two performances for theater and Carol just sucks as your understudy."

Rahne squirmed a little. "Well, um, it's complicated, but um…"

"You stay at the Xavier Institute," Harold said, "the mutant place."

"Oh yeah!" Kim exclaimed. "That's where I saw Todd before. You were on the news. You were the one in the green costume that made you look like a hunchback."

"I do not, yo!" Todd protested. "And I got a new uniform anyway."

"So you're, like, a mutant Rahne?" Mindy asked.

Rahne pulled closer to Todd. Her hand clenched on his so tightly his knuckles turned white. "Yeah. So are you gonna start screaming at me or run away or something."

"Um, I guess not." Mindy stammered. Still she looked like she was considering the latter option.

"What do you do?" Vest asked curiously.

"Turn into a… a big dog." Rahne said deciding against saying wolf. "Todd can hop really far and grab things with his tongue and stuff."

"Oh yeah, I saw you catching flies once." Vest said to Todd. "I figured I'd fallen asleep in class and was dreaming."

"Math was really boring." Todd replied with a tentative smile. "I would have slept there myself but it came right after social studies. I was normally napped out."

Vest snorted with laughter. "Mr. Garth right? That guy is the definition of monotone."

"Naw, you haven't had Batey yet." Todd replied. "He makes Garth look like a stand up comic."

"Look who's here guys. Toady Tolensky and he's all alone." Todd turned to see Duncan and several of his friends leering at him.

"Yo, mutant here! You better watch it." Todd snapped. "I ain't got nothing to hide anymore, so you better not push me!"

Duncan grabbed Todd by the back of his shirt and lifted him into the air. "I've know you since I was in the fourth grade. If you could do anything besides hide behind your friends I'd know it. I been looking for a chance to get one of you freaks alone."

"He's not alone." Rahne said standing up.

With everyone focused on the confrontation Mindy slipped out of the shop and ran toward the mall's security office.

"What are you going to do little girl?" Duncan demanded. He carelessly tossed Todd aside. The freshman slammed into a into the glass display counter with enough force to shatter it.

"You've gotta help me!" Mindy yelled, bursting into the security office. "These big guys, they just came and they're hassling my friends. I think they're gonna hurt 'em."

Back in the Ice Cream Parlor a transformed Wolfsbane snarled at the bullies. The one closest to her, Greg, backed away. When she bared her fangs at him he started trembling with fear. He stumbled into the broken shards of the display counter where Todd lay groaning. Wolfsbane discounted him as threat. She thought he was too scared to act so she turned her attention to Duncan and the others.

Todd gingerly set to extract himself from the shards of glass. He pushed himself to his hands and knees. Then he gulped fearfully as he noticed a long, blood-covered, shard still held upright by the frame beneath him. He was surprised at how it didn't hurt at all.

Duncan and his cronies slowly gave ground as Wolfsbane advanced on them.

The guy she'd dismissed groped blindly behind the counter. His hand closed on the long pole used for changing the letters on the sign outside. Greg was breathing in quick ragged breaths, almost hyperventilating, as he lifted the pole and smashed it down on Rahne's foreleg. The wolf-girl howled with pain.

The eerie sound chilled Todd's blood. He saw Greg preparing a second attack. Without pausing to think Todd launched an attack of his own. Toad twisted in mid-air to kick the other boy in the chest. Toad's mutation meant he could leap farther than any Olympic Athlete. It had never occurred to him what that said about his leg muscles. Todd was completely shocked as Rahne's attacker flew across the shop, slammed into the wall and slid to the ground, unconscious.

"I told you not to push me!" Todd threatened as he quickly recovered his wits and decided to make the most of the situation. Then he groaned and clutched the wound in his gut. Standing on three legs, Wolfsbane hobbled over to him and did her best to look frightening.

When several security guards burst in the older teens quickly stood down. The guards watched Wolfsbane and Toad warily.

Todd collapsed. In a flash Rahne shifted forms. As she resumed human shape it became even more obvious that her arm was broken. Rahne dropped to her knees beside Todd.

The guards looked between the two injured mutants and the group of high schoolers. "What are you waiting for!" one of them ordered. He started toward Todd and Rahne. "Call an ambulance, hold everyone who's not injured for the police."

* * *

Lance checked to make sure he'd managed to ditch everyone else at the mall then quickly crossed the street and ducked into the library.

Kitty's interest in mechanics was turning out to be a lot more theoretical than his own. She wanted to know all the whys while he was happy knowing how to keep everything running smoothly. If he wanted to keep answering her questions it was going to take some research on his part.

Lance went to the card catalogue and started flipping through the cards almost randomly, not exactly sure what he was looking for.

"Can I help you?" The librarian asked.

"I'm not causing trouble." Lance snapped then realized what she'd said. "I'm fine, I don't need any help."

Eventually Lance found several books he thought would be helpful, but instead of immediately leaving he found himself thumbing through the library's collection of phone books. He found a page with a dozen entries for the name Petros in Joliet. After a moment's hesitation he tore the page out and stuffed it in his pocket.

As he headed back to the mall Jean's voice rang in his head. //Lance where are you!//

"Could you yell a little louder Red? That hurt." Lance complained. "I just walked outside for a minute."

"Oh god, Lance where have you been?" Kitty exclaimed as she and Jean met him at the doors. "Todd and Rahne are hurt!"

"What happened?" Lance demanded.

"There was a fight. Todd got thrown into some glass and he got cut up. I'm not sure what happened to Rahne," Kitty said in a rush. "We were all giving them some room, 'cause Rahne wanted it to sort of be like a date and then there were police and an ambulance. You were missing…"

"They took them to the hospital." Jean told him. "Come on, I'm driving."

Lance nodded and the three of them ran toward the exit.

* * *

"Officer Jensen, thank you for calling me so promptly." Xavier said. "How are they?"

"The boy, Tolensky needed stitches. The Sinclair girl has a broken arm."

"And the other boy who was injured?" Xavier asked.

"Four broken ribs and a mild concussion. They're all going to be held for assault, at least until we can sort out exactly who did what," Officer Jensen replied. "Your two are at the Holy Rosary Hospital having their injuries treated."

"Thank you again," Xavier said then ended the call. He immediately dialed a second number. "Hello this is Charles Xavier…"

"Professor, let me transfer you." A secretary said.

A moment later a new voice came on the line. "Hello Charles, I take it something happened?"

"Yes Matthew, you could say that…"

* * *

Pietro went from a blindingly fast sprint to a dead stop precisely in front of the information desk at the hospital. "Todd Tolensky!" he demanded, instantly impatient with the receptionist. He could see she'd hardly processed the fact that he was standing in front of her. It would be an eternity before she could tell him what he wanted to know. Instead of waiting he jumped over the counter, shoved her and her chair out of the way and brought up the information on her computer himself. Then he sprinted up the stairs.

"Damn mutants." The woman swore several seconds after Pietro had departed.

Pietro burst out of the stairwell just in time to see Lance take a swing at a police officer. Apparently he'd been arguing with the man. Scott caught the Lance's wrist before the punch could connect and twisted his arm behind his back. Then Scott wrapped an arm around Lance's neck and pulled him backwards effectively forcing him off balance.

As Scott dragged Lance away Jean stepped up. She smiled at the two policemen. "Why don't we all just forget the last five minutes?" She said as she employed her powers to ensure the suggestion would be taken very literally.

Pietro decided the X-Men had the police situation well in hand and started after Lance and Scott only to find Fred blocking his way. "Why aren't you helping Lance?" He demanded.

"I never got involved when Lance decided you, Tabby or Todd were getting out of hand. I ain't getting in the middle of Scott and Lance either." Fred stated.

"But it's Summers, he's an X-Man." Pietro snapped.

"So am I, or didn't you get the announcement?" Fred asked. "Oh yeah, we don't make a point of keeping Magneto's flunkies in the loop. Now sit down and wait with the rest of us."

While the police were still dazed Jean turned to Kitty, "You took care of the security cameras right?"

"Way back when Lance said they had to be brain dead not to realize Todd and Rahne were just defending themselves." Kitty replied. "No worries on that score."

"Good," Jean sighed. "I'm sure the Professor will sort everything out but that's no reason for us to make things more complicated for him."

"Summers let me go!" Lance snarled as Scott marched him down the hall.

Scott spotted a deserted chapel and shoved Lance inside. He released Lance to shut the door behind them and the other teen ended up sprawled on the floor. "Get a hold of yourself Lance!"

Lance's only reply was a soft grunt as he came off the floor and lunged at Scott. Even as his fist impacted the side of Scott's face Lance knew what was going to happen. He dove for the floor as Scott's glasses flew off. The blast only lasted a second, just long enough to shatter a row of pews.

"Done?" Scott asked tersely. He stood at the back of the room, eyes closed, hands tightly clenched into fists at his side.

Lance picked up Scott's glasses and put them in his hand. "I should have listened when they said never hit a guy wearing glasses."

"Yeah, especially when those glasses are the only thing keeping him from blowing your head off." Scott said icily. "Lets get out of here before someone shows up."

The teens walked out together. Lance let Scott direct him toward a small lounge. "I'm not letting Todd go to jail." He said.

"None of us will let that happen." Scott promised. "But you've got to give the Professor a chance to work things out. And what exactly was punching a cop supposed to accomplish?"

"I don't know!" Lance exclaimed.

"Then can you give Xavier a chance?" Scott asked. "Getting yourself arrested won't help Todd."

"Yeah," Lance sighed. "Hell I can break 'em both out later if it comes to that. Take them away."

"Right, go hide out in that abandoned complex under the desert." Scott said.

"Oh yeah, that's me, misunderstood mutant hero, hiding out from the FBI." Lance laughed. "Here's hoping Xavier gets things straightened out before it comes to that. But they better not try to put Todd in jail."

"Come on, let's get back. Maybe if you try being polite, as opposed to say… threatening people, the police might let us visit Todd and Rahne."

"I'm always open to trying new things." Lance said.

"Maybe you should just keep quiet and let me do the talking… Professor, you're here." Scott said as the elevator doors opened to reveal Professor Xavier. "What's going on?"

"It's taken care of." Xavier said. "The other boy's parents won't press charges if we don't."

"Professor!" Scott cried, outraged. "That's… That's a load of crap! Those guys were totally out of line. They attacked Todd and Rahne just because they were mutants. And we're just going to let them get away with it?"

"It's not right, but it is the best solution Scott." Xavier said.

"There was a video or something." Lance said. "Proof they were just defending themselves right?"

"Yes, Rahne's friends from middle school all gave statements."

Lance nodded. "If it went to court they'd loose 'cause they're guilty as all hell. But Todd and Rahne would probably get in trouble too because we scare people."

"Unfortunately yes, that is the danger."

"Can we take Todd and Rahne home now?" Lance asked.

"I can't believe either of you are okay with this!" Scott exclaimed.

"It's nothing new," Lance said bitterly. "Why does it matter if it's because Todd's a mutant this time instead of being because he's a loser. No one important cares, no one has ever cared."

* * *

Pietro's shoulder twitched under Fred's heavy hand. He tapped his feet. He drummed his fingers. He watched the clock. He wished he could pace but Fred held him in place. He didn't like it; mobility was his protection, his life. He was pretty sure Fred would let him go if anything happened but-Fred-was-mad-at-him-and-everything-was-different-and-it-was-hard-to-be-sure-and-he-hated-waiting-and-why-did-things-keep-happening-to-people-he-cared-about?

"Why are you so mad at me?" Pietro demanded of Fred. "Lance and Todd both forgave me for screwing up."

Fred glared at Pietro. "They didn't have to deal with it." he snapped. "Lance was in a coma. Everyone was talking like he was brain dead. Todd took a two-week vacation from reality. He wouldn't talk or nothing. I didn't know what I was supposed to do! You left! I ain't good at figuring out how to fix things, and you just left! I don't know what I would've done except Scott was there to look out for us. So what if he's an X-Man, he was there when we needed him. You weren't."

Ten minutes later Scott and Lance rejoined the group in the hall, Xavier was with them. They joined the rest of the teens and waited while Xavier spoke with the police. After a few moments one of the officers contacted his superior. "Even though no charges are being brought against these two we're to maintain a presence as long as they remain in the hospital."

"Then you may escort us to the door," Xavier replied. "We have our own medical facilities and I am far more comfortable having my students treated there, by a doctor familiar with mutants."

The officer shrugged and stepped aside with a gesture for Xavier to do as he liked.

"Scott, please find a wheel chair for Todd. Jean I will need you to maintain traction on Rahne's arm until we can get her home." Xavier instructed.

Upon entering the room Xavier found Todd had gotten up and out of bed so he could pour a glass of water for Rahne. "You could have called a nurse." Xavier commented sounding gently amused.

"I can take care of it." Todd replied and Xavier received the strong mental impression that Todd was fairly proud of himself for dispatching 'his girl's' attacker.

"About time you stood up to those assholes." Lance said fondly. "I told you you could find a way to do it. Next time take them out before you get hurt okay?"

"Hopefully there will not be a next time." Xavier sighed. "I can hardly tell you to allow yourselves to be injured, but at the same time these sorts of incidents, where we are forced to use our gifts against humans, will only exacerbate the cycle of violence between our species."

"But we tried Professor. Todd tried to talk his way out of it. They just attacked him." Rahne protested. "I thought I could scare them away by transforming, but they hurt me."

"I know you tried Rahne, Todd. I'm sorry." Xavier said as Scott returned. "Shall we go home?"

"Oh yeah!" Todd exclaimed as he prepared to spring toward the door.

"Tearing your stitches will only delay things." Xavier said with a gesture toward the wheel chair.

"What, you lonely?" Todd snorted.

"Toad, sit." Lance ordered and took charge of the wheel chair.

"Rahne, Jean are you ready?" Xavier asked.

"To get out of here? Definitely." Rahne said.

* * *

Gambit woke to the feel of suddenly being jerked from his makeshift bed. He glanced at the floor lamp coiled around his ankle like a snare and rolled his eyes. "Somet'ing de mattah cherie?" he asked sardonically.

"What did you do to me!" Wanda snarled glaring down at him.

"Nothing cherie." Gambit replied shortly. "Y' want to put me down an' talk like a grown-up or are y' too busy throwin' a tantrum?"

There was a small fizzling sound and abruptly the lamp's hold loosened. Gambit landed on his feet with cat-like agility.

"It was the cotton candy. It's like alcohol, it makes you act stupid." Wanda declared.

"No." Gambit said. "Y' were happy. If y' give yourself de chance to get used to de feelin' y' might like it."

"We wasted too much time already!" Wanda snapped. "Take me to Magneto."

"Y' sure y' don' want to have some more fun?"

"I don't have fun!"

"Whatever y' say cherie," Gambit said shaking his head. "Only today I drive."


	10. Romantic Idles

Jean hurried into the dinning room. "Don't mind me Professor," she said. Portions of food jumped from the serving dishes to fill up the plates set around the table. "I'm just grabbing some plates for everyone. We all decided to keep Rahne and Todd company and eat down stairs."

"That's fine Jean," Xavier said warily as he watched seventeen plates, glasses and silverware sets levitate off the table. "But don't you think it would be a good idea to have everyone come up and get their own food?"

"I didn't want to disturb the party," Jean said. "Despite everything people are in a really good mood. Todd and Rahne aren't hurt that badly, they'll be fine in a couple of weeks. Lance is completely healthy for the first time in nearly five months counting from when his headaches started getting really bad. Pietro got Rogue to spend time with the rest of us and he thinks he knows how to teach her to adapted to her new powers. No one else is hurt at all. Well Kitty's still bruised up and so's Evan from fighting, but that's hardly worth mentioning with everything else that's happened. Todd and Rahne aren't getting in trouble for using their powers because Rahne's human friends stood up for them so maybe there's hope… I can't believe I ever liked Duncan. He's such a creep… And school got canceled Monday because someone put quick dry cement down all the drains. Even Principal Kelly can't blame that on mutants."

"I'm glad to hear that, but still don't you think…"

"Oh it's no trouble Professor," Jean said dismissively. "I've lifted a lot more weight than this."

"Yes but the fine control needed to keep that many items in the air and upright… We just got the last of the stains from the most recent food fight out of the carpet," Xavier protested.

Jean noted several plates listing to one side and quickly righted them. "I can handle it," she insisted.

"I believe it is terribly rude of the others to leave this all to you," Ororo said with a slight smile at Xavier. "It is only right that the work should be shared."

"Exactly," Xavier said with a sigh of relief. //Students could someone please help Jean?//

Almost before he finished the thought Kurt popped into the room, grabbed two plates out of the air and transported away. Two blurs of motion appeared and more plates disappeared.

"I could have done it," Jean protested. She started down stairs as Kurt returned for a second load.

Scott met Jean about halfway to the infirmary. "Sorry Jean, I was talking with Kitty about her new schedule. Let me take that."

"Oh no, this one's mine," Jean said grabbing the last plate out of the air.

"Todd, how many times do I have to tell ye, stay in yer own bed!" Moira thundered.

"I'm holding Rahne's plate for her," Todd objected. Jean and Scott walked to see Todd sitting on the edge of Rahne's bed. He had a plate balanced in each hand and was using his tongue to snatch food from his own while Rahne used a fork on hers.

"First ye'll jostle her arm. Second ye'll tear yer stitches. Third and most importantly she's barely fourteen, ye've just turned fifteen, I'm her guardian and I'm not comfortable!"

"Moira come on!" Rahne whined. "It's perfectly innocent."

"I wasn't planning on letting ye date until ye turned sixteen. If ye weren't my patients I'd be turning a squirt gun on the both of ye. Every time I turn around ye two are getting cozy."

"We ain't near as bad as them," Todd said pointing to Lance and Kitty. Lance had swiped some of Kitty's food, in retaliation she'd tackled him. Lance didn't seem to be trying too hard to get away. In fact the only thing Lance's efforts appeared to have accomplished was getting himself and Kitty more entangled.

"Or them," Rogue and Pietro were in a corner, heads together whispering.

"And I bet Jean and Scott are doing the same, only they don't want any of us to know."

"Well none of them are mine," Moira replied tartly. "Although… Lance! Kitty! Knock it off before you break something!" The pair on the floor blinked up at her innocently. "Dare I ask where your food ended up?"

"I put it somewhere safe." Kitty said. She reached into the floor and retrieved two plates.

"Is that sanitary?" Amara asked.

"Awww it don't matter," Fred said. "Hey guys remember that perfectly good shipment of meat the grocery store gave us just because the packaging was messed up?"

"Uggh," Lance groaned. "You were the only one who didn't get sick from that crap. I thought to grocer was trying to poison us for all the trouble we'd caused and all the shoplifting."

"Why don't I remember?" Pietro said with a frown as he glanced up from his conversation with Rogue.

"You're probably repressing," Todd said. "The Prof said you might stay detached from the traumatic stuff or even repress it. And trust me, that was traumatic."

Upstairs the doorbell rang. "I have it," Storm called. She answered the door to find Rahne's friends, Vest and Mindy, standing on the front step. "Hello children, how may I help you?"

"Ms. Monroe?" Vest asked politely. "We were wondering how Rahne and Todd were doing?"

"You must have been at the parlor," Ororo said with a warm smile as she realized they were part of the group who'd acted to help Todd and Rahne against the bullies. "They will both be well. Neither Rahne nor Todd were seriously injured."

"That's great," Vest replied.

"Would you like to come in and see them?" Ororo asked.

"No thank you," Mindy said quickly backing away.

Vest glanced after her then looked back at Ororo. "Maybe next time. Tell them Vest and Mindy said hi," He said then followed after the raven-haired girl.

* * *

After lights out that night Lance looked over the schedule Scott had drawn out. He still was having trouble believing that the X-Men's field leader had found a white board and bothered to drag it up to their room. "Yeah, it looks all right, but have Kurt and Fred meet Tabby after fifth period instead of me. I need to work out some sort of make-up with my English teacher for the verbal report I missed."

"Sure, that'll work."

"Do you have Amanda's schedule?" Lance asked suddenly. "I was just thinking, she hangs out with Kurt so much someone might go after her too."

"Good idea," Scott said. "Kurt'll know it. I can ask him in the morning."

"Yeah, we better get to sleep before Baldy reads our minds and finds out we're breaking curfew," Lance said.

Scott gave an exasperated sigh. "He doesn't do that you know. The only reason he ever monitored you was because everyone thought you were suicidal. He wasn't comfortable with doing it. With the amount of power the professor has he really doesn't want to abuse it or violate anyone's free will. It'd be too easy for him. He only uses his powers when he has permission from the person or when it just has to be done. It's not a choice he makes lightly. He really didn't like getting into your thoughts, especially when you made it clear you hated it. Moira only talked him into it because it would have been so easy for you to do something permanent to yourself on an impulse."

"I wouldn't have done that," Lance said. "I thought about it, but I wouldn't have."

"Night Lance," Scott said.

"Night."

Lance waited for Scott's breathing to even out then quietly slipped out of the room and downstairs.

He grabbed the phone and shut himself up in a small study room. Then he smoothed out the crumpled page he'd torn out of the library's phone book.

"This is stupid. They won't like you, or want you around as soon as they get to know you. They'll probably be worse than a new foster family because they'll think like Jean, they'll expect you to be the same just cause you're related or something," Lance muttered under his breath. He sighed. He wanted to talk to his mom. "You're as bad as Pietro," he told himself as he started dialing one of the Petros' numbers.

"Hello?" a sleepy, elderly voice asked.

"Umm, sorry to bother you," Lance said. "Do you know how I could contact Sophie Petros-Alvers?"

"Who is this? How did you know my Sophie?" The woman asked. Her voice caught on the name.

Lance swallowed, "I'm Lance Alvers, I really need to talk to her…"

"Oh my god, you're Sophie's little boy? Oh my god. Wait a second, Andrew! Come to the phone its Sophie's baby!" The woman yelled. "That awful husband of hers made her give you up, I just know it."

"Could… could I get her number?" Lance asked.

"How are you? You must be all grown up. I never did get to see either of you, but I've looked at Sophie's picture books. You and your sister were so cute. I could hardly see any of your father in either of you. You have to come see us. Tell me all about yourself."

"You say you're Sophie's boy," an older man, presumably Andrew, said skeptically. "When were you born?"

"Geez, all I want is to talk to her," Lance snapped. "I was born on January 15, 1985. My middle name is Tremain; Missy's was Chrysanthemum. We both hated them. When Missy was twelve she got into Mom and Dad's important papers and scribbled hers out on every document she could get her hands on."

"I had to make sure Lance," Andrew said. "This comes totally out of the blue for us you understand?"

"Can I talk to my mom now?" Lance demanded. "Who are you anyway?"

"Sophie was our daughter," Andrew said. "I'm sorry Lance, she died in a car wreck two years ago."

For several minutes Lance just sat there, silent and stunned. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. He barely remembered her. He wanted to talk to her. He hated them. He might have forgiven them. She was dead. He realized he hadn't said anything for a long time. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to that. He just wanted off the phone. "Oh… um… I'm sorry I bothered you…"

"No! It's no bother. We'd love to meet you Lance," his grandmother insisted. "Please don't hang up."

Lance felt a sudden surge of panic. "Look, before this goes anywhere and we both end up disappointed… You know about mutants right? You saw all the news stuff that was everywhere a little while ago didn't you? I'm one of them," Lance announced. "Do you still want anything to do with me?"

"You're still Sophie's little boy, of course we want to see you," Andrew insisted.

"I…" Lance started then choked on his words. He hung up the phone and hurried back to his room to stare at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

A few minutes later the phone rang. Xavier picked up the extension by his bed. "Hello this is Charles Xavier at the Xavier Institute of for the Gifted…. Yes, Lance Alvers is a student here… You're who? … He called you? …Yes, he is a mutant and yes he was most likely testing you… Until this moment I had no idea he was attempting to contact his parents. I'll speak with him in the morning. At the least I'll let you know whether or not he's interested in any further contact… Yes, I'll try to find out why he reacted like that. Goodnight."

* * *

Gambit glared at Wanda as he hung upside down, again. He was tangled in the branches of a weeping willow tree she'd hexed. "It be time for breakfast. We are stopping, get used to de idea. Put me down and stop actin' like a brat!"

"No!" Wanda snapped at him. "You stop calling me a brat! I don't like it."

"Too bad. Stop actin' like one and I'll stop callin' y' one!" Gambit replied crossing his arms stubbornly.

"One minute you're all 'Oooh you're so beautiful' the next you're calling me a brat!" Wanda exclaimed. She stomped her foot, the tree twitched spasmodically. "Why won't you act like a normal person!"

"What? Be afraid of y'? Treat y' wit' kid gloves 'case y' get mad? Not m' style cherie." Gambit replied. He charged a few branches that seemed intent on tearing him limb from limb, as well as the one that was trying to hug him. "Y' can hex me all y' want but y' ain't a 'path, if I don' want to tell y' where to find your father's base, y' can't make me."

"Wanna bet!" Wanda growled.

"Cherie, I been interrogated by people much scarier dan y' an' dey weren't sweet on me neither."

"I don't like you," Wanda huffed, blushing fiercely. The tree violently tossed Gambit away.

"Oh really Cherie, den yo' hold on to me so tight cause y're scared of m' drivin'?"

"I'm not scared of anything," Wanda insisted. "What does that have to do with this? Tell me where the base is!"

"No."

* * *

"Lance, may I speak with you for a moment," Xavier said calling the teen away from breakfast.

"Yeah?" Lance asked following Xavier into his office.

"Don't you think you were rather abrupt with your grandparents?" Xavier inquired.

"How'd you know? Did you read my mind?" Lance demanded.

"Star six nine," Xavier replied blandly. "They were upset, they called back."

"Oh," Lance said.

"After going to what I assume must have been some effort to contact them it seems odd that you simply hung up in the middle of the conversation…"

Lance shrugged. He got up and walked to the window.

"Lance?" Xavier prompted.

"They were totally cool about the mutant thing. They must have already known. They're probably planning on taking over the world or something."

"They thought you were testing them," Xavier replied. "They were simply saying what they thought you needed to hear. They weren't sure they should even believe you."

Xavier caught a glimpse of Lance's stubborn, set expression in the reflection from the window.

"Pietro and Wanda's problems with Magneto are unique. Your Grandparents are not plotting world domination."

"If their problems are so strange why does Kurt have pretty much the same ones?" Lance demanded.

Xavier resisted the urge to put his head in his hands and groan. He already had a fairly good idea of what had happened. Lance was one of the most dedicated pessimists he'd ever met and the boy was chronically suspicious of people who claimed to have good intentions toward him. Still this was bordering on irrational. And Lance was stubborn, he would undoubted rationalize his actions for weeks if it meant he didn't have to admit that he'd panicked.

* * *

Jean, Kitty, Evan, Fred, Kurt, Tabby, Forge and Amanda stared at the diagram Scott had laid out on the library table with a mixture of disbelief, amazement and dismay. "Lance tell him this is nuts," Kitty begged.

"I already told him diagramming it was anal but it's a good idea. Actually I helped him work out some of the details," Lance said. Fred, Tabby and Kitty shot him betrayed glares. "Look guys, it was one thing to be informal when it was just Fred and I watching out for Todd. The X-Men weren't really targets, not like us anyway and double standards kept Tabby safe enough. Hell she slowed things down when they went after Todd just by being there because the jocks didn't want to be seen picking on a girl."

"Most of the school doesn't want us there," Scott said as he took over. "Teachers as well as students. A lot of them don't even see us as human anymore. We can't use our powers without making thing worse, not to mention getting in trouble. Unfortunately that won't stop them from ganging up on us to get over the fact we scare them. And we don't want to fight in the first place."

"Speak for yourself," Evan muttered. Scott glared at him.

"If we don't give them the opportunity to get anyone alone we're hoping they'll eventually get bored. In the mean time this should keep anyone from getting hurt," Scott handed comm. units to Forge, Tabby and Amanda. "If something happens, or if someone's not where they're supposed to be, call."

Tabby raised her hand. "I'm seeing a problem. You realize I skip at least nine classes per week. How'm I supposed to manage that with people walking me to and from class?"

Scott opened his mouth to lecture her about skipping. Lance raised a hand to stop him. "Let me handle this one Cyke. Tabby, as far as I know, you're the only person in this room who doesn't have someone with the power to make you miserable checking up on you're attendance record. If I have to go to class or get extra training sessions with Wolverine, you have to go class."

"Scott, isn't this just a little paranoid?" Jean asked.

"After what happened with Rahne, Todd and Kitty? I don't really think so," Scott said.

* * *

"Let's go Rogue. Doesn't the dress fit? What's taking so long?" Pietro demanded. He stood outside of her door and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Ah feel like an idiot." Rogue complained. "Why do we have get all dressed up? We're just going to the dinning room."

Pietro glanced down at the tuxedo he was wearing. "Because it's fun," he insisted. "Besides, I was bored last night and Mr. McCoy gives me more homework if I use that as an excuse for pranks. He says it's his duty as an educator to keep students sufficiently challenged and constructively occupied. So I made ballroom clothes for us. Now come on, this'll help. Wasn't I right about how me gradually talking slower would help you understand them? I sped up bit by bit so shifting back to their frame of reference wasn't so hard at first. We just have to do things backwards with you since you switched up to my time frame all at once. This will help with controlling your body. I was taking dance lessons when my powers started kicking in, having a beat to pace myself against helped me remember what everyone else thinks is normal."

"Alright, Ah still think dressing up to go nowhere is insane, mind yah," Rogue said coming out of her room wearing a floor length, emerald green ballroom gown with a full skirt that flared around her as she moved. It was backless so Rogue wasn't the only one wearing gloves to prevent inadvertent contact.

"You look great," Pietro said. "I'm not just saying that because I made the dress either. It didn't look that good until you put it on."

"Yah're looking pretty hot too," Rogue said. "Ah guess Ah'm seeing some of the appeal of playing dress up."

Pietro grinned and formally offered her his arm. "I've got the CD player set to triple time so it shouldn't be that slow at first. You'll figure it out, you'll see."

* * *

After fifth period Lance quickly headed toward the school's applied sciences building. He'd warned Todd dozens of times against letting anyone corner him out here. It was isolated enough that the teachers wouldn't notice a fight unless it was right in front of the main doors and there were only a few classes taught in the building so not that many students were around either. It was a great place for fights if you didn't want to be interrupted. Best of all Duncan Matthews had sixth period in the building.

When the blond quarterback walked around the corner of the building Lance slugged him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Duncan demanded in shock as he wiped away blood from a split lip.

Lance responded with a sharp punch to Duncan's solar plexus. As Duncan's knees folded Lance grabbed the other teen's shoulders and gave him a strong shove downward. He brought his knee up to collide with Duncan's chin then let the dazed senior hit the ground. Lance planted a knee on the back of Duncan's neck to keep him pinned. "I'm not really one for giving warnings," Lance said calmly. "So consider yourself privileged. From listening to Red complain about you, I'd say football is pretty much you're whole life. You ever touch one of my friends again and you won't be playing anymore, understand?"

Lance let Duncan struggle for a moment, long enough for it to be obvious that he was letting Duncan up. Then he stepped back.

"I knew you were low Alvers, but standing by those mutie friends of yours? They're subhuman or something," Duncan said as he got to his feet.

Lance stared at him in disbelief. "Damn, you are slow. Should I spell it out for you? I am a mutant moron, and if anyone here is a lower life-form, it's you."

* * *

Rogue stood in the circle of Pietro's arms. Her body was as rigid as a statue.

"Would you relax? I'm not going to touch you," Pietro snapped.

"And that makes dancing so much fun," Rogue stated sarcastically.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Pietro demanded. "Then I wouldn't have to waste all this time trying to teach you something you obviously don't want to learn."

"No!" Rogue exclaimed. She pushed away from him. "What-if-Ah-hurt-you?"

"I think we should test it before you decide we can't kiss anymore," Pitro argued. He hung on to her arm to keep her from leaving.

"Ah-ain't-risking-it!" Rogue yelled. She spun and dropped to one knee. Pietro found himself flying through the air. He landed with a thump. Rogue paused in the doorway. "Ah couldn't live with mahself if Ah killed yah," she said in a quiet voice. Then she left.

"I liked it when I could change her mind with a kiss," Pietro complained to himself. "I-liked-kissing-her. I-know-I'd-like-dancing-with-her-if-she'd-just-stop-being-so-stubborn!" Pietro took a deep breath. "Okay, keeping your girlfriend isn't going to be so easy anymore. Think of it as a challenge."

Pietro scrambled to his feet and ran after Rogue. He caught her just outside her room and wrapped her in a restraining embrace. "It's-okay." He told her. "I'm-not-touching-you. Nothing-is-going-to-happen. Just-relax. Please-relax. I'm-just-holding-you. It's-okay. No-one-is-going-to-get-hurt."

After a few seconds some of the tension eased out of Rogue's frame. She turned to Pietro and returned his embrace. Pietro stroked her hair as she buried her face against his shoulder.

"Damn. Ah really want to kiss yah right now," Rogue muttered.

Mentally Pietro agreed that it was incredibly frustrating to suddenly find themselves unable to touch. All he said was, "It'll be okay."


	11. Vicious Circle

"Lance I think it's really sweet that you've been looking up the stuff you didn't know about engines to teach me," Kitty protested as she trailed after her mortified boyfriend. "I just thought studying together could be fun too. I mean we've only got one copy of the book, it could be cozy."

Lance paused. "It was just, I liked teaching you stuff," he said.

"It was fun and I'm like totally caught up with the rest of the auto shop class thanks to you. People don't yell at me in there half as much as they did in Home Ec," Kitty said.

"We all owe you for getting her to stop cooking," Kurt said and he and Scott walked. Kitty punched him in the arm.

"Lance, you know if you really want to teach Kitty something… She still needs to learn to drive," Scott said.

"I can too drive, I just need more practice," Kitty insisted.

"Besides," Scott continued, "everyone else who's over eighteen has already taken her at least once, it's your turn."

"Lance?" Kitty pled. "Everyone keeps finding excuses not to take me."

"Well the transmission in the jeep just went bad yesterday," Lance hedged.

"Then we'll fix it first," Kitty replied. She'd gotten used to the fact that mechanical problems seemed to plague every vehicle at the Mansion as soon as she cornered their owner for a lesson.

"Naw, that'll take all day," Lance replied. "It'll run we just have to stay in second gear. It'll be a little harder to get started and it won't go very fast, but I'm sure you can cope."

As he escorted Kitty out Lance shot a smug look over his shoulder at Scott.

"Ten to one he still ends up as rattled as Logan after her first lesson," Scott said to Kurt.

"You're on mein friend," Kurt replied. "I heard Mystique made Lance teach Quicksilver to drive when he first came to Bayville."

* * *

"Why are we stopping now?" Wanda demanded. She tried to sound furious and failed miserably.

"It's a surprise," Remy said with a grin. Wanda eagerly followed after him.

"Ice skating!" Wanda exclaimed excitedly at her first sight of the rink.

"I take it y' like dis?" Remy asked, his voice warm.

"I used to love this!" Wanda replied. "Sometime they let me watch TV and I'd see it while I was at the asylum. I missed being able to do it. It was like I could watch people having lives, but I didn't get to have one."

"Come on cherie. Lets get de skates strapped on. Den y' can try your hand at convincin' dis swamp rat dat dere's a purpose for ice being outside of a glass."

Wanda laughed.

The pair rented their skates and wobbled out on to the ice.

Wanda quickly regained the knack of managing her skates. Remy's natural grace gave him an advantage over most beginners but he still had a tendency to glare suspiciously at the ice and move with a tentativeness that made everything more difficult.

After a few laps Wanda returned to Remy's side. She resisted the temptation to heckle him. Instead she slipped her hand into his and encouraged him to relax and trust himself and the skates.

"I t'ink I be getting de hang of dis," Remy said. A moment later a pair of obnoxious twelve year olds barreled through and knocked both of them off their feet.

Wanda pointed at them and a blue glow leapt from her hand. The ice beneath the kids melted. A moment later the puddle had across the entire rink.

"Oops," Wanda said, she was blushing. All around the rink confused skaters climbed to their feet and tried to wring out dripping clothes. "That didn't work out exactly like I planned," she whispered to Remy.

"Oh well, no one was hurt," he said with a shrug. "And de ice ain't de only t'ing melting 'round here."

* * *

Scott glanced up as Lance came in their room. "The driving lesson didn't go so well?" He asked hopefully.

"The lesson went fine." Lance said pulling off an oil-covered shirt. "The problems started once we got back and Kitty figured out I lied about the transmission being bad. I'm really going to have to bust it before I take her again. Either that or put some sort of governor on the engine… Maybe I could put a stop under the gas petal so she can't floor it."

Scott frowned at the sight of the dark bruises covering Lance's torso. "What happened?" he asked.

"As soon as we got back Kitty started checking out the jeep. She really does have a knack for mechanics, you know. When she didn't see anything wrong I couldn't let her think that she'd missed something. Unfortunately Logan was in the middle of changing the oil on his bike. Kitty dumped the pan on me," Lance replied.

"Not that," Scott said.

Lance glanced down at the bruises. "Oh those, I'd forgotten about them. Matthews had a couple of his friends hold me to improve his chances in a fight. Don't freak I didn't use my powers. Evan gave me a hand finishing the fight."

"We're supposed to be avoiding trouble," Scott said.

"You go ahead and avoid fights. I'm going to remind them I can play by their rules and still win."

* * *

"You sure you don't want to play Rogue?" Kitty asked pulled one side of Rogue's headphones away from the Goth-girl's ear.

Rogue glanced over at the table where Pietro, Evan and Ray were counting out brightly colored stacks of play money. "No thanks, too slow paced. 'Sides you sure you want to play with those three? We all know how well Pietro and Evan get along and Ray isn't exactly known for his sweet disposition."

"Oh, I'm planning on taking them all to the cleaners. They'll be too busy losing to fight with each other," Kitty said.

"And now you see why so few of us are playing," Lance said as he glanced up from his guitar. Kitty stuck her tongue out at him, he grinned.

"Right, Kitty the monopoly mogul, Ah forgot. Ah'm definitely not playing," Rogue said. She turned up her stereo and resettled the headphones.

Pietro frowned and darted across the room. "I thought you were practicing," he said as he fiddled with the speed control.

"Leave-that-alone," Rogue snapped. She batted his hand away. "Ah-need-a-break-from-practice."

"You're never going to learn like that," Pietro replied.

"Ah-just-talked-to-Kitty-and-she-followed-me. Ah-am-learning."

"You still can't go back to school. You couldn't get through an hour long lecture."

"Ah-can-home-school. Ah'll-just-keep-on-taping-Mr.-McCoy's-lectures-and-listening-on-fast-forward."

"You can do better. If you'd stop using crutches you'd learn faster," Pietro complained. "You're the one who wanted to doing things the hard way instead of just touching me, so learn already!"

"Even-when-Ah-do-learn-we-still-won't-be-able-to-touch," Rogue snapped.

"It's-no-wonder-you-can't-control-your-powers. Look-at-how-you-handle-mine. As-soon-as-you-can-get-by-you-call-it-good."

"Ah-can't-imagine-what-Ah-thought-Ah-liked-about-yah!" Rogue announced. She darted out of the room.

"I'm-not-going-to-apologize-I-didn't-say-anything-that-wasn't-true," Pietro said as he glared at everyone in the room.

* * *

"Lance could you pick Tabby and Forge up this morning?" Scott asked. He had to yell to be heard over the chaos in the dining room.

"Sure. You'll give Fred a ride?" Lance answered.

"Pass the rolls," Evan demanded. Amara picked one up and lobbed it down the length of the table.

"Amara used to have such lovely table manners," Ororo sighed.

"Fred, can you be ready in fifteen minutes?" Scott asked. "I've got to get set up for a presentation in Bio before class starts."

"Sure Scott," Fred said quickly loading his plate with fourths.

"Elf, how many times do I have to tell you: Don't eat with your tail," Logan barked. While he was looking toward Kurt Todd used his tongue to snag a banana from the fruit dish on the counter. "That goes double for you Frogger," Logan snarled.

"I'll ride with you too Scott," Evan said. "I forgot my homework in my locker, maybe I can get a few problems done before class."

Bobby stuck a fork in his orange juice then froze it so he could eat it like a popsicle.

"Why didn't you just have Kurt pop it home for you last night?" Jean asked Evan.

"Monopoly followed by Risk. He was busy," Kitty commented. "I totally rule by the way."

"We know!" Ray, Pietro and Evan chorused irritably.

Jamie wrinkled his nose at the limp bacon on his plate then nudged Ray. With a sigh the older boy zapped the offending meat and burned it to a nice crisp.

"Hey Lance, can I drive?" Kitty asked.

"Sure," Lance replied. He earned stunned looks from Xavier, Logan, Ororo and Jean. "What? She's getting a lot better. You guys just give up too easy. Besides, do you have any idea how many times Tabby swiped my jeep? I owe her."

"Rahne!" Moira exclaimed in exasperation. Sam glanced down. His expression turned utterly mortified as he realized the dog he'd been sharing his sausage with was actually his teammate in wolf-form.

Rahne switched back to human-shape. Her cloths and cast melted out of her fur. "There wasn't any sausage left by the time I got to it and Sam can't resist feeding anything furry," she explained shamelessly.

"Charles have you ever considered instituting a few formal dining nights?" Hank asked.

"Some battles simply aren't worth fighting," Xavier sighed.

"When did you decide to start coming to school again anyway?" Jean asked Pietro as she stopped her SUV outside Amanda's house.

"Since Rogue doesn't want me to teach her anymore," Pietro sulked.

Amanda ran out the door then turned and waved goodbye to her parents. "Thanks for the ride Jean," she said.

"It's no problem," Jean replied as Amanda climbed in the back seat beside Kurt. He was slouched down, to avoid being seen by her parents without his image inducer.

"Come on Kurt, sit up and wave," Amanda encouraged. She wrapped an affectionate arm around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "You're going to have let them see the real you someday."

"Why don't you get a room?" Pietro snapped.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Amanda laughed. Pietro curled his lip at her then pointedly turned to face the front window again.

"He and Rogue got in a fight last night," Kurt told Amanda. "And he brought up her powers."

"Ouch. When are you going to apologize?" Amanda asked.

"When she stops goofing around. It shouldn't take her this long to learn."

"Pietro, you could have been more patient, not to mention trying to show a little sensitivity," Jean said with a frown at him.

"Rogue's the one person I don't have to be patient with," Pietro complained. "She's just not trying hard enough."

* * *

"Whoo-hoo, that was some ride," Tabby laughed as she climbed out of the jeep. Lance scowled at her.

"I wonder if I could build something that would insure that Kitty can't un-phase while still in a solid object," Forge pondered.

"What are you complaining about?" Lance asked. "Kitty only had to use her powers three times this morning to avoid accidents."

"Everyone around here needs to be more considerate when they drive," Kitty complained.

Lance caught her around the waist before she could head off to class and stole a quick kiss. "See you fourth period," he said then they split up. Kitty and Forge headed for their math class while Lance escorted Tabby to her first period class.

Duncan Matthews and several of his friends confronted Lance just outside Tabby's classroom.

"Could you ask your friends to wait for me to prove, again, that you don't have a chance against me on your own before they jump in to help?" Lance asked Duncan then smirked when the football player waved his cronies back. Sometimes it really amazed him just how stupid Matthews could be, but he wasn't complaining. No matter how badly the fight ended, he'd still be able to make sure the blond jock got the worst of it.

With the ground rules established the other students circled around Lance and Duncan to cheer them on. Tabby discreetly kept herself at Lance's back. She cradled a small cherry bomb in her hand just in case.

"No powers," Evan hissed as he threaded through the crowd to join her.

"You're one to talk," Tabby replied. "Next you'll be yelling for Jean to help break things up."

"No thanks, I'm just waiting for the brawl to open up to all takers," Evan said. "I saw Kelly headed the other way. I think he's hoping we use our powers so he can kick us out."

"Look we don't need an audience," Duncan said as he stepped back away from the fight.

"Sounds fine to me," Lance replied. "At lunch?"

Duncan grabbed a sheet of paper from his bag and scribbled a quick note then shoved it at Lance before he collected his friends and walked away.

Disappointed, the crowd began to disperse.

"You're not really going to meet him?" Evan asked. "Duncan won't play it square. You know that."

Lance handed Evan the note. "Feel free to be in the area. I'll talk to Fred too. But if it's just Matthews stay the hell out of my fight."

* * *

Rogue stood in the hall outside the danger room waiting impatiently for Logan to finish his workout. The doors slid open and the short, stocky Canadian walked out. Behind him Rogue could see sliced and diced robot parts.

"Hey-Mr.-Logan," Rogue began. She twisted her hands nervously behind her back as she talked. "Sorry, Mr. Logan. Yah do meditation right? To help keep you're feral side controlled. Ah saw a show on television where they were saying people could use meditation to slow their hearts down so much that a body'd think they were dead. Ah been noticing that when Pietro and Ah were dancing, when he switches over to your speed, even his heart rate slows down. Ah can will mahself go slower, for a little bit, but it drives me crazy. Ah think Pietro must be slowing his brain down somehow too. Pietro say Ah'm just not trying hard enough, but Ah think he ain't doing such a great job of teaching me."

"You planning on making a point?" Logan asked.

"Would you teach me how to meditate?" Rogue asked.

"I'll try, if ya think it would help," Wolverine said. "But it ain't something you learn over night. It takes time and right now you're a little short on patience ain't ya?"

"Oh-that-won't-be-a-problem," Rogue said. She grabbed Logan's arm with her bare hand.

She held on for just a few seconds, just long enough to knock him out, then tugged Wolverine's unconscious body into a closet. She took a few seconds to arrange him in what she hoped was a somewhat comfortable position. After that she went off practice the skills she'd borrowed from him. She hoped to make them her own before the effect of her power wore off.

* * *

"Hey Lance! Wait up!" Kitty yelled.

Lance turned to his girlfriend with a grin then rolled his eyes as he saw Scott standing beside her. Scott was glowering.

"Half the school is talking about you and Matthews setting up an off campus fight at lunch," Scott accused.

"Yeah, but I'm not stupid enough to go," Lance replied. "It obvious that it's a set up. I'll just jump him after school."

"Shake-down!" Scott began angrily.

"Lighten up Cyke, I was kidding," Lance said.

"This isn't about…" Kitty began, ducking her head. She'd stopped pulling her hair back. When it was loose it hid some of the garish yellowing bruises. "I told you I took care of it."

Lance reached out to gently brush her hair back behind her ear. "That was Matthews too? I should have guessed."

"Lance, starting fights doesn't help anything," Scott started.

"Okay," Lance said. He shook his head with disgust. "I swear I won't start a fight with Duncan Matthews… I'll just finish the next one he starts with me. It's not like I'll have to wait more than a day or two for that to happen. Look, I've gotta run if I'm going to walk Kurt and Amanda to class. I'll see you in Chem. Kitty."

Scott and Kitty watched as Lance hurried away. "Do you believe him?" Scott asked.

"Not for a minute," Kitty said.

"You're riding home with him, right? Just be sure to catch him the instant seventh period ends and keep him away from Matthews," Scott said.

* * *

Lance looked around the deserted lot. "I'm impressed," He said to Duncan, "you didn't bring friends. Evan, Fred, get lost."

"I still think Matthews is planning something." Evan complained quietly as he and Fred walked away. "This set up stinks and Lance really can't use his powers, not with the police still hunting for him."

"Lance can take care of himself," Fred said glancing back warily. "We could probably wait here and all walk back to school together."

"Yeah," Evan said.

"What are your powers anyway?" Duncan asked. "I think I should know what to expect when you get desperate."

"There's no way it'll come to that. Don't worry about bridges your never going to reach," Lance said as he cracked his knuckles. "Are we going to do this or stand around and talk?"

"Whatever you want," Duncan said with a smirk then lunged at Lance. A moment before he connected Lance saw the glint of a knife in the other teen's hand and leapt backwards to evade the attack.

Warily they circled each other. Duncan looked for signs of Lance's powers. Lance just looked for an opening.

Duncan lunged. Lance blocked the knife with his forearm. He swept the blade to the side. His move opened Duncan to a hard punch to the gut. Duncan wheezed and dropped to his knees as the air was forced out of his lungs. Lance grabbed Duncan's wrist and twisted his palm toward the sky to force him to drop the knife. Duncan pulled away in the process he hyper-extended his arm. Lance brought his knee up forcefully into the joint. Duncan's howl of pain almost covered the popping, cracking sound as the joint bent the wrong way and snapped.

Lance stepped back leaving Duncan cradling his broken arm to his chest as he gasped helplessly at the pain every movement cost him. Lance noticed crimson speckles sprinkled across the ground and pulled off his vest and wrapped it around the bone-deep cut he'd taken to block Duncan's knife. "I told you I wouldn't need my powers," Lance said then walked away.

Fred and Evan met him at the end of the block. "Oh man, what happened?" Evan asked.

"Go get Kurt. I think I'm going to need a ride home," Lance said.

Evan nodded. He ran ahead while Fred hovered worriedly over Lance. Lance just kept walking determinedly toward the school.

"I hate school. None of us ever should've come back here," Fred said. "Let Magneto and his bunch kill all the humans. Why should we care anyway? It ain't like they ever did anything for us."

"I don't exactly want to live under Magneto's rule either," Lance said. "Not after what he did to Wanda and Pietro. I mean if he'd experiment on his own daughter just for the hell of it… And do you think he would have been happy just brainwashing the X-Men with that do-hickey of his on Asteroid M?"

"I just don't know Fred," Lance sighed a few minutes later. He leaned back against a building and tried to clamp down harder on his bleeding arm.

Fred made Lance let him look at the injury. Then he quickly ripped up the vest so that he could make a bandage that would put more pressure on the wound.

"I'm trying to play it the X-Men's way," Lance said. "But I'm not going to let him get away with stuff like what happened to Todd, Rahne and Kitty."

"You heard that was him huh?"

"Yeah. I don't think he's going to be making any more trouble for a long time… Of course half the people at school are bigoted assholes who think we should all be taken out and shot. I don't know what to do Fred. I don't want anything to do with Magneto or Mystique, they'll just use us. And Xavier's wrong, humans are never going to accept us. I don't want to be anyone's martyr."

"I think you're doing okay," Fred said. "I mean they still harass us but a lot of 'em are too afraid to even do that to our faces now that they know some of us will fight back… The X-Men fought, too I guess, but they won't hurt anyone."

Lance glanced down at his arm. "Maybe I scared some of them off, but all I did with Matthews was scare him into bringing a knife. That's a real improvement there Freddy."

Kurt and Evan bamfed in a block away. Kurt waved then teleported to their side. "Vhat happened?" he asked.

Lance nodded toward his arm. "Think Moira's in the mood for doing stitches?"

When neither Lance nor Duncan returned to their classes after lunch the school's rumor mill went nuts.

"Where are they?" Scott asked Jean, his voice angry.

"Kurt says he took Lance back to the Institute." Jean replied.

"And Matthews?"

"I can't tell his mind's too foggy. All he's thinking about is that his arm hurts and how much he hates Lance," Jean said.

"Damn," Scott exclaimed. "Does anyone know where they fought? If Matthews is that hurt I assume he didn't get far."

Fred and Evan both glanced away from Scott.

Jean waited expectantly for them to speak up. When they didn't say anything she frowned then said. "Don't you two have something to say?"

"I ain't doing nothing to help Matthews," Fred stated.

"Evan?" Scott asked.

"He got what was coming to him. I mean what was he planning on doing getting Lance away from school and attacking him with a knife?"

"Lance told you about the fight?" Pietro asked Evan, he sounded outraged and hurt.

"Did Kurt say how badly hurt Lance was?" Kitty asked Jean.

"Just stitches, he'll be fine," Jean assured her. "Scott, Kurt says the fight was in that empty lot three blocks east of the campus."

"Okay, I'll go find Matthews and make sure he's not in too bad of shape," Scott sighed. "Jean, if things starts getting too ugly here get everyone home."

* * *

"Chuck give me one good reason not to take that girl apart!" Wolverine snarled as he burst into Xavier's office fresh from his involuntary nap, courtesy of Rogue.

"Please Logan, I'm on the phone." Xavier said.

"That ass Kelly again?" Logan asked.

"No, I'm afraid this incident has already moved into the legal arena. Now if you'll excuse me," Xavier turned his attention back to the phone call. "I'm sorry Matthew, you were saying."

"I talked to the hospital. Duncan Matthews was treated for a severely fractured elbow. He is likely to suffer some permanent impairment. The doctors suspect that he was injured in a fight, but Duncan denies it." Matt paused for a moment to allow that to sink in. "From what you've told me this boy has absolutely no interest in protecting your student. Charles, I'd be worrying if I were you. He's going to try to seek retribution himself. How badly injured did you say your student was?"

Xavier sighed. "It took forty stitches to close Lance's wound. Several layers of muscle had to be sew back together as well as his skin."

"Trust me Charles, the next time is only going to be worse," Matt said.


	12. Eye of the Storm

Xavier stopped his chair just inside the med-lab. For a long moment he simply considered Lance. Lance waited.

"I don't know what to do with you," Xavier said. "Are you aware that there is a good chance you maimed that boy?"

"Things got a little out of hand," Lance said. "I had no idea he was going to pull a knife on me."

"Things were out of hand well before that. How long has this war between the two of you been going on?" Xavier demanded.

"Since the first time I met him," Lance said. "He's been beating up Todd since Todd started going to school. I know Todd's a thief and a pick-pocket. That's no excuse for the crap Duncan and his friends have pulled on him over the years. Todd always needed the money, they didn't. You think he got in the habit of eating bugs because he was curious about how they tasted or something?"

"No," Xavier sighed. "We had guessed he'd been neglected from fairly early on."

"Well Matthews and his friends didn't notice or they just didn't care. Todd infringed on their perfect little lives so they hurt him. It's not like Todd's parents went screaming to the school board when he came home bruised up. His dad barely acknowledges he's alive, even on the one or two days a month that he's in town. His mom's gone, dead or run off, Todd isn't sure. It doesn't matter to anyone when someone like Todd gets hurt. Most of the time he doesn't even fight back."

"So you fought for him?" Xavier asked.

"Why not? I'm good at it," Lance said. "To be honest I like it. I don't pick on people who can't fight back. I just never back down."

"Yes, I noticed that," Xavier said. "Let me ask you something. Beating up Duncan was supposed to deter his attacks on Todd correct? Did it ever work?"

"Between Fred and I we all but put a stop to Todd getting hurt," Lance said.

"Lance, was it fear of reprisal that stopped them or was it your presence? Your willingness to protect Todd?" Xavier asked. "Would they have still attacked him if they had caught him alone?"

"You know they kept on harassing him whenever they got the chance," Lance said.

"Then you know your tactics don't work," Xavier replied. "You and Scott worked out a plan to eliminate the opportunities for violence. While it is unspeakably wrong that you have to worry about such things, you have created the chance for interaction with minimal risk. There is the possibility for relation to improve between our species. What has your vendetta with Duncan Matthews resulted in? You managed to convince him he needed a knife to confront you and now you're both seriously injured."

"I know! Damn it, I know," Lance sighed. "It's just, what makes you think it'll ever get better? They're more scared of what we could do than of anything we've actually done."

"It takes time to prove good intentions Lance. The more hatred built between us the harder it will be to overcome."

"And in the meantime we just suffer."

"I never said it would be easy," Xavier replied. "For the next month I'm grounding you from the jeep, working on it as well as driving. And as soon as your arm is sound I want you to start taking martial arts classes with Wolverine. That way you can learn to disarm an opponent without doing excessive damage. Lessons will begin at five in the morning, tardiness won't be tolerated."

"Sure, okay," Lance sighed.

* * *

Wanda rested her cheek against the back of Remy's shoulder. She let the vibrations from the motorcycle and the rhythm of his heart lull her into a semi-daze.

Remy felt the arms twined around his waist loosen. He yelled. "Cherie, if y're fallin' asleep 'm pulling over right now."

"You fuss too much Remy." Wanda complained but she straightened a little. She caught a glimpse of a sign along side the road and jerked her fists sharply back into Gambit's stomach.

"What dat be for?" he demanded.

"We haven't been this close to Bayville for a week!" Wanda accused.

"I took de scenic route," Remy replied.

"You… I don't like you," Wanda exclaimed.

"Tell me another one cherie," Remy laughed. "We're almost dere."

* * *

Jean and Amanda sat in the front of the SUV talking quietly about the day's events.

Pietro sat in one corner of the back. His arms were crossed over his chest and he glared out the window. He was muttering angrily to himself. The girls caught occasional comments about Lance or Evan. They decided the best thing to do was to ignore him.

Jean dropped Amanda off at her house. "Pietro do you want to get in front?" Jean asked. "Pietro!" she yelled a moment later.

"Huh?"

"Get in the front. I'm not your chauffer."

The two doors slammed with a single bang and Pietro was buckling his seat belt in the passenger seat. "Can you believe Lance?" he asked. "Letting Daniels take my place. Daniels!"

"I can't believe Duncan," Jean said. "I mean what happened at the Ice Cream Parlor could have been an accident. Okay, I don't think he meant for it to end with Todd needing stitches anyway and Rahne getting a broken arm, things could have just gotten carried away. He probably didn't realize Kitty would get hurt as bad as she did either. But a knife? Bruises and stuff were bad enough, but a knife?"

There was an unfamiliar car parked in front of the Institute when they arrived. Curious and cautious they headed inside. In the lobby Xavier was speaking with a tall slender woman who somehow reminded Jean of Wanda. A man with gray hair at his temples stood near the door. He was scowling. Ororo was trying to placate him. Lance leaned against the opposite wall. He watched the strangers suspiciously.

"Mom-Papa?" Pietro squeaked. He turned to flee.

"Pey?" Magda asked. Her voice froze Pietro in his tracks. She wrapped her son in a fierce hug then held him at arm's length and shook him lightly. "What were you thinking? Over eight months without a word! And you Charles! You've known where both my children were and never thought to tell me until now? Pey it was obvious your father was involved in your disappearance. I was afraid to even look for you. But to find he left you on your own and you never even called! I was worried sick."

"I-thought-you'd-be-ashamed-of-me," Pietro said quietly. "And-Dad-said-you'd-send-me-back-to-jail."

"Damn it Pey, you were arrested for vandalism and petty theft," Django exclaimed. "We were in the middle of bailing you out when your father got involved. The police weren't even interested in looking for you after you broke out. As far as they were concerned the bars were an unexplained phenomenon and you were just a run away."

"I-thought-you'd-be-mad."

"Of course we were angry," Django said. "You know better than to act like a hooligan. Parents generally get a little upset when their children decide to break into their school, steal from their classmates and destroy things. It was no reason for you to run away."

"But-Dad-said-they'd-never-let-me-go."

"Pietro, your father preformed experiments on your sister then abandoned her in an insane asylum when he couldn't control her. He ignored your existence for nine years, until he thought he could use you for his cause," Xavier said. "Do you really expect honesty from him?"

Pietro glanced at his mother. She pulled him close again and hung on as if she expected him to disappear. "It was just…. It-felt-like-forever. Trapped-with-nothing-to-do. Then-Dad-came-and-he-said-he-needed-me-and-that-you'd-send-me-back-to-jail-forever-if-I-went-home. Sorry."

"We'll talk about it later," Magda said. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"You want to know what I've been doing?" Pietro said. He sounded horrified at the thought and his fair skin took on a fiery hue.

Django grimaced. "Charles updated us. He also said you'd made some close friends and that you were dating one of his students," He offered. He hoped that was a more neutral topic than the Brotherhood's misdeeds.

"Why don't you talk in the study?" Xavier suggested. "This area tends to be a fairly busy crossroad."

"Sure," Lance said. His expression made it apparent that he didn't trust the Maximoffs alone with Pietro.

"Go away. I'm mad at you," Pietro informed Lance. "You asked Evan Daniels to watch your back? I'm not surprised you ended up needing a doctor."

"He and Evan are still at it?" Django quietly asked Ororo.

"Worse than ever," She confirmed with a sigh.

* * *

Gambit set aside his binoculars with a surprised look on his face. "Well, what'd y' know? Someone's home. Y' pere is more arrogant dan I t'ought… Can y' really fight him?"

"Of course I can beat Magneto," Wanda said. "Let's go."

Gambit nodded grimly. "Then we do it. Tonight Magneto dies."

Wanda paused at the featureless outer wall. She raised one hand to hex it. Gambit caught her wrist. "Let's go in quiet-like," he suggested. "I don' want to fight de other two if I don' have to. Pyro's not a bad sort, if y' like crazy. Colossus is just another of your father's victims."

"I guess," Wanda said.

Gambit checked his landmarks then pulled a magnet out of his trenchcoat. "Your pere has a t'ing 'bout magnets. He t'inks he be de only one who can use dem." Five triangular panels appeared then withdrew revealing a circular opening. Gambit and Wanda went inside.

Despite their efforts it wasn't long before Pyro and Colossus confronted them.

Gambit stepped forward. "I kilt Sabretooth. I don' want to hurt either of y'. Get out of our way."

Pyro laughed. Flames shot from the tank on his back. A griffon made of fire leapt at Gambit. The Cajun dove through the flames. He knew he had to get to the fire-tamer. Colossus blocked him. He punched Gambit. The force of the blow threw him back into the paws of the fire-creature.

Wanda gasped and shot a hex bolt into the fray. Everything went mad. All three combatants, as well as Wanda herself, scrambled to protect themselves from the suddenly hostile terrain. Plates of steel tore free of the floors and wall and ricocheted about the confined hall like knife edged discuses. Colossus found himself helplessly reverting back and forth between forms with every heartbeat. Pyro's flame beast gained a will of it's own and savagely turned on it's creator. A glowing nimbus of power formed around Gambit. Slowly it seeped away from his body to infect the surroundings.

The fire-griffon left Pyro curled on the ground. He couldn't quit screaming from the pain of his burns. The creature turned on Gambit. The Cajun pulled his trenchcoat over his head and huddled under its shelter as the flame beast descended on him.

Fear crystallized Wanda's emotions. Her focus gained a diamond-like clarity. Another hex bolt leapt from her hand. The fire-beast dispersed into the air along with the out of control glow of Gambit's powers. Colossus shifted to flesh one last time then collapsed in exhaustion.

Gambit sighed in relief. He stood and straightened his singed coat. "What de hell happened femme?" he demanded.

"It's your fault!" Wanda yelled. "Agatha taught me to control my powers by focusing my rage. You confuse me! You take that away!"

"I asked y' outside if y' could take your father. Dat would have been a good time to mention dis petite detail," Gambit snapped. His eyes widened as he looked past her.

Magneto floated down the hallway toward the pair. His cloak rippled majestically around him. A cringing figure in brown trailed along in Magneto's wake.

Gambit pulled Wanda behind him. "Dis be de man who locked y' 'way," he muttered as he filled his hand with a dozen cards. They were charged in an instant and thrown just as quickly. "I hope y're good and mad else we're both goin' die here."

Magneto summoned one of the metal plates Wanda had ripped freed to serve him as a shield.

Wanda prepared a hex bolt. Magneto caused the metal to run like water and wrap around her and Gambit to form straight jackets.

"Mastermind, deal with them," Magneto commanded.

"As my lord wishes."

* * *

Lance walked into the kitchen and very casually scooped up the cordless phone then headed for a more private are of the Institute.

"Rich Alvers"

"Hi, it's Lance."

"Lance, you called… I'm so glad you called back."

"Why do your in-laws hate you?" Lance asked bluntly.

"I can't believe they brought that up this quickly," Rich said, he sounded angry and disgusted. "You're my son as much as Sophie's."

"I'm not yours, you gave me up," Lance snapped.

"We wanted to do what was best for you," Rich insisted.

Lance snorted.

Rich sighed. "You wanted to know why Dora and Andrew hated me. There wasn't a reason not a real one, we just never got along. Sophie's parents had her life all laid out. They knew what they thought was best for her and I wasn't it. Sophie and I met in college. Her parents hated me before they met me. I had the wrong religious beliefs, the wrong political leanings and they didn't really care for the length of my hair either. I was supposed to be rebellious phase Sophie would quickly out grow instead she married me.

I don't think I've ever been in a room with Andrew for more than five minutes without us ending up in a… heated… debate. I suppose I should have kept trying. Sophie had been very close to her family, but it just seemed pointless. We cut off contact with them about a year before Missy was born. I doubt that time, or the divorce, did anything to sweeten their opinion of me. In their opinion I wasn't good enough for their daughter, they never gave me a chance."

"Oh okay," Lance said preparing to hang up.

"Wait," Rich said. "Please tell me something about yourself. Where do you live? Are you happy?"

"I… I don't want to tell you where find me," Lance said. "And sometimes. I've got some really good friends and my girlfriend is the coolest, but there's some other stuff going on that's not so good."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not anymore," Lance said harshly and hung up.

* * *

Pietro stood outside Rogue's closed door and yelled. "I know you're mad at me, but the not-insane part of my family is here and I thought it would be really cool to introduce them to you."

Rogue poked her head out of the door. "Is Mr. Logan around?" she asked.

"He's been in the danger room for hours. He's working off aggression or something. Was it something you did?" Pietro asked curiously.

"None of your business," Rogue said. "Who's here?"

"My mom and Papa, that's Django, not Magneto. Mom married him when I was a kid," Pietro clarified. "They're sort of mad at me. Not near as mad as I thought they'd be. Still if you're there I won't get lectured, cool huh? Also I thought you should see I do have some family members who aren't trying to concur the world or out to kill each other."

"Personally, Ah think Ah'd like to hear yah getting balled out right now," Rogue said. She came out into the hall. "Ah'll tell 'em not to mind me."

"It won't do any good," Pietro replied as he took her arm.

"We'll see," Rogue said.

* * *

Duncan tried to scratch under the cast on his arm as he looked around the school's mostly empty parking lot. He'd called most of his teammates and friends. So far only four had shown up and they were starting to look nervous. A few of the teachers had already arrived to take advantage of the early morning quiet it wouldn't be too much longer until other students started arriving. Duncan realized no one else was coming.

"Look, none of us want to be going to school with freaks," he began. The other four looked bored, it wasn't anything new. "The whole school, from the lowliest freshman-geek all the way up to Principal Kelly would thank us for getting rid of them."

"We've been trying," One of the four, Jeff, said. "They know no one wants 'em here. They keep coming anyway."

"And they travel in packs," Duncan replied. "And when push comes to shove they use their powers. I found that out, same as Greg." Duncan gestured to the teen who'd gotten his ribs broken in the fight with Todd and Rahne. "Let's face it, they're armed we're not. We're never going to win unless we level the playing field."

Duncan popped the trunk on his car. The lid swung open to reveal that he'd emptied his father's riffle cabinet the night before.

"I'm out," Jeff said.

"Are you thinking about running to the teachers?" Duncan asked. "Cause they don't care."

Jeff glanced at the pile of weapons in the trunk and licked his lips nervously. "I'm not going to tell anyone. I just don't want to be involved, okay?" He forced a laugh. "Hey you've all seen me at the arcade. I can't hit the broadside of a barn, you all know that. You guys don't really want a real gun in my hands. The only people who'd be safe would be the ones I'm aiming at. You all know that."

"Get out of here," Duncan said. "And I mean I don't want to see your face at school today."

"Right, I'm gone."

Duncan turned back to the other three "Greg, Dom, Neal, you're all in right?"


	13. Tragedy

Lance sat outside of the 100 Hall watching the other students streaming off campus for lunch. After what happened with Matthews he'd really thought Xavier would go ballistic. Having the man talk to him like he was a rational, worthwhile person had been the last thing Lance had expected.

In Lance's experience people like Xavier didn't give a second thought to people like him. They found out he'd spent over a year in a juvie detention center and they knew everything they needed to know about him. The guards had called the place "Prison's Waiting Room". Since getting out he saw the same estimation of his future in the eyes of almost every adult he dealt with. He'd been able to count the exceptions to that rule on one hand until just a few months ago.

He wasn't stupid, he knew how he acted reaffirmed everyone's poor opinions of him. It wasn't like it really mattered. They'd already made up their minds and he couldn't change that even if he tried. Hoping for someone to look past his record was just setting himself up for disappointment, besides he hated being surprised. He'd been in an abusive home once. The first time Lance brought it up with the social worker the bastard had convinced her all the bruises came from Lance fighting at school. The next time she visited he'd had to explain both Lance's cracked ribs and his own black eye. Lance had been rather proud of himself for managing to goad the bastard into a fight the night before a visit. Getting off on a good foot with adults had always ranked below knowing what they'd do when he did get in trouble.

That Xavier had become one of the rare adults who didn't just treat Lance like a worthless hood was a shock. That Lance was starting to care what the adult X-Men thought of him was just plain weird as far as he was concerned.

Then there was Pietro he'd been acting like a nut ever since talking to his parents. It was like a sugar high times ten and it just didn't wear off. Pietro was happy and hyper like Lance had never seen him before. The night before he'd been chattering with Xavier about retaking several classes that summer. Mystique had stuck them into whichever classes were open. After seeing his parents Pietro had suddenly decided he wanted to take honors classes. Lance had known Pietro was better at school stuff than the rest of the Brotherhood, but he'd never have acted like he cared about that sort of stuff before.

A sound like a car backfiring startled everyone in the area. Lance was knocked back against wall of the school. Confused he reached up touch his shoulder, blood gushed between his fingers.

* * *

Kitty glanced around the crowded 300 Hall and tried to spot a break in the bodies that would let her dart across to her locker. Scott waited impatiently, he was eager to join Jean for lunch so they could make plans for the weekend.

"Paul!" Kitty exclaimed when she saw the slender blond senior. "I never got a chance to thank you for standing up for me the other week."

Scott reluctantly followed Kitty when she ran up to his former friend.

"Look, just because I get sick of Matthews it doesn't mean anything," Paul said. "I've gone to school with him since kindergarten. There's always some group he gets his friends to pick on. I think it's how he proves to himself that he's popular. He's always done it. I've always hated it. This time he's getting more out of hand than normal. It's probably because you're not human."

"We are human," Scott stated as he glared at Paul.

"Scott!" Kitty yelled in warning as she spotted Greg. He stood in the hall. His eyes were clenched shut. There was a pistol in his hands. Kitty grabbed both Scott and Paul then phased them out of danger. Greg pulled the pistol's trigger repeatedly. Students screamed and dove for the floor. Kitty pulled Scott and Paul out of the line of fire then released Scott. He lifted his sunglasses and blasted the gun out of Greg's hands.

* * *

"It sounds fun," Kurt said. Amanda nodded.

"Yeah, I haven't been on a farm in forever and I like rodeos. Sam's older sister is in the barrel racing competition. He thought it would be cool if more people came to cheer her on… What the?" Fred said with a frown as a bullet flattened itself against his impenetrable skin. "That stung."

Kurt pulled Amanda into the safety of Fred's shadow. "Ve are being shot at!" he exclaimed. "Protect her!" Kurt transported to the roof of one of the school buildings to look for the sniper.

Down below Amanda and Fred both grabbed a pair of students and dragged them to safety.

Kurt saw the sniper a dozen feet away from him. It was Neal from the football team. He was lining up another shot. Nightcrawler bamfed on top of him and kicked the riffle out of his hands. A second kick knocked the Neal out cold.

* * *

"Hey!" Evan exclaimed as he slapped the side of his neck. He glared at Pietro. A rubber band hit the floor. The silver haired boy gave him an innocent look. "Cut it out already!" The secretary looked up at the two of them and sighed.

"Are you sure they were just throwing spitwads?" Kelly asked Evan and Pietro's history teacher.

"And flicking paperclips and shooting rubber bands," Mr. Cormick complained. "They disrupted the entire class."

"You're sure they didn't use their powers?" Kelly asked.

"Will you please forget about mutants for ten minutes and deal with what's actually going on for once?" Cormick said, he sounded frustrated.

The building shook violently. Pietro and Evan exchanged a worried glance. The door banged open.

"Where are you going?" Cormick demanded. Pietro had disappeared. As Evan ran down the hall bone spikes erupted all over his body and formed into heavy plate armor.

"I can finally get rid of them!" Kelly exclaimed running into his office to grab the phone. He had the police station's number on speed dial. "Hello officer, the High School is experiencing an earthquake right now…"

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Jean complained.

"Hmmm?" Tabby asked. She was leaning over Forge's shoulder.

A sense of wrongness impinged on Jean's mental shields. She only got a fraction of a second's warning. Reflexively she threw a shield around herself, Forge and Tabby. The bullet ricocheted. Jean watched in horror as it struck one of the girls from her soccer team.

Green eyes flashing with rage, her hair floating around her like flames, Jean rose into the air. The next two bullets fired stopped dead at her command and fell harmlessly to the ground. She hovered over Dom and let him empty his weapon at her.

"Now it's my turn," Jean clenched her fist and the gun crumpled like it was made of aluminum.

Dom tried to run. Jean knocked him unconscious then went to help Tabby and Forge as they administered first aid to the girl who'd been shot.

* * *

Duncan cursed. He'd never tried to fire a riffle single handed before. The kick screwed up his aim. He lined up a second shot. Through the scope his eyes met Lance's. Lance gestured toward him and the ground heaved. Duncan fell on his back. The riffle skittered across the roof.

Pietro appeared out of nowhere, the sight of Lance's blood frozen him in his tracks. A moment later Evan slammed the door open. His eyes followed the line of disturbed sod to see Duncan on his knees reaching for the gun. A spike sprouted from the back of his wrist. He leveled it at Duncan's chest.

Xavier's voice echoed in Lance's memories. "The more hatred built between us the harder it will be to overcome."

"No!" Lance ordered. "Quickie, tie him up."

"On-it," Pietro replied racing up the fire escape.

Before Duncan's hand closed on the riffle it was in a dozen pieces and he'd been hog-tied with his own shoelaces.

Below Lance stumbled and went to his knees. The wall behind him was painted red. "Oh man!" Evan exclaimed yanking off his shredded tee shirt. He pressed it to the back of Lance's shoulder in an attempt to stem the bleeding from the exit wound. Lance slumped against him as he lost consciousness.

Evan felt himself roughly thrust to one side. Before he could blink Pietro had bound up Lance's shoulder. "Stay-here-I'm-getting-Kurt!" Pietro snapped.

* * *

Scott glanced around the hall. Greg was on his knees. Paul and several other students were retraining him. There were two students on the floor bleeding. Scott knelt beside the closest boy. //Jean!// He thought as loudly as possible.

//I'm in the middle of something.//

//I need Kurt in the 300 Hall now!// Scott ordered as he pressed his hands over the wound in the other boy's chest. He watched with alarm as the boy gasped and blood appeared on his lips.

Jean picked up Scott's concerns. //He's on his way. I was attacked too.//

//Check in with everyone else,// Scott ordered. //I want you to manage triage.//

//Got it,// Jean said.

Scott glanced around. Kitty stood against the wall. She stared at the injured boy. "Oh God, oh God…" she exclaimed repeatedly.

"Are you hurt?" Scott demanded.

Kitty shook her head. "If I hadn't…"

"He wasn't behind you. It wasn't your fault," Scott said. "Pull yourself together. Find out if anyone else is hurt." Kitty nodded.

Kurt appeared. "Here!" Scott yelled. Kurt loped over and teleported away with the injured student.

* * *

"It's safe now." Fred said. He glanced over his shoulder at the seven student huddled behind him with bemusement. None of them showed any interest in moving.

"Hey. Anyone hurt?" Fred said relaying the question Jean had asked in his mind.

The little group of students glanced at each other. "We're fine," one said.

"What about the rest of you?" Fred yelled including everyone on the front steps. When no one answered Fred and Amanda exchanged a relieved smile. //Everyone's fine here,// He thought at Jean.

//Good. Stay put everyone will meet up there,// Jean ordered.

* * *

"Kurt!" Pietro yelled after a futilely search of the school.

//He's already taking Lance back to the Mansion,// Jean projected unexpectedly. //We found out from Evan. Go meet Fred and Amanda on the front steps.//

The sound of police sirens split the air.

When the officer stepped out of his car Pietro was standing beside the door. "Took-you-long-enough," he snapped. "Come-on."

Pietro grabbed the startled officer and pulled him toward where the roof where he'd left Duncan. "Bastard-jerk-shot-my-friend. He's-nuts. Hates-us. He-attacked-Lance-with-a-knife-yesterday. Brought-a-riffle-played-sniper-today."

The police officer looked from Duncan to the disassembled riffle lying on the roof beside him. Duncan swore at Pietro. His voice was so choked with hatred that he was nearly incomprehensible.

"You're under arrest." The officer said. He put handcuffs on Duncan then used a pocketknife to cut him loose from the shoelaces.

As soon his feet were free Duncan lunged to his feet and charged Pietro. Contemptuously Pietro stepped out of his way. Duncan hit the wall at the edge of the roof. For a moment he teetered on the edge then threw himself backwards to safety. The officer grabbed Duncan, shoved him back to the roof and pinned him there "I need back up." The officer said.

"I wish you'd fallen." Pietro hissed at Duncan.

* * *

"Four people were shot," Forge was reporting to the secretary as Kelly stepped out of his office. "We're getting everyone to the hospital."

"Duncan and all his looser friends are tied up for the cops," Tabby added. "We left their guns where they dropped them."

"Guns! What guns?" Kelly demanded.

"What rock have you been under?" Tabby exclaimed. "Matthews and three of the jackasses he calls friends just decided to re-enact Columbine and kill us!"

"Who's hurt, how badly? Where'd it happen?" Kelly demanded.

"The 300 Hall, the grounds outside the cafeteria, the front steps and outside of the 100 hall," Forge reported crisply. "Hang on, Jean's giving me an update. Kelsey Gram: Flesh wound. Michael Dell: Chest wound, collapsed lung, he's at the hospital. Jenny Sharp: Bullet in her thigh, bleeding's controlled. She's on her way to the hospital now. You don't give a damn about Lance."

Kelly hurried out of the office. As he reached the 300 Hall the smell of sulfur filled the air. Kurt appeared beside Scott.

"Do you have your inducer?" Scott demanded. Kurt shook his head. "Okay, 'port us both. I don't want time wasted if the doctor's freak out about you."

"This is my last trip Cyke. I'm not in shape for this kind of a work out."

Paul stepped back away from Kelsey. Kurt put a hand on the girl's shoulder then grabbed Scott's arm. The three of them disappeared.

"He just started shooting!" A student exclaimed as she grabbed Kelly's arm. "It doesn't make any sense. He was just trying to kill us."

"There was this bang. I had no idea what was happening."

"She started screaming. I didn't know what was wrong."

"I-I-I didn't… He…"

"Is Kelsey okay?"

"He was up on the roof."

"It was totally out of the blue."

"There wasn't any reason."

"It was scary."

"If Scott hadn't stopped him…"

"Fred's bulletproof."

"Jean flew. It was unreal, the bullets stopped in midair."

"Poof, he was gone."

"Lance pointed at him and…"

Kelly headed outside. Duncan, Dom, Neal and Greg sat in the back of two police cars in handcuffs. The officers were interviewing the students who'd witnessed the shootings. Jean, Kitty, Evan, Fred, Amanda, Tabby and Forge stood clustered together.

One of the officers approached Kelly. "Could you quietly point out Lance Alvers?" he requested.

"I was told he was injured in the shooting." Kelly said. "His friends took him somewhere... He's the one that creates earthquakes isn't he?"

"That's what we believe." The officer said.

Kelly strode across the grounds to confront the Institute students. "Where are you hiding Alvers?" he demanded. For the moment the shooting was forgotten. "Earthquakes are the one thing I don't have to tolerate at this school."

Evan and Tabby grabbed Fred as he lunged at Kelly. They sighed with relief as he let them hold him back.

"That's saying a lot considering what you do tolerate in this school," Jean replied her voice icily controlled. "Lance is elsewhere. He's receiving medical attention after being shot by one of those normal students you worry so much about us hurting."

Kelly found that he couldn't meet her eyes. He turned and walked away. The police could deal with them he decided.

"Is what they thought true?" Jean yelled after him. "Their minds are practically screaming that you'd have thanked them if they'd managed to kill us. Is that true?"

Kelly flinched. He kept walking. He went back to his office and called the buses to have the students taken home early then helped the secretary field calls from worried parents.

Several hours later the police called to let him know that Michael Dell had died.

It was late long before the calls stopped coming. At nine o'clock Kelly added his home number to the message on his answering machine and started toward the teacher's parking lot.

When Kelly stepped out of his office he was startled to see a student sitting in the hall patiently waiting. "Mr. Metzger, the school has been closed indefinitely. Why are you still here?"

Jeff glanced up. "I saw the police cars. I guess they went through with it huh?"

"You knew about the shooting. Why didn't you tell me?" Kelly demanded.

"I didn't think you'd care," Jeff replied. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"Yes, people did get hurt, killed even."

Jeff's shoulders slumped. "I didn't want to kill them, the mutants," he said. "I just didn't want to deal with them. They make me uncomfortable. I didn't want them here."

"You wanted to have them segregated," Kelly suggested.

"I guess," Jeff said. He sounded a little uncomfortable hearing it put that way. "I didn't want to have anything to do with this. Duncan was really freaking me out this morning. I though he was going to shoot me for a while. I didn't want to hurt anybody. Jean used to hang out with us. Summers was my lab partner last year. I tried flirting with Rogue once or twice. I didn't want any of them dead. I just wanted them to go away."

"Go home," Kelly said tiredly. "Don't tell anyone what you just told me. There have already been enough lives wrecked today. Just go home."

Kelly watched Jeff walk away then turned and headed for his car.

Police tape blocked his way. The concrete wall was splattered with red. Kelly stared at the blood. This was what he'd feared ever since the day he saw students from his school fighting a giant robot. He'd feared that their presence would turn the school into a battleground. He had believed regular students would be caught in the middle.

He'd expected the mutants to use their powers with without any concern for the safety or rights of anyone else.

Kelly had known a tragedy was coming. He'd never imaged that it would take the form of a four teenagers armed with guns. He'd never thought that it would be the normal students who would put their classmates in danger. It wasn't Xavier's students who'd been reckless. They'd only used their powers to put an end to the attack.

Matthews and the other three had thought he'd be happy if the Institute students were killed. At times Kelly had thought he'd do whatever it took to protect his school from the mutant menace. He'd turned his back on any number of fights hoping that the mutants would get careless and use their powers so he could have them expelled. Well he finally had his wish. The mutants in his school had been forced to use their powers. According to the letter of the law he had his justification for expelling them. All it had cost was the life of one student. Three others had been shot and four more were in jail, facing murder charges. He had what he wanted now, didn't he?

* * *

Xavier slowly and carefully studied the official documents he'd been presented with.

Officer Jensen ground his teeth and struggled against the impulse to tap his foot. "Professor Xavier, I know this is awkward. According to the seismologists there is no way they could have missed a quake large enough to be dangerous. We know Lance hasn't used his powers since the report about their potential long-term effects. We know he probably wasn't aware of those effects prior to the report. And we know the only reason he used his powers today was because he didn't have a choice. That sort of thing will be taken into account when he's tried."

Xavier handed back the papers. "You warrant is quite in order. However I'm afraid Lance is not here."

"Did you ignore everything I just said?" Jensen demanded. "We aren't out to crucify this kid. The best thing you can do for him is work with us."

"Lance had no idea he was doing anything wrong by protecting his life that of his classmates. After being treated for his injuries Lance chose to leave. I didn't have the chance to ask where he was going."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "I am trying to be nice about this," he said. "When I came here before you told me Alvers was a telekinetic and as good as dead. There has been a warrant for his arrest for months and yet you never bothered to mention he was the one we were looking for. That's illegal, a fact which I'm certain is not news to you."

"It was a miracle Lance recovered at all," Xavier said, "and his recovery was anything but an easy one. During the last few months Lance has had to undergo complete physical rehabilitation. When he came out of the coma he had no physical dexterity, he could barely speak. The last thing he needed was to be used as an example to show that the police were capable of controlling the mutants in this community."

"I've read the reports from the incident at the school. Alvers was seriously injured. He didn't just walk out the door a few hours later. I'll ask you not to interfere with my people as they search this institute and the grounds," Jensen said formally.

Xavier moved his chair back from the entryway. The movement allowed Jensen entrance but couldn't possibly be mistaken for a welcome. Jensen glanced up then stared.

"Oh don't mind me," Hank said said. He was, for lack of a better word, sitting in the corner of the room. His feet were planted firmly on the ceiling and his shoulders were braced against the wall. "I find it helps the blood flow to the brain. It's a wonderful pose for pondering. Let me ask you something. A child develops a fascination for playing with fire. Eventually an adult becomes aware of this fascination and warns the child of the possible consequences. The child immediately desists in his activities. How should the adult respond upon finding the child has lit a fire, keeping it responsibly small mind you, to ward off hypothermia?"

* * *

Lance tried to avoid looking at the wires and conduits running through himself and Kitty.

"I think this is as much open space as we're going to get." Kitty whispered. "Hold really still." She let them go solid. There really wasn't room for two human beings to hide inside the danger room's computer core. Everything had been powered down so Kitty's powers wouldn't disrupt the circuitry. It made a perfect hidey-hole. There was no way in except through Kitty's mutant abilities.

"Comfy?" Kitty asked.

"It's not bad." Lance said.

"You're sure you don't want to let the Professor try to straighten things out legally?" Kitty asked. "You know we'll break you out if it comes to that."

"I trust you, I don't trust them," Lance said. "You told me Pietro was on a military convoy to somewhere the same night he got arrested. They were just going to make him disappear. If they try putting me in a jail, I swear there won't be one stone left standing on top of another."

"I guess," Kitty said. "I don't know… Is your shoulder okay? There's nothing digging into it or anything is there?"

"Its fine Kitty. Its still totally numb from the stuff Moira gave me."

"So what are you going to do once the police leave?" Kitty asked.

"I've been thinking. Pietro's mom and her husband, they're not awful people or anything. They let Magneto screw Quickie and his sister up pretty bad, but they aren't evil. I was thinking I might take the Petros up on their invitation to visit. It might be not so bad. Meeting my grandparents I mean. I don't know. I've got to go somewhere else for a while anyway."

* * *

As the search progressed the various students made their feelings about it known.

Officer McFadden frowned. He was certain that he'd left the small brown haired boy in the in the last room he'd searched. Somehow the kid and his twin had gotten here ahead of him. He blinked. Now there were four of them. All of them were glaring silently at him like something out of a horror film.

"Ma'am, all Ah'm doing is asking yah if yah think what yah're doing is right." The sandy haired teen asked. "How is that offensive? Ah'm just asking questions."

The lights went out. "Someone check the fuse box!" A few moments later the lights came back. "Must have been a power surge."

"If you have something to say, say it out loud, like a normal person…. And stop floating." Rondell demanded as he glared at the red headed girl.

"Why do you say normal like it's a synonym for good?" Cyclops snapped at the officer.

//But I'm not normal,// the voice in Officer Rondell's head replied. //Until today I didn't know that was a crime.//

McFadden spun around. The quadruplets, quintuplets, whatever were still staring at him. But the noise came from a different direction. They were standing in the door of the room he'd just left. The noise came from the hall. There was no one in the hall. Another sound, directly behind him. A chill wind filled the air. For a fraction of a second the officer was certain he'd seen a pale, white haired boy in the mirror glaring at him. Then the lights went out. When they came back up the boy was gone.

"Hi Sam. What's she doing?" A girl made of magma asked as she leaned over Nelson's shoulder.

"Don't ask her questions, she gets pissy."

"Back off before I arrest you!" Nelson barked.

"For what? Being a mutant?" Amara demanded. "Oh right, that's exactly why you're arresting Lance isn't it?"

"Someone hit the fuse!"

"Are you following me?" The large teen demanded in an offended tone. "Every time I try to sit down you're telling me to move. This is my home. Why can't you go around me?" The identical boys nodded, there were a dozen of them now. McFadden stared at the teen in disbelief. There was never a way to go around. The boy hardly fit in the doorway where he'd chosen to sit. This was the fifth time they'd gone through this act. There was another noise behind him. McFadden sighed.

"Would you please call off your dog?" Marks demanded staring nervously at the large canine that was following him around the Mansion grounds.

"I'm not a dog. I'm a wolf." A slight girl informed the started officer. Then she transformed herself back into a wolf. Storm shrugged helplessly.

As McFadden and Nelson searched the garage they shivered violently. McFadden tried to open the door to the X-Van. Then he cursed as his fingers froze to the metal. Sam and fifteen Jamies stepped closer to Amara. "Ah'm not cold," Sam said. Fred settled into the doorway. Car doors started opening and slamming all around them.

In the lounge Officer Benns jumped back as the blue furred mutant he was watching appeared roughly two inches in front of his nose. "Ah, ah, ah!" Kurt scolded. "You took your eyes off me. Officer Jensen specifically told you not to do that. I could be teleporting Lance all over the mansion to evade your search."

"Freddy, Jamie look, I can juggle," McFadden stared at the blonde girl with alarm. The glowing spheres looked dangerous. "Oops."

"Hit the floor!" Fred yelled.

"Ah didn't do anything!" A girl with white streaked bangs who was wearing a tank top protested angrily. "Ah told her not to touch me. She told me to move. Ah was moving, but, as yah can see, Ah dropped all these papers. Ah had to pick them up. It takes time. Ah told her not to touch me. It ain't mah fault she fainted!" Sam and Amara nodded in agreement.

Rondell stepped into the infirmary. Cyclops posted himself at the door, arms crossed over his chest. Moira gave the officer a tense, false smile. "Ye must be here to take my statement about the shooting," She said.

"Actually I'd liked to speak with…"

"Read: Arrest," Scott interrupted.

"…your patient."

"Yes that makes sense, he was the victim of an attempted murder. Four of his classmates went on a rampage at their school. They murdered one of his classmates," Moira said.

"Ma'am I am tired of playing games with you people. The students involved in the shooting have been arrested and charged. Chances are they're going to need dentures before they see the light of day again. They're not a threat any more," Rondell said. "Lance Alvers on the other hand… As far as I know he could destroy all of Bayville with a thought. He has a history of violence and recklessness. If he loses his temper I don't think there wouldn't be a damn thing I could do to stop him from tearing this town apart. You may not have a problem with that, but I do."

"Lance didn't lose his temper today, I don't think you have much to worry about," Moira snapped.

The lights went out all over the mansion. "Ray, throw the breaker. There must have been another of those weird power surges!" Scott yelled.

"Professor Xavier," Officer Jensen exclaimed. "Will you please ask your students to behave themselves? We are simply trying to do our jobs."

Logan speared an apple with his claws. "Personally I ain't seeing what the kids are doing that's upsetting ya so bad. Following your people around, asking a few questions… Do ya really blame 'em for wanting to know what Lance did that was so wrong? I mean next time some bozo wants to shoot up the school maybe they ought to let 'em do it."

"Logan," Xavier reproved. //Students please desist. The officers are all aware of how we feel about this. The sooner they finish the sooner they will be able to leave.//

"Your engine sounded a little off when you drove up. I was just fixing it. Wouldn't want anything to keep you here," Forge protested as he was marched back toward the Institute. "It would just take a minute. I've got all my tools with me," Forge held up his arm and his hand transformed into a multi-tool. "Isn't it far out? I designed it myself. I was just thinking one day about how much time I waste looking for tools and WHAM it just came to me… There was a little accident the first time I tried to attach it to my arm, but hey, you can't even tell it's a prosthetic can you? I built the whole thing."

Office Marks pushed Forge at Storm. "I don't want this lunatic anywhere near our cars."

"You could be more polite," Storm said with a frown. "He was only offering to be helpful."

Evan readied a small spike to launch at the tires on the police cars. Todd pushed his hand down. "Yo, restraint. We don't want to do anything they could actually arrest us for… Let me do the honors."

"Are you satisfied that Lance is not here?" Xavier asked.

"I'm convinced you could tell me where he is at," Jensen replied irritably. "If I could prove it I'd happily arrest you for obstruction of justice."

"I'm sorry, Lance didn't leave an itinerary."

Officer Jensen grabbed the handle of his car door. Then he grimaced. He held up a hand dripping with slime. "What is this?" he demanded.

Xavier shrugged helplessly.


	14. Gone Visiting

After the police had gone Fred, Todd and Pietro migrated toward Lance's room. They found Kitty helping him get packed. "What's going on?" Fred asked.

"I'm taking off for awhile," Lance said. "I'm going to go visit my grandparent in Illinois who, hopefully, have no clue the police around here are trying to arrest me."

"You're really gonna leave this time?" Fred asked. "No not getting on the plane at the last minute."

"Yeah," Lance said.

"When are you coming back?" Todd asked.

"When things are sorted out," Lance said.

"Aka not for a long time," Todd replied. "We could all go."

"I think it's best if it's just me," Lance said.

"You don't want us to come with you?" Fred asked. He sounded hurt.

"Come on Freddy, don't be like that," Lance said. "You guys are happy here and I figure I'm going to freak out my grandparents all by myself. You know how things get when we're all together, I mean we don't always mean to cause chaos, but put three or four mutants in the same room and stuff just seems to happen. I kinda have to keep things low key, you know, because of the police and all."

"Right you're big time now," Todd said. "I'll tape it for you if they put you on 'America's Most Wanted'."

Lance grimaced.

"Okay, this is going to sound really weird. Maybe you should turn yourself in," Pietro suggested. "I only got myself in more trouble by letting Magneto break me out of jail. That's what my parents say."

"No," Lance said firmly. "That was when you were just a normal kid, well as far as they knew anyway. I'm not letting a bunch of humans lock me up."

"So have you called your grandparents yet?" Pietro asked.

Lance nodded. "They said come. I told them about the shooting. Well I told them that school was closed and I needed to get away for a while. They said they'd be happy to have me."

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Matt said. "You hid him from the police then you just let him wander off?"

"Not exactly. I didn't want him driving while he was on painkillers. Our doctor gave him a ride."

"Charles I know you mean well but this is insane."

"Would you rather I allow the situation to degrade into a battle between him and the police?" Xavier asked. "The boy creates earthquakes and he had every intention of fighting them. Such an incident would only make things that much harder in the long run."

"He's your student, can't you control him?"

"I find I share some of Lance's distrust of the police," Xavier replied. "I have faith in our ability to keep him safe if he surrendered himself, but Lance's trust in myself and the other instructors is tenuous. There hasn't been time to establish enough of a rapport to ask him to place his safety in our hands. I can't keep him unconscious for more than a few hours without doing harm and I won't alter his mind to remove his concerns. If I did that I'd have no right to ask for his trust. Matthew, can't you deal with this without Lance's presence? He's done nothing wrong, they know that. This is simply a way to prove that we can be control by their forces. The truth is it only concerns Lance in the most superficial of ways. In the wake of the school shooting the situation here is incredibly tense. My students are all feeling extremely defensive, I don't know if any of them would stand for seeing one of their friends arrested right now. This has the potential to spiral into a catastrophe for mutants/humans relations."

"You don't make my job easy," Matt sighed. "I'll do my best."

Matt Murdock hung up the phone with a sigh.

"I know that sigh," His partner, Foggy Nelson, said. "What legal miracle have you been asked to produce today?"

"Oh just getting a case thrown out of court before the police manage to catch up with their suspect," Matt replied. "Right now I'm told they don't have much of a case against the kid. But if they push him too hard he'll give them something to hang him with."

Foggy glanced at the pad Matt had been taking notes on. "The Xavier Institute. How is it that you always find the strangest clients?"

Matt ran his fingers over the pad, feeling the impressions his pencil had made to insure he had all the details written down. "Do you remember Ororo Monroe from college?"

"You don't forget meeting a goddess," Foggy replied sardonically. "Someday Matt, you're going to have to tell me how you just happen to have dated every gorgeous girl in the State."

Matt grinned. "Ororo introduced me to Charles Xavier. It turned out to be something of a mix-up but I made a good impression. Charles has been sending work my way ever since I first passed the bar."

"So what needs doing?" Foggy asked.

"I've got a connection with SHIELD, from what I understand they're the only official body with any realistic shot at dealing with a mutant threat. We need to know where they stand. If this is simply the local police trying to show that they're in control, we may be able to get SHIELD to pressure them into dropping it. We also need to know how justified this kid's worries are. If it turns out he's jumping at shadows Charles is simply going to have to talk him into turning himself in."

* * *

Gambit watched as Colossus left the base's common room. He couldn't figure it out; the big Russian had been acting like he was seeing ghosts ever since Gambit and Wanda had come back from their last mission.

They had heard a rumor about Pietro and it had paid off, after a fashion. They'd found Wanda's twin but he'd gotten himself tangled up in some insane group that was promoting co-existence with humans. Remy shook his head wondering how Pietro, of all people, could stomach that sort of nonsense. Remy knew he'd never forgive the humans for they'd done to Wanda.

Wanda brushed past Colossus as she entered the room and Remy couldn't help but stare at her. He still wasn't used to her being all grown-up. In his memories she was his little pest of a next-door neighbor. Nine years old with pigtails and a hopeful smile as she and her brother tagged along after him. The two of them had been utterly relentless. Remy had been three years older and the kids he hung out with had never understood why he tolerated them. Remy had always had a special bond with the twins. His eyes never bothered them. They were used to people who were different. They had always known there was a good chance they'd develop powers of their own when they got older.

Remy had never forgiven himself for not being able to protect Wanda. His human friends had betrayed the three of them. He'd managed to grab Pietro and get him to safety, but there had been too many soldiers for him to fight. He'd had to watch helplessly as they took Wanda away.

Afterwards he'd needed someone to blame so badly. He'd dealt with the ones who betrayed him and then Remy had turned his anger on Magneto. He'd blamed Magneto for not being home to save Wanda. Remy knew Magneto was her father and that he'd done everything in his power to find her, but it hadn't been enough and Remy had hated him for that. If he hadn't he would have hated himself for not being old enough or strong enough to protect them. All he'd been able to do was grab Pietro and run. Remy had thought Pietro felt the same way. He'd heard that the boy got in a fight with his father and disappeared several years ago, he hadn't known what it was about though. He'd never dreamed Pietro would have forgiven the humans.

Just six months ago Magneto had come to Remy after having learned where Wanda was being held. Remy was grateful that Magneto had let him help save her to atone for his guilt over not being able to protect her in the first place. It was a surprise given how strained his relationship with Magneto had been at the time. Now, after eight years, Wanda was finally home and safe. Remy was still trying to reconcile the little girl in his memories with the angry young woman she'd become during her long captivity.

Wanda grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. It slipped out of her fingers and hit the counter with a crash. Wanda picked up the cracked vessel and violently threw it at the sink.

Remy hurried to her side. "Easy cherie, easy," he murmured. He rested his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to offer comfort.

"How can Pietro ally himself with a group like the X-Men after what humans did to me?" Wanda demanded.

"I don't know," Remy said. Wanda let him wrap his arms around her.

"They hurt me so bad and he wants to make nice with them. To protect them from us," Wanda said. She was trembling with anger but there were tears running down her cheeks.

Impulsively Remy kissed her tears away. "I'll always be dere for y'," he promised.

* * *

"Can you believe my visa got screwed up?" Risty Wilde said. The purple haired girl stood in the lobby of the Mansion and chatted with Amara while she waited for Rogue. "I go home for my Grandmum's funeral and end up banned from the US for three months."

"Wow, what a mess," Amara said. "Every time I go home I'm always worried that I'll forget mine or something and they won't let me come back. It just sucks that you got in such a mix up."

"I know," Risty sighed. "I saw all the excitement on the telly. I can't believe I missed it."

"Risty!" Rogue exclaimed. She ran down the stairs, then caught herself as she realized no one other than Pietro or herself could move that fast and held herself to a walk. "Where have yah been girl? Ah was worried."

Risty smiled. "Like I was telling Amara, visa problems. There is so much we have to catch up on. Would anyone be too upset if I just stole you for dinner?"

"Amara, yah'll tell the Prof and everyone for me won't yah?" Rogue asked as Risty swept her out the door. "Ah have so much gossip to catch yah up on."

"Oooh, do tell," Risty encouraged as they headed out to her car.

* * *

Moira fussed with the sling on Lance's arm as the X-Helicopter landed in Joliet. "Now keep yer shoulder dry for the first three days. I packed medical supplies in yer things. The bandages need to be changed every day. I also packed some painkillers. Take them as needed, but no more than two pills every four hours. Ye won't be supplementing them with OTC's, ye hear me lad? Ye've got no sense when it comes to those things. I'll be by in a week to check on how ye are healing. If ye notice any swelling, discoloration or puss, call me. Do try to stay out of trouble. I'd like to see ye uninjured some time this year."

Kitty picked up Lance's duffle bag and slid the strap over his good shoulder. "I'll call tonight. You can tell me what everyone's like," she told him. Then she went up on tiptoe so they could kiss. "Don't worry. Everything'll get straightened out before you know it."

"You've got the number?" Lance asked. "I don't want to be making a ton of long distance calls or anything."

"You've given us all the number at least three times each, plus reminding us Scott has it if we lose it," Kitty reassured him. "I think Todd's already tried it out just to make sure it worked."

"He didn't…"

"He was good," Kitty replied. "Don't worry so much. Everything is going to work out… Moira, maybe we could stay for a few hours. Just till Lance got settled in?"

"No, I'll be fine," Lance said quickly. "They're just my family right? I don't need anyone holding my hand."

Lance stepped off of the helicopter then he stopped. "Kitty?" He called. "I changed my mind, come with me?"

Kitty smiled, grabbed an overnight bag and hoped off the helicopter. They started walking up the tree-lined lane to the old fashion farmhouse.

"Why am I so nervous about this?" Lance asked Kitty. "I don't need them. It doesn't matter whether they like me or not. You're the only person who I've ever tried to make like me. Why am I freaking about this. I don't even know them. I don't care what they think of me."

Kitty slipped an arm around his waist. "They're your family. It'll be okay, they're going to love you."

A dog started barking. In response a woman came outside. She was tall. Her dark hair was liberally sprinkled with gray and piled on top of her head in a bun. A moment later a man with short, stark white hair came around the corner of the house. "Chorus, quiet. I swear there's no reason to fix the doorbell as long as we've got the mutt."

"Lance?" the woman asked. "You must be Lance, you look exactly like your Uncle Dominic. We weren't expecting you so soon. I'm Dora, your grandmother."

"Um, hi," Lance said uncertainly.

"And you're…" Dora asked as she turned her welcoming smile on Kitty.

"Oh yeah, this is Kitty Pryde, my girlfriend," Lance said. "It's okay if she stays for awhile right?"

"Of course. We're so happy to meet both of you," Dora said.

"That school of yours has a military-class helicopter?" Andrew asked taking Kitty and Lance's bags.

Lance shrugged. "Xavier's is sort of different."

Dora glanced at the sling on Lance's arm. "Is that from the shooting? You didn't say you'd been hurt."

"Yeah, it's nothing big," Lance said. "The shooting was at Bayville High, not at Xavier's."

"Lance helped stop it," Kitty volunteered.

"Oh what am I thinking!" Dora exclaimed. "Come inside, sit down."

Dora directed Lance and Kitty toward the living room as Andrew vanished upstairs for a moment.

"I dug out all of the family's photo albums," Dora said. She picked one from the coffee table and settled in beside Lance on the couch as Kitty perched on his other side.

Andrew came in. "I put your things in one of the boys' old rooms. Top of the stairs, first door on the right. Dora wanted to put you in Sophie's old room. I figured you'd be more at home some place less pink. Miss Pryde, I put your things in the room next door."

"This is Sophie and the boys," Dora said. "That must have been the first summer after Dominic graduated from college. He went to Vietnam the next year. Dominic's our oldest, then Owen, Sophie and Jeremy. Little Jessica wasn't even born then. Jessica was quite the surprise. She's only a few months older than Dominic and Nancy's oldest, Carolyn. When they were little they liked to pretend to be twins. Let's see if I can find a picture… oh, here they are during the twin phase. The girls refused to wear anything but matching outfits for months."

"They're totally cute," Kitty said. "How old are they now?"

Lance sat there with the photo album spread across his lap as Dora rattled off names, stories and relationships with Kitty's encouragement. He felt like someone had just shoved him into the deep end of the pool without bothering to ask if he knew how to swim.

"Dora, the boy doesn't give a damn about who Sophie went to the prom with," Andrew interrupted. "Justin was a little weasel anyway. I never did approve of him."

"Oh hush Andrew," Dora replied. "You've never liked a single one of the girls' boyfriends. Sophie would have been much better off with Justin."

Lance winced. Kitty squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"This was one of the albums Sophie brought home with her after…" Dora said.

Lance sat up a little straighter as Dora opened the book. The first thing he noticed was the kitchen in the background of the picture: Bright blue tile, white walls and warm golden cabinets. He remembered the room. He remembered sitting on the counter while dinner was being made, or while he was helping dry dishes. He remembered living there.

"That's you!" Kitty exclaimed.

"What clued you in?" Lance murmured sarcastically. The small boy in the foreground proudly held up a paper on which he'd written "LANCE IS FIVE" in shaky letters.

Dora turned the page. Lance swallowed harshly. He remembered the picture. Dad had taken it on his first day of school. Mom was inside packing another lunch because no one had told him it was for later. Missy was holding his hand tightly. There was a serious look on her face. Mom and Dad had entrusted her with showing her little brother how to catch the school bus. Missy didn't take her duties lightly. There were burn scars on Missy's arms, evidence of the malady that would kill her just over a year later.

"Look, um, Kitty, Dora, Andrew, I'm… I'm kinda tired. Could I go lay down for a while?" Lance stammered. He got up and headed upstairs without waiting for a reply. He took the photo album with him.

Once he was alone, Lance opened the book again. Slowly bits and pieces of the memories he'd buried came back to life. The memories didn't have the distant unreality they'd had went he'd stood over Missy's grave anymore. They were real, vibrant… They didn't change anything. Missy was dead. Mom was dead. Dad was a stranger. Lance curled around the book and hid his face against his knees. Silently his shoulders shook as he grieved for his lost family.

* * *

"Risty yah're being so great about the whole mutant thing. Yah make me feel guilty 'bout not coming clean earlier," Rogue said as the two girls chatted over dinner. They were seated in an isolated booth at one of Bayville's diners.

"Well I did have a few clues," Risty said. "I knew you and your friends were into some crazy stuff. Remember the dinosaurs at the Sadie Hawkins' Dance? I just didn't know how crazy you all really were… So those morons from the Brotherhood House are really staying with you guys?"

"Watch it Risty, one of those 'morons' is mah boyfriend," Rogue said.

"You gave up on Scott and Lance finally got over his valley-girl fixation?" Risty asked.

"Half-way right," Rogue said. "Scott's a great guy and all, but he only has eyes for Jean and Ah don't mind that no more."

Risty grimaced. "Fred?"

"Nope."

"Todd?"

"He cleans up okay… and Moira hasn't even had to resort to threats for a several weeks now… but Rahne'd have mah hide," Rogue laughed.

"No, no, no!"

"Risty, yah aren't saying yah had a crush on Pietro or anything?" Rogue asked.

"Absolutely not!" Risty said frostily. "Rogue, darling we must discuss your taste in men."

"Ah know the guys were a little out of control but yah gotta understand," Rogue said. "Ah mean, yah never met anyone like Mystique."

"I thought she was nice to you," Risty said.

Rogue snorted. "Oh yeah, nice. She didn't approve of mah old crush on Scott, so she tried to kill him. The woman was certifiable."

Risty smiled fakily. "So what have you and Pietro been up to?"

Rogue grinned. "Ah met his parents. It was nice, normal. We went out to dinner with them. We talked. Mr. Maximoff embarrassed him half to death with stories 'bout when he was a kid. Ah loved it. Ah know it's silly and old fashion, but he wouldn't introduce me to his parents if he didn't think we could work things out. Ah mean we had a way to get around mah powers and now we don't. Ah'm going out of mah skull with frustration and boys are supposed to be worse about that kind of thing. Anyways, Ah get in these stupid, out of proportion fights with him. Ah just keep expecting him to say the hell with it. Pietro isn't doing that, Ah think he really is in love with me."

"That I find hard to believe," Risty said.

"Oh hush," Rogue said. "Yah haven't heard the best part. Ah think Ah've got an idea of how mah powers can be controlled."

"That's really great Rogue. Good for you!" Risty exclaimed.

"Yeah, all this time the Prof's been trying to teach me to stop it like he and Jean keep other people's thoughts out of their head and it just don't work. Ah mean, I do try, or I did, but it wasn't doing any good at all. I think I know how Ah'm supposed to be controlling it now. Ah got the idea from how Pietro and Ah used to use his power to get around mine. Still Pietro can't explain how he manages his power. Ah know what he does, but not how he does it. And Ah can't risk touching him, not till Ah know how to keep mah powers in check. Ah stole some of what Ah needed from Mr. Logan. Ah know Ah shouldn't have, but Ah'd all but given up on ever having control. Both the Professor and Mystique couldn't help me at all. Ah just, Ah couldn't wait anymore, not when Ah'm so close. When Ah'm sure it's gonna work Ah think Ah'll invite Irene up here. Let her tell some embarrassing stories about me so Pietro and Ah'll be even."

Risty rolled her eyes at that.

"Ah keep thinking Ah should call Irene anyway. Ah should warn her 'bout Mystique. Irene's always been real great to me. She was totally taken in by Mystique. It's hard to believe how Mystique can be so manipulative and so stupid at the same time."

"Stupid?" Risty asked her voice was painfully neutral.

"Well Ah told yah 'bout what she tried to do to Scott. Even if Ah hadn't seen all the other stuff she'd pulled in her memories Ah still wouldn't have wanted anything to do with her after that. Then there's how she dealt with the guys. If she'd treated them halfway decent they'd have been loyal to her. Hell if she'd just been around to do something when Lance got sick they'd have stuck by her. Instead she treated them like crap. Todd lived in terror of her until he had Fred and Lance there to protect him. She belittled Freddy, which is about the only way to get him to hate yah. And Lance, even after she ditched them and he got sick, he still gave her the chance to prove she wasn't just using him for his powers. The only problem was that's exactly what she was doing. She did the same thing to me. She doesn't care about anyone but herself."

Risty kept her face fixed in a sympathetic expression.

"Yah know she's Kurt's biological mother." Rogue said. "Ah feel sorry for him. Her dropping him off that bridge was probably the best thing that could have happened to him. Can yah imagine being raised by a witch like her?" Rogue grimaced.

"I hate to interrupt your lovely rant but I've just got to visit the loo," Risty announced.

As soon as the bathroom door swung shut behind her Risty's form disappeared to be replaced by Mystique's distinctive blue skin and red hair. "That little ingrate! How dare she talk about me like that? I took her in, gave her to Destiny to raise and she betrays me! They all betrayed me!"

"Quicksilver, that little weasel. He was working for his father all along. He's his father's son. After everything I gave to Magneto how dare he discard me! Without me Avalanche would be in jail by now. Blob would be the star attraction of a freak show somewhere. That miserable Toad would have starved long before Xavier dained to notice him without me. They dare turn their backs on me? And Rogue, I love that girl and this is how she repays me? And Cyclops… can't forget Cyclops. It didn't bother his Boy Scout ethics to leave me to be captured by the military. They'll all pay for what they've done to me!"

Mystique took a deep breath and pulled out a cell phone. "Mezmero, you circus freak, what are you waiting for?" she demanded.

"It is done." A hissing voice replied.

Mystique resumed her charade as a purple haired punk of a teenager and returned to the booth. Rogue stared glassy-eyed at a tall caped man. "She is ready. Take her back and she will do what Apocalypse requires."

"There's been a slight change of plans," Mystique replied. "I need vengeance."

"All who oppose Apocalypse will fall into ruin," Mezmero promised.

"Not good enough," Mystique said. "I want them to suffer. I want them to know it's because of how they betrayed me. Besides it will distract Xavier from Rogue's disappearance."

"If that is so. Apocalypse will grant your boon," Mezmero said.


	15. Touching on Scars

"So what did we find out?" Foggy asked.

Matt grinned. "SHEILD wants Lance Alvers and any other dangerous mutants at the Institute where Xavier and their former operative, Weapon X, can monitor them. They consider the Institute the best option for managing the situation. They don't want an incident over Lance's powers. The fugitive problem stands though. Those charges are completely separate from his mutant abilities, so SHEILD isn't as concerned with a possible backlash."

"I may be able to help with that." Foggy said. "Lance Alvers was put in a real disaster of a juvenile detention center when he was nine."

"What'd he do?" Matt asked.

"Arson, burned down a school, nearly killed himself in the process."

"That's not going to help." Matt said.

"Because of his age and his reaction to the fire there was some question about whether it was arson or just an accident. Still his foster parents refused to take him back and there really wasn't anyplace to put him because of how money had been apportioned with in the system. Illinois' social services department was suffering from massive funding problems, their director decided to take an unorthodox approach. She decided that given the department's limitations there was no possible way to reach all the kids they needed to. Furthermore, she felt by expending resources on the worst cases they would be losing kids they might otherwise have the resources to help. Lance was one of the kids who fell off of the scale. His behavior in the foster homes previous to the fire was beginning to make him difficult to place and with the suspicious surrounding the fire… They didn't have any other place to put him where they felt he could be sufficiently monitored. The detention center was severely understaffed and over populated. All the problems that you would expect were present. Also the system was set up encouraged people to think of those kids as being beyond help," Foggy reported.

"Beyond help given the available resources translates pretty easily into thinking of them as worthless." Matt said quietly.

Foggy made a sound of agreement. "The staff was over-worked and frustrated. They felt their only responsibility was to keep the kids alive. The kids were all troubled to some extent, putting that many emotionally disturbed teens and pre-teens in close quarters guaranteed problems with violence. The situation degraded, eventually ending in a riot. Seven kids between the ages of twelve and sixteen died. In the aftermath the whole system was restructured, Lance ended up back in foster care. The entire situation was a huge black mark against the social services and juvenile corrections system in Illinois. They'd rather we didn't dredge the incident up again. If the primary charges against Lance are dropped, they'll pressure their colleges here to let the fugitive matter drop."

* * *

Tentatively Kitty knocked on the door to Lance's room. It had been several hours since his precipitous exit.

The instructors at the Institute had half way expected Lance's change of heart about meeting his grandparents on his own so she'd come prepared. Well, when it came to things like clothes and a toothbrush she'd been prepared. She was running a little low on small talk and the truth was both she and Lance's grandparents were getting a little worried about him. They'd all agreed dinner made a good premise for checking on him.

Kitty knocked a little louder. "Lance?" she asked. When he didn't respond she phased through the door.

The photo album lay on the floor looking like it had been throw there. Lance stood in front of the window with his back to her, the set of his shoulders looked painfully rigid.

"Lance, are you alright?" Kitty asked tentatively.

"I don't want to be here," Lance said. "I wish I'd never called or anything. It was stupid. I hate this!"

Kitty stood beside him. She slid her hand into his. "Why?" she asked.

Lance shuddered. "It's all falling down." There was a long pause. "I don't care about them! I don't. Every bad thing that ever happened to me was Mom… Sophie and Rich's fault! I hated them. I've hated them for so long."

After an uncertain silence Kitty said. "That doesn't have anything to do with Dora and Andrew does it? I think they really want to get to know you."

"I don't want to remember," Lance said. Kitty glanced back at the photo album. Lance's voice dropped so low she almost missed his next words. "They don't deserve me missing them."

Kitty leaned her forehead against Lance's shoulder, silently offering support and when she just didn't know what to say.

Gradually Lance's stance relaxed. Having her there was like having a touchstone reminding him that he did have her and other people in his life who weren't going to disappear. It didn't change that his family was gone, that he'd fought to get them back until he was too angry to grieve, but it helped.

* * *

"I think I should test it," Pietro announced out of the blue as he grabbed a chair beside Todd.

"Test what?" Todd asked.

"That Rogue and I can't touch anymore," Pietro replied. "Xavier told her it might not be safe anymore. Because of what happened. He doesn't know for sure."

"Yeah but what if he's right?" Todd asked.

"Then we'll know for sure won't we?" Pietro said.

Todd glared at him. "What if you get permanently messed up?"

Pietro shrugged. "She's going to break up with me if we can't touch. I never take enough risks. I should have trusted that Mom and Papa would never hurt me. I should have risked telling you guys what was going on with Magneto, Mystique and Wanda. I should have done something when Dad messed up Wanda's powers."

"You were a little kid," Todd protested. "And what can any of us do against Magneto?"

"Gambit risked getting Magneto mad at him to protect me. I should have protected Wanda. Because I didn't take risks Wanda and Fred both hate me and Lance says he forgives me but it isn't the same. And it's my fault. I should have done something. I'm not losing Rogue."

* * *

Dinner was an awkward meal. Lance sat beside Kitty. They held hands beneath the table. Kitty smiled gamely. She chatted with Dora. She forced herself to not to phase no matter how tightly Lance squeezed her hand.

Lance stared at his plate. He played with his food. He refused to meet anyone's eyes. He answered direct questions with single word answers otherwise he ignored the conversation.

Dora kept a set smile on her face. She maintained a steady stream of small talk with Kitty. She asked Lance questions to try to draw him into the conversations. She did the same with Andrew.

At first Andrew watched Lance with concern. When he realized he was only making the teen more uncomfortable he turned his attention to his food and focused on it as if he expected it to grow legs and hop off the plate.

When the meal ended Lance stood quickly. He nearly pulled Kitty to her feet along with him in his hurry to get away.

"Lance," Dora called as she stood. Lance halted his retreat and waited nervously.

"I'm so happy you're here," Dora said and hugged him.

Lance tensed for a moment then awkwardly returned Dora's hug. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Why don't we help with dishes?" Kitty suggested.

As the four of them cleared the table and hung around the kitchen the conversation slowly relaxed.

* * *

Rahne glanced up when she heard a knock at her door. Rogue came in. "Could Ah try something on yah?" she asked.

"What do you want?" Rahne asked curiously.

"To touch yah," Rogue said. "Ah swear Ah'll pull away as soon as mah powers kick in."

Rahne fidgeted nervously for a moment then took the plunge. "Okay."

Rogue took a deep breath. She pulled a stopwatch out of her pocket and took off her glove. She and Rahne touched fingertips. Rogue started the clock. Rahne swayed. Rogue stepped back as she clicked off the stopwatch. "Six seconds. That's almost twice as long as normal," she said with a grin as she glanced at the results.

"But how?" Rahne asked.

"Ah was right. Quickie's powers are always on, but he can dial 'em back a little. Mine work the same way. Once Ah started figurin' out how to control his powers… Remind me to write Logan a real nice Thank You card and maybe wax his bike."

"You're still hiding from him?" Rahne asked.

"Not hiding per say, just leaving the room so fast he can't see me. With the mess at school and with Lance everyone sort of forgot about me. Ah ain't going to remind them."

"Back to the subject," Rogue said. "Yah know why Pietro and I could touch at first right? Well that gave me the idea. Ah can't turn mah powers off, but Ah can make 'em slow down like Ah do Pietro's. It ain't much yet but Pietro and I don't need a much. If it's me controlling mah powers and not just a side effect of Pietro's then it should be okay for us to touch again."

* * *

Jean and Scott sat in the Professor's study. "Principal Kelly called. Due to the number of days the school has been shut down this year he's requiring you to take an equivalency test to determine whether or not you graduate."

"Does this mean we don't have to go back there?" Scott asked hopefully.

"Classes will not resume before graduation because of the shooting," Xavier said. "Instead the School Board decided to break early for summer. Classes will resume in early August to allow the younger students time to finish out their classes but they didn't wish to delay the senior class' graduation."

"Will they have a graduation ceremony?" Jean asked with concern.

"Yes, there will be something for your parents to attend when they arrive," Xavier assured her. "Now I hear you've been accepted into several college programs?"

"We should send Lance a copy of the equivalency test," Scott said. "If nothing else he'll get a kick out of screwing with Kelly's head."

* * *

"Rogue's really starting to control her powers?" Todd asked as he and Rahne waited for the elevator to take them down to the Danger Room.

"Yep," Rahne replied

"That's cool, yo," Todd said. "I've got to tell Quickie."

"I think she wants to surprise him," Rahne said.

"Well he's planning on being stupid," Todd said. "I called Lance. He suggested bashing him over the head. That's Lance-speak for he doesn't have a clue. I was thinking maybe I'd ask Scott or even Mr. McCoy. It's weird, we'd never go to Mystique with problems. Still this is better. I wasn't that happy about deciding to rat Quickie out you know. And this'll stop him easier than they could yo."

"Everyone on staff here is really nice. Even Mr. Logan is more bark than bite," Rahne said. "You shouldn't feel weird about telling them when something's wrong."

"Yeah, I know. It takes getting used to is all," Todd said with a shrug. "So do you think we should screw this test up so we can get out of Danger Room sessions for another week?"

"I'd just as soon get back to training," Rahne said. "Besides if we're not healed Moira'll want to know why. Then she'd watch us even more closely and she's already being totally unreasonable."

Todd made a face. "Yeah, she's obsessed with water, stalking us with that squirt gun of hers, next thing you know she'll be putting soap in it. And she's making me go to the dentist! I've heard stories about dentists, they're like tortures, only worse!"

Rahne giggled. "They aren't that bad, I'll go with you if you want?"

"You're the best Rahnie-sweetums," Todd said.

* * *

Remy stared up at the ceiling. Wanda slept curled beside him, one arm flung across his chest. She wasn't the little girl he remembered from eight years ago Remy told himself. Maybe things had gotten a little carried away but there was no reason for this to feel so wrong. He'd missed her all those years and now she was back. She was so different from his memories of her. Every day they seemed to grow closer. Maybe it was just the invisible wall that seemed to exist between them and Magneto's other followers, isolating them from anyone else, but Remy thought it was more than that.

Wanda was dangerous and vulnerable all at the same time. She was beautiful and he wanted to know what she looked like when she smiled. And maybe that was the whole reason why this bothered him so much. He was falling in love with her. On the surface she seemed like his type but the kind of girls Remy pursued never let him touch their hearts and they never endangered his. He liked it that way. He liked relationships where both parties could walk away in the morning with no regrets. He liked girls as emotionally unavailable as he was because that way no one got hurt. He never got involved with someone who couldn't protect themselves because he had enemies.

An image of coal black hair clumped together with congealing blood and brain matter flashed across his mind's eye. Confused Remy tried to place the fragment of memory.

Notre Dame was looming over him on a clear, cold night. Yellow light from a street lamp illuminating the broken bodies of his beloved cousin and his lover. Waist length raven hair fanned out beneath the bodies like a photographer's backdrop. Short golden hair like a bloodstained halo.

No. Remy flinched as the image jumped. Silver-blond hair, free of blood but lit like flames in by the dawn. Only a few mornings later the boy lay on a rooftop, safe but so frighteningly still. He'd saved them, hadn't he? Silver-blond boy who had become almost a little brother, the girl, her hair brunette, streaked with white, barely known to him but precious to the boy, both safe. He thought he'd saved them.

No. Remy bit the inside of his cheek. They were all children. Silver-blond boy pulled to safety. Raven-haired girl lost… The sickening thud as the bodies… body hit the pavement. A squirming boy pinned under his arm, tears running down his face. Safe… Dead… Taken… His arm tightened around Wanda needing the warmth of her body pressed against his to convince himself she was alive.

Waist length raven hair stained with scarlet blood. Cropped raven hair stained with scarlet dye. Her body going cold in his arms. "Remy why?" Et… Silver, dead on impact… No, Silver was alive, well. He'd betrayed them, but he was alive.

Wanda woke with a sound of protest. Remy was holding her painfully tight. His unique eyes glowed in the darkened room. Wanda watched in alarm as they tracked randomly.

"Remy?"

Remy's breath came in ragged gasps. The images flickered back and forth. He didn't know what was real. It was pivotal. His whole life hinged on that moment. He didn't know what was real. He didn't know what had happened.

"Remy!"

Blood spreading in a pool. The red-hot pain as Sabretooth's claws sliced into his gut. His hand locked over Pietro's mouth as the nine year old struggled to run after the men taking his sister. Her body still and cold in his arms. The blast flinging both boy and girl back to safety. Watching helplessly as she was dragged away.

"Remy!" Wanda yelled as she shook him. She broke his desperate hold on her and pulled on some clothes. "Someone help!" she screamed as she threw open the door.

* * *

Lance sat in the corner of the room crowded room. It was the third evening since he and Kitty had arrived at the Petroses' and his Grandparents had invited the rest of the family over to meet him. When people kept showing up Lance had thought he was going to go into shock. He'd tried to leave, Kitty made him mingle. Speaking of Kitty, he was going to something bad to her as soon as he found her again. She'd disappeared while he was talking to his great uncle.

He thought he must have been introduced to a hundred people and they were all supposed to be related to him somehow. There was no way he was ever going to keep them all straight. At least they'd finally quit talking to him. People talked about crops and the weather. Someone in college had called home. Most of the kids were a lot younger than he was. Some of them played sports; others played instruments. Someone's neighbor had done something to a field and that had some significance Lance didn't understand. Someone had a new job. Someone had a new baby.

Lance was pretty sure he was going to get along with his great uncle. Maybe that was why Kitty had abandoned him. The old guy had been telling him about emptying the powder out of a grenade then going into the mess hall and asking if anyone had seen the pin back during World War II. Lance could imagine him approving of or at least being amused by most of the Brotherhood's stunts.

Lance wondered a little about how no one had said anything about him being a mutant. He figured Andrew and Dora must have decided not to tell anyone else about that minor detail.

A very small boy determinedly climbed over the arm of Lance's chair then fell into his lap. Lance winced as the boy collided with his injured shoulder but reflexively caught him. After that Lance wasn't quite sure what to do with the child.

The little boy confidently made himself at home. "I'm Nicky." He informed Lance. "That's my mom. That's my dad. That's my sister and the girls. They have cooties." Bemused Lance watched as the boy pointed out people in the crowd. "My mom said you're my cousin. Do you want to see my tree house?"

Lance decided he liked the kid. Any excuse to get out of the crowd was a good one. Nicky started squirming so Lance set him on the ground. The child immediately grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the door. Lance happily complied.

Nicky's tree house turned out to be a pallet set about four feet off the ground there was an up-ended bucket set beside it for a step. "Nice place," Lance said.

Nicky grinned. "Come up," he ordered.

Lance obediently hopped up to sit on one edge of the platform. Nicky held up a jar for him to see. "I found a cattypillar. It's going to turn into a butterfly. Only it isn't moving anymore. Candy says it's dead."

"I think Candy's right," Lance said. Nicky shrugged and stuck the jar back in its nitch.

"Nicholas Andrew Petros how many times have I told you not to wander off?"

"Mom!" Nicky protested as the woman walked from the house then lifted him to the ground. "I was just showing Lance my tree house."

"I'm sorry if he was bothering you," Nicky's mom said.

"I didn't mind. It was getting a little crowded in there," Lance said glancing back toward the house with a sigh.

"I'm Rebecca in case you forgot, Jeremy's wife. Jeremy's the uncle without facial hair."

"Thanks," Lance said dryly. "Now if you could describe the other million people in there… Oh, and explain the difference between a second cousin and a cousin once removed?"

Rebecca laughed. "It is a little overwhelming isn't it? I'm an only child, I remember the first time I came to a family get together. The Petroses have been farming here for five generations, it never occurs to them that some people aren't used to this kind of extended family."

"I'm used to insanity," Lance said. "You should try dinner at the Institute. It's just everyone here is someone's mother's brother's wife's dad's niece and geez it took my housemate five months to let on that we were working for his dad."

"You'll get used to it," Rebecca promised. "No one minds if you have to ask their names a dozen times and anyone who has to list more than two names to explain how they're related is a cousin of some sort. If you try to get more specific your head will explode."

"I'll remember that," Lance said.

Nicky started to squirm. "We'd best head back in," Rebecca said. "I think I saw your girlfriend in the kitchen."

"Thanks," Lance said with a smile.

* * *

Pietro was jerked awake by the sound of jingling of bells. Since finding himself back at the Institute he'd quickly learned that he couldn't sleep unless he did something to set an alarm on his door. He was sure he hadn't done that back while he lived at the Boarding House and he couldn't remember what had made him start. For whatever the reason it was the only way he could stand to close his eyes at night now.

The sound of the bells had him half way across the room before his brain caught up with his body. Pietro paused when he realized there was no door in the direction in which he'd fled. He turned to face the intruder and relaxed as he recognized Rogue. "Hiya gorgeous," he said as nervousness gave way to curiosity. Pietro frowned when Rogue didn't reply. He took a step toward her. "Rogue? Is something wrong?"

Rogue silently offered him an ungloved hand. Pietro smiled brilliantly. "Let's test this right," he said and slipped past her out stretched hand to kiss her.

For a long moment they remained locked together. Then Pietro broke the kiss with a triumphant laugh. "Nothing happened," he picked Rogue up and twirled her around. "Baldy was wrong. I'm immune to your power. Rogue this is so great! We can do whatever we feel like."

Rogue frowned slightly, still silent.

Pietro's back stiffened as the borrowed telepathic might of Jean and Xavier slammed into his mind. His eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out. Rogue gestured and Pietro's unconscious form floated out into the hall. Rogue closed his door behind her then gestured, Scott, Fred and Todd's bodies levitated from the floor where she'd left them when she went to get Pietro and followed her and Pietro as she left the Mansion.

Mystique met Rogue at the mansion's gate in a black van. Rouge loaded the four boys into the back then she and Mystique climbed in front. Mystique turned the van toward the airport.


	16. Opening Salvos

Magneto sat beside his distraught daughter. "I woke up and Remy… It was like he was trapped in a nightmare." Wanda said.

Magneto put a hand on her shoulder. "I have faith that Mastermind will be able to help him."

Almost an hour later Mastermind and Remy came in. Wanda ran to embrace Remy. "S'okay cherie. Just got lost in some old memories I guess."

Magneto waited until the pair left then turned on Mastermind. "Explain yourself."

Mastermind gulped as the metal plates rattled around him. "Gambit's mind is difficult to manipulate. His biokinetic charge acts like static to psions. My illusions don't take as firmly. What happened tonight was that his own, true, memories began resurfacing."

"In other words, you are incompetent."

"My lord Magneto!"

"However that does not explain why he is sleeping with my daughter."

"I swear I had nothing to do with that."

"You were supposed to create a past for them that would bind them to me," Magneto stated. "Not to one another. He has already deserted me once over his friendship with Pietro."

Mastermind cringed. "I did my best. Gambit's mind resists my efforts. I couldn't simply rewrite his memories. I had to work within the structure that existed. Wanda's memories had to match his. I didn't make them lovers."

Magneto waited.

"I tried different scenarios with Gambit until one took. He's more receptive to caring for your children than he is to giving up his dislike of you."

"I can't afford to lose both him and Sabretooth."

"Wanda remembers you as a loving father, I suggest you do nothing to dissuade her. I did not intentionally set the current events in motion, but she could prove an effective means of tying him to you. Keep her loyalty and you keep them both."

"Perhaps. I would have preferred if you had simply done the job correctly."

Mastermind watched as Magneto swept out of the room. Under his breath he muttered. "Mayhap the job would have been simpler if you weren't such a bastard."

* * *

Pietro flinched at the painfully bright light dragging him from unconsciousness. "Oh my head. What… Rogue! We kissed! Her powers don't work on me. Jean's did thought. Owe, my head." He looked around and found that he was in the middle of a desert.

"It's about time you woke up."

Pietro spun to face Mystique. Rogue stood beside her. The teenager's expression was oddly blank. Her eyes were glassy, like a sleepwalker's. "What did you do to her?"

"If I were you I wouldn't be worried about Rogue," Mystique said.

"Boring! We quit the Brotherhood. I don't have to listen to you anymore," Pietro exclaimed. "I'll just take Rogue and go."

"Rogue," Mystique ordered with a smile at the girl. Rogue held out an open hand then clenched it. Pietro screamed. His ankle felt like a vise had been closed on it. He collapsed to his knees in the sand. "I didn't want to do that until you were awake," Mystique said.

"Bitch," Pietro spat as he glared up at her.

Mystique smiled. "Killing you is almost as good as killing your father."

"Aww, you're just saying that," Pietro interrupted.

"Cyclops left me trapped and helpless. I'm looking forward to seeing his bleached bones. The other two are nothing more than a fringe benefit. Neither of them has ever had an independent thought in their lives. Avalanche isn't worth the bother…"

"In other words, you couldn't find him," Pietro said.

Mystique glared. "And then there's you. Your father kept you safe and protected while he experimented on my son, for that reason alone you deserve to die."

"Oh yeah, kill me to get at my father. Now there's a plan," Pietro said. He rolled his eyes. "It's really going to tear him up when you finish the job he ordered Sabretooth to do."

"My son suffered so he could protect you!"

"Like you care about Kurt," Pietro snapped. "You never even talked to him when you had the chance."

"You interfered!" Mystique thundered. "And on top of everything else, you dare presume to date my daughter?"

"How many kids have you abandoned?" Pietro asked. "And do you ever wonder why it is that none of them want you back?"

"It's been a joy talking with you, but you have a big day ahead of you. So why don't you get busy and die," Mystique snarled. "Come along Rogue."

Rogue took Mystique's hand and the pair levitated into the air. Pietro stared after them for a moment. Then he bit his lip and stood up. He fell back to his knees with a yelp of pain as soon as he put weight on his shattered ankle. "Oh this is just peachy," he said.

Several miles away he saw a red beam slash through the sky. "Scott is such a boy scout," Pietro said. He sounded a little relieved. "Who else comes with a built in flare gun?"

He tried to get to his feet again then cursed. Pietro crawled toward some sagebrush. "Oh this is going to make a great splint," he groused as he tugged at the scraggly desert plant.

* * *

Lance and Kitty wandered along a dirt road between fields of green stuff that neither could identify. It was Sunday morning and both of them had felt uncomfortable being the only ones in Andrew and Dora's house. After they'd finished a silent breakfast Kitty declared she was going for a walk. Lance had followed after her without comment.

"Are you really mad about me becoming scarce last night?" Kitty asked. "I mean I barely know if you want me here sometimes."

Lance took a few moments to kick at a rock in the road. "I'm glad you stayed," he said. "You're a lot better at talking to old people than I am."

"I thought you were doing fine. You looked like you were enjoying your great uncle Joseph's stories," Kitty said.

"He's cool," Lance admitted. "Heck all I had to do was shut up and let him talk and he was happy. But some other people drug him off to play pinochle or something. Then Marilyn 'tell me all about yourself' showed up."

"I think I remember her. Flowered prints right?" Kitty asked. Lance nodded. "I told her about Ororo's flower gardens in excruciating detail."

"See that's why you can't just wander off," Lance complained. "I tried talking about Todd nearly burning the house down when he tried to make dinner. She got this totally horrified look. How do you know what's okay to say?"

"I don't know… Just practice I guess. There were always social things at the Synagogue or with Mom and Dad's co-workers. I'd always feel a little out of place 'cause most everyone is old and I'd always get bored. When you're a kid in grade school talking is never interesting and grown ups go one and on…" Kitty grinned. "I've said some really stupid things over the years, but you get used to it and it gets easier."

"Small talk with old people," Lance said with disbelief. "Normally the only reason I talk to adults is when they're trying to control my life. Principals, teachers, police, social workers, foster parents, there weren't many of them that I actually talked to beyond them telling me what I should do and me coming up with variations on 'screw you'. Just talking with people, that's kind of new."

"It'll get easier," Kitty said. "Don't look now, we've got a shadow."

Lance glanced back and caught sight of Nicky following them. "Hey," he said.

"Lance!" The little boy exclaimed happily. Kitty intercepted him before he could jump on Lance, since he didn't seem to notice his impromptu jungle gym was injured. "What ya doing? I was bored. Who's she?"

"That's Kitty," Lance said.

"I'm Nicky, very pleased to meet you," the boy informed her before turning back to Lance. "I walked all the way over to Grandma and Grandpa's all by myself, almost, and I didn't get lost once. Grandma always has the best cookies… Well I like my mom's cookies too but she hides them better."

"Does your mom know where you are?" Kitty asked.

Nicky scowled at her.

"Okay we better take you home," Kitty said.

"Lance she's no fun," Nicky protested.

Lance shrugged helplessly, he shot Kitty a quick grin. "Which way's home kiddo?" he asked.

* * *

Todd hopped to the top of a dune. "Yo Pietro!" he yelled cupping his hands around his mouth.

"It took you long enough," Pietro said. He limped toward Todd.

"Quickie, what happened?"

"Mystique," he said. "She took Rogue, broke my leg… Rogue had Jean's powers. There's something wrong with her."

"We can worry about that after we get out of here," Todd said as he offered Pietro a hand. "I just realized something: Mystique broke your leg, she took Cyke's shades, but she just dumped Freddy and I. I think I should feel insulted or something yo."

"Ouch! Don't hop," Pietro complained.

"Hey is someone there?" Scott yelled. He turned toward them blindly.

"Just me and Quickie," Todd yelled back. "Our favorite shape-shifting witch broke his leg."

"I'll signal for Fred to come back," Scott said. "No airplanes right?"

"You're clear," Todd said.

Scott turned his face toward the sky and opened his eyes. "Todd, are you still feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know why you're so worried," Todd said.

"With your mutation I wasn't sure how you'd handle heat," Scott said. "But I guess you've got some horny toad in your make-up."

"Don't say that 'round Moira," Todd replied with a grin.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Scott laughed. "Quicksilver, how are you doing?"

"I've got a broke leg. Mystique has my girlfriend. We're lost in the middle of a desert. What kind of dumb question is that?"

"It seemed like the thing to say," Scott said dryly. "Did either of you see anything that looks like shelter? We've got to get out of this sun."

* * *

Colossus sat before the security screens in Magneto's base and wished for something exciting to happen. Even something as mundane as Pyro setting off the fire alarms again would be welcome. He hated monitor duty; it gave him too much time to contemplate his situation.

He found himself watching Gambit and Wanda with morbid fascination. The couple seemed content, almost happy as they cuddled on the couch reassuring themselves after the previous night's glitch in Gambit's reprogramming. He wondered if they were the lucky ones. Everyday he lived in fear of failing Magneto and losing his sister forever. He remembered Gambit asking him if Magneto owned his soul as well as his body. "No, my soul is still my own," he whispered to the screen, "but I fear you can no longer say the same."

"Talking to yourself mate?" Pyro asked. "And everyone says I'm the crazy one." The Australian's hair was little more than stubble and there were a few burns on his hands and head.

"I am afraid Pyro," Colossus said. "Magneto will never set us free. If we fight him he will have Mastermind rewrite our memories to make us more sympathetic to his cause."

"Or he'll decide we aren't worth the effort and have us killed like he tried with his son," Pyro said. "You're just now figuring out that we're screwed?"

"No, I try to hope but…"

"At least 'Tooth's gone."

"I would face Sabretooth before Mastermind," Colossus said.

"Speak for yourself," Pyro replied. "You can't hide from Sabretooth and when he finds you he'll play with you. The way I see it, if a body runs now they could get lucky. Maybe Magneto doesn't find you. Still even if he does… the big man don't have time for games. He'll either kill you quick or turn you over to Mastermind and you end up like those two: Dumb and happy."

"So why don't you leave or are you here willingly?" Colossus asked.

"I still like living more than I like the odds," Pyro said. "And yeah, I came willingly. Magneto talks a good line, but this place? It's Hotel California mate. You can check out but you never leave. … Now that isn't supposed to be here. I'll take care of it."

Colossus glanced at the screen and groaned when he saw what had caught Pyro's attention. A calico cat had somehow gotten in the base. Visions of flambéed feline filled Colossus' mind. "I would think you would have had enough fun with fire," he said with a gesture toward the burns Pyro had suffered during Wanda's attack.

Pyro shrugged. "You always hurt the ones you love. I don't mind."

"I will deal with the cat. You stay here," Colossus said as he shook his head.

"You take all the fun out of life," Pyro sulked. He watched as Colossus appeared on the monitor and started looking for the cat. "Here kitty, kitty," Pyro mocked. Then he saw the cat appear behind Colossus. It shifted into Rogue. "That isn't good," Pyro said as he slapped the alarm button. It came too late to warn Colossus. Rogue grabbed his arm with her bare hand and a moment later the big man passed out.

Pyro ran toward the problem site. The X-Man was still standing over Colossus' unconscious body when he arrived. She turned and stalked toward him. Pyro wrapped her in flames. "That'll show you girl!" he exclaimed.

A moment later Rogue reached out of the flames. Her skin was metal and untouched by the fire. Her hand closed on Pyro's wrist and she pulled him toward her with a strength that was well beyond what she should have had. Her other hand reached up to make contact with Pyro's cheek.

Gambit and Wanda burst in. Rogue gestured toward Wanda and the girl found herself pinned against the wall by an invisible force. Rogue darted across room and to confront Gambit. She snatched his cards out of his hand before he had the chance to throw them. Then she clasped his hand, their fingers brushed and he collapsed.

"Let me go!" Wanda shrieked as Rogue turned toward her. "Why are you doing this? My father will…" Wanda's rant trailed off as Rogue reached out and touched her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Magneto demanded.

Rogue gestured and his helmet flew off. She reached out with the combined telepathic might of the Xavier and Jean Grey. A dark shadow seemed to flare around Magneto. Rogue flinched back. Her expression was confused for a moment.

She recovered a moment later and summoned winds and lighting. Magneto countered by summoning the metallic dust in the air to form a shield around him that blocked the wind and channeled the lighting to the ground. Rogue tried to disrupt his shield with a telekinetic blow but found their strengths were equal.

A giant metal spider assembled itself out of I-beams and other scraps of metal. It attacked Rogue. She danced around is clumsy strikes combining the speed she'd acquired from Quicksilver with the gymnastic agility of Beast, Toad and Nightcrawler and the raw strength of Sunspot, Blob and Colossus.

Rogue used Cyclops' power to blast the creature apart. As it began to reassemble itself she turned toward Magneto. The blue glow of one of Wanda's hex bolts formed around her hand. When it struck Magneto his powers went dead. He crashed to the ground along with the steel girders and the shield of dust. Rogue strode across the room toward him. Magneto backed away until his shoulders struck a wall of crates. He lashed out in an attempt to punch her. Rogue twisted to the side too quickly for the eye to follow. She reached up and touched him.

Once Magneto was down she scanned the base for other presences. //I'm not here. Don't see me,// Mastermind thought at her. Rogue walked directly to his hiding place. He sighed in helpless surrender as she reached for him.

* * *

"Watch out Cyke. There's a rock over that way," Todd said as he pointed.

Scott stopped dead. "Define 'that way'," he ordered. He'd torn off a strip of material from the bottom of his nightshirt to use as a blindfold. It helped him remember to keep his eyes closed.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Ten o' clock," Todd clarified.

Cyclops nodded.

"Do you have to carry me like a sack of potatoes?" Pietro complained. Over the course of the day his pale skin had turned a fiery red and was starting to blister.

Fred had a healthy sunburn of his own. He thought about Pietro's complaint. "I could let you walk," he offered.

"Come on the blood's rushing to my head. This is embarrassing."

Fred grinned.

"Whoa! Big pothole at twelve o' clock. And a crack from about three to one. And… Yo, this whole place is a mess," Todd exclaimed.

Cyclops paused he tilted his head to one side. "Craters and cracks. Guys, does that sound familiar to anyone?"

"You're right. It looks like a post-Avalanche parking lot," Todd said.

"I think I know where we are." Cyclops said. "We should head to the Northwest."

Todd glanced back at Fred. "Northwest is which way?" he asked.

"Don't look at me."

Cyclops sighed and pointed.

"Um, Cyke you've had your eyes closed for hours. How do you know?" Todd asked.

"The sun was just rising when I regained consciousness," Cyclops explained. "It's that way."

"The blind leading the hopeless," Pietro said sarcastically then gulped. "I'm going to be sick."

"You shut up," Fred snapped.

"No, literally. Put me down!"

Fred quickly swung Pietro to the ground. The sudden movement pushed the silver haired teen's nausea over the edge.

"Todd, how much truth is there to Evan's albino insults?" Cyclops asked quietly.

Todd frowned at him in confusion. "You forgot what he looks like this fast?"

"I wear ruby quartz shades 24/7," Scott sighed. "The only color I see is red."

"Quickie's real pale."

"Hell." More loudly Cyclops said, "We need to start looking for a narrow canyon. There's an abandoned base there. We'll have water and shelter. Maybe even equipment to call the mansion. So lets keep moving."

"I'm tired," Fred complained after several hours of walking. He sat down suddenly.

"Watch my head!" Pietro yelped as he was summarily dropped.

"And I'm hungry and I'm thirsty."

"We're all thirsty," Cyclops said. "Complaining won't help. Look we're getting close. We can't just sit out in the sun."

"I don't like it here," Fred complained.

"Yo, I don't think Mystique dropped us here 'cause she thought we'd have fun," Todd said. "What's wrong with you?"

Pietro stared at Todd. "You tan funny," he announced randomly. "You look like dessert camouflage."

"At least he is tanning. I'm all burned," Fred humphed.

"It's about time that we ended up in a situation where my mutation is the best," Todd said.

"Why isn't Scott burning?" Pietro asked.

"I metabolize sunlight to power my optic blasts. I don't burn," Scott replied. "Can we go now?"

"Its not fair," Fred stated. "Pietro and I's mutation should help too."

"Well you're feet aren't cut like everyone else's," Scott pointed out. "This place wasn't designed for bare feet."

"I think I'm going to puke again," Pietro announced.

Scott frowned with concern. "Guys I really think we should keep moving."

"There's something wrong with them isn't there?" Todd asked quietly.

"Heat exhaustion at the very least," Scott said. "You really feel fine?"

"Yep."

"Okay. I want you to scout ahead. If anything at all feels wrong come back. The three of us aren't exactly in the best shape to form a search party."


	17. Reconnaissance

"Yipee!" Nicky shrieked happily as he swung between Lance and Kitty.

"Nicky?" Rachael yelled.

"Hi mom," Nicky called. He released their hands and ran to his mother. "I walked almost all the way to Grandma's. Lance and Kitty brought me home."

"Nicky I was frantic. I called the police! You can't keep running off like that!" Rachael exclaimed as she scooped up her son. "Thanks for bring him home."

"Oh no problem," Kitty replied. "I used to do the same thing when I was little. It drove my mom bonkers."

"I need to put him on a leash," Rachael said. "We were just leaving for church. Jeremy had gone ahead to help set up. I forgot my purse so I ran inside for just a minute. The phone rang, by the time I got back Nicky was long gone."

"Really it was no problem," Kitty repeated.

"I didn't mind seeing him again," Lance said. "Nicky's sort of interesting to talk with."

"Well we'll be over for dinner tomorrow night and I'm sure he'll try to talk your ear off," Rachael said.

"Will not," Nicky chimed in.

"We're already horribly late," Rachael apologized. "We'll see you later."

"Bye!" Nicky called.

"See ya," Lance said.

"Bye," Kitty waved. "Be good for your mom."

Lance and Kitty watched them drive away then started the walk back toward Dora and Andrew's home.

"Nicky's a cute kid," Kitty commented. "He looks a little like…"

"Don't say it," Lance warned. "Don't you dare say it."

Kitty laughed. "Come on Lance you've got to admit there's a family resemblance."

"Do you have any idea how fucking weird that sounds," Lance exclaimed. "I go into town and people ask how I'm related to the Petroses before I say a word. It's freaky."

"You're loving it," Kitty teased. Lance fainted toward her then caught her around the waist and pinned her against his chest with his good arm. "Lance what are you…" Kitty's words trailed off into helpless giggles as Lance's fingers found her ribs.

Lance felt a sinking sensation. He glanced down and saw Kitty had phased them into the ground up to their knees. "Um Kitty?"

Kitty looked down as well then smiled mischievously as she phased out of his hold.

"Kitty, get me out," Lance said.

Kitty slowly walked around Lance, surveying his predicament. Then she went to stand behind him. She rested her folded arms across his shoulders. "Are you ticklish Lance, hmmm?" Kitty purred.

"Definitely not," Lance insisted firmly.

Kitty traced her fingertips over his chest. "You don't lie very well," she whispered her lips brushed against his ear.

"What are you thinking Kit?" Lance asked.

"You're shorter than me right now. It's kinda fun." Kitty ran her fingers across his stomach.

Lance's breath caught. "Kit?"

"Hmm?"

Lance bit back a laugh as her fingers found a sensitive spot. He caught Kitty's wrist and tried to pull her around in front of him.

Kitty phased away. "Uh-huh. I'm having fun."

"Ummm, go right ahead."

Kitty grinned.

* * *

Kurt yawned. He squinted unhappily at the sunlight invading his room. Reluctantly he reached out and turned his alarm clock toward him. "Mein Gott! We're late!" he exclaimed.

Evan woke with a start at Kurt's exclamation. Bone spikes flew all over the room, Kurt teleported out to the hall. A moment later Kurt stuck his head back in the room. "And now I remember how we got our own rooms when you first moved in," he said.

"Sorry Kurt, it's been months since I did that," Evan apologized. "I thought we agreed to forget to set the alarm last night anyway."

"Ve did," Kurt said. "But ve aren't just late for the danger room any more. Ve have slept through breakfast."

"Scott didn't roust us out of bed?" Evan asked.

"Nope."

"Is he sick? I thought maybe we could get an extra ten minutes. He'd never let us blow off the whole session."

"I bet they've eaten everything by now," Kurt worried.

The two boys headed down to the kitchen. They found it empty and undisturbed. Kurt and Evan exchanged a concerned look.

"If this is some sort of a joke it's not funny," Evan said.

Logan walked in the kitchen door. His motorcycle helmet hung from his hand. "What happened to chaos central?" he asked.

"I'll check on Auntie O," Evan said.

Kurt nodded and popped out of the kitchen. He reappeared in the bedroom hall and started pounding on doors.

The racket was greeted with groans of complaint then shouts of alarm as the students realized just how late it was.

After a few minutes people began assembling in the hall.

"Has anyone seen Rogue?" Rahne asked.

"I'll see if Scott's still sleeping," Jean volunteered.

"Todd and Fred aren't in their room," Sam said. "And yah know they didn't wake up early."

Xavier put a hand to his temple. //Scott? Rogue? Pietro? Todd? Fred?// "I can't sense their minds at all," he said with a frown.

"I'll start reviewing the security tapes," Logan said. "But I haven't smelled anyone around who should have been here."

* * *

Gambit stirred groggily. He found himself lying on the floor in one of the base's storage areas. "Wanda!" He exclaimed as he lunged to his feet. Sometimes he when he woke up Wanda was the only thing he was certain of. Everything else in his life had a dreamy unreality to it. He couldn't lose her.

Gambit found the scarlet clad girl sprawled across the floor several feet from where he'd awakened. Gently he gathered her into his arms. "Cherie?" he asked.

Wanda's lashes fluttered. "Remy? What happened?"

"Rogue," he said.

"The X-Men attacked us?" Wanda asked.

"Non," Gambit replied slowly. "She had all deir powers. I think she done dem de same as she done us. She's acting for someone else."

"Father!" Wanda cried leaping to her feet. While she checked on Magneto Remy went to look after the others.

* * *

Todd hopped back along the trail of footprints in the sand. "I found it! Hey guys I found it!" he yelled.

He bounded over the top of a hill and found his three friends collapsed in its shadow.

Scott turned toward Todd's voice. "How far?" he asked.

"About fifteen minutes as the Toad hops."

Scott grinned a little. "Hear that guys?" he called.

Fred glanced up tiredly. "More walking?" he asked. "I'm really tired."

"I know," Scott sympathized. "But it's just a little further. We're not going to let Mystique beat us. Quickie, how are you holding up? …Quickie? Pietro?"

Fred reached over to shake Pietro then drew a sharp breath at the heat radiating off the speed demon's skin. "Cyke!" he called worriedly.

"There's nothing we can do here," Scott said. "Even in the shade it's too hot."

"Right," Fred replied. He slung Pietro over his shoulder and pushed himself to his feet. "Let's go."

Scott stood up as well. "I'll take him," he said.

"No!" Fred protested his attitude turned protective in a heartbeat.

Scott sighed. "You're showing signs of heat exhaustion too," he said. "I don't want you exerting yourself anymore than you absolutely have to. If you collapse we'll never be able to carry you. Now give me Pietro and lets get out of here."

Reluctantly Fred handed over his burden and they set out after Todd.

* * *

Wolverine stalked out of the security room. "Who ever it was, they covered their tracks," he snarled. "The tapes were erased and the computer was trashed."

"Cerebro was also destroyed," Xavier said.

"Professor isn't there anything we can do?" Jean asked worriedly.

"Erased doesn't mean gone," Beast said. "We'll need to enact repairs first but I am confident we will be able to extract something from the tapes."

Jean nodded. "I guess I should just get out of your way then," she said.

On an impulse Jean went back to Scott's room. She sat cross-legged in the middle of his bed, closed her eyes and rested her fingertips against her temples. //SCOTT!// she called.

Distantly she sensed Xavier's wince. //Jean, where ever they are they're out of my range,// he protested. His mental voice was a faint, distant protest.

On the astral plane the mansion fell away beneath Jean. Her surroundings became as fluid as thought, an ever-changing palette of colors and sounds. With so many minds everything clashed. It was dissonant. It was everything she normally shut out of her psyche. But mixed in with all the madness she found a slender tether. Months ago it had been this strand, woven from shared memories and emotion, that she'd trusted to pull her free of the mire of quicksand her wildly expanding powers had trapped her in. Now she sought to strengthen that connection. Before it had led her home, this time Jean looked to the delicate thread to lead her to Scott.

* * *

Magneto withdrew into his office. He left Mastermind and Gambit to fill-in the blanks in their theory by themselves. Magneto knew with a bone deep certainty that the girl had acted under Mezmero's command. That knowledge enraged him. Mezmero had dared to use him several months earlier. He'd tricked Magneto into assisting him in his efforts to free his master, Apocalypse. Magneto would not forgive that transgression and now the man attacked him in his own home? This time Mezmero would not get away with it.

Mastermind had clues from the mind games he'd put Mezmero through last time. Gambit's profession had given him a talent for sousing out where things were hidden and while he specialized in breaking and entering, Gambit also knew the basics of data theft. The two of them didn't need him hanging over their shoulders.

He reached out through his power and switched off the lights then sat at his desk with his head cradled in his hands. He tried to shut out the dark fears prying at his mind, the hollow whispers of ghosts demanding rash, violent reaction.

It had always been thus. He'd listened to Charles Xavier's dreams of peaceful co-existence with an ear jaded by the horrors in his past. His people had been imprisoned and slaughtered for one man's hatred and because they were different enough to be a convenient scapegoat for a nation's woes. What then would humans do when confronted with a people so different that it was argued that they were no longer Human but a separate species. After all it was humanly impossible to command the earth's magnetic fields or to out run the sound of your own voice or to know another man's thoughts as surely as one knew his own…

The dark whispers of his fears had gotten much harder to ignore after his children had been born. He'd wanted to remake the world before they were hurt by it. Charles preached patience but he had no time.

And yet he had to wait. He had searched the world over and found only a handful of mutants, many of whom had little interest in starting a war with humanity. They'd hidden their abilities for their entire lives and saw no reason why future generations couldn't do the same.

He'd tried to find ways to force the children's powers to manifest sooner and more powerfully so they would be able to protect themselves. He admitted there'd been mistakes made. Every time he'd been certain that he'd perfected his process for bring a mutant to their full potential without the dangerous intermediate stages where they where obviously different but not yet strong enough to protect themselves. His efforts should have worked. There was no way to test it but according to every theory…

Despite his certainty Mystique's son hadn't come into his true powers until puberty. The process had caused his physical mutation to manifest early but that was hardly an advantage for the boy. Mystique's reaction had been completely irrational; it was her own fault she'd lost the boy, trying to run off like that. Mystique had returned, eventually and he'd believed she'd gotten over the incident, but several years later, when they found the girl Destiny had predicted things had gone wrong. He'd gotten little Anna away from her parents but apparently Mystique had still been angry about loosing her son. She and Destiny had taken the girl and hidden her away until her powers came naturally.

It had been shear luck that he'd stumbled across the Alvers children. At that point his efforts had been focused on bring forth powers in children who hadn't begun to manifest them naturally yet. He should have tested the process on the boy, but the parents wanted the girl 'cured' so he'd taken the chance that it would work even though her powers had already manifested in a preliminary stage. It wasn't his fault that she'd died. The parents had raised a huge fuss and his cover identity had been crumbling under the scrutiny. He normally left that sort of thing to Mystique's talents but after she'd hidden the first girl Magneto had been reluctant to bring her into contact with any other children.

Mystique hadn't been his only concern either. He'd been in the middle of the divorce and Magda had been extremely agitated since filing. He'd almost expected her to take the children and flee. Of course he would have been capable of finding her and taking them back but he had a lot of important things to do. He didn't have time to be a single parent. It had been essential to maintain some sort of civil relationship with Magda. He hadn't dared risk being associated with the Alvers girl's death. By the time things had calmed down again the boy had been lost. There'd never really been time to seek him out again somehow. He had other things to do.

Then he'd had a break through. He'd been so sure it would work properly that time. He hadn't wanted to wait until he could find the boy again. He'd been so very sure. It had worked. Wanda's powers had developed to their full extent within a few hours of being treated. He hadn't anticipated the difficulties involved with managing a temperamental eight year-old who had suddenly gained the ability to turn his powers against him and to make the improbable a commonplace occurrence. Anything could happen when Wanda was in a mood and she was always upset.

He'd believed things were improving. Three weeks after Charles' visit he'd really thought she was beginning to gain some self discipline but a normal childhood spat had nearly ended Pietro's life when Wanda's power had tossed her brother out the third story window of their home. He'd been walking out to get the mail and had seen Pietro fall in time to use his abilities to catch the boy. The next day he'd had Wanda committed. Still the process had worked. Years later he'd tested it one last time and it worked, that the girl had been a teleporter and had disappeared never to be seen again was hardly his fault.

In the end he'd concluded that if he couldn't give Pietro the power to protect himself it was best to hide the boy. He had enemies. The humans in power would seek to prevent his people from claiming their rightful place. He had known that as surely as he breathed and he had known they wouldn't hesitate to use his child against him. The only useful thing that fool Maximoff had ever done was giving Pietro his last name. And as irritating as it was to hear his son call the man Papa it did help to complete the illusion.

The boy had remained safely hidden until he came into his power naturally. For all the good it did, Magneto thought with frustration. Pietro didn't have the excuse of youth to explain his weakness anymore. He lacked potential. He wasn't nearly ruthless enough or clever enough to compensate for his lack of raw power. It was enough to drive a parent to distraction. When he tried to force Pietro to improve himself the boy simply turned to other for protection. He was hopeless. Wanda certainly had more potential than her brother, but she was as ruled by her emotions at seventeen as she had been at eight. Still perhaps she was salvageable… with enough intervention from Mastermind.

The shadows didn't whisper anymore. They screamed. The time of war was coming, suffering and destruction would blanket the globe, only the strong would survive. It was coming. It was almost upon them. There was no time. He had to strike the first blow… No Apocalypse, Apocalypse had attacked him. That was his priority. Charles' efforts at peacemaking would inevitably fail but they'd delayed the coming war with humanity. Apocalypse was the immediate threat. Magneto pressed his hands to his ears to try and block out the screams from the shadows. Rogue had done something to him, it had never been this bad before. He had to maintain his focus. Apocalypse first. Humanity afterwards.

* * *

The narrow canyon walls loomed over them providing welcome relief from the desert sun. Todd led Scott and Fred stumbled after them, his entire attention focused on putting one foot in front of the other. Pietro had yet to regain consciousness and the heat radiating off his body was worrying Scott more than he wanted to admit to the other two.

They were almost there, Scott reminded himself. Fred was not going to collapse before they got there. They'd be able to treat Pietro's sunstroke and he'd be fine. Scott himself was beginning to suffer from dehydration, but they were going to make it to the base before it became an issue.

There was an underground lake beneath the base Scott remembered. His mind drifted off thinking about the cool water, more than he could drink. He could wade in the water. The smooth sandy bottom of the lake would feel so good on his burnt, cut, sore feet. Water to drink…

"Hey, a lemonade-stand!" Fred exclaimed as he pointed at an outcropping of rock.

Todd made sure he was pointing in the right direction then nodded. "Yep Freddy, lemonade, you just have to keep walking okay?"

"Damn, I left my wallet in my other bathrobe," Fred declared. "You'd think Rogue could wait for a guy to get dressed before kidnapping him. There I was, peacefully getting a midnight snack then bam! I'm in the middle of a desert in my bathrobe and I don't have any money for lemonade."

"It's okay Freddy," Todd reassured the larger teen. "I've got some money."

"Jean!" Scott exclaimed.

"Not you too!" Todd moaned.

"I'm here Jean! The Mohave Desert. The earthquake base, I'm here!"

"Earth to Cyke! No more people cracking up yo!" Todd yelled.

"I sensed her," Scott insisted, "in my mind."

"So is she coming?" Todd asked hopefully.

Scott shrugged. "I've got no idea if she heard me or not. She seemed really far away. I could just barely hear her yelling for me."

"Well we're almost there," Todd said. "Just two more bends then we're at the rockslide you described."

"Where's the lemonade?" Fred asked plaintively.

* * *

Gambit ducked into Magneto's office. "Rogue's travelin' conventionally. I just got a bite on one of m' lines. Mystique used her credit card to buy three plane tickets for Tibet."

"Take Wanda, go after her," Magneto commanded. "It is essential that we stop her."

"How 'xactly are we s'posed to do dat?" Gambit asked. "De last time we fought her she be on her own and she didn't have our powers to turn 'gainst us. Still, it didn' turn out s' well, neh?"

"You are correct," Magneto admitted. "Which is why I am seeking reinforcements. With regards to Apocalypse Charles and I are in accord. Delay the girl as best as you are able. Even while she possesses all our powers she still can't fight us all at once."

"Y' sure it be safe to trust de X-Men like dat?" Gambit asked.

"I assure you, I am more than capable of dealing with Charles Xavier and his band of dreamers."

"It's jus'… it feels all wrong being enemies wit' Silver-kid," Gambit replied. "Xavier's s'posed to be de strongest 'path on de planet. Mebbe he brainwashed 'Silver or somet'ing."

"Pietro is young, foolish and in love," Magneto replied. "It would hardly require a telepath to sway his loyalties. I will be fine."

"Alright den. Wanda an' I'll be going. We'll be 'xpectin' y' and de X-Men shortly."

* * *

The glass in Irene's hand dropped to the kitchen floor and shattered. She stood frozen in the center of a spreading pool of tomato juice. Images of what was to come flashed before her blinded eyes.

Mystique reached up and ripped out her own eyes. She led their foster-daughter toward a huge grasping hand. The girl was bound like a sacrificial lamb. The hand closed on both of them with a crushing strength then rose toward the sky.

A tall, dark haired boy was harried along a path lined with brambles and bard wire. The path became steps leading to a guillotine.

An indistinct mob swirled around the base of the guillotine. The huge fist hovered menacingly over the crowd. Rogue's blood dripped down on them like acid rain. The voices rose in a cacophony of discordant screams.

An unseen shadow sliced the rope holding the blade aloft. Hands reached out to pull the boy to safety but blood splashed the crowd. The people in the mob fell on one another in a rage and the blood spread and spread.


	18. Regrouping

Jean ran into Cerebro's chamber. The computer's innards were scattered across the room. Hank and Xavier sat in the center of it all as they feverishly worked to repair the damage. "I know where Scott is," Jean declared.

Xavier gave her an interrogative look.

Jean tapped her forehead. "I could sense him. He's headed for that base we found in California."

Xavier frowned. "Jean, even with Cerebro's assistance the west coast is too far away for me to establish a link with the mind of a non-telepath. Are you certain that this isn't a case of wistful thinking on your part?"

"It's Scott," Jean replied firmly. "I could find him on the other side of the planet if I had to."

"Take the X-Jet, check out your hunch," Xavier said. "If he's not there don't waste time searching. Cerebro should be repaired within the next few hours. Then we'll certainly be able to find him."

"Thank you Professor. He's there, you'll see."

As Jean hurried toward the hanger bay Rahne fell in beside her. "I eves dropped," she explained. "You might need some back up."

"Thanks," Jean said.

With a sigh of relief Scott waded into the underground lake. Carefully he lowered Pietro into the water. Fred and Todd were already happily splashing each other. After a few moments they returned to Scott's side. "So Quickie's going to be okay now?" Todd asked. "We're out of the heat, we've got water, everything's gonna be fine right?"

Scott checked to make sure Pietro's head was above the water then took a long drink before answering. "Chances are we'll all be fine waiting here until they find us, but I'd be happier if we had a doctor look at Pietro. At the least he should be on an IV to get rehydrated."

"I'll start looking for comm gear," Todd volunteered.

"Me too," Fred stated. "I saw a Denny's back around the corner. They'll have a phone."

"Um Fred, how about you stay in the water for a while longer," Scott suggested gently.

"I wanna help," Fred replied.

"I know," Scott said. "Just rest for a little longer, please."

* * *

"Erik, what are you doing here?" Xavier demanded as he paused in the Institute's open doors.

Out on the lawn Magneto, flanked by Pyro and Colossus, stood against the every mutant left at the Institute.

"Mezmero is back. He has your student, Rogue. She has all of our powers," Magneto declared. "I have operatives tracing her movements. Unless you wish to concede another victory to Apocalypse you'll help me stop her."

"Where is she?" Wolverine snarled.

"Climbing a mountain in Tibet," Magneto replied. He activated a comm link and tossed it to the fierce Canadian.

"Who is this?" Wolverine snapped.

"M. Logan, a pleasure speakin' wit' y' 'gain. Rogue's a hundred feet behind Wanda and I. We've been doin' our bes' to make de pass unpassable but de femme has too many options at her disposal. Mystique an' Mezmero be wit' her. Y' bes' come quick if y' want her back."

"She best be in one piece when we get there or I'm taking it out of your hide Cajun," Wolverine replied terminating the link.

//Chuck, you listening?// Wolverine thought.

//I'm here.//

//Something's up. I wouldn't have pegged the Cajun as being likely to go back to Magneto. As for Wanda teaming up with her father, I think we would have noticed the flying pigs by now. Still I think we'd better check this out.//

//Agreed,// Xavier met Magneto's eyes. "When will you be ready to leave?"

"Now would be acceptable."

* * *

Scott kept one hand on the wall of the hall as he walked. "Todd?" he yelled.

"Right here, yo!" Todd called back. "I thought you were watching out for Quickie?"

"He was starting to come around and Fred was feeling better. So I thought I'd leave them on their own. Fred doesn't have it in him to stay mad if they actually talk. Any luck finding comm gear?"

"It took me fifteen minutes to figure out how the doors work," Todd said.

"I'll take that as a no," Scott said. "Don't worry about it. We couldn't figure this place out when we were here before either. Storm thought it was evidence of a lost civilization. Jean swore up and down someone was watching her the whole time we were here. Lance insisted it was part of a government conspiracy. I thought it was aliens."

"Could have been aliens involved in a government conspiracy, you know, like 'The X-Files'," Todd said. "So what do we do?"

"Push buttons, hope we get lucky."

"Cool," Todd replied. He hopped between consoles hitting as many buttons as quickly as he could.

Scott took a more methodical approach. He punched every button on the console closest to the door then moved on to the next one.

"Stop that!" a voice commanded. One of the screens came to life. It showed a scowling man with a prosthetic eye and white hair. "Are you impaired or deliberately trying to activate the self-destruct?"

"Yo Scott, this guy look like you on Asteroid M before Magneto's advancement thingy wore off."

"Umm Sir," Scott said turning toward the voice. He ended up talking to a speaker. Todd grabbed his shoulder and turned him toward the screen. "We'll be out of your hair shortly if you'd just direct us to a phone."

"Don't bother. Sensors picked up your plane landing outside. Try not to blow the place up before you leave," With that the screen clicked off.

"Friendly guy," Todd commented.

Scott shrugged.

* * *

A taxicab pulled to a stop in front of the Institute's gates. A man with blond hair, dark glasses and a white cane stepped out and paid the driver.

"The gate's closed and it looks like they've got quite the driveway," the cab driver said. "You sure you don't want me to stick around in case you need a hand?"

"I think I can manage," Matt replied with a wry smile.

The driver nodded then looked embarrassed as he realized Matt couldn't see his response. "Okay, if you're sure," he said.

The soft buzz of electricity guided Matt unerringly to the intercom unit mounted at the side of the gate. He rung the bell and a few moments later a woman's voice with a Scottish burr asked, "Who's this?"

"Matt Murdock, I'm here to speak with Charles and several of the students about some legal matters."

"Matt… Matthew. Yes Charles mentioned calling ye about Lance. I'm afraid everyone's out at the moment but if ye don't mind waiting..."

"I don't mind," Matt replied and the gate slid open.

Matt paused at the cool air radiating up from the pavement. Past experience told him the cause but common sense argued against the existence of ice patches on the driveway at this time of year. Matt swept his cane across the ground easily picking up on the lack of friction then shrugged. He was dealing with mutants after all.

He paused for a moment to verify that he was alone then gave in to temptation. He took two running steps at the ice then slid. When another temperature change warned him that he'd reached the end of the ice he tucked himself into a quick somersault and landed with a flourish. Matt grinned boyishly and shook his head at his own foolishness but really, who could ignore ice or snow in May?

As he approached the house his expression became more serious. The front door opened with a slight creak and a blast of air conditioning. Perfume wafted on the breeze, the scent was over-laid with a more medicinal scent.

"Ms…" Matt asked extending his hand.

"Dr. Moira Taggart. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. Have you been able to sort out things for Lance?" Moira asked as she ushered Matt inside.

"I need him at a pre-trial hearing in order to put this matter to rest," Matt replied. "I'm all but certain the charges will be dismissed. I also need to speak with several other students: Scott Summers and Katherine Pryde. They're being called as witnesses for a motion to try Greg Samual's case separately from the other three teens involved in the Bayville High shooting."

"I didna think lawyers delivered summonses," Moira commented.

Matt grimaced. "Everyone involved agreed my presence here would be less inflammatory than another visit from the police after the last incident."

Moira sniffed at the reminder.

After a moment she said. "Greg Samual, he's the one who broke Rahne's arm and killed that boy. How are they trying to get him off?"

"His father was killed several months ago. He was crushed by a car thrown by the Juggernaut. Greg Samual is terrified of mutants. They're pleading insanity. His lawyer wants to distance his case from Duncan Matthews and his escalating battle with Lance."

* * *

Pietro lay back against the gentle incline of the sandy lake bed and stared up at the metal ceiling a handful of feet above him. A few flood lamps near the entrance to the base proper lit the area but they seemed to be set on dim. When he'd first regained consciousness Fred had been supporting him. The larger teen had asked a number of worried questions but once Pietro proved he was nominally okay Fred had moved to the other edge of the lit area and started ignoring him.

"I would have come back if I could," Pietro said breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. "I tried to get Magneto to go rescue you. He wouldn't. I tried to go after you myself but…. There was something… I couldn't get out of the base until after it was all over and you guys were back at the Mansion. I did try."

"You shouldn't have left in the first place," Fred stated.

"Yeah," Pietro agreed. "You know me. I always act before second thoughts have a chance to catch me."

"You do whatever you like and never think at all about any one else," Fred complained. "And when you get in trouble we end up having to bail you out."

"I never expected you guys to come after me," Pietro said. "Thanks."

"Yeah, well... It wasn't my idea."

"You still came."

Fred glanced away he looked embarrassed. "You're welcome," he muttered.

* * *

Gambit watched as Mezmero turned off the main path. "Dis is it cherie." He said to Wanda. "If we're gonna hold dem 'til reinforcement get here we're gonna need to make a stand now."

"Father said that Mezmero is controlling Rogue."

"Hit him wit' everyt'ing y' got," Gambit replied. "I'll make sure y' get your shot."

"Remy my powers aren't that reliable," Wanda warned.

"Oui, but one of us has to be de bait," Gambit replied with a shrug. "Do your bes' mon amour." Remy blew her a kiss then slipped away.

Wanda's power was always there, always available. Her rage was just the lens through which she focused it. There had to be a different lens, she thought.

Gambit fastened a few buttons on his trenchcoat. The light material blended better with the snow than his dark uniform. He broke the seal on two additional packs of cards and crept around behind the trio.

Rogue was the main threat. He couldn't fight her, couldn't even hope to fight her. You didn't sneak up on a telepath. You didn't go hand-to-hand against someone possessing reflexes, agility, strength and endurance well beyond what was humanly possible. You didn't get in a shootout with an opponent who had a full armory when all you carried were grenades. Of course Rogue was only a puppet, it wasn't Pietro's reflexes he had to beat it was Mezmero's.

Mystique was a vindictive bitch. It wouldn't take much to get her to chase him. The danger was that Mezmero would choose to keep Rogue for his own protection.

Gambit checked his escape route then attacked. Gambit's cards where aimed at Mezmero and Mystique. He didn't wait to see them explode, he just turned and ran. Eight steps later he jumped off the side of a cliff.

The angry scream of an eagle told him Mystique had taken the bait. Rogue came silently, the power radiating off the girl made his hair stand on end as it wrapped around him. "I gave y' de chance cherie," he whispered. "Take it."

* * *

The X-Copter sped across Eastern Europe headed toward Tibet.

"Erik, are you certain it's this urgent?" Xavier asked. "I could still summon Jean. She could pick-up Avalanche and Shadowkat on the way. The X-Jet is faster than the helicopter. For the delay of perhaps three hours we'd have at least three, maybe seven more experienced X-Men."

"In exchange for leaving Wanda and Gambit alone against Mezmero, Mystique and Rogue? No thank you Charles. The battle will be over before they could arrive."

"All right Erik. X-Men, I would like each of the instructors to pair up with one of the new recruits. Magma, you will be with me. Spyke, Nightcrawler, watch one another's backs."

"We made a good team last time Beast." Iceman said.

"That we did."

"Cannonball, as the only two member of the team capable of flight I believe we would be most effective working together," Storm commented.

"I guess that leaves you and me," Wolverine said with a glance at Berserker.

"Try not to sound so enthusiastic," Berserker replied.

"Oh yeah I've always wanted to play babysitter in the middle of a fight," Wolverine complained. "Chuck if ya don't trust the kids we should leave them in the playpen."

"I trust them Logan," Charles replied. "I simply prefer that they have a more experienced partner to watch over them."

"Well I work best alone. You watch the kids."

"I'm gonna think you don't like me," Ray said sounding plaintive.

"Goddamnit kid, do you all practice that tone?" Logan demanded as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Of course ve do," Kurt laughed as Ray grinned. "At least ten minutes before bed vithout fail."

Logan just shook his head.

* * *

As Rogue lifted into the air Wanda made her move. She crystallized her perception around the trust Remy placed in her placed in her then darted toward Mezmero. An electric blue glow leapt from her hands to surround him.

Mezmero turned toward her, his walking sticking was held like a weapon. Wanda smiled and it came to life. The staff writhed like a snake. It twisted free of his grasp and looped itself around him binding his arms to his sides.

Mystique drove at Wanda with talons outstretched. Wanda's eyes gleamed with wicked amusement. She flicked her fingers. A blue bolt struck Mystique and the eagle tumbled out of the sky. It landed at Wanda's feet in the form of a rabbit.

Rogue floated above the battle. Remy hung above the side of the cliff struggling in the grip of her powers. Wanda hesitated afraid that Rogue would drop him if she attacked. "Do it cherie!" Remy ordered. Wanda's mouth was set in a determined line as the blue glow of her powers leapt from her hand.

Instead of rendering Rogue powerless the bolt buried itself in the snow. The whole hillside melted in seconds and a torrent of water swept down the mountain. Mezmero, Mystique and Wanda were all caught in its grasp. Rogue made a come hither gesture and the three of them were plucked from the water. A blast of Wanda's powers leapt from Rogue's hand and struck Mezmero and Mystique. It restored his staff and her form.

Mezmero laughed at his two captives. "I'm a hypnotist children, not a telepath. Rogue already has her instructions, regardless of what happens to me she will carry them out. There is no one strong enough to stop her."

"You already have their power Rogue," Mystique pointed out. Rogue made a gesture of tossing something away and Wanda and Remy were thrown over the side of the cliff.

"Deir's no one to catch us dis time!" Remy yelled.

Wanda's expression was terrified as she wrapped them in her powers.

* * *

"You're doing great Rahne but I think I'd better take over for the landing." Jean said.

"Thanks for teaching me Jean," Rahne replied. "Are they really here?"

Jean smiled. "They're here. Scott's worried but what's new?" She activated the X-Jet's landing thrusters and brought the plane down in a vertical landing on the canyon rim.

Jean floated the two girls down to the canyon floor. "Is this it?" Rahne asked as she looked at the hole blasted in the wall of the canyon.

Jean nodded and they headed in. The rock walls soon gave way to a metal tunnel. They climbed down a ladder into the subterranean base. "Scott's coming," Jean said.

The entrance to the base proper was at the foot of the ladder. Rahne transformed into her wolf-self and loped inside. She followed the guys' scents. When the trail became warm Rahne threw back her head and howled. The eerie sound echoed through the base. A few minutes later she heard familiar bounding footsteps approaching and transformed back into her human shape a moment before Todd swept her off her feet. "Sweetie! Boy am I glad to see you!"

"Toad! Wait up! You're supposed to be guiding me!" Scott yelled.

"Will I do?" Jean asked as she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Oh yeah," Scott laughed. "I hate to cut this short but I think we should get Quickie back to Moira post-haste. He got the worst of our desert fun. Have you found Rogue and Mystique? Did you bring my visor?"

* * *

Mystique and Mezmero stood in front of a stone door and glared at one another confrontationally. Rogue stood behind them passively waiting her turn.

"What do you mean I'm the key?" Mystique demanded. "You told me it was Rogue who Apocalypse needed."

"You are both needed," Mezmero replied. "Do not fear. Apocalypse rewards those who serve him faithfully. He will not discard you as Magneto did."

Mystique glanced at the door but still she hesitated.

"Apocalypse is the only future. All other possibilities are shadows burned away by the reality of he who is our first and will be the last. You have seen his past; you know his power. To stand against him is to stand against the progression of the hours. He is inevitable."

Mystique nodded and transformed herself into a snake then slithered through a porthole in the door. Once inside the chamber she reverted to her native form. Mystique glanced around and saw the pedestal Mezmero had described. She placed her hand on the symbol in the center. A moment later she screamed as she disappeared in a flash of light.

The stone door rumbled ominously as it swung open. Rogue walked down the causeway leading to Apocalypse's prison. In response to her presence it opened to reveal the desiccated husk that was Apocalypse.

The X-Men and Acolytes burst into the outer chamber with Wolverine in the lead. Amara powered up, becoming living flame. Pyro paused to stare at her with lust bordering on awe. "No." Magneto told him firmly.

Mezmero was blown aside by half a dozen forms of energy crashing into him. The teams charged into the inner chamber. They arrived just in time to see Rogue sway and fall. Cannonball blasted across the room to catch her. He carried her to the far side of the room, away from Apocalypse.

The ancient mutant rose from his prison. He was flush and glowing with stolen power. A wave of his hand floored all the attacking mutants. He silently floated out of the chamber. As soon as Magneto regained his facilities he flew Apocalypse.

"Storm, follow them. Find out where Apocalypse goes." Xavier ordered. "I'll watch over Rogue. Kurt, Sam, search for Gambit and Wanda. Everyone else back to the X-Copter, assist Storm as best as you're able. Logan, update Jean on the situation. Storm will not begin an aerial battle, but I fear Erik tends to be rash and overconfident."


	19. Conflagration

Sam zeroed in on a trail of smoke rising into the sky. A few seconds later he landed beside a campfire where Gambit and Wanda were drying their clothes and thawing out their bodies.

Gambit waved cheerfully. "What do y' t'ink de odds are of two people fallin' off a hundred foot cliff into a flashflood den bot' of dem walkin' away wit'out even a bruise?" he asked as he wrapped an affectionate arm around Wanda's shoulders. "Wit' dis femme on m' side who needs lady luck?"

Wanda colored faintly. "Did you stop them?" she asked.

"No, but we're working on stopping what they set loose," Sam replied. "Ah ain't promising a smooth ride but Ah can give yah a lift to where we're meeting up with the X-Jet."

"Sounds like de best offer we're goin' to get," Remy replied. They each wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders. He blasted back toward Apocalypse's chamber.

* * *

Lance sat in the cab of a truck beside Andrew.

"So um… I was wondering, you farm right, so why are you buying a truck load of potatoes?" Lance asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"Those are seed potatoes." Andrew replied.

Lance twisted around to look at the bed of the truck. "They look like potatoes. Seeds are smaller aren't they?"

Andrew grinned. "You grow new potatoes from old potatoes."

"So let me get this straight," Lance said. "You take a potato you could already eat, stick it in the ground instead and in a couple of months you get a different potato out of it. Seems like a lot of bother for no gain."

Andrew laughed at that. Lance scowled. "It's not a one to one ratio," he explained. "We'll chop up the seed potatoes back there into around four parts each. Each part grows into a plant. Each plant produces maybe nine, ten potatoes."

"Well excuse me for not knowing," Lance sulked. "Still seems like a jip. You've got to have potatoes to start with in order to get more, just like money."

"You got that right," Andrew chuckled. "Guess that explains why farmers always have plenty of crops but no cash. And don't mind me, I just get a bit testy seeing people on the news saying how they don't need farmers 'cause they get their food from the grocery store. Humph. At least you're asking questions."

"Whatever," Lance muttered.

"How long have you been at Xavier's?" Andrew asked.

"A while," Lance replied shortly then sighed. "A couple of months."

"Do you like it there?"

"Yeah. I guess I do," Lance said after a moment. "Some of the people there can be a little stuck up but I'm starting to believe they mean well."

"So before that you were in foster homes rights?" Andrew said.

Lance tensed up. "Mostly. Awe hell, you'll find out anyway. I'm kinda good at getting in trouble. I lost my temper and my powers made a mess. I didn't have anywhere to go. This woman showed up and offered to help. I pretty much knew she was bad news, but like I said, I didn't have anywhere else to go. She was, well, sort of like a terrorist. I don't have anything to do with her anymore. I'm not saying that was the only time I ever got in trouble but it's the worst situation and I'm out of it now."

Andrew stared at the road for a long time. "Hell kid you like dropping bombs on a body don't you? Did you kill anyone?"

"No, never," Lance answered quickly. "Don't ask about property damage."

"Goddamnit, what are you?"

"Told you that already. I'm a mutant. My powers are sort of destructive. Things happen," Lance said defensively. "I haven't used my powers for anything bad since starting at Xavier's."

"Dora and I ignoring the mutant thing isn't going to work is it?" Andrew said. "When you first told us that we didn't really believe you, it's just not part of our reality. After we called to your Professor Xavier we talked. We decided it wasn't really an issue, that we could ignore it like we ignore that Jessica isn't actually married to that boy she lives with."

"I thought someone introduced me to Jessica's husband," Lance said, he sounded confused.

Andrew's smile was self-mocking. "That was probably me. They don't correct me when I introduce them as husband and wife and I don't insist on them staying in separate room when they visit."

"Sounds stupid," Lance said bluntly. "Even if you don't want to think about it Kitty and I are still mutants. She can walk through walls. I can too, but I knock 'em down first and Kitty doesn't. I'm not using my powers right now but I still know there's a car in the truck's blind spot, I can feel the vibrations it sends through the earth."

"I could happily forget things like that," Andrew replied wryly. "I can't just decide something isn't going to make me uncomfortable, but I can chose to ignore if I want to. Dora and I learned the hard way that there's a time to stop fighting. I don't like your father, probably never will, but I should have shut my mouth about it after the wedding. There's a reason the pastor says 'Speak now or forever hold your peace.' I didn't listen to that and eventually I drove Sophie away. She never got over losing you and your sister and I can't help but think that maybe if they'd had family to turn to turn to when things got bad they might have made different choices. This mutant thing seems like something out of a bad science fiction flick. I'm not too comfortable with the idea of people with all these weird powers running around but you are my family. I just want to ignore the powers and get to know my grandson as a person."

Lance smiled hesitantly. "I guess that could work out. You probably don't want to visit my school though. You'd basically have to walk around blindfolded."

* * *

Rogue lay across the back row of the seats on the X-Jets curled up on her side, her face hidden against the seatback. Apocalypse was set loose and it was her fault. Mystique had used her to hurt her friends and unleash that monster on the world. Her whole friendship with Risty was lie created by Mystique to use her or Risty was still missing and Mystique had taken her place, Rogue didn't know which. She didn't want to know. She hated Mystique for doing that to her, for using her. She hated that she'd let herself be used.

She winced at the sound of Pietro using the seats in the jet as crutches as he moved. She didn't know what to think when he sat beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I wish I knew how to make you feel better," he said. "I don't like it when you're miserable."

Shock made Rogue sit up and face him. The sight second degree burns across his face, chest and arms only made her feel worse. "Why?" she asked. "After everything that happened… Ah let them use me. This is mah fault. Ah always end up hurting yah."

"Come on Rogue, what happened wasn't your fault. People like Mystique, Magneto and Mezmero use everyone. It's just how they are. You're no more to blame for Apocalypse being free than Jean is. If Mezmero hadn't been able to use her to open the first door he wouldn't have been able to use you to open the last one… At least Mezmero had to brainwash you. I knew what a creep my dad was and I still let him use me against my friends just because he was my dad."

"Pietro don't go there. Yah ain't responsible for Magneto twisting your intensions."

"Well you don't go there either," Pietro replied. "Mezmero and Mystique are just screwed up. It's got nothing to do with us."

* * *

Storm flew with the speed of the whistling winds. Beneath her the snow-covered slopes of the Himalayas gave way to the jungles of India followed by the deep blue of the India Ocean then the sandy deserts of the Arabian Peninsula.

The electric glow of Apocalypse's power was always before her. As was the gleaming metal sphere Magneto had summoned to conserve his energy for the coming battle. The sphere rode the earth's lines of magnetic force like a pearl sliding down the string of a necklace. Storm hoped that Apocalypse would maintain his lead long enough for him to reach his destination, that way the helicopter full of X-Men would be of assistance when the fight came. She feared Magneto would overtake him enroute and they would have to fight him on their own.

Her fears came true a moment later. As Apocalypse flew over an outcropping of rocks Magneto's sphere caught up and opened. The Master of Magnetism rose from it to confront the ancient Warlord. The sphere broke apart into a swarm of fletchlets which Magneto sent flying at Apocalypse.

Storm pressed the winds to carry her higher and faster.

As Magneto's blades neared Apocalypse the First Mutant's glow intensified. The metal disintegrated. Slowly Apocalypse turned toward Magneto, a slight frown of annoyance formed on his lips. He clapped his hands and a wave of compressed air crashed into Magneto like a massive hammer.

Storm's powers filled the air with sand. While the abrasive substance scoured the desert, Storm caught Magneto. Apocalypse laughed, he gloried in the raw power of the elements and his own imperviousness to them. Storm was barely able to control her landing as Apocalypse's memories crashed over her. The desert had been his first adversary. Her sand storm was nothing to him but a memory of home, a reminder of a child's earliest conquest. The unfettered power of his mind drove Storm to her knees. She wasn't even sure that this was meant as an attack. Her winds died and Apocalypse resumed his journey.

Storm activated her comm. badge. "Magneto is down. I am leaving him with my communicator. I will continue to follow Apocalypse."

"We hear ya darling," Wolverine replied. "We'll come back for old bucket-head after the party's over."

"No need Logan." Xavier broke in. "Jean is here in Tibet. Sam is returning with Gambit and Wanda now. We'll pick up Erik. Continue backing Storm to the best of your abilities."

As Xavier signed off Cannonball crashed to the ground outside the X-Jet with Gambit and Wanda. They left a small crater in the ground.

"It's a good thing everything Ah'm holding gets protected by mah blast field," Sam commented as the three of them picked themselves up and boarded the jet.

"Gambit?" Pietro called warmly. "How'd you get pulled into this mess?"

"Traitor!" Wanda hissed as she glared at her twin.

"Leave him alone yah witch!" Rogue snarled. She jumped to her feet and stood protectively beside Pietro.

Remy felt a spear of concern at Pietro's battered appearance but he silently took a step closer to Wanda to indicate where his loyalties lay. Remy's actions hit Pietro like a blow to the gut. Hurt, confused and shocked he could only stare as the person who'd been his lifeline during the horrific weeks he'd spent at Magneto's base rejected him in favor of the twin who'd tried to murder him.

"Everyone find a seat," Xavier instructed. He quickly updated them on Storm and Magneto.

"Storm's on her own?" Sam asked with concern. "Kurt how fast do yah think we could catch up using our powers in tandem?"

"Sam, we'll all catch up as quickly as the jet's engines allow," Xavier said.

Sam scowled stubbornly. "She's mah partner, Ah ain't leaving her without backup."

Xavier nodded. "Go, but remember Storm's experience far outreaches yours. Do exactly what she says."

Sam nodded. Kurt joined him at the door. The boys blasted off. As soon as they were airborne Kurt teleported, instantaneously covering several miles. Sam continued picking up speed as he flew onward.

"Do it again," Pyro pled. He leaned over the seat in front of him to smile at Amara. The rest of the copter's occupants groaned.

"Leave me alone!" Amara exclaimed. She shoved him back in his seat.

"Aww come on, fire up just once."

Ray and Bobby glared at him. "You heard her: Cool it or do you need my help with that?" Bobby snapped as he iced up.

Pyro wrinkled his nose distastefully. He flicked the trigger on his flame-thrower and a wreath of fire formed over his hand.

"Don't make me come back there," Logan snarled from the pilot's seat. Both Pyro and Bobby immediately powered down.

Kurt and Sam bamfed into the world five meters behind the X-Copter then blasted past. The boys waved to Logan as they over took the helicopter, a moment later they bamfed away again.

"That's more than two miles." Logan commented as he caught a glimpse of Cannonball's blast field in the distance.

"Perhaps Cannonball's velocity allows them to travel further through Nightcrawler's alternative dimension than he could travel unaided," Beast speculated. "Forge attempted to lengthen the period of time Kurt remained there. We never experimented with strapping a jet pack to his back."

Evan glanced across the aisle at Colossus and Pyro. "You two don't seem real excited about your boss getting taken down," he commented.

Pyro drug his eyes away from Amara and shrugged. "Tell me the bastard's dead and I'll throw a party."

Colossus glanced out the window. "He will never give me back my sister, but until she is safe I have no other recourse but to obey him."

The X-Jet lifted off into the desert night after retrieving the unconscious Magneto.

Pietro stared in disbelief as Wanda fussed over their father. "How can she forgive him and not me?" he asked in a pained whisper.

Rogue entwined her arm with Pietro's and clasped his hand tightly. "If we didn't already know the girl was batty this'd cinch it," she said as she glared angrily at Wanda, Gambit and Magneto.

Fred, Todd, Rahne and Scott all made a point of distancing themselves from the trio and placing themselves between Pietro and his twin. Rogue wasn't sure Pietro had noticed the silent show of support but she was grateful for it.

Storm hovered far above the Sphinx. "Wolverine what is your ETA?" she asked.

"We're five minutes out," he replied.

"That will not be soon enough," Storm decreed. "I fear we shall have no chance against him once he is inside."

"Be careful," Wolverine replied. "Remember ya only gotta delay him a few minutes."

"I am always careful," Storm said as she signed off and prepared for battle.

As Apocalypse opened a hidden passage beneath the Sphinx Storm called down freezing winds from the upper stratosphere. The chill air, impregnated with ice crystals ripped through the desert night, streaming toward Apocalypse. An instant after the winds struck, Storm unleashed her lightening as well.

Apocalypse clapped his hands and created another shockwave like the one that had felled Magneto. Storm surrounded herself with a tornado. The shockwave broke and flowed around the vortex of wind. Storm retaliated with another blast of lightening. She sent her perceptions out to search the weather currents for ice and rain; anything that might prove effective against the ancient desert bred mutant.

Apocalypse swept his hands apart and Storm's winds died as the very air around her fled, taking with it the winds that had supported her. She screamed as the air in her lungs and blood expanded, trying to fill the void around her but she made no sound. As she lost consciousness Apocalypse struck her with another shockwave. Storm tumbled toward the face of the Sphinx as if she'd been swatted out of the sky by the hand of an angry god.

A half-mile away Cannonball and Nightcrawler appeared. Cannonball dove toward Storm. He cut his blast field a moment before catching her so that he could cushion her fall instead of becoming the invulnerable object that she smashed up against. Storm's momentum sent all three of them spinning out of control. Nightcrawler teleported them two-dozen meters up to give Cannonball time to reengage his blast field.

As the two boys fought to complete their rescue Apocalypse descended into the chambers beneath the Sphinx. Moments later the X-Copter landed.

"He's inside!" Cannonball yelled. "Storm's out cold and Kurt's worn to the bone."

"Stay with 'em," Logan ordered as he led Beast, Spyke, Colossus, Pyro, Iceman, Magma and Berserker after Apocalypse.

Pyro and Magma used their powers to light the cavernous underground chambers. They saw Apocalypse's glow illuminating the next passage.

"Popsicle you're up first," Wolverine said. "Then Spyke and the energy wielders. Hit him with everything you've got."

The New Mutants nodded, their expressions grim. Pyro grinned and saluted flippantly. At Wolverine's gesture he and Magma damped down their flames and the group crept up around the corner.

The sight of Apocalypse battling giant statues of the Egyptian gods froze the New Mutants in their tracks. "Now," Wolverine hissed.

Iceman shook off his surprise and blasted Apocalypse for all he was worth as the ancient mutant used one of his shock waves to shatter a statue of Anubis. Robotic components were mixed in with the stone revealing the true nature of the statues.

The ice that encased Apocalypse shattered. One of the statues turned toward the attacking mutants. Pyro wreathed Apocalypse in white-hot flames. Spyke unleashed a barrage of bone spears at the statue. Berserker and Magma followed Pyro's lead and fired streams of electricity and lava at Apocalypse.

Colossus saw one of Spyke's spears protruding from the statue's knee joint. He ducked under its immense saber and drove the spike clear through the joint with a double-fisted blow. Sparks erupted from the statue's leg and it dropped to one knee. It knocked Colossus through a wall in retaliation.

Wolverine charged Apocalypse while the Ancient was blinded and distracted by Berserker, Magma and Pyro. His claws rebounded harmlessly off of some sort of defensive shield around Apocalypse. Apocalypse gestured and Wolverine felt like a Mack-truck had slammed into him.

Berserker hurried to defend Wolverine's unconscious body from the statues until the older mutant's healing factor had the chance to kick in.

"Bobby!" Beast exclaimed as he bounded across the room to snatch Iceman out from under the foot of an Isis statue. The younger mutant had been so focused on his attack that he'd failed to watch his back.

Apocalypse used his powers to shatter another of the statues then continued deeper into the Sphinx. He left the X-Men and the Sphinx's robotic guardians occupied fighting one another.

"Looks like Elvis is leaving the building," Pyro commented as he directed Magma's attention toward the departing Apocalypse. "What say we tag along Princess?"

She glanced around the battlefield. Wolverine and Colossus were just staggering to their feet. As she watched Berserker focused his powers on a clump of circuitry exposed by one of Spyke's attacks on the statues. Ray kept pouring on the juice until, finally, the robot short-circuited. The young X-Man hit the ground at almost the same moment as his foe, exhausted beyond the ability to stand. Iceman was busily creating slick patches on the floor and Beast was luring the statues onto the ice.

"Spyke come on," Magma called. The three of them dodged through the remaining statues to chase after Apocalypse.

Wolverine shook off the last remaining grogginess just in time to yank Berserker out of harm's way. "Hey, where's glow-boy?" he yelled.

Beast surveyed the chamber. "There are two options: The way we came in and that door."

"Hank, get Ray out of here," Wolverine ordered. "The rest of you move it, this ain't what we came for."

Iceman threw up a quick ice tunnel to the door. Then he and Colossus followed Wolverine while the animated statues rained blows down on the sheltering ice. Beast collected up Berserker and scrambled back up the stairs before the statues' attention returned to them.

Pyro, Magma and Spyke caught up with Apocalypse as he mounted the steps to an odd diamond shaped structure. They immediately opened fire on him. Negligently Apocalypse gestured toward them and the three young mutants were violently thrown back.

Apocalypse entered the diamond structure. As it closed up behind him Wolverine, Colossus and Iceman raced into the chamber. Iceman encased the entire structure in ice but that didn't stop it from disappearing a moment later.

"Yeah! We got him on the run!" Bobby cheered. Colossus stared at him in disbelief.

"We got more injuries," Logan said grimly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to reverse the Sphinx battle and Tibet. With Mystique kidnapping people left and right there just wasn't time for Xavier or anyone else to develve into Apoc's history and find out about his Egyption heritage (Also since I didn't change his background I didn't want to spend a lot of time on the X-Men discovering it).


	20. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what Evo-Apoc's powers are supposed to be myself, so I decided they'd be telekinetics on a molecular level, he's manipulating the air to form shock waves and vacuums.

Matt heard a child running toward the mansion's lobby. A minute later the door opened and slammed shut. "Moira!" a young boy exclaimed. He sounded breathless. "The Professor's on line. They're headed back, with injuries, a lot of them."

"Excuse me," Moira said in a perfunctory manner. The smell of her perfume dissipated as she hurried away.

Matt heard the boy start after her then stop with a soft sound of agitation. There was a scuff of shoe leather against polished hardwood then the boy muttered. "I'd probably just be in the way."

"Why don't we get dinner started?" Matt suggested. "I bet everyone would appreciate having a hot meal waiting for them."

There was a rustle of clothing as the boy straightened. "Yeah, they'd like that," he said.

Matt followed the sound of the boy's footsteps to what had to be the kitchen from the smells and the echoes. "Do you have things for a stew?" Matt asked. "We can leave it on the stove so it'll be hot and ready whenever they stop to eat." Also the amount of chopping and peeling would keep the kid busy for a while, Matt thought.

The sound of Moira's voice drifted up from the basement. "Forge, I need ye to come build something to help oxygenate Strom's blood until her lungs heal."

Matt kept his expression neutral he didn't want to worry the boy. "We skipped introductions," he said as he extended a hand. "I'm Matt."

"Jamie. What do we do first?"

"Where there any leftovers from the roast?" Matt asked as he picked out a lingering scent from the air.

"Yeah, with everything that happened at school and with the police, no one was hungry that night, not even Blob… Hey how'd you know we had roast?"

"I'm a man of many talents. Why don't you start chopping it up? I'll put some water on to boil if you tell me where to find a big enough pot."

"Two cupboards to the left of the fridge," Jamie replied as he retrieved the roast and a knife.

Matt pulled out the largest pot he could find and took it over to the sink. As it fill the changes in the sound of the echoes as well as the weight told him how full it was.

Shortly after the meat and seasonings were added to the boiling water the mansion's front door slammed open. Matt listened as a boy, Forge undoubtedly, questioned Moira about a few last minute specifications then they headed back toward the med lab.

The jangle of someone wearing more than a few pieces of jewelry headed toward the kitchen. Matt cringed a little and the overwhelming smell of too much perfume when the door opened. "Hey Jamie," a girl said. "I saw Dr. MacTaggart. This is bad business huh?"

Jamie gave a nervous sigh. "I think a lot of the team got hurt Tabby."

"Lets not dwell on it," Matt suggested. "There might be things you can do to help once they get back but getting worked up now won't make anything better."

Matt could feel Tabby staring at him. "Hey, you're blind aren't you?" she said waving a hand in front of his face.

Matt caught her wrist and pushed her hand down to her side. "Yes and you're obnoxious. Why don't you do something useful and chop up some onions? Jamie, see if you can find carrots, celery, potatoes…"

"You know you're pretty cute even if you are bossy," Tabby continued unperturbed as she pulled a bag of onions out of the pantry. She glanced from the onions to a knife and wrinkled her nose then glanced at Matt's cane and grinned. 'What he doesn't know can't hurt him.' she thought and she pushed a small time bomb into the first onion.

Matt didn't notice. His attention was captured by the sound of a jet firing breaking thrusters above the mansion.

An explosion of heat and the stench of onions brought his attention back to the kitchen. "Oops," Tabby said carelessly.

"Yuck," Jamie announced.

Matt sighed and scrapped a fragment of onion off his cheek. "Clean it up. Do the job right," he said.

Tabby had just gotten started when Matt heard people being unloaded from the X-Jet.

"Forge, get Storm hooked up," Moira ordered. "She's fighting to get enough air."

"Will do."

"The other's?"

"Amara took damage to the ribs," a new voice answered. "Pietro is dehydrated, suffering second degree sunburn and his ankle's broken. Pyro suffered a cracked skull. Magneto is concussed and unconscious."

"I'll take Pyro, the danger room has been reconfigured into an operating room," Moira replied. "Start Pietro on an IV. There's some of Mattie's burn salve left in the cupboard. Get X-Rays of Amara and Erik. Let me know if you find anything urgent."

"I'm on it."

Matt turned back to the pain in the kitchen. "You two have things under control?" he asked.

"Carrots in ten minutes, onions as soon as Tabby chops them, potatoes in twenty and celery right before the potatoes finish, got it," Jamie replied.

"Good," Matt said. "I'll leave you to it." As he walked through the front hall he leaned his cane up in the corner then followed the voices downstairs. "I overheard. Let me deal with the boy," Matt's voice bounced back off the man Moira had been talking with. Matt got the impression that the man was covered in dense fur.

"And you are?"

"Matt Murdock, a friend of Charles'."

Beast turned toward the back of the room. "Rogue, stay with Pietro. Yell if anything seems off."

"I'll consider myself warned," Matt replied. He started toward the feverishly warm body. "Could you get a saline solution for me?" he asked Rogue. She nodded.

Matt listened to the echoes in the room and used them to locate a needle.

"What are you going to do?" Pietro asked.

"I'm going to put in an IV then set your ankle," Matt replied calmly. "I'll let your lady friend deal with the burn cream."

"Ah'll go get that," Rogue said as she set the IV bag down on the table beside Matt.

Matt picked up Pietro's wrist. He could feel the blood racing through the boy's veins. "Easy kid, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not nervous. That's just my mutation," Pietro insisted. Matt heard the boy's heartbeat change, but that wasn't the sort of lie you called a person on.

Matt carefully ran his fingers over the boy's wrist noting the slight bulge of the vein and inserted the needle.

"Alright Amara," Beast said. "Nothing is broken, just a few cracked ribs. Take these, they should ease the pain."

After he finished taping Amara's ribs Hank carefully removed Magneto's helmet and set it aside.

"Why'd we have to bring him here?" Pietro demanded then gasped as Matt started working on his ankle.

Carefully Matt nudged the broken bits of bone back into alignment. It was like trying to put a puzzle together after putting all the pieces in a bag, only this puzzle moaned and wriggled with pain as the pieces were fitted together.

"I'm sorry," Rogue whispered. Matt could smell the presence of warm salt water on her face.

Pietro stilled. "It's not that bad," he said. "It's not your fault anyway."

While Matt continued working on Pietro's ankle Hank X-rayed Magneto's skull. "Well it seems Mr. Lehnsherr's skull is as hard literally as it is figuratively. He should be waking up any minute now," Hank said. "If he'd just waited until we were able to act as a team Ororo might not have taken such grievous injuries."

"He's-going-to-wake-up!" Pietro exclaimed as he lunged toward the door. Rogue kept him from jumping to his feet when he forgot his broken ankle. "I-don't-wanna-be-here. I-don't-I-don't-I-don't!"

"Pietro calm down!" Matt ordered as he helped Rogue restrain the panicked teen.

"Perhaps it would be best if Pietro were relocated to his room." Hank suggested.

Matt scooped Pietro up. "Rogue grab the IV stand and lead the way," he ordered. "There's a helicopter landing," he called back to Hank as they left. "More injuries?"

"Predominately exhaustion," Hank answered as he moved Magneto to one of the beds then headed for the hanger.

* * *

"Scott, Todd, Gambit, Wanda, I want you all to rest," Xavier ordered. "You're free to return to your rooms. Logan, Colossus please move some beds into my study. I want to monitor Kurt and Ray until they regain consciousness. Jean could you take responsibility for getting the two of them there? Fred, Evan, I know you both think you're completely recovered but I'd be happier if you'd report to the infirmary for a check up."

"I'll take charge of them," Hank volunteered as he steered Fred and Evan back in the direction from which he'd come. "I believe I saw Jamie and Tabby putting together dinner."

"We'll go help," Sam said with a nod toward Rahne and Bobby.

"Charles," Hank added as the others scattered, "there's a Matt Murdock here to see you. Currently he's volunteered to look after Pietro. I have Rogue looking after him."

"I have faith in Matthew's abilities and intentions," Xavier replied. "I'll speak with him once things are settled. Before anything else I'd like to check on Ororo."

"She's in the Danger Room under Forge's care," Hank replied. "The damage to her lungs was the only pressing concern."

Xavier nodded. He and Hank split up at the door to the infirmary. Xavier frowned at the odd sense of darkness coming from the room but dismissed his concerns in the face of the numerous concrete issues vying for his attention.

Xavier continued on to the converted Danger Room. Moira had surgical drapes over Pyro's head and was working intently on him.

Forge watched over Ororo on the other side of the room. When former goddess saw Xavier she smiled weakly. "Storm shouldn't talk until she heals some," Forge said seriously. "It'll put more stress on her lungs, cause she's gotta breath to talk."

Xavier nodded. "Thank you for your assistance Forge." //How are you doing Ororo?//

//I have been better. Please tell Forge his device is much appreciated. My chest, nose and ears all hurt, but I don't feel like I'm suffocating and my chest hurts less now that I am not fighting to breathe.//

Xavier nodded then winced as Pietro's mental shout struck him. //Uncle Charles!//

//Pietro you don't need to shout.//

//I don't want to be here with Magneto. Make him go away!//

//Pietro he's injured…//

//I don't care!//

//…and we need every edge against Apocalypse.//

//I wanna call my parents. I don't wanna be here! Not with him!//

//Pietro!//

//I don't wanna be here when he wakes up!//

//Alright Pietro, I'll call Magda.//

"Are you okay Professor X?" Forge asked.

"Yes, thank you," Xavier said. "Ororo asked me to pass on her appreciation for your help."

"Hey, always happy to help," Forge said as he tipped his head to Storm.

When Hank walked back into the infirmary Magneto was standing up although he had to lean on the counter for support. "Where is my helmet?" he demanded. "How dare you remove it!"

"I found it difficult to obtain X-rays through a metal plate," Hank replied shortly.

"Where is it? Is Charles here?"

Beast picked up the helmet from the floor where he'd set it earlier and threw it at Magneto. "Frankly no one here cares about what you think," he exclaimed irritably. "Your son very nearly suffered a panic attack at the thought of being in the same room with you. Doesn't that bother you at all? Mystique tried to murder him because of her issues with you. Because of you, he's in considerable pain right now."

Magneto used his powers to catch the helmet and calmly settled it in place. "My relationship with my son is no concern of yours. Were you able to locate Wanda and Gambit?"

"They're resting," Beast replied shortly. "I have more important things to do than speaking with you. Either leave this building or sit there and shut up."

"We need each other Mr. McCoy. Apocalypse must be defeated."

* * *

Moira washed the blood off her hands with a sigh. 'There was reason why I went into research,' she said to herself. She stripped off her scrubs and headed over to check Ororo.

"Shh," Forge said putting his finger to his lips. "Mr. McCoy checked on her earlier. She's sleeping."

Moira discreetly checked Ororo's vitals. "I'll be back by later," she quietly told Forge. "Have you gotten dinner yet?"

Forge shook his head.

"I'll send someone down with a plate," Moira said. She left to continue her rounds.

Her next stop was the infirmary. Hank waved to her tiredly.

"Can I go sit with Auntie O?" Evan asked as Moira checked him over.

"Yes, you seem to be fine," Moira replied.

"My bones heal almost as fast as Mr. Logan does," Evan said with a shrug.

"Hank, could you move Pyro in here?" Moira requested and the blue furred mutant followed Evan out of the infirmary.

Amara and Fred were chatting quietly on one side of the room. On the other side of the room Magneto lay back on his bed reading.

"How are you two feeling?" Moira asked.

"I'm fine," Amara said.

"I'm hungry," Fred replied as he finished off the last spoonful of stew that had been brought down for him. "I'm going to go see if there's any seconds left. Could you stay? I don't want to leave Amara alone with him," he glared at Magneto.

"Fred, follow the pen with your eyes," Moira instructed. After a few more tests she moved on to look at Amara's X-rays. "Okay, I'm releasing both of you," she said. "I don't want to hear about either of you exerting yourselves and Fred be sure to keep on drinking a lot of liquids."

"Thanks Dr. MacTaggart," Amara said as she waved. They passed Hank on his way back with Pyro. Moira turned her attention to Magneto's X-rays.

After getting Pyro squared away Hank handed Moira another set of X-rays. "Pietro's ankle. Don't ask about the gymnastics it took to get him back in this room long enough to take these."

"Who ever set the break did a very nice job," Moira remarked. "I take it the rumors about him leaving are based on fact?"

"His parents will be picking him up this evening," Hank confirmed.

"Django Maximoff is not Pietro's parent," Magneto interjected with an irate glared at them.

"Unfortunately," Moira stated coolly. "Hank, has anyone put a cast on Pietro yet?"

"He's still in a splint. I thought it best to give you the chance to check his leg before proceeding."

Moira nodded "Give me twenty minutes then go ahead and send up the plaster," she instructed.

Moira headed upstairs. She ducked into the kitchen long enough to grab a bowl of stew. Jamie, Tabby, Bobby and Sam had moved on to making cookies. Scott, Jean, Logan and Colossus were quietly going over the battle while they ate. Todd was perched on the counter. He was animatedly recounting his adventures to Rahne. Fred took a break from eating to offer a correction to Todd's tale.

Kurt stumbled in while rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I am too hungry to sleep," he complained.

Tabby pushed him into a chair then got him a bowl of stew.

Moira continued eating as she made her rounds. She found Remy and Wanda asleep on the couch in the living room under a pile of blankets. The pair looked like a couple of lost children clinging to one another.

With a sigh Moira shook them awake. "Sorry to bother ye but I need to check for frostbite and concussions. Ye did fall off a cliff into ice water after all."

"How is my father?" Wanda asked.

"He's alive and well." Moira replied. "And I've already got my hands full so ye'd best not do anything to change that fact m' girl."

"I'd never hurt my father!" Wanda declared, outraged. Moira cocked a skeptical eyebrow at that.

After a few moments Moira completed her examinations. "Remy I'd appreciate it if ye'd ask yer Tante Mattie if she'd mind visiting. I'd like her to take a look at both Ororo and Pyro, see if she can do anything to help. Ororo's lungs were damaged by explosive decompression. Pyro suffered a sub-dermal hematoma. I believe they'll recover given time but her methods might speed their healing along."

"How'd y' know 'bout Mattie?" Gambit demanded.

"Other than you asking her to come here and help Lance?" Moira asked facetiously. "She stayed here for over a month, remember? Yer both fine. Ye'd probably be more comfortable sleeping in your rooms rather than on a couch."

The pair stared after her in confusion as Moira picked up her bowl and left.

Moira went up to Xavier's office. He and Matt were talking quietly. "Nice work on Pietro's leg. From what I'd heard I thought I'd have to operate to get the small bones back in place. Ye'll have to tell me how ye did that."

Matt shrugged. "You loose one sense the others get sharper to compensate. I could feel where the bones were misaligned."

Moira snorted disbelievingly but didn't argue the matter. "I came up to check on Ray," she told Xavier.

"He's still out," he said gesturing to the bed where the boy lay.

"Vitals are strong," Moira reported after a few minutes. "If he hasn't woken by tonight I want him moved to the infirmary where we can monitor him more closely. Also I'd prefer not to have Erik cluttering up my space. There's no reason for him being there. If ye must collaborate with that man could ye not do it over the telephone?"

Xavier sighed. "Moira, the fact remains we do need him… And as long as he stays Gambit and Wanda will also stay. I would like to understand how he persuaded them to come around to his way of thinking."

"Ye mean Wanda wasn't working for him as a ploy to get close enough to kill him?" Moira asked. "I hadn't imaged that there was any other possibility."

"To all appearances Wanda is currently quiet devoted to her father," Xavier said.

Moira shook her head in disbelief. "I've still a few patients to look in on," she said. Then she headed for Pietro's room.

"And here I was worrying you'd be late," Hank said as he met her at the door.

Moira smiled. She took the bandages and plaster. "Who's watching the infirmary?" she asked.

"Logan heard Erik was up, he volunteered," Hank replied. "Scott intended to keep him company but the boy had been awake for better than thirty hours. He's currently making good use of one of the beds we set up, as is Evan."

"The adrenaline's wearing off," Moira replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if it became very quiet around here for the next dozen hours or so. It's been a long day for all of us."

Hank smothered a yawn. "You'll find none to debate that," he said.

"I can take things from here," Moira suggested.

"Then I'm off to dreamland," Hank replied as he left her with the medical supplies.

Light from the hall spilled into the darkened room. Pietro glanced toward the door. He blinked sleep from his eyes and ran a hand through already tousled hair. Rogue murmured a sleepy complaint. Her cheek was pillowed on Pietro's chest, her hands folded beneath her chin. "Your talking woke me up," he complained as he smoothed Rogue's hair away from his face.

"I'll be quick about this," Moira said as she set the plaster beside the bed. She removed the splint and started applying the cast.

"I had time to think about it. Magneto did something to Wanda didn't he?" Pietro asked.

"Charles thinks so," Moira replied.

"She wouldn't just forgive him," Pietro said. "When we were seven she was in a play at school. He promised to come. It took him three months before Wanda would talk to him again. I think she'd be less forgiving about being locked up in a nuthouse for nine years."

"We'll find a way to help her," Moira promised. "Your parents are arriving in a few hours, unless you've decided to stay?"

"Nu-huh," Pietro said. He shook his head. "Not with Magneto here."

"I sympathized with that. I can't say I want Erik here either," Moira said as she shook her head. "Charles and I used to double date with your parents. I can't believe how much Erik has changed since then… Get some more sleep. I'll wake you when your parents get here. For now I'd best be getting Rogue back to her own bed."

"Can't she stay?" Pietro asked. He brushed a finger across her cheek.

Moira gasped.

"It's okay," Pietro said. "I didn't get a chance to tell her yet but when Mystique kidnapped us Rogue's power didn't work on me."

"You're sure?" Moira said.

Pietro leaned down and kissed Rogue's forehead. Rogue woke she blinked at him her eyes bleary and bewildered.

"Go ahead and tell her." Moira said. "Then she's going to bed… in her own bed. We'll figure out the how and why later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters, Daredevil is a lot of fun to write.


	21. The Truth Will...

Jean yawned. Jamie's story finally wound to a close. The boy was frowning at both her and Colossus. "You aren't listening," he complained.

Jean quickly scanned his mind. "Yes I was, you were talking about your English report."

"Well he wasn't," Jamie replied with a nod to Colossus. The big Russian's chin rested on his chest, a soft snore was his only defense.

Jean grinned a little. She reached out and gave Colossus' shoulder a shake. He muttered an incomprehensible complaint but didn't open his eyes. Jean shook him again. "Bed time," she said. Colossus staggered to his feet and followed her out of the kitchen.

Jean led the way to the nearest guest room. At the door she turned to find Colossus missing. A few moments of backtracking found him on the couch in the lobby. His feet were hanging well over the arm and he was fast asleep. "Whatever makes you happy," Jean said with a shrug.

"I found a blanket," Jamie said.

"You better get to bed too," Jean replied as she took the blanket and spread it over Colossus. 

Then she headed toward her own room. She saw Jamie pause in the hall to shake Kurt awake. The blue furred mutant jerked upright. "Amanda!" he exclaimed as the phone he'd fallen asleep holding clattered to the floor.

"She probably heard you snoring," Jamie said. Jean shook her head and kept walking.

The glow from the TV prompted Jean to glance into the den. Tabby had just stood up to turn it off. "Hey Red why don't you point me toward an empty bed?" she said. "Too much noise in here."

Jean smiled a little. Fred was asleep in the armchair making a deep buzz saw sound. Sam was sprawled across the floor providing harmony. Rahne was asleep on the couch with Todd. She was carrying the vocals as she held a heated conversation about Banderloges. Todd slept on peacefully with a pillow over his head. Jean gestured toward the stairs as another yawn escaped her.

* * *

Wanda and Remy lay back in a nest of blankets spread over the living room couch. Her head was tucked beneath his chin. His arms were loosely clasped around her waist.

"Somet'ing strange be going on," Remy commented quietly. "I know I never tol' dese people 'bout Tante. Never met deir Doctor neither, but she shor acts familiar."

"Why would she think I'd hurt Dad?" Wanda wondered. "And did you see how shocked Pietro looked when you put your hand on my shoulder? Like he didn't know we've always been close."

"To be fair we weren't together de last time we saw 'Silver."

"That's weird too, you've called him Silver as long as I can remember but Pietro couldn't have chosen his mutant name until after his powers manifested."

"I know, t'inkin' 'bout it gives me a headache."

"Something's going on," Wanda said. "Still it'll wait for tomorrow."

"Sounds bien to me," Remy replied.

* * *

Rogue sat up in bed watching the clock and trying to stay awake. She wondered how long it would take Moira to finish Pietro's cast and get back to her other patients.

The nerve of the woman, kicking her out of Pietro's room just minutes after him telling her they could touch! Enhanced reflexes or not that news took a little while to really sink in. They'd barely had time to verify it before Moira had sent her to bed. It was totally unfair!

Rogue got up and started going through her closet. After a few seconds she settled on a halter-top and short-skirt minus the normal over-shirt, tights and gloves she used to cover every hint of bare skin.

She checked the clock again then darted across the mansion to the boys' wing. Moira was still working on Pietro's cast.

Rogue shut the door to his room again before Moira could register her presence but she and Pietro had time to exchange glances. Rogue knew he'd be waiting for her to return as soon as Moira left.

Back in her room Rogue paced until Jean sent a scalding telepathic demand for quiet. Rogue's reply was unprintable. Jean reminded her that Amara was also next door and that the younger girl needed quiet to rest and recover.

Rogue sighed then changed into her work out clothes. She went out for a brisk walk around town, came back, grabbed a shower and changed clothes again. Then she spent a few more seconds glaring at her clock. She wished Risty weren't Mystique. She wished Kitty were home. After a few seconds of thinking she ransacked Kitty's desk and eventually located the phone number for Lance's grandparents. Rogue slipped downstairs and eventually found a room where she could watch for Moira to leave and talk without disturbing any of the sleeping bodies scattered around the mansion.

"Hey-this-is-Rogue-could-Ah-talk-to-Kitty?" She asked as soon as the phone was answered.

"What?" A confused voice asked.

Rogue took a deep breath and repeated herself more slowly.

"Just a moment, I'll get her," Rogue spent the intervening seconds untangling knots in the phone cord then winding it around her arms and legs.

"Rogue, hey. What's going on?" Kitty asked.

"Pietro-and-I-can-touch!"

"Have you done anything about it yet?" Kitty asked eager for gossip.

"I-think-we're-going-to-just-as-soon-Moira-gets-done-with-his-cast."

"Cast!" Kitty exclaimed. "What happened?"

Rogue felt a measure of her happy excitement shrivel and die. "Mystique, Apocalypse. There was a huge battle, we lost. Storm's hurt bad. Pietro and Amara both got some broken bones. Kurt, Ray and Fred are all a bit worse for wear… Apocalypse is loose and he's real bad news Kitty. We didn't even make him work for it."

"Storm's hurt? How bad is bad?" Kitty asked.

"Her lungs are blown, but Moira's saying she'll get better. We're asking Tante Mattie back, hopefully she can speed up both Ororo and Pyro's healing."

"Pyro!?" Kitty exclaimed. "Magneto's fire guy? What's he doing in the mansion?"

"Strange as it sounds, we're working with them and the whole gang's sleeping over at our place," Rogue replied. "Even the head honcho. Ah swear if he comes anywhere near Pietro Ah'll find a way to kill him. Ah have had it with being someone's pawn. Whatever happens we ain't getting caught in the middle of it."

"Whoa, whoa! Rogue, what is going on there?"

Rogue sighed. "Too much Kitty. Wanda and Gambit are working for Magneto. At first Ah was just mad but the more Ah think about it the more it don't make sense. Ya've sat through a couple of Wanda's tirades on Magneto. Can yah see her playing the adoring daughter?"

"No."

"Same here. We're all starting to figure Magneto did something to her, probably Gambit too. The Prof thinks we need Magneto to fight Apocalypse. Maybe he's right but Ah don't want that guy even looking at Pietro. Pietro's parents are coming, Ah'm glad."

"You going with them?"

"Ah don't know. We could visit the Maximoffs for a while. Then we could go see Irene. Maybe by then Magneto'll be gone."

"Okay, enough serious stuff. Have you decided how far you're going?" Kitty asked in a gossipy tone.

"Kitty!" Rogue exclaimed in outrage. "Ah've known we could touch all of fifteen minutes. And that's none of your business! Would you like me asking how far you've gone with Lance?"

Kitty's giggle painted a picture for Rogue. The other girl's head was tilted down she was glancing up coyly through her bangs, smiling like a minx. "We're way past my dad grounding me for life but we're not quite up to Mr. Logan chopping Lance into little itty-bitty pieces. Your turn."

"Like that tells me anything. Your parents'd lock yah up and throw away the key if they saw yah smile at Lance. Ah've heard how they met him," Rogue stopped as she saw a shadow crossing the door. "This is fascinating but Ah got places to be," she said as she hung up.

Seconds later she was closing Pietro's door behind her.

"Hey," Rogue said uncertainty. She stood in front of the door, her face scarlet with sudden embarrassment. She mentally cursed Kitty for their earlier conversation.

"Um, I'd love to go over there and kiss you but broken leg, remember?"

"Right. Yah know this is suddenly real awkward," Rogue said.

"Why? It's not like we've never messed around before."

"Yeah, but… it's different. We don't have to stop any more."

"Cool."

"No! Not cool. Ah don't know what Ah want."

"Come on Rogue, stop making a big deal. It's not like we have to go further than we did before. I've missed being able to touch you. I'm tired of us always being on the verge of a fight."

Rogue slowly stepped away from the door. Pietro stretched a hand out to her. Hesitantly Rogue took his hand then laughed joyously as she stared at their entwined fingers. She didn't feel even the slightest stirring from her powers.

Pietro smiled and tugged her down beside him. There was a knock at the door. "We can pretend I'm asleep," Pietro whispered. Rogue nodded.

"Stripes, when the Doc told ya to go to bed. I'm sure she specified your bed," Logan said.

Rogue and Pietro exchanged a look, then a kiss. Pietro grinned. Rogue felt his pulse beginning to race. She bit back a giggle. Her heart sped up to match his. Logan's voice, drifting through the door, slowed to a crawl.

Outside the door Logan yelled. "You two have thirty seconds to get decent… Think about who you're talking to," He muttered to himself and turned the doorknob.

Rogue opened the door and coolly walked past him. "We weren't doing anything," she said.

"Your shirt's inside out," Logan replied.

Rogue flushed then disappeared in the direction of her room.

* * *

"… So that's the situation Charles. The criminal charges against Lance Alvers will be dropped if he surrenders himself to the police and attends a pre-trial hearing. The judge I spoke with wants reassurance that you and your students don't think you're about the law. She has sympathy with Lance's fears but she wants this played out by the rules. He is going to have to turn himself in."

Xavier sighed. "At least Lance and Kitty have been out of things for a time. Hopefully they've had time to recover from the shooting and Lance will have the equilibrium to deal with this calmly."

The intercom buzzed. Xavier acknowledged it and opened the gates for Magda and Django. "Shall we go greet them?" he invited Matt. The pair made their way to the front door. Life at the mansion had begun to slow down shortly after the second noon following the abductions. It was late evening now and the Institute was as quite as a tomb.

As soon as the door opened Django demanded. "What do you mean Lehnsherr's here? How did Pey get hurt? What the hell is going on?"

"Hush," Xavier ordered as he gestured to Colossus slumbering peacefully on the couch. "I tried to explain the situation when I called. You chose to hang up on me and delayed that conversation until you were here. Now you will wait until we're in my office and you can bellow without disturbing anyone. Pietro was far from the only one injured today and everyone is exhausted."

Django began another protest only to be silenced by Magda's hand on his arm. "Before anything else I want to see my son," she said.

Xavier nodded and led them deeper into the mansion toward the elevator.

"Wanda!" Magda exclaimed as they passed through the living room.

Her cry woke the sleeping girl. Wanda rolled out of her nest of blankets and came to her feet. She scanned the room for a threat then her eyes locked with her mother's.

Two sets of conflicting memories collided inside Wanda's mind. Memories of growing up with Pietro and her father, of moving to Louisiana when she was five and meeting Remy for the first time a few days later were contradicted by memories of her parent's divorce, of moving to New York, of her mother's marriage to Papa.

Her memories of being betrayed and attacked by her human neighbors fought with memories of her father sticking a needle in her arm. She's been upset and scared, she'd screamed for her mommy. Pey had come running but he'd looked to their father for answers. Daddy had told him everything was fine. Everything was not fine! But Pietro listened to Daddy. He always listened to Daddy! Wanda had been so mad at him for that. And then everything had gone crazy. The more upset she had become the more wild and frightening her new powers became. The cycle fed on itself until she'd worn herself out.

The next morning things hadn't been so bad. She'd pretended it was all a bad dream. But Monday Daddy was supposed to take her and Pey home and he didn't. She had skating lessons and all her friends lived near home. Morgan was having a birthday party that afternoon and she was supposed to be there. Morgan was her best friend, other than Pey, and she'd hate Wanda forever and ever if she didn't come, just like Wanda was never going to forgive Daddy for all the times he promised to be there and wasn't. Then things went crazy again.

It was always like that, things would be okay for a while but Daddy wouldn't let her see Mommy and everything kept going crazy around her and it scared her. It wasn't her fault but Pey was scared of her and Daddy was mad at her. She didn't understand what was happening and she wanted her Mommy.

She remembered begging her father to save her as the men from the asylum dragged her away. She remembered Magneto and Pietro just standing there watching while they took her.

"Mommy?" Wanda cried as she clutched her temples and sank to her knees. As her emotions spiked her powers transformed the room into a maelstrom, an external reflection of the chaos in her mind and heart.

Gambit stood protectively over Wanda. His staff and cards came to his hands in the blink of an eye despite the fact he'd been soundly asleep moments earlier. Matt pulled the Maximoffs and Xavier to the relative safety of the hall. The commotion brought people running from every corner of the mansion.

Remy knelt beside Wanda. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and murmured reassurances to her as he used his bo staff to ward off flying furniture. Wanda clung tightly to Remy. In both memories she trusted him, maybe loved him. Gradually the room quieted.

"Wanda?" Magda asked. She took a hesitant step into the room.

"Stay away!" Remy snapped as he brandished a handful of cards. "What have y' done to her?"

"Gambit, stand down!" Xavier ordered. "No one here is trying to harm you."

"Erik!" Magda exclaimed. She took a fearful step back into the hall as her ex-husband arrived.

Magneto ignored her. "Gambit, come. Mastermind will help Wanda."

"I don't want to go with Daddy," Wanda whispered to Gambit. "He hurt me, left me."

Pietro joined the others. He was using a chair as a crutch.

"Hell if I'll trus' y'!" Gambit exclaimed. He glared at Magneto. "Nothin' makes sense. 'M taking Wanda an' 'M leaving!"

"Wanda, chey, please don't disappear again," Magda pled.

"Wanda, they are human. You can't trust them. Come with me," Magneto ordered.

"We'd never hurt the children, you goddamn liar!" Django shouted.

Wanda buried her head in her arms trying to block out her parents' voices.

Magneto gestured and a metal vase flew at Django. A blast from Cyclops deflected it.

"Stop it!" Pietro screamed.

Magneto glanced at his son then turned away dismissively. "Gambit, what will happen the next time you have one of your attacks? You need Mastermind's help. You need me."

Pietro gritted his teeth in anticipation of pain then vanished in a blur of speed. A heartbeat later he was on the floor. His cast had shattered and his face was lined with pain, but Magneto's helmet was under his arm.

"My lord! Erik what have you done to yourself?" Xavier whispered as he stared at his old friend with shock.

Pietro glared up at his father. "I can act more quickly than you can think," he declared. "You don't heal like Sabretooth; if I'd wanted it, you'd be dead. So you leave me, my friends and my family alone!"

A metal hat rack twisted around Pietro. At a gesture from Magneto his helmet flew back to his hand.

"Yah leave him…" Rogue began. The chandelier tore free of its moorings and crashed down on Rogue. It knocked her unconscious.

"I won't fall for the same thing twice," Magneto said as Pietro struggled wildly.

Wolverine sliced through Pietro's bonds. "I think we've had enough of you, bub."

Pietro scrambled across the floor to Rogue's side.

"Erik please!" Magda exclaimed.

Wolverine snarled and brandished his claws. Magneto's power took hold of the metal coating Logan's skeleton and tossed him through the window.

Cyclops raised a hand to his sleeping goggles. "Get out!" he ordered.

"Erik, stop this," Xavier said as he recovered from his earlier shock. "We have to deal with Apocalypse."

Magneto took a deep breath.

"Please Erik, be reasonable," Xavier said. "Come to my office. We need to talk."

Magneto nodded. As they left the room the assembled group released a collective sigh of relief.

Remy and Wanda withdrew to Storm's attic loft. Django and Matt helped Pietro get the chandelier off Rogue.

Moira carefully felt Rogue's skull. "Just a bump, she'll be fine."

"Thanks," Pietro said as he pulled Rogue into his lap.

"Pietro, I'm going to need another X-ray of your ankle," Moira said. "It may need to be reset."

"We're leaving right now," Django stated as he put a hand on Pietro's shoulder. "We'll take both them to a real hospital. Somewhere safe. Magda, go get Wanda."

"Ye take him to a hospital and they'll have to operate on him," Moira stated getting in Django's face.

While they argued, Matt quietly sat down beside Pietro and Rogue. "Let me see what I can do."

* * *

"Erik, let me help you," Xavier said quietly. "I saw that thing preying on your mind. If you'd allow me I could help you be free of it."

"I won't have you in my mind," Magneto replied coldly. "I have all the assistance I require."

"It's influencing you, making you into something you are not. Look at yourself Erik! Those who follow you do so out of fear or because you've brainwashed them. You brainwashed your own daughter Erik!"

"Wanda is better off like this," Magneto replied. "The girl was insane."

"Erik I know you started down this path to protect your children. I know you didn't intend to harm Wanda, but this is not the way to help her. And Pietro! What were you thinking? His mind won't even let him remember what you allowed Sabretooth to do to him. You are harming them. That parasite is making you hurt your own children. Can't you see that?"

* * *

"Wanda please talk to me," Magda begged.

On the other side of the locked door Wanda sat in the center of the bed, hands over her ears, eyes clenched shut as she muttered under her breath. A panicked Gambit stalked around the room, searching for something to lash out at.

//I can help you figure out what's real,// Jean's mind-voice projected.

"Get out of m' head!" Gambit exclaimed.

//Open the window and we can talk,// Jean replied.

Gambit hesitated.

//You know something's wrong. I read minds. You know you've been lied to.//

He opened the window. Jean levitated up from the lawn outside and perched on the sill.

"He had no right to screw with your minds like that. It's amoral," Jean said. "And it's falling apart, you both see that. You're both starting to see past the lies. I can help you clear them away."

Wanda looked up. "When did I meet Remy?" she asked.

"A few months ago, after he brought Pietro here," Jean answered.

Wanda nodded. "Go ahead," she said. Jean placed her fingers to her temples. Wanda's eyes blazed. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Do it," Gambit said as he looked between Wanda and Jean.

A moment later he watched pensively as Wanda swept out of the room. She faltered for a moment as she walked past her mother. "Magneto," she muttered under her breath.

"I can't let her fight 'lone," Gambit said as he ran after Wanda.

//Um Professor,// Jean thought. //I was just thinking about how unethical it was for Magneto to have all those false memories implanted in Gambit and Wanda. I mean you can hardly miss it. Wanda was going to meltdown. She was broadcasting her confusion all over the place. I was just trying to help. I don't think she's going to listen when you tell her we need Magneto's help to beat Apocalypse. Sorry. I should have checked with you first.//

Jean heard a mental sigh. //Thank you for warning me. Given what I now know about Magneto I'm not certain we could have worked together anyway. Please come as quickly as possible. We need to contain the damage.//

Xavier turned his attention to Magneto. "You might want to leave. Wanda has regained her memories."

"This is your doing, Charles!" Magneto threatened. "You'll regret taking them from me."

"Colossus!" He yelled as he blasted the doors off their hinges. An explosion tossed him back into Xavier's study. Wanda strode into the room. Gambit leapt over the side of the open staircase leading down from the attic rooms to land just behind Wanda. He followed her into the study.

Wanda's power raced ahead of her to render both Xavier and Magneto helpless. Xavier's heavy desk came to life and attacked Magneto, it was quickly joined by the rest of the furniture. Sparks poured out of the light fixtures and threatened to set the place on fire.

"Wanda! Stop this behavior now!" Django thundered.

Both Xavier and Magneto cringed in anticipation of another explosion from the girl. It never came. Wanda didn't release their powers but the room calmed. Bobby quietly froze all the hot-spots created by the sparks.

Wanda turned to face Django. "Papa, he deserves it!" she argued.

Django glared at Magneto. "I don't doubt it but I don't want you killing anyone… even him."

"But…"

"No."

"Fine!" Wanda exclaimed. She flicked her fingers and a filing cabinet flew across the room and smashed into Magneto. Then Wanda turned and stomped past Django. Gambit followed her after shooting a smug grin at Magneto.

Colossus moved the filing cabinet off Magneto.

"I tried to stop it," Jean said. "Wanda puts a lot of force into things."

Magneto slowly got to his feet with a pained grimace. "We're leaving Colossus."

"No," Colossus said.

"Complete one more mission for me and I will tell you everything I know about your sister. You have my word."

Colossus hesitated then nodded and stepped over to the window where two metal spheres waited for them.

"Let them go," Xavier said to the gathered X-Men.

Once they'd left Jean turned to Django and asked. "How'd you do that? You told Wanda to stop and she listened to you."

Django glanced at the filing cabinet. "I wouldn't call that listening."

"She did respond to you in a very positive manner," Xavier said.

Django shrugged. "Wanda was the easy twin to win over when Magda and I started dating. She hated going to the Daniels' after school. Pietro and Evan ignored her and Ororo was kept so busy with the boys' mischief that she didn't have time to pay much attention to Wanda either. I made a deal with her: She could come to my office after school as long as she agreed to behave herself. I taught her some autocad. She used to love drawing with the computer. We were always close."

Wanda stopped outside of the living room. She felt the faint, lingering remains of the compulsion Xavier had placed on her to keep her away from Pietro. After all the mucking around Mastermind had done it was little more than a suggestion.

Wanda turned and walked into the room. Pietro was sitting on the couch holding Rogue. Moira was reapplying his cast. "Is she okay?" Wanda asked.

Remy stopped outside the door. He leaned against the wall, out of sight, listening to the twins talk.

"She'll be okay," Pietro said cautiously.

Wanda edged closer to the couch. "You stood up to Dad."

Pietro shrugged.

"Thanks Pey," Wanda said. She glanced down at the floor. "I missed you sometimes."

Pietro smiled warmly. "Missed you too, sis."

Remy smiled. He slipped deeper into the shadows and let Wanda walk past him unaware. He waited a few minutes then went in.

"Silver-kid, de last time we talked…" Remy sighed and shook his head. "Dat wasn't 'xactly me."

"Yeah, I heard," Pietro said cautiously. "So the way you were hanging off my sister wasn't real?"

Remy sighed explosively. "That, mon ami, is one hell of a mess. Everyt'ing we done for de last few weeks… It's all been based on lies. Still, dose lies had some twisted bits of truth in dem… An' what we done…" Remy raised his hands in helpless dismay. "What happened, what was felt, still be real, even if it was based on a lie. Gonna do what's right… just as soon as I figure out what dat be." Remy sighed again. "Someday 'm gonna learn to listen to mon Tante."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Chey' is Romani for daughter (at least according to the website I found.)


	22. Surrender

After Magneto's departure, things settled down around the mansion.

Wanda was too unsure of her memories to want to go anywhere with anyone, but that worked out okay. With Magneto gone Pietro wasn't in a rush to leave the Institute either so the Maximoffs decided the only possible thing to do was to stay as well.

Ray regained consciousness twenty hours after the battle. He could barely produce enough electricity to light a flashlight. Still with the rest he was expected to make a full recovery.

Ororo and Pyro were both stable and expected to remain that way.

Matt prepared Scott to testify. He and Xavier both went to Greg Samual's pre-trial. After the senior was allowed to plea insanity Matt dragged Scott off to an old run down gym and let him blow off some steam.

Xavier called Lance about turning himself into the police. Lance wasn't thrilled. After three hours of arguing with Xavier, Matt, most of the Institute's instructors and several of the students Lance reluctantly agreed to surrender himself the morning before he was due in court.

Remy called Tante Mattie and passed on Moira's request for help from the healer.

* * *

Lance hiked along the highway toward a rural grade school he'd noticed a few miles from the Petroses'. The sun was just dawning and he'd already been walking for quite awhile. He was hoping to catch his father before work but he wasn't comfortable calling from his Grandparents' given their vehement dislike for Rich Alvers.

He wondered what it would have been like to grow here. He wondered what it felt like to be Nicky, surrounded by family, completely confident of his welcome, completely sure of where he belonged, of whom belonged to him. He wondered what it was like to be Jessica, to have the family she'd grown up with being so uncomfortable about a choice she'd made that they pretended she'd made the choice they would have preferred rather than acknowledging the truth.

Mystique only wanted Avalanche. His powers were a tool she could employ to achieve her goals. Lance Alvers was an inconvenience to her. But that was Mystique, it wasn't like he ever really expected more from her. Whether or not she'd been happy about it she had given him a place to live and introduced him to his friends. She'd kept them fed and handled the myriad of bills that had driven him to distraction after she was gone. He'd wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt when she came back. He'd wanted to believe she hadn't been able to come back sooner and that she'd given a damn about him. So what if it had been stupid, it wasn't like he'd gotten hurt by giving her a chance to prove what she thought of him.

Andrew and Dora both wanted him as a connection to his mom and a chance to make up for things they regretted. They said they wanted to get to know Lance, but he wasn't sure he bought it. They didn't like who his dad was and they wanted to pretend Avalanche didn't exist. They tried to say the right things but what happened once they figured out just how much he didn't fit in here? That he never would fit in.

He didn't know what to expect from these people. He didn't even know what he wanted from them. When he finally reached the school Lance glanced around curiously, after a few minutes he located a phone.

"Rich Alvers."

"Hi Dad, I mean Rich," Lance said.

"Please call me Dad if you want to," Rich replied giddily.

Lance shrugged. "I don't want to. I've just been remembering stuff, I slipped. Um, well, I well, I thought maybe we could talk some. Just, you know talk."

"There's nothing I'd like more."

* * *

Magda couldn't stop smiling. She settled an arm around Pietro's shoulders and looped the other around Wanda's waist. Pietro grinned up at her from the wheel chair he'd borrowed until his leg healed. Wanda drew away uncertainly. "It's okay Pumpkin," Magda said.

Wanda relaxed and let her mother pull her close again even as her nose wrinkled. "Mama, don't call me that!" she protested. "You don't call Pietro by stupid names anymore."

"You have no idea how long it took me to get her to quit," Pietro said with a grin.

"No, I don't," Wanda said, her mood quickly turning dark.

"I've finally got you both back. Let's not think about the bad stuff," Magda said in an attempt to play peacemaker.

"Right, I should just forget about half my life!" Wanda snapped. She shrugged off her mother's arm.

"I shouldn't have said that," Pietro said as he watched his sister storm away.

Magda sighed. "It was an innocent comment Pey."

"She's just like Magneto," Wanda muttered. "Let's pretend Daddy didn't lock you in a crazy house for years and years. Let's just be happy. I don't even know how to be happy!"

"Y' do cherie," Remy said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Your mere ain't wrong. Y' and I had fun, when y' let yourself forget. Dat's all your mere is askin' y' to do. She ain't takin' your past from y', jus' askin' y' to let it stay in de past."

Wanda turned to Remy and leaned against his chest. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Remy tentatively rested his hand on her back. "Your mere, your Papa an' Silver love y' too. Do what your mere says: Forget Magneto. Don't hold on to your hate cherie. It don't do y' any good. Y' listen to me femme. I know what 'M talkin' 'bout. Anger, hate… revenge, it leaves y' empty. Once y've had it y' have nothin'. De only t'ing y' can do is focus on your next target. 'Ventually dere won't be no target's left. Den y'll make dem up. Y' won' see de whole picture s' y' can go on havin' somet'ing to hate."

"What are you talking about, Remy?" Wanda asked as she frowned at him in confusion.

"Nothin' cherie," Remy sighed.

* * *

"Today's the day, huh?" Lance said with a distinct lack of enthusiasm.

"You heard the Professor and everyone. It's going to be okay," Kitty reassured him. "We just go with Mr. Murdock and by tomorrow everything's going to go back to normal. We'll be able to go back to the Institute. You know Rogue and Pietro are driving Mr. Logan up the wall now that they can touch. I want to see how Ororo's doing. Apocalypse is still out there, we need to be there to help next time the X-Men fight him."

"Yeah," Lance smiled fleetingly. "Let's go meet Murdock and get this over with."

"Lance have you seen Nicky?" Dora called from downstairs. "Rachael's on the phone. He's run off again."

"I'll check the road between their house and yours," Lance volunteered quickly.

"Is there anywhere else he might have gone?" Kitty asked.

"One of the boys found a litter of kittens at the old silo on the River Road," Dora said. "If you could check there? I'll call everyone else and have them start looking… How the devil did that boy get out this time I wonder? I know Rachael tries. Nicky's too clever for his own good."

Before she finished Lance and Kitty were hurrying out the door.

"Where're you running off to kid?" Logan asked gruffly as the pair raced down the lane.

"Where'd you come from?" Kitty exclaimed.

"The chopper. I figured your beau there might back out at the last minute."

"I'm going through with it," Lance declared irritably. "My cousin's missing, we've gotta find him first."

Logan tapped the side of his nose. "I might be able to help with that."

"We'll probably run into him on the way, but thanks," Lance said. "I way I hear it, Nicky's always going off exploring. The kid's got no sense, he's not scared of anything."

"Don't worry Rocky, we'll find him."

Ten minutes later they arrived at Jeremy and Rachael's gate. "Lance, did you find him?" Rachael asked as she ran toward them from the grove where she'd been searching. She glanced away when she saw Nicky wasn't with them. "I'm really worried this time. The gate was securely closed. He's been missing all morning."

While Rachael spoke with Lance Logan prowled around the gate. "Something stinking was hanging around," he said in a low voice. "Come on you two." He turned and headed across the field at a brisk pace. Lance hurried after him.

"Mr. Logan's a really good tracker. We'll have Nicky back before you know it," Kitty assured Rachael before running after them.

* * *

"Irene's gonna be here any minute. Get all this crap off the floor," Rogue ordered as she glared down at Bobby and Jamie.

The two boys glanced up from the Battlecraft game spread across the floor. "What's the big deal? A little mess is hardly the worst thing she's going to see here," Bobby said.

"She's not gonna see it," Rogue snapped. "Irene's blind and Ah don't want her tripping over your stupid game."

"Alright we're cleaning it up," Jamie said.

"Hurry!" Rogue said.

Bobby punched Jamie in the shoulder then sat back and grinned. "I did my part."

"You're not getting out of helping," Four Jamies said in perfect sync.

"All of yah get to work," Rogue ordered as the doorbell rang. She slapped Jamie on the shoulder, several more Jamies appeared. "Hurry," she said as she ran toward the door. 

"Irene!" Rogue cried. She hesitated then carefully embraced her foster mother.

"Anna, what a greeting!" Irene said. She patted Rogue on the back.

"I-rene!" Rogue exclaimed in outrage.

"Rogue's mystery name is Anna?" Evan said. "What's the big deal?"

"I'm sorry dear," Irene said. "I know Rogue is ever so much cooler and you've insisted on being called that ever since ninth grade…"

"There were five other Annas in mah class and it's so boring," Rogue muttered under her breath.

"I think it's cute," Pietro said.

Irene tilted her head toward him. "You must be the boyfriend I heard so much about when someone finally remembered to call."

"Ah didn't know how to tell yah Mystique was a manipulative, lying b…witch," Rogue said. "When yah sent me with her yah sounded like yah really trusted her a lot."

"I did," Irene sighed. "But your happiness is always my first concern."

"Let me get your bags and I'll show yah where your room is," Rogue changed the subject as she ducked her head to hide a faint blush. She grabbed Irene's suitcase and offered the older woman her arm.

"It's a wonder we ain't run out of guestrooms already," Rogue commented as they headed upstairs. "Moira ain't hardly a guest no more."

"Any more and don't say 'ain't'," Irene corrected reflexively.

Rogue gave a long-suffering sigh. "Then there's Ms. Mattie, she just got here the other day. Mr. Murdock's been staying, he's helping with this mess one of the students got into with the police."

"Which one?" Irene asked there was an edge of urgency underlying her tone.

"Lance, but it wasn't his fault at all, it's just a big screw up. Then there's Gambit and Wanda. Wanda's Pietro's twin sister, it's a long story but she's been missing for a while so his parents are here too. Wanda's… been through a lot, they didn't think dragging her off to their place would be the healthiest thing right off. The Maximoffs are nice folks, you'll like 'em."

"I'm sure I will."

"And Ah haven't even started telling yah about the other students here…"

* * *

Logan, Lance and Kitty stood in the center of a small clearing. "The trail ends right here," Logan said. "And the dirt smells like metal."

"Magneto," Lance said.

"Got it in one Rocky," Logan replied.

"Why would he take Nicky?" Kitty asked.

"Either the kid's a mutant or he's not the real target," Logan said with a nod toward Lance. "I think it's time we called the rest of the team. The Tin-man's still with Magneto, Charles will be able to track him."

"I'm not turning myself in until Nicky's home safe," Lance declared.

"I know how ya feel, but yes you are," Logan said. "If ya don't show today, they won't drop the charges. This is one problem we've got solved, there's no reason to mess it up."

"It's my fault Magneto's doing this!" Lance exclaimed. "I have to get Nicky back."

"Lance, I'll get the kid back," Logan said quietly. "You have got start trusting us sometime."

Lance grimaced, but after a moment's pause he nodded. "We have to tell Dora something before we leave," he said unhappily.

"Yeah," Logan said with a sigh.

By the time they arrived back at the house Dora was gone, there was a note taped to the door. Lance pulled it off then read it. "She's out looking for Nicky," he said then shoved the note in his pocket. "Kitty, I hate asking you this but could you stay here and explain what's going on to everyone? I'm going to run upstairs and grab my stuff. Mr. Logan you should probably call the mansion so they can start looking for Nicky right away."

"Sounds good," Logan said. Kitty nodded.

Lance headed upstairs. Instead of going to the room where he'd been staying he went to the end of the hall and climbed out of the window on to the garage roof. From there it was an easy jump to the ground. He kept the garage between himself and the house as he jogged toward the road. Ten minutes later he was confronting Colossus. "I got your note," he said.

"I am sorry," the big Russian said. "I did not choose to involve the child."

"Let's get this over with," Lance snapped. "I didn't do that good of a job ditching Logan. Don't count on him being as willing to trade as I am."

Colossus gestured for Lance to precede him. As Lance walked past him, Colossus grabbed the younger mutant's arm and injected him with something.

"What the hell!" Lance snarled as he jerked away.

"Insurance that you will not change your mind once the boy is released," Colossus said. "The drug blocks your powers."

Lance's shoulders slumped. He started walking in the direction Colossus had indicated. A few minutes later they entered a ramshackle house. "Lance!" Nicky squealed running to his cousin. The boy's eyes were redden and there were tear-stains on his cheeks.

Lance dropped to his knees and clumsily embraced the little boy. "It's okay kiddo, it's okay. You're safe now. I promise. Nicky there's something you've gotta do for me though. I want you to run back to your Grandma's as fast as you can. You don't stop, no matter what. Kitty'll be there waiting for you."

Nicky nodded. He looked scared. Lance gave him a gentle shove toward the door. Mastermind stepped toward the door, as if to prevent Nicky from leaving. Colossus barred his path. "We will keep our word," he said with determination.

Lance watched until Nicky disappeared around a bend in the road then his eyes rolled back as he strained to use his powers. He felt like he was flying: Disconnected, disoriented and nauseous. Grudgingly the earth shivered then went still.

Colossus grabbed Lance's arm and yanked him toward several waiting spheres. "We had a deal," he said accusingly.

"I had to try," Lance said unrepentantly.

* * *

Moira finished her examination of her patients then she slid her glasses to the top of her head and crossed the room to speak with Tante Mattie. "Thank ye for coming," Moira said. "Ororo's markedly improved. Pyro…" Moira sighed.

"The boy don' feel safe. Dere's little drawin' him back to dis world. He fights more for fear of de next dan any other reason and dat ain't de strongest of motivations. He don' give me much to work wit'."

"Perhaps Charles could help him feel safe," Moira muttered to herself. "Let the lad know he's protected here."

Mattie shrugged noncommittally and left the infirmary. Once the door slid shut behind her she paused. "Chile, if y've somet'ing dat needs sayin', out wit' it. Dis lurkin' in de shadows is gettin' tired."

Remy sighed and stepped out in the open. "Y' were right," he said. "I nevah should've started de sort of game I was playin' wit' mon Wanda."

Mattie waited patiently for him to continue. Neither she nor Remy noticed the tall, dark haired girl standing frozen in the stairwell.

"I knew she weren't experienced, but dat weren't de half of it. She's not but a hurt, angry chile inside," Remy said. "Once I got to know her I tol' m'self I could go t'rough wit' hurtin' her but de truth was I jus' didn' know how to back out. I don' know what to do wit' m'self now dat Et's been avenged."

"Run," Mattie said.

Remy turned to and saw Wanda stalking toward them. The girl was completely wrapped in the eldritch fire of her powers.

"Mon Dieu!" Remy exclaimed. He threw a card that exploded well short of Wanda but it filled the hall with a blindingly bright light. Using the flash as a distraction Remy pushed Mattie back into the Infirmary. "Lets take dis outside cherie," Remy suggested. "Fewer bystandards."

"Fine," Wanda ground out. A tendril of her power lashed out at Remy and he went flying up the stairs.

Remy hit the door at the top of the stairs and it burst open. He rolled to his feet as the Institute's startled inhabitants stared at him.

"Gambit…" Scott began.

"Stay out of dis!" Remy yelled. "It's none of your business!"

He turned and darted outside as Wanda stormed up the stairs after him.

"That is one ugly lovers' spat," Ray commented.

"Wanda, calm down!" Jean ordered. "Tell us what's wrong."

Wanda snarled at Jean, her power tossed the other girl aside like a rag doll. The red-head hit the wall with a thump and slid to the floor stunned.

Remy skidded to a stop by the fountain and waited for Wanda to catch up. "I haven' meant to hurt y' for a long time," he insisted. "Den Magneto gave us all dose fake memories. I t'ought I 'membered y' as a chile, not how y' were a week ago."

"You're like everyone else!" Wanda spat.

One of Logan's obstacle course devices responded to Wanda's power and shot several saw blades at Remy. He telescoped out his bo staff and deflect two flying blades then jumped over the last one.

"Femme, I got two sets of memories in m' head, same as y'. I know one be lies but it's still affectin' me. I don' know how to deal wit' dat. How I feel 'bout y', de decisions I made, dat's part of m' heart. I love y'. 'M trying to do what's right for y' but everyt'ing dat's happened… 'M confused. 'M guessin' y' are too."

The ground around Remy exploded. Wanda stood, head down, fists clenched at her sides, tears dripping down her nose. The dust cleared. Remy stood on an undisturbed patch of ground less than a hand-span wider than his shoulders. He looked around as if he could believe he was still alive then noticed Wanda.

Cautiously Remy crossed the ring of scorched earth to her side. He put a very hesitant hand on her shoulder. " 'M sorry y're hurt and confused. Y' didn' deserve dis mess. I'll leave if dat's what y' want."

Wanda shoved him away violently then ran back inside and up to the room where her parents were staying.

"I want to go home," she cried as she buried herself in her mother's embrace.

Sadly Magda stroked her daughter's hair and rocked back and forth as she whispered promises that everything would be all right.

* * *

"Mommy I was really scared," Nicky said. Rachael held her son in her lap. Jeremy stood behind them, his hands rested on his wife's shoulders. "I didn't run away, honest. I saw this other kid. I said hi. I didn't know him, but he was a kid like me. Then I was somewhere scary and there were these guys."

"What did they look like?" Kitty asked.

"One guy was really, really big. The other one was ugly, like a monkey in at the zoo. He was mean. The big one was sad. He talked funny. He said he had a baby sister who was just a little older than me. I told him I wasn't a baby. Then he left. That was when I really got scared. I don't like the monkey man. But he brought Lance back with him. Lance told me to run home to Grandma's."

Dora and Andrew exchanged a concerned look.

"What's going on? Why did this happen?" Jeremy demanded.

"It's a mutant thing isn't it?" Andrew asked as he looked to Kitty.

She jumped to her feet and glared confrontationally at Andrew. "It's not our fault! We don't go around asking for people to attack us. No one was even supposed to know Lance was here."

"You brought that sort of trouble here? Without even warning us?" Jeremy yelled at Andrew.

"We had no idea something like this would happen," Dora protested.

"How could you not know?" Jeremy accused. "Haven't you watched the news lately?"

"He's your sister's son," Andrew said.

"You should have warned us."

"Shut up!" Kitty yelled. "You're acting like everyone else. As soon as you find out you turn on us. You're Lance's family, you're supposed to be different."

Logan stepped into the room in the wake of silence that followed Kitty's outburst. "They were gone by the time I got there," he said. "Kitty, did the Prof pick up anything?"

Kitty shook her head. "Those spheres of Magneto's must work like his helmet, Cerebro didn't pick up anything."

"Gambit didn't have anything useful to add?" Logan asked.

"He knew about one base in upstate New York, in the Adirondack Mountains. Mr. McCoy, Jean, Scott, and Fred went with Gambit to check it out."

"We might be able to catch up," Logan said.

* * *

Hank stared through binoculars at the gleaming metal dome. "It looks deserted," he said.

"Wasn' last time," Gambit said. He sat on a log staring at his feet.

"I don't sense anyone," Jean confirmed. She ignored Gambit.

"So what do we do now?" Fred asked.

"We look for clues," Scott replied, "and hope we can figure out where else Magneto has a base."

"Okay lets go," Fred said as he started down the hill.

Several hours later the quintet trudged dejectedly back up the slope.

" 'M headed m' own way," Gambit said. His tone was subdued. "T'ink it be best if I give Wanda some space."

"Probably a good idea," Jean said.

Remy held out a scrape of paper. "Y' give dis to Wanda, neh? Silver already knows how to reach me. Y' tell Wanda if she ever wants to talk 'gain… Well, I'll be waiting."

Jean nodded. She reached out and took the paper. "I'll give it to her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time I first wrote this Rogue was calling herself Anna in X-Treme X-Men, I like the name better than Marie, and I always though Irene calling Rogue Rogue in "Rogue Recruit" was sort of odd.


	23. Demons

The wind whipped around the old farmhouse making it shudder and moan. Inside the darkened house Nicky stirred restlessly in his sleep, a soft whimper escaped his lips.

In his nightmares a dark, evil-looking monkey loomed threatening over him. Nicky ducked under the monkey's arm and scrambled beneath a desk. The monkey hissed and chased after him. Small and limber, Nicky squeezed through the space beneath the desk and kept running. He shoved open a window and jumped outside.

His daddy's equipment shed was just across the driveway. He wasn't supposed to go there by himself but it was full of nooks and crannies where he could hide. The monkey was right behind him as Nicky raced into the shed and scurried up onto a harvester. He jumped on to the conveyer belt and clambered down into the guts of the machine.

A hand clamped around Nicky's ankle and he screamed. Nicky kicked and fought as he tried to break free. He kept shrieking.

"Nicky, wake up baby," Rachael said as she picked up her son. "It's just a bad dream."

"Lance!" Nicky yelled. "Lance, come save me!"

"It's okay, baby. You're safe. You're home. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"I want Lance," Nicky cried.

Rachael glanced toward the doorway where Jeremy stood. "We'll ask Grandma and Grandpa for his school's number," she promised. "You can call Lance in the morning."

Nicky nodded. Jeremy frowned. "How about you go back to sleep now?" Rachael asked.

"Leave the light on," Nicky said.

Rachael nodded and touched him back into bed.

As they headed back to their room Jeremy quietly said. "You shouldn't have promised that."

Rachael glanced down. "It can't do any harm to just let him talk to Lance."

"No. God no, it's not that," Jeremy said. "Pop, hasn't heard anything. If Lance were back safe at his school someone would have called. It's been over a week Rach. How can I be angry with him? Everyday it looks more like Lance traded his life for Nicky's."

* * *

_Stars sparkled like glitter in the pitch-black sky. The lights of Chicago were a warm glow cast up into the night from behind a hill. The grass was cool and soft against his bare feet. His fingers were just barely big enough to clasp his mother's hand securely._

_"Do you know the name of that one, Missy?" his father asked._

_"Orion!" his big sister answered promptly._

_He felt safe, happy and loved._

It felt like a nightmare. He hurt. He felt sick. His throat felt raw. His stomach muscles ached. His head was spinning. His wrists hurt. His ankles hurt. His eyes felt gritty. His hands hurt.

He didn't remember. Everything was foggy. He'd done this before. He knew he'd done this before. He didn't want to do this.

He knew where he was: Bayville, near the High School. There was noise. People cheering, fireworks, music, it was a real party.

He could taste tears on his lips.

There was blood on the wall of the school. This time it wasn't his. Evan lay sprawled across the steps. He knelt beside Evan. When he touched the other boy the body was cold.

Lance was gagging as he staggered through the doors into the school. He collapsed just inside the hall and vomited. A wet hacking cough pulled him to his feet. Lance almost missed Kurt lying huddled in the shadows. The fur around his mouth looked black from the blood he'd coughed up. Lance helped the younger mutant to sit up in hopes that it would help him breath.

"I begged them to leave her alone," Kurt whispered. "Why did they hurt her? She was human."

"Is there anyone left?" Lance asked, but the light went out of Kurt's eyes before he could answer. Lance gently closed his eyes then laid the body aside.

_He stared up at the sky and his hand tightened fearfully on his mother's "Why is it dark? Where did the stars go?" he asked._

_"It's just a shadow sweetie. Nothing to worry about," his mother said._

A little further on Lance started finding other bodies. Not his friends. The wall were scared by explosions, dented and battered. A grim sort of hope rose in him. His friends were fighting back, maybe someone was still alive.

He followed the trail of corpses to the boiler room stairs that led beneath the school. The air was foul. It smelled of noxious chemicals that brought tears to his eyes and made him gag. Lance torn off a piece of is shirt and held it over his mouth and nose. At some level he knew the fumes had been dissipating for some time. He knew that breathable air was only now beginning to make its way down into this hellhole. He still had to see what had happened with his own eyes.

He found them in the furthest corner of the basement. They were strewn about the floor, still, blue lipped, dead. Fred, Scott, Forge and Tabby, all dead.

They'd punched through the wall before succumbing, but they hadn't found an escape on the other side, just bedrock. Scott's hand had clenched around his shades so tightly they'd broken. Fred was still upright, his fist buried to the elbow in the dirt that had blocked their escape.

Lance glanced at Tabby then quickly looked away. The ripped clothes, bruises and blood told their story too clearly and he knew what had gotten Scott angry enough to kill.

He walked back to Fred's side and put a hand on his friend's arm. Lance bit his lip to hold back sobs. His vision blurred. For a moment he was someplace else, in a cold metal room with an ugly monkey of a man leaning over him. Then he was back in the basement and Fred's flesh was cold and stiff beneath his hand.

Lance screamed and the earth echoed his grief. A gapping chasm opened, it split the school apart.

_He shivered. The night was cold and awful. The stars were all gone and so was the city's glow. Everything that had been beautiful or warm was gone from the world. "Mommy? Daddy? Missy?" He called. Echoes twisted his voice and mockingly sent it back to him._

The sound of jeers and cruel laughter drifted down to him along with the dust. Lance scrambled out of the basement. He followed the sounds to a mob. They were throwing stones and bottles. Jean's voice rose over the mob's laughter. "You were my friends. Why are you doing this? We're not your enemies. We just want to get along."

Lance's eyes rolled back and he stamped his foot. The earth swallowed the better part of the mob. The survivors ran off screaming in terror. There was blood covering Jean's face, at least one of her attackers had been able to catch her by surprise. "You just killed all those people," she said sounding like she was in shock.

"They're killing us," Lance yelled as he grabbed her arm. "Is anyone else alive?"

Jean looked confused. Her eyes weren't really focusing and Lance wondered how much damage the blow to her head had done. "Where's Scott?" she asked. "I can't sense him."

"Scott's dead," Lance said harshly. "They killed him. They killed Fred, Tabby, Evan, Kurt, Forge and maybe Amanda too. Who's left? You have to tell me, who's still alive?"

"I… I'm trying," Jean said as she closed her eyes.

A sharp crack startled both of them. Blood blossomed in the center of Jean's chest. Lance caught her as she collapsed. Her body shuddered and she was gone, dead in seconds.

_The ground was rocky and treacherous. He slipped and fell, tumbled down the steep hill. Sharp edged branches lashed at him with vindictive purpose._

_It was so dark. He couldn't see the car anywhere. He was afraid his family had left without him; that they had left him alone in this dark, hostile, awful place._

Lance turned in the direction the shot had come from. He sent a tidal wave of earth after the shooter. Then he started running toward the mansion.

Four sentinels towered over the ruins of the Institute. The top of the front gate had been ripped away and the heads of the students and instructors had been impaled on the bars. Another wave of nausea left Lance on his knees in front of the gate retching helplessly. He forced himself to really look at the heads. He forced himself to identify them, his murdered friends: Jamie, Rahne, Sam, Ray, Amara, Bobby, Logan, Ororo, Moira, Xavier… "Ahh Todd, no," Lance moaned.

"No! This isn't real. This isn't real!" Lance sat beneath the gate, he choked on his sobs.

_It was dark. It was always dark and he was always alone._

_Safety, happiness and love were nothing more than will-o'-wisps dancing just out of reach._

_The cold had numbed him. Things didn't hurt so much anymore. He didn't hope anymore. He almost didn't recognize warmth when it finally touched him again._

Kitty, Pietro and Rogue weren't there. They weren't accounted for Lance reminded himself. There were still people to fight for. There was still a reason to hold himself together.

Lance forced himself to get up, to keep moving. He didn't know where to go, but his feet turned toward the boarding house without his conscious decision. The flames were visible long before the house itself.

A few tremors scattered the crowds watching the boarding house burn. Lance didn't know what to do after that. He stood outside his home frozen with fear and indecision. Big fires didn't crackle, they roared. He could already feel the heat beating against him. He could smell flesh burning. Lance didn't know if the smells came from his memories or if they were real. He heard a scream.

He couldn't go in there, he just couldn't. The fire had been a mistake. He'd just wanted Mom and Dad to come back. If he was bad enough they'd make his parents come and take him home, that was all he wanted. Fire was the worst thing he knew of. It got so big, so fast. He couldn't think, couldn't move. He could hear Missy screaming. He could see her burning. He would have died there, trapped in memories he normally forced himself to forget, but a fireman had found him and carried him to safety.

The fire department wasn't going to come this time. They had probably helped to set the fire in the first place. Lance focused on the feel of the vibrations beneath the street, the rush of water through the pipes. He reached out with his powers and made he earth shift enough to split those pipes and send water gushing into the house.

Another scream pierced the night. Lance's fists clenched. He felt blood welling up around his nails as they cut into his palms. He took a deep breath then charged into the house.

Kitty was stumbling down the stairs. She was coughing and choking on the smoke. "They're all dead," she said as Lance picked her up and ran back outside. Kitty's voice was dull, flat with shock, hoarse from the smoke.

"Pietro? Rogue?" Lance asked. He used a corner of his shirt to wipe the ash and soot from her face.

"Everyone's gone. All dead," Kitty repeated then she was racked by a fit of coughing. Lance lifted her up so she was leaning against his chest. "They burned up. Everyone's dead. There's no one left. Just you. We're all alone. And they'll keep coming 'till we're gone too. They killed them all."

Lance held Kitty tightly as she cried. He tried to ignore the harsh coughs ripping her apart and the rasping sound of her breath. He held her as if he could make her stay with him as long as he held on tightly enough.

Kitty cried, grieved for her lost friends even as she joined them. Lance had no tears left. When her coughing gave way to an unnatural stillness Lance picked her up. Cradling her lifeless body in his arms he started walking toward the center of town, toward the center of the party.

The boy was slumped against his restraints, emotionally and physically wrung out. Blood slowly dripped from his fingertips, adding to the spatter on the floor. Occasionally dry heaves shook his body. A faint tremor shook the base. The boy's head came up. His face was streaked with tears. His eyes stared through Mastermind and into hell.

"Enough," Magneto ordered. He fought against the whispers that urged him to put Lance through the scenario just one more time.

//Necessary. Has to be done. For the best,// Magneto had given in to their demands, but the dark edge of satisfaction that had crept into their tone as the boy was tortured sickened him.

Charles had taken everything from him, his followers, his children, everything. This boy would expose Charles' dream for the fool's paradise that it was. He would take the one thing that Charles prized above all else and in the same stroke show the world's mutants the truth: There would be no peace, no co-existence with humans. To hope for such a world was to delude one's self to reality.

'I take no pleasure in doing this,' Magneto's thought was a spear aimed at the smirking shadows surrounding his mind. He didn't like what was being done to the boy but the sacrifice of one child to save the rest was worth it.

Magneto used his powers to grab the iron in Lance's blood. He halted its flow until Lance slipped into unconscious. "Let him sleep off the drugs then I will return him to Bayville," Magneto told Mastermind. The other mutant nodded and set to removing Lance's restraints.

Magneto left the room and found Colossus waiting in the hall. The metal wall was crumpled where the big Russian had punched it. Colossus stared at Magneto with horror and disgust in his eyes.

"Yes?" Magneto asked impatiently when Colossus didn't move out of his way.

"I did as you asked," Colossus spat. "You swore you would tell me of my sister."

Magneto stared at him coldly. "Your sister's abilities manifested early. She was a teleporter. I assume she is where ever she wants to be."

"You… All this time you have lied to me," Colossus exclaimed.

"I don't have time for this," Magneto said. With a flick of his power he sent the armored mutant flying and stalked to his office.

* * *

"Why do I have to come? I should be looking for Lance," Todd complained. "They just asked for Scott and Kitty."

"For the pre-trial, and I never managed to serve Kitty. Scott's statements led to an additional line of questioning, which is why you were asked to testify," Matt explained patiently.

"Told, not asked," Todd argued.

"Please stop fussing with your tie."

Todd's hand dropped guiltily. "I gotta know how he knows stuff like that," he muttered.

"Shh," Rahne said.

"No further questions," the prosecutor said and Kitty left the stand.

"I did what they wanted, can I go now?" Kitty demanded.

"Wait and let Scott drive us all back," Matt said.

"The defense calls Mr. Scott Summers." Scott got up and was sworn in.

"Would you describe the shooting at Bayville High School on May twentieth of this year?"

"Greg walked into the 300 Hall. He saw Kitty and I then started shooting at us," Scott said.

"Did he aim at you?"

"He saw us and started shooting," Scott repeated.

"Were his eyes open?"

"No."

"Had Mr. Samual ever harassed you or Ms. Pryde prior to the Juggernaut's rampage on March twelfth?"

"Everyone found out mutants existed on March ninth," Scott snapped. "It's not like he had the chance."

"So you believe his reason for attacking the two of you was because you were mutants?"

"Of course, Greg, Duncan and the rest of them were trying to kill all the mutants at school."

"Your witness," The defense lawyer said as he turned to his counterpart.

"Mr. Summers, did Mr. Samual ever give you reason to think he was afraid of you."

"He's a bully. He threatened and attacked us, not the other way around. He was always a bully."

"Always? You said he didn't bother either you or Ms. Pryde until after his father was killed by the Juggernaut."

"I got in a fight with him, Matthews and Owen during this year's first football game. They were going to beat up Todd, but before everyone found out we were all mutants they didn't have an excuse for targeting Kitty or I, so they picked on other people."

"Thank you, Mr. Summers. That will be all."

"The Defense calls Rahne Sinclair…"

"… Ms. Sinclair, don't you mean Greg broke your foreleg? Not your arm?" the defense attorney asked.

Rahne shrugged. "My arm's what the doctor put a cast on."

"But you were in your other form when Greg struck you. Would you mind showing the court how you appeared when you were injured?"

Rahne glanced at Scott questioningly. "Please, go ahead," the judge said and Scott nodded.

Rahne stepped off the stand and transformed. In wolf-form she stared up at the jurors and wagged her tail. A moment later she transformed back.

"Hey, how'd your clothes change with you?" one juror yelled.

The judge frowned disapprovingly. Rahne looked scandalized. "It'd be terribly embarrassing if they didna," she replied seriously. More than one person chuckled at that.

"You said you weren't threatening Greg, just the other boys."

"I didna want them to hurt Todd anymore," Rahne protested.

"Why weren't you worried about Greg?"

Rahne shrugged. "He smelled scared. I didna think he'd attack us."

"But he did attack you. He was so scared he picked up a metal pole and struck you with it. Just like he was so afraid of attending school with mutants like the Juggernaut that he fired a gun at them."

"Objection, this is speculation," the prosecutor said.

"Withdrawn. No further questions."

The prosecutor stood up. "Ms. Sinclair, how did the altercation at the ice cream shop begin?"

"Duncan Matthews, Greg Samual and several other seniors came over and started threatening Todd. He tried to get them to leave us alone."

"By trying to scare them?"

Rahne nodded.

"How did they respond?"

"Duncan said if Todd could have hurt anyone he'd have done it a long time ago."

"So they recognized that even though Todd was a mutant he wasn't particularly dangerous to them?"

"Objection, Mr. Matthews' state of mind is irrelevant to this proceeding," the defense lawyer said.

"Sustained," the judge said. "Did Mr. Samual say or do anything that would indicate agreement with Mr. Matthews?"

"He didna disagree," Rahne said.

The prosecutor sighed. "No further questions."

"… The prosecution calls Todd Tolensky."

"…Yo, you try to keep straight which fists go with which bruises when a bunch of guy are pummeling you. He was one of Matthews' jerk friends, they've been beating up on me since grade school."

"Mr. Summers specifically placed Greg at the fight you had with Mr. Matthews and his friends at the football game on September sixth of last year. They're attack on you at that time wasn't random, it was because you were stealing people's wallets correct?"

"I plead the fifth."

"Mr. Tolensky, no one is charging you with anything," the judge sighed. "Please answer the question."

"They weren't their wallets. There wasn't any reason for them to be making such a fuss. 'Sides Summers said the money was still there, the wallets were still there, if I just gave it back there was no reason to be hurting anyone. They didn't like that idea."

"But that particular incident was precipitated by your thefts. It wasn't just them picking on you?" the defense lawyer clarified.

Todd shrugged.

"You referred to the students involved as 'Matthews' jerk friends'. Would you say all of Mr. Matthews' associates were involved in harassing you since grade school?"

"Don't know any of them that ever missed a chance."

"So in your opinion if you saw someone with Duncan Matthews it was reasonable to assume they would bully you?"

"Yo."

"Did you know Greg Samual moved to Bayville as a High School Freshman? No further questions."


	24. Unnatural Disaster

The courtroom shuddered. Kitty jumped to her feet. "Lance?"

The second tremor was more violent. Dust from the ceiling showered down on them.

Scott dug out a communicator. "Professor did you…."

"Yes we felt it too," Xavier replied. "If it is Lance I can't get a fix on him. I didn't think he was this powerful."

Another quake shook the building. Cracks appeared in the roof. The benches toppled. People were sent sprawling. A chunk of plaster smashed on the judge's podium.

"He's coming for me," Greg whimpered

"Kitty, Todd, find Lance, get him stopped," Cyclops ordered. "You've got a comm. right?"

"Got it," Kitty said.

"I'll have the Prof contact you if he finds anything."

The tremors were coming closer together now. Aftershocks filled in the gaps between quakes. Larger chunks of the ceiling were coming free. Greg stared around him with wild eyes. "They'll kill me this time, they're after me!" he screamed.

"The building's coming down," Todd cried.

"Go! Rahne and I'll take care of things here," Cyclops ordered. He activated his comm. "Professor, you better send out the whole team for damage control. Matt you should… Matt? Where'd he go?"

Outside Kitty looked around in shock. Buildings were crumbling for blocks in every direction. "What is Lance thinking?"

"Hell if I know," Todd said. "Damn, it's like he's gone nuts."

* * *

Officer Jensen glanced around making eye contact with as many policemen as possible. They were assembled outside of the collapsed police station. "The mutant responsible for these earthquakes is one Lance Alvers. A photograph is being circulated. He is eighteen. If you find him try to talk to him. If he desists do not attempt to arrest him. Call me, wait until I arrive. I will be working with Instructors from the Xavier Institute to resolve this situation."

Jensen paused for a moment. "If Alvers refuses to desist we are authorized to shoot to kill. If he's panicked or severely injured there is a possibility that he may lose control of his powers. As unlikely as this sounds that could make this situation immeasurably worse. Once again, remember this is an eighteen-year old kid we're dealing with. Unless you are in immediate danger, give him every opportunity to surrender."

"There will be other mutants present in the city. They will be working to contain the damage. Do not attempt to stop them. We do not want a repeat of the incident at the Xavier Institute. You've all heard SHIELD's speech: If we start a war with these kids we won't be able to control it. Right now they're trying to help us. Let them help. If they locate Alvers give them the opportunity to deal with him."

* * *

Jean levitated above the chaos, arms outstretched, eyes closed, head thrown back. She cast her telekinesis across Bayville like a web. She tried to reinforce buildings and bridges. Tried to give people the time to get to safety.

She could feel Xavier's presence like a steadying hand in the back of her mind. Scott was a solid point, focused, determine, her tether to reality. The other X-Men were fainter, an almost invisible network of familiar minds, like a net to catch her should she fall.

She had no sense of Lance's mind at all. The only evidence of his presence was the quake itself.

//Jean! Jean! Wolfsbane sniffed out someone trapped beneath a collapsed building. I need you to link Nightcrawler's mind with the person we're rescuing. If he can see through their eyes I think he should be able to teleport in.//

//Scott, I'm busy!// Jean's mental tone was abrupt.

//I have it Cyclops,// Xavier interjected. //Kurt can you manage this?//

//Check Professor,// Xavier felt Kurt's mind abruptly disappear for a moment as he teleported. //I have them.//

"Freddy, yah mind if I borrow some muscle?" Rogue asked.

Fred held out a hand without hesitation. "This just doesn't make sense," he said. "Maybe it's a real earthquake. Professor X couldn't sense him. Lance wouldn't just…"

"We can worry about it later. Right now we gotta make sure no one dies!" Rogue exclaimed. She gave Fred a light shove to send him after Ray and Evan then vanished in a burst of speed.

"Hey, I hear something," Evan yelled. The other two boys hurried after him. They found a family trapped in their car by tree that had fallen across the roof. The tree's weight had bent the frame until the doors were jammed shut.

Fred heaved the tree trunk to the side then ripped one of the doors off as easily as he might have opened a soda can. Evan and Ray helped the family out.

Several blocks away Rogue skidded to a stop. She looked over the masked man in the skin-tight red spandex. "Yah better not be here to make trouble. Ah ain't got the time."

The ground lurched beneath them.

"I've got a bunch of kids buried with a broken gas line. I can't dig them out fast enough."

"Point-the-way," Rogue said as she kicked her speed into high gear.

"Chucky Cheese's," Daredevil answered and Rogue disappeared.

Daredevil stood listening. A few moments before he'd spoken with Rogue his radar sense had picked her up tossing boulder-sized chunks of concrete aside at lightening speed as she dug out the cars under a collapsed overpass. He knew she could handle the situation he'd pointed her toward, but there were still plenty of victims to be located and rescued.

Several blocks away Iceman walked through the city using his power to shore up cracked foundations and reinforce swaying walls.

A flash of fire caught his eye. He turned to see Tabby and Forge crawling over the ruins of a downed office building. "We better add some support before we blast anymore," Forge said as he studied the structure critically.

"I got it," Bobby said. "What's the sitch?"

"Rahne told us there were people in here," Forge explained as he pointed Tabby toward another pile of rubble. "Okay a little one here," he instructed. "Kurt teleported in but there were nearly two dozen people. They weren't in any immediate danger so Scott told him to let Tabby and I dig them out the slow way. This city really wasn't built to withstand earthquakes. Things are falling down left and right. I bet half these buildings aren't up to spec."

Another tremor shook the area. Bobby sent tendrils of ice through the rubble to brace and reinforce the loose rock. Beast bounded up to them.

"Common wisdom holds Bayville to have been build on a geographically stable site," Beast commented. "How goes it?"

Forge shook his head. "You've got to prepare for anything," he said. He sounded disappointed in the builders who'd trusted in the area's geological history.

"Anything eh?" Hank asked. "For example, alternate dimension dinosaurs?"

Forge colored with embarrassment. "It was a minor oversight," he said. "We're doing fine."

"Then I'll be on my way."

"Fire in the hole!" Tabby cried as she struck her fingers in her ears and turned away as her explosion pulverized their last obstacle.

Bobby created an ice staircase into the building's relatively intact basement and the shook up office workers started climbing out.

"The danger zone seems localized to the downtown area," Hank told them. "Your nearest safe haven is to the west. A Jamie will be along to guide you to safety shortly."

Beast hurried onward a few blocks. He found Sam and Logan tearing down a building that was on the verge of collapse before another tremor could send it toppling into it's better built neighbors. Sam was smashing through structures on the upper levels, reducing them to gravel while Logan slashed away at the supports so that the building would fall in on itself.

"Keep up the good work," Beast called as he hurried past.

He snatched a pair teenager from under a falling chunk of masonry. "Matthews!" he exclaimed as he recognized one of the boys.

"Get the fuck away from me freak!" Duncan shouted.

"Oh no, I think I'd rather take you back to the police. How did you get out anyway?"

"They let us out," Matthews snarled. "After Alvers killed Dom the police understood. They set us free."

Shock loosened Hank's hands. Matthews twisted free. He and Neal sprinted away. Hank prepared to leap after them but a yelp of pain called him away. He found a man trapped under a fallen tree limb. Beast freed him, sent him on his way and went to look for Matthews. Instead he found Amara sitting cross-legged in the center of an intersection. Her body was a contemplative statue of magma and flames.

"Magma, we could use some assistance if you're not too busy," Beast commented.

Amara's eyes opened and she looked up at him. "I am busys" she said distractedly. "All this is just a side effect of what Avalanche is really trying to do."

Beast frowned with concern. "And what, prey tell, is that?" he asked.

"He's forcing the Earth's crust down into the mantle. The pressure is upsetting the molten core… and my inner ear. I'm keeping it calmed down so we don't have an eruption or a really big earthquake. I didn't think Avalanche could do anything like this."

"Neither did anyone else," Hank murmured.

* * *

Lance knelt in the center of a lonely park. His hands were buried in the soil near his feet. His face was turned toward the sky. He stared up at the puffy white clouds through sightless eyes. His soul was sunken far beneath the ground where he knelt, immersed in the geographical forces he was bending to his will.

He remembered what the earthquake in LA had felt like. He tried to recreate that feeling. It wasn't enough to knock someone off their feet or to scare everyone by shaking things up a little. Even bring down a building wouldn't mean anything after what they'd done. He wanted to wipe Bayville off the face of the globe. He knew he might kill himself in the process but it didn't matter to him. Even Kitty's body was gone. Everything was gone.

He could barely feel the pain anymore, just pressure building toward inevitable release.

* * *

Pietro groaned as he felt his wheelchair jerked to a halt.

"Everyone told ye to stay put," Moira said with a dark scowl as she spun the chair around and headed him toward the infirmary.

"Even Berserker gets to help and his powers still aren't working," Pietro argued.

"But his legs are. Watch over Ororo if you want to help," Moira said. "There will be injuries. Mattie and I are needed in town."

Pietro frowned sulkily.

"I want your word that you'll stay here," Moira said sternly. "I don't want to leave Ororo, Pyro or Irene alone. Pyro has yet to wake, Ororo still needs assistance breathing and Irene isna familiar with the building, you know Rogue worries about her."

"You fight dirty," Pietro complained. "Yeah, I'll stay but you better tell me what's wrong with Lance as soon as you guys find him."

"I swear," Moira said. She snatched up a medical bag. Upstairs she paused in the den's doorway where Irene was listening to the news. "Irene, Mattie and I are leaving now. Pietro isna happy 'bout being left behind. Could ye keep him distracted?"

Irene turned toward Moira's voice and forced a smile. "I'll make sure he doesn't have too much leisure to dwell upon things."

"Thank ye," Moira said.

Irene turned back to the news.

"Once again Bayville is at the center of the world's attention," the reporter said. "Four months ago we watched as this quiet city was turned into a battlefield between a giant robot and a group of individuals with strange powers whom we now know to be mutants. We watched and we wondered what the existence of these mutants would mean for us. Today we turn to Bayville again for the answer to that question."

Irene sighed, "And so it begins."

* * *

Officer Rondell lifted his radio to his mouth. His eyes never left the teen kneeling in the grove. "I'm at Rodgers Park, about a hundred feet Northwest of the 9th street gate. I found Alvers."

As he drew his gun Rondell crept cautiously closer to the teen. He frowned in confusion as he noticed the rough metal helmet jammed over the teen's skull.

"Cease and desist!" Rondell ordered. He aimed his gun at Lance's chest. Lance gave no sign of having heard. Rondell took a couple of steps toward the teen "I said stop it!" he yelled. He took one last step to stand over Lance then gasped and aimed his gun at Lance's forehead from point blank range.

Rondell couldn't tear his eyes away from Lance's. The teen's eyes had turned a dark molten red as he pushed his powers to their limit. The officer tried to pull the trigger but it wouldn't budge. He shoved the gun back into its holster and grabbed his nightstick.

Rondell's gun floated free of his holster and aimed itself at him. "You don't want to do that," a voice from the shadows said. Rondell slowly backed away. The gun followed him.

More officers arrived. Their weapons were jerked from their hands and turned on them.

Kitty and Todd arrived a moment after the police. The guns dropped to the ground. Several of the officers dove at them.

"Toad launched me," Kitty yelled.

Todd crouched and offered her his cupped hands. As soon as Kitty's foot touched his hands he straightened, putting all of his leg muscles into throwing her. Kitty curled into a ball and used the momentum to back-flip over the ring of cops. As she landed she grabbed Lance's shoulders and phased both of them. Several bullets ripped through their insubstantial forms.

Xavier and Jensen arrived. //Everyone put down your guns,// Xavier ordered. "Kitty get that helmet off him. It's blocking my powers."

Kitty tugged at the metal. When it wouldn't come free she phased it then tossed it away from Lance. She shuddered as she realized that the helmet had been bolted to his skull.

Todd hopped to Lance's side. "Why the hell is he bleeding?" he demanded. He reached out to touch the streamer of scarlet running down the side of Lance's face. "What the fuck is with his eyes?"

Xavier touched his fingertips to his temples. //Lance!// he called as he plunged into the maelstrom of grief, rage and pain in the boy's mind. Once he'd pushed past those feelings Xavier found a wall of numbness protecting Lance from his emotions. The only thing that existed inside that barrier was his power. //Enough Lance,// Xavier ordered as he broke the barrier. //What they showed you wasn't true. It's time to end this. Your friends are waiting for you to come back to them.//

Lance's eyes blinked. The molten fire cleared to leave them their normal, deep brown. "Kitty? Todd? You're alive?" he asked. His voice was uncertain, raw and filled with disbelief.

Kitty laughed with relief as she hugged him. "You're alive?" Lance repeated. "Really?" He held Kitty tightly. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest. He reached out and pulled Todd to him. "You're alive?" he was laughing and sobbing. After a moment his breath hitched and he started hiccupping.

"Lance you're freaking me out, yo," Todd said uncertainly as he patted Lance on the shoulder. "We've got you. You're safe now. We've got you."

Kitty buried her face against Lance's neck.

"Is he under control?" Jensen demanded.

Xavier sighed and nodded.

"Lance Alvers, you are under arrest."

"Lay off!" Todd snarled as the police separate Lance from them.

As Jensen mirandaized him Lance glanced around fearful, his eyes were wild and disoriented. "Kitty? Todd?" He called. Panic was rising in his voice.

Kitty phased through the intervening bodies to Lance's side.

"Leave him be," Xavier protested. "He's too upset. He doesn't understand you. He barely understands that his friends are alive."

"Look around you," Jensen snapped. "Half the city is in ruins."

"Let Kitty and Todd stay with Lance," Xavier said quietly.

"It isn't procedure."

"Do you want another earthquake?" Xavier demanded.

"They can stay," Jensen conceded.

* * *

A battered pick-up truck slowed to a stop on the side of a narrow dirt road. Half a dozen yards ahead of the truck a small brown haired boy marched determinedly away from home. The boy towed a loaded wagon after him.

Andrew got out of the truck. A few moments later he fell into step beside Nicky. "Where are you headed?" Andrew asked.

"I'm gonna save Lance," Nicky declared.

Andrew glanced in the wagon. Nicky had packed a bag of cookies, a thermos, some rope, a crowbar, Band-Aids and a bottle of iodine. "Your mom said you saw Lance on the news," Andrew said.

Nicky nodded. He bit his lips and blinked back tears.

"Your Grandma and I called Lance's teachers," Andrew said. "They told us they were taking good care of him."

"Lance was hurted," Nicky said. He kept walking.

Andrew drew an unhappy breath. He didn't want to think about the devastation in Bayville. He couldn't stop thinking about the pictures of Lance, his face streaked with blood, as the police led him away. "Nick, I know you want to help Lance but you and I don't really know what's going on or how to help. How about we go back home? Your mom's worrying. Lance's Professor promised he'd let us know if there was anything we could do."

"I know how to help," Nicky insisted. He pointed to the contents of his wagon. "I brought stuff like from the TV to get Lance away from the people hurting him. And I brought the stuff Mommy puts on my owies. I don't like the stuff in the bottle, it stings, but Mommy says it makes me get healthy better. Cookies and chalk-o-late milk makes everything better."

"I guess you've got everything figured out," Andrew said. Nicky nodded proudly. "But it's an awful long walk to Bayville. It'll take you weeks to get there. No one would be able to find you. What if Lance's teachers called to say how we could help and you weren't here?"

Nicky frowned. Worry crept into his expression.

"Lance's school has that fancy helicopter. That'd get us there lickity-split if they need us."

"But… But, I wanna go now!" Nicky cried.

"Nick, Lance's friends know him a lot better than we do. They understand what's happened. We need to let them call the shots, even when we don't want to."


	25. Delving Shadows

Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock walked through the hotel where the Bayville Police department had temporarily set up headquarters. "We'd like to see our client," Foggy said, "Lance Alvers."

Officer Rondell grudgingly led them toward the room that had been secured as a holding cell. The visiting X-Men packed the converted room to capacity.

Lance was still clinging to Kitty and anyone else close to him. "Lance. Lance! I need ye to let go so I can examine ye," Moira insisted.

"Damn!" Foggy swore as he got a good look at Lance. "We need to get a doctor in here to examine him."

"What do ye think I'm trying to do?" Moira snapped.

"Someone not affiliated with the X-Men," Matt clarified. "If Foggy's tone is any indication he's looking at our defense."

Moria grabbed the two men and pulled them out into the hall. "They made him think all his friends had been murdered. Ye'll be wanting a psychiatric evaluation to verify he was tortured. While ye're finding doctors get a hearing specialist. The lad is still bleeding from his right ear. Lance knows better than to push his powers that hard…"

Foggy snorted. "Alvers' health is the least of the reasons for him to keep his abilities in check. We aren't talking about incidental damage here."

"Ye think I don't know that?" Moira demanded angrily. "I've spent the better part of the afternoon treating the injured… Blame the people who screwed with his mind, not Lance. A lot of very bad things have happened to that boy. Just in the months that I've known him he's been shot, knifed, seen his friends attacked by their classmate, been targeted for genocide, the problems with his powers have caused seizures, comas, suicidal depression and I have never seen him anything like this. His entire sense of what's real is distorted. Charles won't simply erase those awful memories they forced into his mind so you two, the police, the jury, whoever, can understand what was done to him.

"Lance can look at his friends. He can touch them. He can't make himself believe they're really alive. And we can't take that pain away so that people like you can understand what he was put through. They used a halo-style brace to make sure he didn't take that helmet off; they drove screws into his skull! All that just to make sure that Charles wouldn't be able to reach Lance's mind until the damage was done," Moira exclaimed. "His wrists and ankles were torn to shreds when he fought the restrains. He clenched his fists so tightly his nails cut into his palms. He probably never even realized what he was doing."

Moira paused, "I never really hated Erik until today. I knew what he'd lived through, I knew why he couldn't trust in humanity's better nature. But there's no excuse, no justification for this."

* * *

Three police officers stood in front of the hotel they'd taken over. They carried rifles and glared half-heartedly at the mob gathered in the street.

"What's the point of a trial when we all know he's guilty as sin?" The mob's self-appointed spokesman yelled.

"What the hell do think this is? The Dark Ages? Go home and wait for the trial," Jensen ordered.

"What home?" someone asked angrily. Several other shouted similar sediments.

"If you want I can arrange a cell for you," Jensen said. "Of course if you have someplace else you want to be in the morning I suggested you take off now."

In the shadows Scott sagged with relief as he watched the crowd slowly disperse.

"Well what do ya know, something actually went right," Logan commented.

* * *

Officer McFadden surveyed the hotel's lobby. "Maybe if we move the front desk over by the wall," he suggested.

"I think we need some surveillance camera to set up in the rooms we're using for cells and a back up generator. The powers go down and we loose every security system we added to this place," Nelsen said.

"What's the point? How are we supposed to keep him here? He knocked down several dozen buildings, do you really expect the walls in this place to keep him anywhere?" Rondell complained as a woman walked into the converted hotel. "Another one of Murdock's expert witnesses or a reporter?" He asked the woman.

"Dr. Lian Shen, I'm with the FBI," she said and flipped out a badge. "I'm here with the answer to your prayers." She held up a vial of murky liquid. "We've been looking into dealing with potential mutant problems. This drug will render a mutant's powers inoperable. It's ready for a field test. I'm sure you're tired of relying on the good will of Mr. Alvers' friends to keep him under control."

* * *

"This sucks!" Todd exclaimed as he stormed into Xavier's office. Kitty, Fred and Pietro were right behind him. Jean and Scott followed them. Jean looked apologetic. Scott looked conflicted.

Kitty glared at Scott. "I thought you understood. I can't believe you let Jean knock me out," she declared her voice outraged.

"Kitty the police ordered you to leave," Scott sighed. "You refused to obey them. When the police tried to forcibly escort you out, you phased and struck your tongue out at them."

"I'm going over there right now," Fred said. "No one throws the Blob out of no place."

"Fred no," Xavier said. "I've called Matthew, he'll get this straightened out."

"Professor, you said we could break Lance out if anything went wrong. Now you won't even let us break in to keep him company. Lance is hurt and upset. This isn't fair, it isn't right!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Can't you see things have changed since I said that?" Xavier sighed. "The police are maintaining a perimeter around you when you help with clean-up around town. They're worried about another incident. I'm worried about you getting shot or stoned."

"So you're just going to sacrifice Lance?" Pietro demanded.

"No!" Xavier insisted. "When you were arrested the military put you on a transport to who knows where within two hours. We have no idea what would have happened to you if Rogue and your friends hadn't intervened. That is the situation I was afraid of placing Lance in, but after what happened he has to stand trial, for everyone's sake. We need them to understand that while a mutant was responsible for what happened to Bayville it wasn't Lance and it wasn't all of us. The police need Lance to stand trial because if he just disappears Bayville will assume he escaped. If we don't offer an explanation for what happened I'm afraid the town will riot."

"All right! We get it!" Kitty exclaimed. "We have to make them understand. Why do we have to leave Lance by himself? I can go back. How could they stop me?"

"We aren't going to help Lance or this situation by acting like we're above the law," Xavier said. "Matthew is trying to resolve this…"

Xavier broke off as Jean contacted him mentally. //Officer Jensen called. He said they need you and Moira to come see Lance. It's urgent.//

"Excuse me," Xavier said. "The police called."

"What happened?" Scott asked. "The link Jean made with my mind hasn't faded yet, I can feel that she's worried."

"I don't know. Jensen asked for myself and Moira."

"Can we go too?" Pietro asked.

"Let me find out what's going on," Xavier said.

* * *

Matt strode through the temporary police headquarters. His frown was from confusion as much as anything else.

Jensen had called Xavier several hours earlier and declared a moratorium on Lance's open visitation hours. It didn't make sense. After the specialists he'd contacted began their physical and mental evaluations of the teen it hadn't been feasible to have over a dozen kids camped out at the police station. Moira had set an upper limit of two visitors and sent the rest off to apply their gifts to Bayville's restoration. That should have resulted in a dramatic reduction of disturbances and strangeness for the police to deal with. According to the kids they'd been behaving themselves, nothing they'd done had precipitated their expulsion from the station.

That the police should suddenly develop an issue with the X-Men's presence just didn't add up. Not now, not after they'd tolerated over a dozen teenagers holding sleepovers in Lance's cell for the last two nights.

"Mr. Murdock," Jensen greeted Matt.

"Officer," Matt replied with a slight tilt of his head. "Is there a reason why you aren't permitting Lance's friends to stay with him?"

"It's against procedure," Jensen replied.

Matt listened as Jensen's heartbeat faltered. "That didn't stop you yesterday," he pointed out. "Your own psychiatrist said Lance was extremely unstable. Having his friends here helped to ground him in reality and it wasn't hurting anyone. What changed?"

Jensen sighed. "The fact that we were bending the rules with regards to Alvers made it look like the police were being forced into concessions because we couldn't cope with mutants. That doesn't sit well with people."

"What changed?" Matt repeated.

"We were being forced to change the rules for him but Dr. Shen of the FBI provided us with an alternative. A drug that blocks mutant powers," Jensen explained.

"I want to talk to him," Matt replied. "And I want Dr. MacTaggart to check him out immediately. There's no possible way that your drug has been adequately tested. Drugs don't pass FDA requirements in under a year."

"SHIELD knew about mutants long before the general public," Jensen argued as he led Matt back toward the holding cells. "I wouldn't put it past the FBI to withhold things from state cops. They've probably been working on this stuff for decades, just waiting for the chance to come in and show us all up."

Even before the door opened Matt could hear Lance's shallow, panicky breathing and his racing heartbeat. He could smell blood and vomit. Lance was huddled in the corner of his room. His body temperature was markedly low. "I think you'd better get Moira here right now," he told Jensen as he approached Lance. "Xavier too."

"He seemed fine a few hours ago," Jensen said defensively.

Matt pulled Lance away from the wall and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. "He's not fine now," Matt's voice was quiet and cutting. "Shock, hyperventilation… Maybe next time you'll think twice before shooting someone up with an unknown substance."

* * *

Charles Xavier maneuvered his chair to pull it up beside Lance's bed. //Lance? Lance can you hear me?// he called.

Moira stood in the door of the cell. She glared up at Officer Jensen. "Ye mean to tell me this Shen person dosed Lance with an experimental drug then just left?" her voice was thick with fury. "Ye donna have a clue as to what she gave him. Ye've no way to contact this person. Ye hand me a vial of some witch's brew and ask me if it could be responsible for this. What sort of fool's question is that?"

Jensen backed away as Moira's finger thumped against his chest. "I want this Shen's medical license revoked. Her drug is supposed to suppress Lance's powers? His powers, and the genetics that caused them are entirely unique to him, what kind of quack would think some untested, generalized concoction would work according to her half-baked theory?"

"Ma'am…"

"I'm beyond shocked that it accomplished what she claimed it would. Lord only knows what sort side effects it's causing!"

Xavier shut out the distractions and focused on Lance. Shock had left the teen's mind disjointed. Voids of blackness contrasted with eddies of memory as sharp and vivid as the day they'd happened… The hall was endless, grim and shadowed. It took Lance two steps and a hop to match one of the strides of the tall imposing stranger marching him down the hall.

_A key turned in a lock and a heavy door swung open to reveal a barren room. It couldn't touch the bright hope in his heart. "When are my parents coming to take me home?"_

_The big man lifted him off the floor and set him on the edge of the sink. "Time for some reality kid. Your parents don't want you. No one in the world wants you. You're nothing but a drain on the system."_

_Lance felt a shiver snake down his spine as a huge hand wrapped around his throat. "Lemme go!" He wanted his voice to sound tough but it broke in the middle._

_"I'd be doing everyone a favor if I snapped your neck right now."_

_He fought, for all the good it did. The hand around his throat never tightened, it never budged either. Lance's shoulders slumped. His head dropped as much as the hand allowed. He bit his lip to keep the sobs in but he couldn't stop the tears._

Xavier pulled them both free for the memories. //Lance, that happened long ago. You are eighteen, not eight. You're not alone, we haven't abandoned you.//

For a brief second he found himself back in Lance's chaotic, splintered mindscape then they were swept into another memory.

_The floor was gritty against Lance's cheek as he curled up with his arms wrapped around his head to protect himself from the blows raining down on him. His knuckles stung, they were split and bloody. He'd put everything he had into that punch._

_The bigger boy was pulled away. Lance scrambled under the nearest table. The guards were yelling angrily for him to come out. He spotted a gleam of white and lunged for it. His hand closed on the bit of enamel even as he was dragged out from beneath the table._

_The bigger boy was still fighting against the guard restraining him. Aaron had a split lip and a bloody nose._

_Lance grinned smugly and poked his tongue through the new hole in his teeth then opened his hand to look at the tooth he'd retrieved. It had been loose for days. He probably should have pulled it but it was fun to play with. At least he'd found it. The Tooth Fairy wouldn't come here but he'd saved five of his baby teeth for when he was somewhere else._

At the edge of his perceptions Xavier sensed an alien presence and an unnatural order impressed on the chaos in Lance's mind. Black edges sharpened the memories into a sea of knives.

Moira believed Shen's drug was responsible for the current crisis, Xavier wasn't so sure. When he'd broken Lance out of Mastermind's delusions he hadn't had the time or leisure to truly examine the other mutant's handiwork and he'd believed that it was more important to preserve Lance's justifications for his actions. Now Xavier fought to slip past the shards of true memory to learn exactly had been done to Lance.

_The walls weren't sound proof. The pillow wasn't thick enough to block it out. Cordley had gotten his hands on something and from the sound if it… it wasn't a good ride._

_He couldn't image why anyone would want to do that to themselves. It was all Cordley could talk or think about. He was always wanting it. He was still less scary that than some of the other ones who liked talking about how to hurt people; less scary, but not as educational._

_Somehow Cordley had gotten a hold of something and now he was shrieking in terror._

_Lance pressed his hands over his ears and hummed to block out the sounds._

_The next morning they took Cordley's body away._

Xavier freed them from the past and turned his attention back to Mastermind's work. The false memories had been ingrained through repetition and lacquered with a darkness that reminded Xavier of the evil he'd seen infecting Magneto's mind.

The tapestry had been linked to and interwoven with Lance's true memories. Mastermind had used them to cement the lies in place. Before Xavier had hesitated to remove the memories because they were the only justification for Lance's actions. Now that he didn't care about anything but erasing the damage he wasn't sure of the best way to do so. The heavily reinforced lies had replaced the natural links that gave Lance's memories structure; simply erasing them could add, exponentially, to the chaos in his mind.

_Several of the older boys had started the riot. From the first Lance had thought the fight looked funny. As soon as the guards came to break it up the boys had jumped them and they'd won._

_That had triggered the explosion of general violence._

_A pocketknife spun through Lance's nimble fingers. He'd taken it off of a dead guard. His ribs were bruised up from an earlier confrontation but his head was up and he moved with confidence._

_Lance wasn't old enough or big enough to win many fights…yet. He held himself as if he could though, it helped him avoid some fights. And he always made sure he did as much damage as possible, even when he did loose. That helped him avoid more fights and it made him feel better, less like a victim._

_He'd never had a weapon to use before, Lance figured he'd probably have to use it. At first the guards had been the main targets then the people who came in to teach them then anyone who looked like an authority figure. Now it was anyone at all._

_When the attack came it was over in an instant. Lance sensed footsteps behind him and turned. The other boy lunged. Lance lashed out with the knife. It caught, nearly pulled out of his hand so he grabbed it more tightly and shoved it forward. The other boy screamed. They were pressed together for a moment. The blood was warm, sticky. The other boy pulled away, his breath came in pained gasps as he retreated._

_Lance scrubbed his hands on his pants to get rid of the blood. It made the knife slippery and he might need it again. The coldness of the thought shocked him. Maybe they were all right, maybe there was something wrong with him…_

Xavier made sure Lance didn't pick up on how much the knifing had disturbed him. He reminded himself that Lance had been surrounded by violence, drugs and hatred for better than a year at that point. And that he'd been defending his life. Xavier projected reassurance to the teen.

Then he turned his attention back to the false memories. The dark taint was extremely disturbing. It overlaid Mastermind's tampering. After examining it for a few moments Xavier decided that removing it wouldn't further disarray Lance's mind. He didn't like leaving the lies in place but even a false structure was better than nothing at all. Lance wasn't Pietro, his thoughts didn't race at many times what was normal, there was no telling how long it could take him to restore a sense of order. Still he could safely free Lance from the taint.

_The chaos was different in a public middle school. More open, more varied. Lance was only attuned to the darker currents. He'd been watching the copper haired eighth grader for five minutes before the kid approached him._

_It felt surreal, stupid, silly. Copper-top had a problem with him, of course, acted like he was supposed to be scared. Copper-top's friends and various gawkers crowded around waiting for the show._

_Lance smirked while he waited for Copper-top to get through the preliminaries. Copper-top made a point of towering over him, shoving him, yelling in his face. Lance couldn't believe how stupid it all was. Was he supposed to be scare? Was this idiot actual going to fight or did he just expect him to lay down and play dead. Lance met copper-top's eyes. "Made up your mind yet?" He asked then drove his fist into the older boy's solar plexus. "Does that help?"_

_Like always he put his full weight into the blow. Copper-top folded and stayed on the ground. Only fights never ended that easily, not in Lance's experience. Habit drove him to continue fighting. When he fought older, bigger boys as soon as he lost the initial advantage it was all over. Eventually it occurred to him that the other boy wasn't fighting back, he was just whimpering and that was what stopped him._

Xavier frowned, given the degree of shock Lance was experiencing the orderly progression of the memories they were being pulled into was decidedly odd.

He hadn't noticed it at first. He'd thought the flashbacks to the detention center made sense given Lance's current incarceration. Still it was too orderly. Xavier was beginning to feel like there was some purpose to what he was being shown. Something beyond simply distracting him from his goals.

_Lance had always thought being bigger would solve most of his problems but this growth spurt sucked; three inches in not quite as many months. His joints hurt. He didn't quite know what to do with his arms and legs anymore. His head was too far from the ground. He constantly felt dizzy and being this clumsy was driving him out of his mind. Lance hadn't lost this many fights since he'd been ten years old and with the fights he was loosing friends. Well not really friends, people who hung around him because he protected them from bullies. They were sort of like friends but not really. They were more than halfway afraid of him and Lance didn't really like them that well. Still they were better than nothing. Actually going back to Jordan and Carol, to his foster parents' home was the only part of his day that was even vaguely enjoyable._

_Lance knew the route he was taking to get back was going to put him in the middle of trouble he was just too stubborn to avoid it. He tugged on the fingerless gloves he's taken to wearing when freaking out teachers got boring. He'd been in so many fights that his knuckles were scarred. He'd split them on people's teeth, jaws, skulls… eventually the scars built up. It made adults nervous around him. At first he'd thought it was cool. After a while he got tired of everyone just assuming he'd been the one to start every fight._

_As he'd expected there were three boys waiting for him. Lance walked right up to them. "Awww, you sat up for me."_

_"Don't you ever get tired of getting beat up Alvers?" The biggest of the three asked._

_"How are your ribs feeling Lonny?" Lance shot back. "I heard I cracked a few. Wanna go for broke?"_

_Lance launched himself at Lonny and drove his shoulder into the other boy's gut. They both went down in a heap. A truck rumbled by making Lance's head spin. He scrambled toward the other two on all fours. He had to keep the upper hand, no matter how rotten he felt._

_He grabbed the one on the left, Darks he thought, around the knees. When Darks hit the ground Lance punched him in the throat. While Darks was choking the last boy kicked him in the ribs._

_Lance rolled once and smashed into a fire hydrant. While he was down the boy delivered another kick to his ribs. Then Lonny was on top of him. Lance hated being pinned. He knew maybe four ways to flip a person off him. It should have been easy to get loose, especially after Lonny started pounding on him only he wasn't as flexible as he had been before he started growing._

_"Grab his hands, he's going to get loose." Lonny ordered. "Jon, you want a shot?"_

_The only reply was gagging. Lance only wished it were Lonny on the ground. "You think that's funny?" Lonny yelled in his face. Lonny's hands closed around his throat. "You think you're so great? You're nothing but white trash."_

_Lance snarled up at Lonny. Something fell into place in his head. The ground started shifting. It wasn't much but it startled the other two enough for him to break free. As he stood on the twitching sidewalk his head stopped spinning for the first time in months._

Jonathan Darks: a concussion and a bruised larynx. Lonny Raem: three broken ribs. Richard Meeks: a smashed hand. Xavier remembered them from when he'd looked into the source of the mutant signature Cerebro had picked up in Chicago three years ago.

"What is the point of this?" Xavier demanded of the darkness.

"You had your shot. You didn't want him."

Confusion, anger and hurt radiated through Lance's mind. Xavier wondered how he could explain. Cerebro had picked up the first manifestation of Lance's powers, Xavier had first located the teen when he'd been fifteen but in the end he had decided against offering Lance a place at the Institute.

It hadn't been a decision Xavier had made lightly but at the time… Six months earlier Xavier had been completely naïve about the difficulties in dealing with a troubled child. He'd known about Wanda for years but Xavier had told himself she was an exception, that it was because of what her father had done to her she was insane and that was why he hadn't been able to reach her. Ororo, Hank and Jean had all been healthy happy, well-adjusted individuals from loving homes, it had been difficult for them when their powers emerged, but those were problems he'd learned how to solve through hard won experience with his own abilities. Logan was an adult who'd long since developed his own coping mechanisms for his demons, but Scott… Scott had arrived at the Institute six months before Xaiver learned of Lance. He was sullen, withdrawn and bitter about his family's death on top of being scared to death of the destructive potential of his powers. To make matters worse Scott had taken the blame for the damage that had occurred when his optic blast uncontrollably manifested. He'd run away from his foster parents and spent four days living on the streets, afraid to risk opening his eyes, convinced that no one could or would help him.

Scott had refused to even test the visor for a month he'd been so certain it was some sort of trick to hurt him. One day Logan got fed up with it. He drug Scott down to the danger room, tied his hands behind his back, took away his blindfold, shoved the visor on him then left him like that until Scott gave in and opened his eyes. After that things had gotten better. Scott started following Logan around like a puppy, much to the older man's dismay... At least until Logan realized that Scott had a gift for tactics. Back then Charles hadn't really planned to form a group like the X-Men, he'd let Logan teach Scott to be a solider because it was what Logan knew. It was only later, as he watched Scott's aptitude grow with every lesson that the possibilities had started occurring to him. Still no matter how much the boy learned his powers remained as uncontrollable as when he'd arrived and Xavier was at his wit's end.

When he discovered Lance Xavier had convinced himself he didn't have the staff to take on another troubled child. Ororo was finishing up college, something that she'd delayed to join the Peace Corp, she'd been working in Africa when her powers had manifested. In their early stages the changes in her perceptions had led her to wander out into Serengeti, the tribe that had found her had worshiped her as a goddess for several years and she'd only recently returned to the states. Xavier felt it was important for her to interact with other people her own age to help her remember that she wasn't actually a deity. Hank desperately wanted a normal life. He'd been teaching for a year and was happier than he'd ever been before. Logan had his hands full with Scott. Jean's training was at a critical and delicate stage, Xavier had just turned over control of her telepathic shields to her. He'd been able to feel Lance's repressed rage from over a block away, there was no way Jean's untested shields could have handle it...

The truth was at the time he felt like he'd failed with Scott. If not for Logan the boy would probably have still been hiding in his room afraid to open his eyes. Xavier had looked at the list of emotional and behavioral problems that comprised of Lance's background and he couldn't even think where to begin in dealing with them. Social Services told him they were reluctant to move Lance since he finally seemed to be settling in with a foster family and Xavier had decided Lance's powers couldn't possibly be any harder to deal with than his personality. He'd almost forgotten the boy until Kitty's powers manifested years later.

"You had your chance to take him from me. You chose to let it slip by. Give up. This one is mine." A black fog swept across the astral plane. "This one will always belong to me."

"Who are you?" Xavier demanded.

"I am the Shadow King."

"Shadows disappear in the face of light." Xavier concentrated. Thought was reality on the astral plane. His powers blazed and pushed the sinister fog back. For a brief moment Xavier found himself confronting a vision of the Lance he knew: Eighteen years old, a few inches shy of six feet, dark hair falling into his eyes and a warm smile that softened the harshness in his face. Then shadows wrapped around the teen. As they thickened they gain form, talon-like hands rested on Lance's shoulders.

"Look at what he will become." The Shadow King commanded and the darkness drew back like a window opening.

There was nothing obviously sinister about Avalanche or the scene that was revealed. Lance was dressed in jeans and a black shirt, standing in the middle of a crowded square. There was nothing that set him apart from the people around him. His head was down. He seemed to be listening for something. Lance's breath escaped in a gentle sigh. Cracks started opening and closing in the ground around him. People screamed. They fell into the pits he opened and were ground to paste as the earth closed on them. Blood soaked up through the soil staining it crimson. There wasn't really much damage, nothing compared to what Lance would have done to Bayville if not for Amara's intervention. Only destruction wasn't his goal here, terror was.

Slowly Lance's head rose. He met Xavier's eyes and smiled. There was nothing human left about his eyes, they were cold and dead. Gambit had been called a demon for the color of his eyes. Lance wasn't using enough power to affect the physical appearance of his eyes, but the emptiness in them was more frightening then any mutation. A black lightening-like tattoo marked the right side of his face, it cut across his eye then split into forks across his cheek, the Shadow King's brand of ownership.

The vision ended and Xavier was looking at the Lance he knew again but the tattoo remained. The cadaverous shadow leaned down to whisper in Lance's ear. Lance's head dropped. He turned away. Xavier caught the sparkle of tears on his cheek. Lance's shoulders slumped and the shadows seemed to close around him.

"Lance!" Xavier cried. Hopelessly the teen stared up at him. Xavier smiled reassuringly and stretched out his hand to Lance. "I was scared of facing my own short-comings before, that is the only reason I ignored you. There is so much more to you than darkness. You aren't alone. No one is going to let you fall. No one is going to let you give up. Kitty, Todd, Fred, Pietro, they all need you. You can't give up."

Determination woke in Lance's eyes. He reached back for Xavier.

"Either he's mine or he's dead," the Shadow King said. "It was always my plan to see him dead… Until I realized how much potential for evil he truly possessed, but I can always go back to plan A." The Shadow King withdrew. With almost casual disdain he restored Lance's memories as he left, wiping away all trace of Mastermind's tampering.

Xavier returned to the physical world and became aware of all people crowded around himself and Lance. "Lance?" he asked.

"I'm back," Lance mumbled. "I don't know what happened… memories… real stuff… stuff you said didn't happen…. I couldn't stop it… couldn't get free."

"It's alright. We won't let it happen again," Xavier didn't mention that the Shadow King's brand still marked Lance's face. "Moira would you stay with him until some of the students can get here?"

//Don't object. We'll talk about it outside,// Xavier projected into Jensen's mind.

Matt hesitated, torn between staying with Lance and following Xavier and Jensen. "Go on," Moira said. She sat down beside Lance and put an arm around his shoulders. "We'll yell if there's a need."


	26. Concerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RE: The Shadow King – He has the same powers and general MO as in 616 but that's it. I'm trying to introduce an Evo-version of the SK rather than just doing a cross-over with 616. The SK's background is significantly different, he's just met Xavier for the first time and doesn't know Storm (I doubt Storm grew up on the streets of Cairo in Evo since she babysat for Evan and Pietro and she's probably not much more than a decade older than they are). In this story the SK has a past with Magneto and where Magneto's past intersects Lance's, so does the SK's.
> 
> More generally I'm adopting and adapting pieces of 616 history into Evo, but I'm not doing a true cross-over. I'm trying to play by the same general rules as the show: 616 characters with the same powers but their back-stories aren't necessarily the same. I won't reference 616 cannon without explaining it. Conversely if I don't mention something that happened in 616, for example the Shadow King's past with Storm, it's not safe to assume that it still happened.

"They're still here," Rondell complained as he walked into Jensen's office several days after Lance's collapse. "Four of them."

Jensen sighed. "And we're still playing blind. As Mr. Murdock pointed out it's difficult for a prosecutor when the defendant is insane. If you want a second opinion just ask the prosecutor for the Greg Samual case, the kid hasn't managed a coherent sentence since the quake. I want Alvers to make it to trial. If that means letting his friends stay here, then they stay."

"The way I heard it, he was headed for catatonia. That would solve everyone's problems. Well as far as that Mutie's concerned anyway."

"Sounds like you agree with Trask," Jensen said with a frown. "Watch yourself or you might end up sharing his cell."

"You're just trying to build a career on dealing with mutant problems," Rondell replied.

Jensen stood up and glared. "I got this job dumped on me," he snapped. "I get sent out as the lead officer on the initial interviews, suddenly I'm the department expert on mutants. Make my career? I haven't even made detective, although I've been doing the work. No one wants to deal with them. They're kids. They're walking weapons. I'm doing my damnedest to balance those concerns. I don't need your prejudices making an already impossible situation worse."

Rondell snorted.

"That kid will leave our custody in condition to stand trial. Is that understood?"

* * *

"Four eights," Todd declared.

"BS!" Pietro exclaimed. Kitty chimed in a few moments later.

Todd collected up the pile of cards. "Why do you guys always have to call me?" he whined.

"Because you don't lie very well," Pietro replied matter-of-a-factly. "And you lie a lot. We all know your tells."

"I thought you had them that time," Fred remarked.

"Lance quit that," Kitty exclaimed as she pulled her boyfriend's hand away from his face. "You're going to make it bleed if you keep picking at it. The game was supposed to distract you."

"Sorry," Lance said as he let her take charge of his free hand. "Who's turn is it?"

"Mine," Pietro said. "I called him, it's my turn."

"I called him too," Kitty objected.

"Yeah, but I did it faster."

"Did not."

"Of course I did. I'm me."

"Draw for it," Kitty suggested. "High card wins."

"Fine… You cheat."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Three twos. Lance?"

"Huh?"

"Your turn, twos."

"Right, four twos."

"Something's wrong with that." Fred complained. "I've got two twos."

"We're playing with three decks," Pietro reminded him. "Plus Lance almost always lies the first time it goes around… Lance stop scratching that thing!"

Lance colored slightly and picked up his cards again.

"Does it hurt?" Fred asked.

Lance turned toward him with a questioning look. Moira had told him he wouldn't recover his hearing in his left ear. The build up of pressure from the over use of his powers had damaged one eardrum. He figured it was a lot less than he deserved.

"Does it hurt?" Fred repeated as he sketched a jagged line across his cheek with a fingernail.

Lance grimaced. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, umm sure," Fred said. "Three twos."

"BS!" Pietro declared. "Fred, you told us you only had two twos."

As Fred turned over the cards and revealed three twos Pietro's voice trailed off. "I lied," Fred said. He shoved the pile of cards over to Pietro. "One six."

"Humph," Pietro said as he gathered up the cards with ill grace. "Six sixes."

"Pass. You're all just going to call me anyway," Todd said sulking.

"Three sixes," Kitty said. "Pietro, stop cheating."

"If you don't get caught it's not cheating."

"You did get caught."

"I move faster than you see. You wouldn't know if I cheated. Not that I'm admitting anything."

"Do you think I straighten up the cards because I'm compulsive? They're a mess, I didn't see how they got that way, ergo you cheated. Take the cards."

"I don't like you anymore."

"I never liked you. Lance… Lance, it's your turn."

"The Shadow King said he could mark me because I was evil," Lance's quiet comment instantly silenced the room. "Matt told me I killed someone."

"It wasn't your fault," Kitty said quickly. "Mastermind screwed with your head."

"And it was just Dom anyway," Todd said. "He's one of Matthew's cronies, who cares."

"I wasn't trying to kill him."

"So it was just an accident. Forget about it, yo."

"Todd, are you really that stupid? I was trying to kill everyone in this fucking town. That it was Dom doesn't mean anything. It could have been anyone. It could have been you."

"Shut up!" Kitty yelled. She jumped to her feet, overturning the card table in the process. "You didn't kill anyone! Mastermind and Magneto and that Shadow King thing, they killed that guy! You aren't evil! You didn't kill anyone! So just shut up about it!"

The four boys stared up at Kitty in shock. She was shaking, her fists were clenched and her eyes were shining with tears. Kitty sat down beside Lance again and buried her face against his shoulder. Uncertainly Lance patted her on the back.

Fred sat the table back up. Pietro collected the cards and re-dealt. "Okay. Two jacks," he said.

* * *

"All clear below?" Cannonball yelled as he circled the building the X-Men were currently working on clearing.

"Ready!" Cyclops called back.

Sam smashed through a heavily listing wall. As it fell Cyclops used his optic blast to further pulverize the debris. Once it was on the ground Ray, Rahne and several Jamies collected up the bits.

"Hi-ho, hi-ho, it's off to work we go," The Jamies sang, they cheerfully harmonized with each other. "How goes the brick-making business?" One of them asked Amara.

"It's coming out granite," Amara said pointing to the cooling stack of blocks she'd already reformed from the rubble. Jamie dumped his most recent load and Amara used her powers to heat the stone to the melting point and shaped it into neat rectangles.

"They look pretty," Rahne said. "Maybe people will like them."

"I doubt it," Ray said. "I wouldn't be surprised if people refused to use anything we make just because we made it."

"At least we're getting the mess cleaned up," Amara said. "And one of the grocery stores sent orange juice and cookies, some people don't totally hate us."

"I'm surprised the mob didn't hang them as race traitors," Ray said disparagingly with a gesture toward the police lines.

"We'll never make back any ground with these people if we just stay in the mansion," Amara said.

Several blocks away Bobby surveyed his task. "What a way to spend a Saturday," he complained. He carefully froze a broken water main. A frown of concentration formed on his brow as he forced the ice to expand along the length of the pipe and out the end rather than expanding any which way and adding to the damage. "Okay the last one's capped off!" he yelled.

Tabby nodded, she tucked one of her cherry bombs into a blocked up storm drain then covered her ears. They stood back and watched the water drain out of the flooded street.

"So that's you're major malfunction?" Tabby asked when she noted the sour look on Bobby's face.

"We didn't do anything wrong. Why do we have to do the clean up? It's not like anyone's going to be grateful or anything."

"Come on, if Xavier hadn't of talked the mayor into letting us help out we'd all be holed up at the mansion doing totally boring training stuff with Badger."

"Someday Logan's going to gut you for calling him that," Bobby commented.

"Oh pfft," Tabby said airily. "Out here we're doing something real and if they're too dumb to appreciate it… Well I won't feel at all guilty about the next twenty or thirty vending machines I rip off."

"You never feel guilty anyway," Bobby said.

Tabby shrugged. "It's a nice day. I'm spending time with my friends. I get to do a little badda-bing, badda-boom for a good cause… Maybe we win a few friends back and they don't string us all up starting with Lance."

* * *

Lance sat on one end of his bunk. Absently he adjusted the shoulder strap on his guitar. A boom box was sitting on the floor beside him. He had the CD player set on repeat and was listening intently to the music. Sometimes he rested one hand lightly on the speaker sometimes he played along on his guitar. His foot tapped out the drum line.

Kitty was curled up on the other end of the bunk with her laptop. She stole superstitious glances at Lance as she typed. His nails had left welts across his cheek. The contrast between the red of the scratches and the black of the Shadow King's brand only made it stand out more. He held his head at a cant to compensate for his loss of hearing. It was already becoming habitual. Lance barely ate. He hadn't lost much weight yet, but it was affecting his moods and thinking. Kitty knew it would take an effort to force his attention way from the guitar. She knew he had a hard time following conversations, especially when someone asked him to change topics quickly. She knew he'd rather stay lost in his own world rather than deal with what was happening around him.

An explosion of smoke and brimstone announced Kurt and Pietro's arrival. "Hello Kitty. Hello Lance," Kurt said.

Pietro winced, "Come on Lance, you've been listening to that song for two days now." When Lance didn't respond Pietro tucked one crutch under his arm then reached down and turned off the radio. Pietro waited impatiently for Lance to respond. After a few moments he got an angry glare. " 'Paint it Black' isn't helping anything," Pietro said.

"I'm trying to learn the fucking song," Lance snarled. "I don't read music. I listen to the damn thing until I figure out the how to make it sound the same."

"Pick another song. You're depressing me and you're depressing yourself with this one," Pietro snapped.

Lance leaned down and very deliberately turned the radio back on.

Kitty glanced between Pietro and Lance. "Um… maybe I'll stay a while longer," she said. "Tell Scott I'm sorry I missed practice would you Kurt?"

"No. It's fine," Pietro said quickly. "I'll let him be miserable if that makes him happy."

Kitty gave Lance a reluctant look. He had already lost himself back in his music. "Pietro brought books," Kurt said hefting a bulging backpack.

Kitty hesitated a moment longer then gave Lance a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in a few hours," she said.

"Jean's waiting outside," Kurt said. Kitty nodded and walked through the wall.

* * *

Moira dropped into a chair across from Xavier. "The curious thing about that poison they're dosing Lance with is that it's a match for the residual chemical traces found in his blood right after he was arrested. Somehow Erik had access to the same drug Shen is experimenting with."

"It looks like Dr. Shen's been a busy girl since we sent her packing," Nick Fury said as Logan escorted him into the room. "She came to SHIELD five years ago looking for funding to develop her drug. We had our scientists look into her proposal. They said she'd have to tailor the formula to individual mutants, that at best a stock formula might prove effective on a handful of individuals with similar abilities. I'm guessing the Feds didn't have as much experience with you guys and she was able to convince them she had something valuable cooking. If I were you, what I'd be asking is how much of a coincidence is it that her formula matches Alvers' mutation?"

"Lance's parents had a DNA work up done on him when his sister's mutation turned harmful, along with just about every other test know to man," Moira said. "I imagine all the information Shen could possibly need is in Lance's medical files."

"Why'd anyone think to pull Rocky's files?" Logan asked. "He wasn't outed on national TV with the majority of the team. He wasn't picked up by Trask's goons. He's been out of commission more often than not since everyone's know to look here for mutants."

"Shen could have started tailoring the formula to him as soon as the arrest warrant came out," Moira said. "With all the necessary information already gathered it couldn't have taken too long to modifications her drug."

"Or she could have known ahead of time," Xavier said tiredly. "The Shadow King implied his interference in Lance's life has been going on for some time, possibly predating the initial manifestation of his mutation. Between Lance's sister and the genetic work done on him someone might have discovered that he was a mutant over a decade ago. This Dr. Shen might have been one of the people who treated Missy Alvers for all we know."

"However she did it, we have to stop them from using that stuff on him," Moira said. "Lance reacts to the drug like he does to flying. Mattie and I can relieve some of the symptoms but we both believe that they're only warning signs. We donna believe it's healthy of Lance to loose his connection with the earth for an extended period of time."

* * *

The converted hotel room was darkened, quiet except for the sounds of somnolent breathing, his friends' breathing. Lance focused on that sound, tried to use it to quiet his heart, the twisting in his stomach. He couldn't remember the nightmare. It didn't matter he could feel it and he couldn't stop reacting to it.

This was hell. This was everything he hated. He was helpless, everyone's pawn. He couldn't forget that for a moment. The Shadow King's brand stared him in the face every time he looked in the mirror and he swore he could feel it burning. His wrists were still raw from Magneto's restraints. The absence of vibrations was a constant reminder of the drugs the cops made him take. He was weak, screwed up, pitiful. He couldn't even handle being alone anymore. He started thinking everyone was dead and he needed his friends there to know it was a lie. He killed someone. He'd hurt so many people. Sometimes when the lies were all he could remember it made sense, but they were just lies, it didn't really happen.

He was sick all the time. He'd just start gagging and it was so fucking hard to stop. Like now, he could feel it coming on. He was trying to not let it happen. Trying to will himself not throw up.

Lance gave up and lunged for the garbage can with a sound that was almost a sob. He'd barely eaten, there wasn't much of anything in his stomach. His body didn't care, he just kept gagging. Someone's hands were supporting him. He hated being helpless. Lance felt tears welling up in his eyes, he couldn't control them anymore than he could stop gagging. He felt a sharp pain in his throat as something torn then he was choking up blood. He couldn't breathe, Lance realized with a flare of panic. It wasn't stopping, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe!

* * *

Todd sat on the edge of the tub in the bathroom attached of the hotel room the police had converted into a temporary cell and tried to stay out of everyone's way. It wasn't like he could do anything to help. Kurt had been staying the night so that someone could get help quickly if things went bad. Todd was there to provide emotional support.

Kurt had gotten Moria when Lance started choking on his own blood. After a few minutes she'd send him back to the Mansion to get Mattie. Todd hadn't been able to do anything to help. He didn't think Lance was even aware that he was there. He just felt so useless.

"Lance, sweetie, I know it's hard, but you've got to swallow this," Moira was pleading. "It'll help. You've just got to take it." Moira was holding Lance upright trying to get him to take one of the pills to control his nausea. There were tears running down Lance's cheek as he fought for every gasp of air.

Moira looked like she was on the verge of tears herself.

There was a bamf and the smell of sulfur filled the room. "I got back as soon as I could," Kurt exclaimed.

Mattie immediately went to help Moira. As she touched Lance a faint glow flared around her hands. Gradually his gagging began to ease and be replaced with gasping breaths. Moira dampened a cloth and washed the tears, sweat and blood off of Lance's face.

"Y'll take your medicine now?" Mattie encouraged. Lance nodded weakly and took the pill. He swallowed with difficulty, it nearly started another round of gagging. "Easy cher, easy. Y' gotta keep dis down," Mattie said as the glow of her powers intensified then flickered unsteadily.

"I should've known this could happen. I should've told Kurt to get Mattie immediately. We should've had something inject-able, an inhalant, anything is faster than ingestion," Moira muttered as she paced. "And a pill! I should've realized he might no be able to swallow. I should've had other options. I should've told that judge where to stuff it!"

"I wish I were dead," Lance's voice was an almost inaudible rasp.

"Petite, y' don' mean dat," Mattie comforted. "It's gonna be all right, cher. Y'll see, it's gonna be all right."

* * *

"Forge, I've been meaning to talk with you," Scott said as he grabbed a seat on the corner of the kitchen counter.

"If its about the danger room, that wasn't my fault. I told Jamie I wasn't ready to test the modifications yet," Forge said.

Scott waved it off. "I hadn't even heard about that yet. I was wondering how you'd feel about getting your hands on some really unusual, truly different technology."

"How'd I feel? Man-o-man, you trying to seduce me?"

"That's one way of putting it," Scott said. "If you're interested be ready to go when I give the word."

"Someone's being mysterious," Tabby commented as she stood outside the door.

"Very mysterious," Jean agreed with a frown.

* * *

Lance wasn't really paying much attention to the proceedings. He knew he should, but he felt lousy, drained of anything vaguely resembling life, except he was pretty sure being dead was less miserable.

"We're not even asking for bail," Matt said. "We're just asking that the police be ordered to quit forcing Lance to take a drug which is having a deleterious effect on his health."

"Without that drug in your client's system bail is something of a moot point isn't it?" the judge said. "I drive through what used to be downtown Bayville on my way to work. And I'm reluctant to trust the honor system with a defendant who has already fled the police."

"The drug is making him ill…" Matt objected.

"This situation is unprecedented. It goes against all principle to force Mr. Alvers to take a substance that is all but untested and which is already proving harmful, but how else can we expect to hold him? I've spoken at length with both Dr. Shen and Dr. MacTaggart the side effects they've seen are comparable to those of chemotherapy. Lance, I sympathize with you, but trust me: No matter how nauseous you feel, you can manage to eat something."

When the judge addressed him directly Lance pulled his attention away from how rotten he felt long enough to glare at her. " 'Cause barfing is such fun," he said.

"I survived two rounds of chemo, you'll survive this. No matter how the trial turns out, I am going to insist upon a more humane long term solution to the difficulties your powers create for the rest of us."

"Like what?" Lance muttered. "Turning off our powers is so easy… just ask Rogue."

Afterwards Foggy and Matt found their way to a quiet conference room.

"That went well," Matt complained sarcastically.

"Are you surprised?" Foggy replied. "You've read the list of damages and injuries. Half of Bayville is in ruins. Hell, I'm scare of him."

"In spite of his mutation Lance is just a kid. He and his friends have been repeatedly used or attacked. It's not hard to see why Lance would believe his friends had all been murdered. Of course he lashed out."

"Matt, I understand why he reacted the way he did. I know this case was made for a temporary insanity defense. I'm the one who looked up his background I know he's got every excuse for hating the world. That's not a comfort. From what I know about that kid, I don't think he's ever going to be completely stable and look what happens when he looses it," Foggy said.

"It's not Lance's fault he has those powers. I was Lance's age when my father was murdered. If I'd had that sort of ability to extract retribution don't you think I would have used it? Maybe gone too far? Maybe forgotten about the innocent until it was too late…"

"But you didn't," Foggy insisted. "It's fine and well to say anyone put in Lance's place would react the same, but it's not reassuring. He's a teenager with a rotten history who can create earthquakes by thinking about it. If the world was sane this sort of power would only go to someone who can handle the responsibility, but Lance is just a hurt, angry kid. Matt, I can sympathize with Lance's situation and still be scare to death of him. I wanted to see what we were up against. I spent most of a day walking around Bayville. One person shouldn't have that sort of power, especially not a teenager. Particularly not that teenager."

"For the first time in his life Lance is in a place where he has a chance. Xavier is trying to teach those kids to deal responsibly with what they are. And it works. Look at Ororo, she has the same sort of innate potential to cause disaster as Lance does. From what I understand her powers are tied to her moods and she still manages to keep control over them. Xavier's is the best possible place for Lance. For once he's in a place where the odds aren't stacked against him and I'm not letting anyone screw that up without a fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Daredevil's origins has been through a few more retcons than most superheroes'. In the movie and at least one place in 616 continuity Matt was still a kid when his father was murdered. But for this story I'm basing the character off of Frank Miller's "Man without Fear" graphic novel.
> 
> In that version Matt was in his last year of high school and fairly confident in his abilities when his father was killed. There were six people directly involved in the murder and in Matt's first effort as a vigilante he hospitalized four of the men responsible and a fifth had a heart attack and died of fear when Matt went after him. Where things turned ugly was when Matt went after the final murderer, the man led him into a brothel. The people there got involved in the fight, Matt had never been in the middle of a mob before and he freaked out, he knocked a girl out of a window and she fell to her death. Stick, the individual who'd been acting as Matt's mentor up until that point abandoned Matt because of the girl's death, basically he decided Matt was a failure because of what happened.
> 
> I like using that version, because it gives Matt a lot of reason to identify with Lance right now and is emotionally involved in the case while Foggy is more of a true neutral party, who can look at the situation objectively.


	27. Setting the Stakes

Sam, Evan and Jamie huddled together in the alley across from the hotel the police had taken over. "Yah got it?" Sam asked.

Evan nodded, he held up Kurt's holowatch. "I almost didn't find it. It sort of migrated to the bottom of a drawer since Kurt stopped wearing it," he said.

"You're sure it'll cover all three of us?" Sam asked

"I think so, if we stick close together." Evan said.

Sam glanced at Jamie. "It'd be easier if it were only two of us and if yah get bumped the gig's up."

"Come on Sam, I always get left out. The Professor isn't being fair. Lance has more friends than just Kitty and the Brotherhood, I want to visit too."

"Okay," Sam said. "Get on mah shoulders, hopefully that'll help keep anyone from running into yah. Evan, yah deal with the watch. Ah know yah've helped Kurt pull off a few stunts with that gizmo."

"Once or twice."

"Then lets get this caper started," Sam said.

Evan gave Jamie a boost to perch on Sam's shoulders then fiddled with the watch. He checked their reflection in the make-up mirror he'd swiped from Jean. The three boys were replaced with the image of an older, overweight man. Moving gingerly the trio made their way into the station. "Ah'm here to report a complaint," Sam announced in a quavering voice. "But if yah would be so kind as to point me to the restrooms first Ah'd be much obliged."

"Back that way," The desk sergeant said boredly.

"Thank yah sir," Sam said and they tottered off.

Once they were safely in the bathroom Evan switched off the holowatch and Sam set Jamie back on the ground. "We're lucky this place wasn't really designed with security in mind," Sam said.

Evan peeked out the door. "We're clear," he said. The trio slipped down the hall and into the stairwell.

"Which floor are they keeping him on?" Jamie asked.

"Fourth floor," Sam said. "Kitty was telling Mr. Logan 'bout how good she was getting at walking on air when she had somewhere she really needed to be."

"Jamie stop kicking up dust," Evan complained.

"I'm not!"

Sam's eyes widened as Evan fought to hold back a sneeze. He grabbed Jamie under the arms and started blasting as Evan's spikes turned the narrow stairwell into a shooting galley. Sam smashed into a wall. A dozen Jamies popped into existence.

"Dang!" Sam exclaimed. "Jamie, pull yourself together."

An exasperated sigh drew their attention. Officer Nelsen stood in the hall shaking her head. "I've got orders not to notice you. Could you at least make an effort to be discreet?"

"Ma'am, we'll do better next time," Sam said.

"Oh just come on," Nelsen said. She led them to the room where Lance was being held.

When the door opened Todd gave them a startled look. "How'd you talk them into letting you use the door?" He whispered.

Evan, Sam and Jamie exchanged a look then shrugged noncommittally.

"Lance is asleep?" Sam asked worriedly. "It's the middle of the afternoon."

Fred grimaced. "Even when he's up he's pretty out of it. Lance says he's not feeling queasy anymore, just not hungry or too tired to eat. Moira's trying to figure out what's wrong."

* * *

Moira stormed into Jensen's office. "Ye have to take Lance off that hellish drug!" She demanded.

"It's the only means we have of controlling him." Jensen said. "The courts took your and Dr. Shen's findings into account. The judge ruled we could continue using it on him. You said you were working on something to help with the nausea."

"Aye and we did it. Now instead of starving, he's dying of a nutritional deficiency."

"Like scurvy?" Jensen asked in confusion. "What does he need?"

"His abilities," Moira said. "Lances draws… something, we can't quantify it, from his connection with the earth. Ye've broken that connection, and slowly but surely it is killing him!"

"Look we didn't even know if you'd be able to control the nausea when Judge Carr's ruling was made," Jensen said. "It's still a temporary situation. At least he's eating now, he has to be better off and it won't last for too long."

"I still canna believe the judge listened to that quack. There are too many unknowns. We know nothing about this drug. We've only begun to understand how Lance's mutation functions. Until this incident we had no idea that he was gathering more than information from the earth. Shen has no regard from her Hippocratic oath. She's using Lance as a human guinea pig to further her research. Ye've looked the other way about visitors, can't ye just not give him that poison?"

"And what about when he decides to leave? Knocking down our new police station on his way out, of course."

"Ye know verra well that Kitty could have walked him right through the wall of his cell any time she chose. How is this different?"

"I let those kids stay because everyone tells me he's unstable. What if I take him off the drugs and he goes back around the bend? There are still parts of Bayville standing."

"Lance has been through too much," Moira protested. "For months now the boy's been lucky if he's half healed from the last injury before he suffers another. His immune system's been pressed to limit. He has no reserves left. Shen doesna care, she's minimizing the danger. The judge couldna have understood: Lance is going to crash, he doesn't have the resources to deal with the sort of stress you're placing him under any longer."

"I'm sorry, I can't."

* * *

Kitty's eyes popped wide open as she recognized the familiar car coming up the Institute drive. She hurried downstairs and met her parent on the front step. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Kitty asked as she hugged her parents.

"We couldn't possibly come all the way to Bayville without visiting you," Teri Pryde said.

"You have to stay for dinner," Kitty insisted. "I've got an hour or so to visit now, then I've… um… I promised to meet with a friend of mine. You guys can get whatever you came to Bayville to do done. We'll meet back here for dinner. I'll introduce you to everyone. You've met Jean and the Professor, but I'm sure you want faces to go with the rest of the names in my letters."

"Actually, you should come with us," Carmen Pryde said. "They finally arrested that boy who nearly killed you, the one who destroy your school at Northbrook. You interacted with him more than we did. I'm sure once the lawyer talks to you he'll want you to testify too."

Kitty drew back from her parents. Her eyes were filled with betrayal. "You're testifying against Lance? You can't do that. I can't believe you're doing this to me!" she exclaimed. Kitty stormed off, her parent stared after her, flabbergasted.

"Um… Mr. And Mrs. Pryde?" Jean asked. "You should probably talk to Professor Xavier."

* * *

Duncan Matthews lay back on the bed in a cheap hotel room as he watched the news about Bayville. "I bet everyone's sorry they stopped me from killing him now," he said.

Neal finished off the burger he'd been eating. "Yeah. We should be heroes not fugitives."

Both boys leapt to their feet at the sound of a knock on the door.

"The police?" Neal worried.

They watched as the doorknob turned. "I hope you boys weren't trying to cover your tracks," Irene said. "Because you're exceptionally poor at it. Even a blind woman could follow you."

"Who the hell are you?" Duncan demanded.

Irene set a neat, sizable, stack of cash on the table. "I want you to finish what you started." She gestured toward the TV. "That trial, the one you're so interested in, it won't go as it should. Ten days from today I want you to shoot Lance Alvers." She set a gun case on the floor just inside the room. "There's a scope along with the riffle, use it. Try not to miss this time."

"What the fuck?" Neal exclaimed. "People don't just walk up to perfect strangers and tell them to kill someone."

"I'll pay you double what's there if you manage to kill him," Irene said then turned and left.

The teens stared at the closed door in disbelief. "That was unreal," Neal said.

Duncan ruffled through the pile of cash Irene left behind. "I don't know about you, but I think I like that lady."

* * *

Jean knocked on Kitty's door. "Go away!" Kitty yelled.

Jean came in and quietly shut the door behind her. "You're the one being irrational, you know," she said. "How did you expect your parents to react? You didn't tell them anything about you and Lance did you? They don't know about you getting to know him or about all the times he protected you, do they?"

"What was I supposed to say? I mean just starting that conversation is impossible," Kitty said. "In Northbrook Lance was kinda scary. I mean the whole mutant thing was so new to me. What I could do made me nervous. I was scared of Kurt back then. Mom and Dad are still like that. I've been home just once since this all started and I wasn't exactly showing off my powers. How could I tell them about Lance?"

"You better figure it out," Jean said. "They think Lance tried to kill you. You know better because you know Lance. I know better because he was thinking really loudly at the time." Jean paused as she remembered, "You better be ready for them to have some valid points too. Face it: Lance has problems. I mean he'd die to protect you, but have you thought about what that means? What wouldn't Lance do to protect you? To avenge you? To keep you in his life? Back then he lashed out at your parents because he saw them as a threat."

"What!" Kitty exclaimed.

"They were trying to take you away from him weren't they?" Jean asked. "Lance barely knew you then and he was trying to use you, but he was already falling in love with you. To convince you to steal those test answers for him he had to make a connection. I was trying to read you so I'd know if I was reaching you, which meant I was running around with my mental shields at half-mast. I read a lot from Lance by accident. He was really lonely, Kitty. It had been a long time since he'd let anyone in. The connection he made with you meant a lot more to him than he expected it too. That's why he got so mad when you rejected him. That's why the roof came down, Lance's powers react to his emotional state."

"When you guys started dating I thought Lance would be more possessive than he has been," Jean said with a shrug. "I guess having people he really considered friends helped. I don't think he'd hurt you if you broke up with him anymore. Back then he was in total react first, regret later mode. Lance isn't like that anymore, well not completely, but the only time your parents saw Lance was when he was at his worst. That's the first impression you have to overcome. You're not going to manage it by acting like an overly emotional kid."

"I know, I could marry Lance." Kitty declared. "Then my parents can't testify against Lance. Right?"

"Umm, well, I don't think that's how it works," Jean said. "Besides, you swore up and down you wouldn't break Lance out, how are you going to marry him before the trial?"

"I'll get Pietro and Todd to help me figure out the details," Kitty said with a shrug. "We all know how good they are at figuring out stunts."

* * *

"This is Trish Tilby reporting from Bayville. The first day of trial against the mutant Lance Alvers regarding the earthquake that leveled half the town ended before it began."

Trish gestured for the camera to pan across the mob gather outside the courthouse.

"As you can see, tensions are running high here. When police attempted to escort Mr. Alvers inside a few hours earlier, the crowd reacted violently, throwing bottles and rocks."

Trish paused to let the studio switch to a clip that showed the stones freezing in mid-air while infuriated members of the X-Men glared at the crowd.

"Judge Mary Cars halted the trial for the day, saying she would not tolerate mob violence on the steps of her courthouse. She ordered the crowd to go home and cool off, adding that if similar incidents occurred she would close the trial to the public and if necessary hold it at the police headquarters."

"Considering the landmark nature of the case, this reporter has to wonder if Judge Cars is serious about such a threat."

* * *

Matt paused as he walked into the Mansion and tried to make sense of the conversation he was overhearing.

"I got the list," Todd announced. "Everyone in town who can perform marriages and how they'll probably react to being kidnapped."

"You're sure the Rabbi is going to be that upset?" Kitty asked.

"He knows you're sixteen," Pietro said matter-of-a-factly. "The fake ID I fixed up won't help with a guy who sees you every week."

"I guess you're right," Kitty sighed. "He probably wouldn't be too happy about Lance not being Jewish either."

"You'd think that'd rank pretty low," Pietro commented. "You know behind the part where Lance is in jail, you're under-aged, we're dragging whoever performs the ceremony to the jail to get around your promise not to break Lance out, plus we're just doing it to keep your parents from testifying against him, but then you never know. My Mom's family didn't like Dad because he wasn't Romany. Of all the things a person could object to about Magneto, they focused in on his ethnicity. People are really stupid sometimes."

Matt cleared his throat. The three teens jumped. "It won't work," he said. "Spousal privilege doesn't apply to in-laws."

"It doesn't matter," Kitty said. "If I marry Lance my parents will understand they can't hurt him without hurting me. Then they won't testify. This is a whole lot easier than talking to them."

"Personally, I was hoping it'd be illegal," Todd said.

Matt sighed, "Kitty, your parent were subpoenaed, they don't have a choice about testifying."

* * *

Reporters and cameras crowded the balcony above the courtroom. The three rows of seats closest to the defendant's table were crowded with the Institute's students and instructors. Xavier felt disheartened as he noted a neutral zone several feet wide dividing them from the rest of the crowd. Glares and fear were the only things passing between the X-Men and the rest of Bayville. The policemen stationed at the entrance to the courtroom were reiterating the Judge's warning that any disruptions would be considered contempt of court and would result in jail time.

The prosecutor, Jack Kirkland stood before the jury to give his opening statement. "There is no question of guilt in this case. Mr. Alvers is the only being with the ability to cause the sort of disaster that destroyed much of Bayville two weeks ago. The council for the defense will talk of extenuating circumstances, but in the end it was Mr. Alvers' choice to create an earthquake that measured 7 on the Richter scale. There is no question of his guilt.

The only real question before you today is what do we do about it? The world isn't ready to deal with someone like Mr. Alvers. He has no right to ask the rest of us to suffer through disasters like this one. Eighteen city blocks were devastated. Sixty-two buildings were destroyed, over a fifty more suffered structure damage. Seventy-three people were injured in Mr. Alvers' earthquake, sixteen of those were severely injured… And Mr. Alvers' classmate, Carl Domirary, Dom to his friends, was killed." As he spoke the prosecutor illustrated his statement with photographs of the damage.

Matt listened as Lance's heartbeat became agitated. Under his breath Lance whispered apologies, regrets and a plea to his stomach not to revolt right now. The other teens sitting behind them shifted uncomfortably. Matt clasped Lance's arm reassuringly.

"The state acknowledges that the continued use of Dr. Shen's drug to repress Mr. Alvers' powers is doing considerable harm to him. We are aware that over an extended period of time this drug would likely prove fatal to Mr. Alvers. I wish we had more options, I truly do. Considering Mr. Alvers' age and the surrounding circumstances the state would be satisfied with taking away his ability to create such devastation. Unfortunately, in this case, evolution has outraced technology. We can't turn to science for an answer to deal with mutants, especially not ones with powers like Lance Alvers. He has shown, on numerous occasions, that he cannot be trusted to manage his abilities responsibly. He has repeatedly used his powers with reckless disregard for human life. It's a wonder no one died before now.

For those reasons the state regretfully finds itself with no option but to seek the death penalty."

"What!?" Pietro exclaimed. "They-can't-do-that! This-is-stupid! It's-all-my-dad's-fault. Not Lance's."

After several seconds the rest of the X-Men began reacting to with similar shock and outrage. Kitty phased through the barrier. She hurried to stand protectively beside Lance. Todd leapt from his seat to crouch on top of the defense table and glared at the Kirkland. Startled Foggy jerked backward and overturned his chair. Matt caught his partner's arm before he could fall. Fred's hand closed on the barrier, shattering it. Practically everyone was yelling. The distinctive snickt of Logan's claws unsheathing silenced the room. Several of the X-Men stared at him wondering what was going to happen.

"None of you are helping," Xavier said quietly. Reluctantly the students took their seats.

"Thank you," Judge Cars said with no little asperity.

"Your Honor, we were weren't informed that the state was seeking the death penalty!" Matt protested angrily.

"Mr. Murdock, this was a surprise to all of us. I'm calling a recess until tomorrow to give everyone a chance to prepare. Mr. Kirkland, for future reference, I dislike surprises."

* * *

"They want to kill him!" Scott exclaimed.

"We aren't going to lose," Matt said. "I can't believe Jack is doing this. I've known him to be overly zealous at times but not vindictive or stupid. Your Shadow King must be influencing him. The way Jack's setting things up he'll have to scare the jury into forgetting that we're talking about someone who graduated from High School less than a month ago."

"That guy said they don't have any options," Jean said, she sounded upset. "What about suspended animation? Like how the SHIELD was imprisoning the Juggernaut?"

"Not a good solution," Logan said. "It's too easy, too neat. The jury'll jump on it. And once they put him under the only way he'll ever wake up again is if we break him out."

"Logan isn't that a little pessimistic?" Hank asked.

"Ever heard of Steve Rodgers? Captain America? He's probably this country's greatest hero. The stuff his superiors did to him to give him his power, well it was killing him. SHIELD froze him to keep that from happening. They promised him they'd find a cure. Now, over fifty years later, Rodgers is still cold while SHIELD has its scientists spending their time checking out garbage like Shen's stuff," Logan said. "That's how a bonifide national hero like Rodgers ranks once he's out of sight. What do you think would happen to Lance?"

"At least he wouldn't be dead," Jean said.

"We're not going to lose," Matt objected.

"Logan's right, they'll do it," Scott said bitterly. "Most everyone would love to see all of us gone, especially if they didn't have to hurt their conscious to do it. They'd buy that Kirkland guy's line in a minute: The world isn't ready for us so put us on ice until some distant day in the future when they feel like they can control us."

Matt grimaced but he nodded his agreement.

"Look, I don't think we should underestimate how easy it's going to be for Jack to get the jury to be terrified of Lance." Foggy said.

"If all else fails we could offer suspended animation as an alternative," Hank sighed.

"If all else fails we're going to break Lance out," Scott said.

"Scott, we can't forget about the larger implications for mutant/human relations," Xavier replied.

"And the next time one of us scares them too much?" Scott demanded. "Amara and Storm can create natural disasters on par with anything Lance can do. Rogue can have any or all of our powers. We don't know what Bobby and Jubilee are really capable of. Jean is still getting stronger… You thought Apocalypse's power was telekinesis on the molecular level, what if Jean has that sort of potential? Do we just sacrifice them too?"

"Scott..." Xavier called after the teen.

* * *

"Feh, I hate sand. I hate deserts. How'd I let m'self get talked into dis?" Remy cautiously made his way down into the secret chambers beneath the Sphinx. " 'Gambit, you seem to be at loose ends. Would you mind checking out a few things for me?'" he mocked Xavier's tones. "An' I bought it," Remy rolled his eyes.

He prowled through the ancient tunnels. After he'd reassured himself that he wouldn't glance over his shoulder and find the pre-historic version of a Sentinel standing there, Remy headed back outside to collect his gear.

" 'M done wit' joinin' up. Dat's what I should've told de old man," Remy grabbed a couple of portable floodlights then hauled them back inside. "Should've tol' him to stick it in his ear, but non. What do I say? I say 'shore, why not? Ain't like I t'ink too highly of dis 'Pocalypse.' Mon Dieu, dis place gives me de heebee-jeebees."

Remy set up the lights then dug out a camera and started snapping shots. "Well I s'pose it's easier to break an' enter after de security system's smashed." He kicked one of the statue pieces out of his way.

It took him several hours to record all of the hieroglyphics then he moved on to the heart of the complex.

Remy whistled appreciatively as he dug through the electronics. "If I didn' know better I'd t'ink I was doin' industrial espionage here, not grave robbin'. Dis stuff be state of de art."

After he finished Remy went back outside and found a comfortable spot to set up his laptop then started downloading everything he'd collected and sent it back to the X-Men. "When'd I start doing pro bono work? Dat's what I want to know… What's dis? Mail? …Now dat ain't anyt'ing I was 'xpecting. I t'ink M. Cyclops might be interesting to play cards wit', he certainly know how to play t'ings close to de chest."

* * *

The courtroom had been full the day before, now it was packed. The news of the prosecution's request for the death penalty had spread like wild fire. Feelings were running high.

Pietro and Evan both stared in surprise as their families walked into the courtroom and sat down with them.

"I remembered Lance was your friend, I thought we should come," Wanda whispered to Pietro.

"Who the hell are you and where's Wanda?" Rogue asked as she warily watched the other girl sit down.

"Lay off," Wanda snarled. "I made a mistake, I know that now… Magneto is the only person I want to kill." She glanced at Django. "Not that I'm going to," she added virtuously then continued under her breath. "Maim maybe, but not kill."

"Is this going to spill over and effect the other students?" Mr. Daniels quietly asked Hank.

"I don't know."

"Amanda, Amanda's parents!" Kurt exclaimed.

"We thought people should see not all of Bayville agrees with killing children," Mr. Sefton said in a clear carrying voice as they joined the Institute students.

Matt got up and faced the jury. "Yesterday my esteemed college told you this world isn't ready to cope with mutants like Lance. He's right, but his solution has all the maturity and foresight of the little boy who stuck his finger in the hole in the dam."

"Whether or not we are ready more children with powers like Lance's are being born everyday. Mr. Kirkland's solution: Killing Lance Alvers, will not solve anything. True, you'll never have to worry about Lance reacting poorly to an overwhelming situation again, but look at the precedent you'll be creating. If a situation is too difficult, too frightening, you'll be saying it's all right to kill the person who makes you nervous. You have to remember, you aren't the only ones who are afraid. The solution Mr. Kirkland is asking you to support will further discourage newly emerging mutants from seeking help with their powers, thus ensuring more cases like this one. It will encourage an 'us against them' mentality in both sides of the divide and that is the last thing this world needs."

"Let's be frank, Lance's powers are the one and only reason the death penalty is being discussed. If the prosecution were sticking to the facts, trying Lance for the crimes he's committed rather than preying on your fears, there is no legal justification for asking for the death penalty. Despite the wide spread damages, we aren't talking about a capital offense here and Mr. Kirkland knows that."

"Instead you are being asked to kill an eighteen-year-old kid because the prosecution tells you to be scared of him. Mr. Kirkland tells you to ignore the circumstances surrounding this tragedy, ignore that this only happened because Lance was tortured until he was unable to distinguish reality and the scenario his kidnappers brainwashed him to believe. He tells you we should execute Lance because we don't have a neat, nice, ready-made solution for his powers."

"I'm asking you to listen to what happened, all of what happened. I'm asking you to understand that Lance has been learning to manage his powers almost entirely on his own and that they are not something he can set aside like a gun but an integral part of him, literally something he will die without. I'm asking you to recognize that this is a landmark case which will set the tone of how we deal with mutants. Most of all I'm challenging you to ask yourself if you'd have reacted any differently in his place, and I'm asking you to decide if Lance Alvers deserves to die for reacting like anyone would have."


	28. Exam and Cross

Kitty glanced up as Kurt and Scott bamfed in. "Kitty, Lance," Scott greeted them.

Kurt waved. "We've gotta go Kitty," he said. "I told Mr. McCoy I'd start studying for the PSAT today. There are still three hours of today."

"I'll see you in the morning Lance," Kitty said. She hugged him tightly.

Lance jerked. "Kitty, what's happening?" he asked.

"Bedtime," Kitty said with a forced smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Right, sorry," Lance said. "I zoned out didn't I?"

"Not for long. Scott's staying over tonight. I'll see you first thing in the morning," Kitty said. They kissed then Kurt teleported himself and Kitty to the X-Van outside where Jean was waiting to drive them home.

"How are you doing?" Scott asked after the other two teleported out.

"Same old," Lance replied. His attention drifted back to his guitar.

Scott put his hand over the strings. Lance leaned back against the wall. "I'm too much trouble… Like always," Lance said as he reached up to touch the mark across his face.

"No, you're not. You're an X-Man, we all attract trouble," Scott said. "That's why we have to stick together."

"Xavier saw what he made me," Lance scrubbed at the Shadow King's brand.

"Stop it Lance. That thing is meaningless. He's screwing with your head. That's the only reason he marked you."

"But I saw…"

"Lance, you're half-starved, the drugs are making you sick. Trust me, you are not evil. And we are getting you out of here… One way or another. I'm tired of playing by the rules when the other side keeps stacking the deck."

* * *

"The State calls Mr. Jordan Reece."

Lance flinched. "I never did anything hurt Jordan or Carol, I liked them. What did he do to make them hate me?" he whispered to Matt, his voice taunt with agitation.

"It wasn't anything you did intentionally," Matt replied quietly.

"Mr. Murdock is there a problem?" Judge Cars asked.

"No, I apologize. I didn't realize Mr. Kirkland's witness was one of the only foster parents with whom Lance had a positive relationship. I should have prepared him."

Guilt spiked in someone toward the back of the courtroom. Xavier turned to look for the source of the emotions but no one's face stood out in the crowd and he was reluctant to probe the crowd's minds.

Jordan was sworn in.

"Mr. Reece would you state how you know the defendant?" Kirkland asked.

"My wife and I fostered Lance for two and half years, starting when he was thirteen."

"Why was he removed from your care?"

"The house had some structural damage, it was condemned."

"Do you know what caused the damage?"

"You had me read some expert's statement saying the damage was consistent with prolonged exposure to numerous minor earthquakes. In other words, to Lance's powers."

"I didn't mean to use my powers there," Lance protested. "I didn't know anything about them then. I thought when I made everything still I'd stopped, I didn't know I was just making white noise."

"Mr. Alvers you'll get your turn to talk," the judge reprimanded him.

Jordan made a deliberate effort to catch Lance's gaze. "I'm told most mutations manifest when a kid hits puberty. I hardly think it's fair to expect Lance to get control over something like that overnight. I also wouldn't expect a teenager to think of every tertiary effect of his actions, especially went there weren't any immediately or apparent reactions."

Matt beat down the urge to grin smugly at Kirkland.

"While Lance was staying with you, would you say he had a problem with fights?" Kirkland asked.

"Objection, relevance?" Matt said.

"Overruled."

"Yes Lance fought, so did other kids. Ask Deerborn's Middle School councilor, the kids Lance fought with were bullies."

"So they'd been asking for it?" Kirkland said. "Lance's fights were normal kid stuff?"

"Lance was trapped in a very violent environment as a small child, sometimes he didn't realize when he was going too far."

"No further questions," Kirkland finished and conceded the floor to Matt.

"You said you don't hold Lance responsible for the damage to your home," Matt said.

"No, I don't," Jordan said. "Lance was basically a good kid."

"But you just said he was violent."

Jordan shrugged. "Carol and I went in with our eyes open. We knew about Lance's past but we both agreed he just needed a stable environment. My wife resigned from the Illinois Social Services department because she disagreed with their policies. Lance was one of the kids she knew the system was failing. It was ridiculous, he was a little kid, not a hardened criminal, everyone had just given up on him. We thought we could do better. The first few months weren't easy. Lance methodically broke every single rule we laid out. It was pretty obvious he was testing us."

"Objection, speculation," Kirkland objected.

"When a parent, teacher or social worker says that a kid's testing them I believe that should count as an expert opinion," Matt said with an engaging smile.

"Mr. Reece, please stick to relaying facts," the judge said with a slight grin of her own.

"After that Lance settled in and started making an effort to be pleasant to live with. We weren't having problems with him. When the house was condemned we lost custody. We asked for them to find a way around the rules, apparently it was too much trouble. If he'd been eligible for adoption we could have taken him with us, but because we were only fostering him we lost custody. Lance called us late one night about a month later, he asked if he could come home, telling him no was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

* * *

During a recess in the trial Hank directed Xavier's attention to a small television in the security office. "An Aztec pyramid suddenly has a large, sparkly, purple energy dome encasing it, it's all over the news. Mutants are already being blamed. While the news casts are excessively general I'm afraid they've a kernel of truth at their heart," Hank said. "Who do we know with a fondness for ancient pyramids and access to advanced technology?"

"You believe Apocalypse is making his move?" Xavier asked.

"I fear that he is," Hank replied.

"I don't want another direct confrontation," Xavier said. "Not yet. We need to know more about him."

"The data Gambit sent is filling in some of the blanks but it hasn't provided any clues as to how one defeats him," Hank said.

"Maybe this will. Take a few of the students," Xavier said. "Please don't take any unnecessary risks. We've suffered too many injuries already."

* * *

"Mrs. Pryde could you tell us what happened?"

Terri Pryde glanced uncomfortably at her furiously scowling daughter then at the undeniably ill boy at the defendant's table.

Mrs. Pryde?" Kirkland prompted.

She sighed unhappily. "Professor Xavier told us Kitty had broken into her Principal's office. He told us she was with Lance Alvers. We confronted them and tried to talk Kitty into coming home with us. We thought Kitty was going to run away with him. Carmen, my husband tried to stop Kitty from leaving. Lance used his powers to knock a bookshelf down on Carmen. Lance dragged Kitty away from us. Kitty broke free of him. He yelled at her and the building shook even more, the ceiling fell on Kitty. The next thing I knew Kitty was walking through the debris, she got us all out of the building before it collapsed."

"Then you sent your daughter to Xavier's school?"

"The night before Kitty fell through the floor in our house. She could walk through walls. We didn't know how to deal with that."

"Were you aware that Lance Alvers had also transferred to Bayville and begun a relationship with your daughter?"

"No, we didn't know."

"Thank you."

"No questions." Matt said.

* * *

It wasn't a song, just random, hesitant cords. Lance was curled around the guitar. He was holding it upright so his temple could rest against the body of the instrument as he played.

"Hey," Kitty said softly. She fitted herself against his back and rested her cheek against his back while she waited for Lance to notice her. Her breath hitched, she could feel the harsh angles of his bones beneath her hands.

"Kitty…" Lance realized with a faint smile.

Kitty cuddled closer to him and listened as Lance continued strumming the guitar for a few moments. "How are you holding up?"

"The connection… I think I must have always felt it… On some level…" Lance's voice was soft, tired. "Otherwise it's only been a couple of months. How can't I miss it this bad? …I feel so lost."

"I don't know. You just… you have to hang on. Okay?"

"Hang on to what? I feel like I'm drifting… like a ghost."

Kitty bit her lip. She listened to the mournful notes falling from the guitar.

"Am I really here? I feel so disconnected… Everything's so still… The world was alive with movement, now it's all so still… Like it's not real, or I'm not…" Lance strummed the guitar, focused more on the feel of the wood vibrating against his skin than on the sound. Just a few months ago the constant barrage of vibrations from the world around him had provided an information glut his mind couldn't comprehend or cope with, now the absence that same sensation was as profoundly unsettling as the sudden disappearance of gravity might have been. The guitar was a poor mimicry, it could never provide the connection he was dying for, but it fooled his senses and soothed his mind. "I can't stand this Kitty."

"Will get you out of here, I promise," Kitty whispered.

* * *

"The State calls Leonard Drisco."

Matt stood. "May I approach the bench?"

Judge Cars nodded her consent. "Is there a problem councilor?"

"Everyday the prosecution's witness list lengthens. We're into our sixth day of questioning," Matt said. "Jack do you intend to call every single person who has ever passed through Bayville to testify against my client? This is becoming redundant."

"People are still coming forward to report damages due to the earthquake," Kirkland said. "These people are all victims, they need to feel that they are getting justice for what happened to them."

"Mr. Kirkland wants Lance dead. If this trial lasts long enough he'll get what he wants regardless of the jury's decision. You likened the side effects Lance is suffering to chemotherapy. With chemotherapy you hope to kill the cancer before you kill the patient. Lance is getting sicker everyday, I'm sure you can see that. His body is shutting down. It took everything he had to walk into the courtroom this morning without falling. He can't think straight, can barely stay awake. Lance still isn't eating properly. He's loosing weight at a dangerous rate and Dr. MacTaggart is worried about the possibility of a heart attack. Either ask the prosecution to make their case in a timely manner or take Lance off the drugs."

"Mr. Kirkland, I feel those options are reasonable," Judge Cars said. "Do you have a preference?"

"Give me two more days to complete my case," Kirkland said. "Keep him on the drug. I don't want anyone else to get hurt by Mr. Alvers."

"Then I take it we're all happy?"

Matt nodded.

* * *

Charles Xavier sealed the door to his study then settled into a light trace state. His astral form freed itself from the confines of his flesh. For a few moments he simply enjoyed the release from the cumbersome necessity of his chair then he sternly reminded himself that he had serious business here.

Since encountering the Shadow King in Lance's mind he had been searching the astral plane for other traces of the malevolent entity.

He'd followed the darker currents in the malleable reality of the astral plane hoping that they would lead him to his adversary but the Shadow King was far from the only source of darkness in the world especially now with Apocalypse's dome so fresh in the news and in everyone's mind.

When the Shadow King had first restored Lance's mind Xavier had considered the gesture showmanship and not particularly impressive. It was true that Xavier couldn't have accomplished what the Shadow King had but Charles also knew that it was easier for the person who'd disassembled a thing to put it back together than it was for a person who'd walked into a room filled with a jumble of separate pieces.

Now, after days of fruitless searching Xavier had to wonder if there had been a secondary motive behind the Shadow King's actions. He wondered if the other telepath had also been trying to cover his tracks. Based on that theory Xavier was ready with a new plan. He sought out Lian Shen's presence. A careful examination of her mind revealed gossamer strands tying her to another. Black as obsidian, thin as fishing-line, woven of whispers and misery.

Xavier followed the strands back and found the Shadow King's web. Hundreds, maybe thousands of strands linked the Shadow Kings to his victims. Those strands carried his destructive whispers to them and brought their pain back for him to feed on.

The creature was a festering boil disrupting the beauty of the astral plane, a source of untold misery and perhaps the cause of the divide that existed between Xavier and a man who'd once been his closest friend.

Xavier used his powers to form a piece of the astral plane into a scythe and sliced through dozens of the strands leading into the web. Then he stood back and waited for the spider to take notice.

The Shadow King's response came in the firing of a neuron. A lance of pure darkness shot out of the heart of the web. Xavier fended it off with a shield formed of his thoughts. "Fool," a rasping voice said. "You're just a tourist here. This is my home."

"I may surprise you," Xavier replied. Psionic armor formed around him. Cautiously he ventured into the Shadow King's web.

Xavier fended off several more frontal attacks. Behind him one of the Shadow King's web-lines snapped. The dark strand snapped back like a broken piano string. The strand wrapped around Xavier like a constrictor. When he tried to pry it free it was so cold that burned and it was filled with a hopeless despair that sought to infect him. A second line broke free and wrapped itself around his arm.

With a feeling of real panic Xavier focused all his will on the slender cord tethering his consciousness to his body.

A moment later Xavier's eyes snapped open to behold his study again. A scornful laugh seemed to echo through the room. Xavier glanced down at his hands and found them blistered as if from exposure to extreme cold.

* * *

Foggy winced as the stapler hit the wall. "Matt?"

"We're doing this all wrong," Matt said. "The jury was poisoned against Lance from the start. We should be asking for a change of venue only it wastes time Lance doesn't have. The drug is forcing my hand! Kirkland's last three witnesses did a damn good job of convincing the jury that they're victims in this case. The only people in Bayville who don't want to see Lance dead are living at the Institute."

"Not quite," Foggy said with a sudden inspiration. "Remember the football coach? He also taught Lance's math class…"

"Yeah, the one who lost his house several months before the Brotherhood moved in with the X-Men. Todd said they crashed a party, that the punch was spiked. When the inevitable fight started Lance's control slipped. It's one of Kirkland's stronger examples proving Lance has a history of recklessly endangering human life… Oh my god, you're right. How could I have missed that? He wasn't comfortable testifying against Lance. Everyone put on the stand who knows Lance personally has been squirming up there."

"You got it," Foggy replied. "They know him. Even the ones who hate him know he's not some sort of a monster. With Kirkland pushing for the death penalty they don't want to testify. They don't want to feel like their actions could contribute to the death of an eighteen year old kid, even if he is a mutant, even if they dislike him."

I'm slipping Foggy. How could I have missed that?" Matt wondered.

"Don't beat yourself up Matt," Foggy said. "Between the case, Lance and worrying about the other kids taking matters into their own hands you've been busy… Which is why I'm here to pick up the slack partner."

Matt shook his head and grinned. "Is there anyone left on their witness list who'll work?" Matt asked.

"One person, Edward Kelly, principal of Bayville High."

"Let's see how much we can find out about him."

* * *

Scott wandered into the infirmary. "Hey 'Ro," he said as he snagged the chair by her bed.

Ororo smiled and waved. "Scott," she greeted him in a nearly inaudible whisper.

"I'm guessing Professor X filled you in on everything miserable and depressing around here so how 'bout I skip the whole news phase? How are you feeling?"

Ororo rolled her eyes, offered a half smile and made a so-so gesture.

"That good huh?" Scott replied. "Well you might be happy to hear I've been taking over a lot of your classes until you're up and around again. I know Logan's getting an ungodly amount of amusement out of it. He says its pay back for everything I did when I first came here."

Ororo smiled and pressed her fingertips to her mouth as if holding back laughter.

"I miss the days when the Professor only wanted me to monitor danger room sessions. Teaching classes is worse than taking them. Bobby made an ice statue of himself and let it sit in class for him. Ray fried my handouts… Yeah his powers are recovering nicely and he's putting them to such good use. The dupe Jamie sent to class rebelled. Tabby blew up my desk."

Ororo raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh you hadn't heard about that? Tabby and Forge both moved in full time. Most people at school think Forge is like Amanda, that he just hangs out with us. His powers are so different no one realizes he's a mutant. After what happened he got worried that somehow his neighbors would find out and that his parents might get caught in the crossfire. He and Tabby decided the mansion is really the only safe place left for us. The only reason Kitty's parents haven't pulled her out of here is because she said she'd run away if they did and they're afraid someone would hurt her… Sorry, I was trying to keep away from the stuff that sucks. Geez, I'm probably wearing you out. I'll come back later."

Scott moved on to talk to Mattie. "How's Pyro doing, any better?"

"A bit," Mattie replied. Scott nodded and continued to Moira's office.

For a few minutes he just hung out, watching and generally making Moira uncomfortable. About ten seconds before she was ready to kick him out Scott asked. "Hypothetically, if they let Lance go tomorrow what would you do?"

"Ye're not thinking of breaking him out are ye?" Moira asked.

"The Professor made sure we understood the possible repercussions," Scott said. "I talked to Lance a couple of nights ago. I'm worried about him. Even in the best case scenario how bad off is he?"

Moira glanced away. "There's not much I could do even given free reign. The safest course is to do nothing. Lance should recover as long as that witch's brew is allowed to wear off. After that the real challenge starts: Keeping Avalanche quiet long enough to truly recuperate."

"So basically you're saying the only thing we could or should do is get Lance some place peaceful?" Scott verified.

Moira turned and gave Scott a thorough looking over. "Aye, that is what I'm saying. I'll not ask what ye intend. He'll sleep a lot, let him. He never wants to eat but he has to. I keep a supply of his nausea medication in the cabinet to the left of the door, he needs to take one pill every eight hours."

"Thanks Dr. MacTaggart."

* * *

Kelly shifted his weight uncertainly as he waited for the cross-exam to begin. Walking into the courtroom had been a shock for him. He hadn't seen Lance in person since the shooting, the changes in the teen were drastic and alarming. The black scrawl across Lance's gaunt face stood out in stark contrast to his pale, almost gray complexion. The shadow of a dead tree branch outside the courtroom window lay across Lance like a skeletal hand reaching out to claim the teen's life.

"Mr. Kelly, you're extremely passionate about your belief that mutants shouldn't be allowed in public school," Matt began.

"Yes."

"Your school board has called your position segregationist and unconstitutional."

"I imagine their tune has changed," Kelly said smugly, then glanced at Lance shifted again.

"Why?"

"Because mutants are dangerous. They need to be separated from the rest of us for our protection."

"You've been completely consistent in your arguments for segregation," Matt said. "But that's not what's being discussed here. We're talking about putting Lance up against a wall and shooting him. Some of your other students already tried that, correct?"

"Objection, this is irrelevant."

Matt ignored Kirkland. His stomach was in his throat. This could blow up in his face so easily. During the prosecution's examination Kelly had began to work himself into a lather several times only to turn toward Lance then loose his steam. Kelly's heart rate had jumped at the phrase 'put against a wall and shot'. None of it was a guarantee though. "You only argued that they should be expelled but your students didn't think murder would bother you."

"Mr. Murdock, this court does not appreciate your implications. This court's decision bares no relation to the actions of those individuals."

"Jean Grey asked you if they were right."

"Mr. Murdock!"

"You couldn't answer her, couldn't even meet her eyes. Now I'm telling you: Look Lance in the eye and tell him he deserves to be killed."

Kirkland sat back. "Objection withdrawn."

Foggy superstitiously nudged Lance. Startled Lance's head jerked up. He didn't look like he knew where he was or what was going on. There was a long silence.

"No," Kelly said. "This is has gotten completely out of hand."

* * *

"…Those familiar with Edward Kelly's strong anti-mutant position were undoubtedly shocked when he stated that he did not agree with the prosecution's push for the death penalty," A reporter in the background pronounced.

"Judge Cars has just called an end to the day's proceedings," Trish Tilby said as she stepped to one side to give her cameraman a view of the courthouse doors.

They watched as the spectators emptied out first. The X-Men and their friends filed out more slowly then spread out on the steps and waited. The police escorted Lance out last. Matt and Foggy walked on either side of him. They were discretely lending him a supporting hand.

"Damn, it's almost impossible to believe one kid caused all that damage," The cameraman muttered under his breath.

"Look sharp," Trish ordered. Anticipation filled her as Matt Murdock stopped abruptly.

Simultaneously a riffle cracked, Matt shoved Lance and Foggy to the ground, Rogue vanished and Jean yelled for everyone to get down.

"Lance!" Someone in the mass of reporters yelled.

"I believe there's been an attempt on Lance Alvers' life," Trish narrated. "The X-Men and police are searching for the shooter… Over there." She pointed her cameraman toward the fire escape where Rogue was descending. She pushed a tall, athletic, blonde teenager in front of her.

"Well isn't this a surprise," Trish reported. She ignored a disturbance behind her in favor of the one on the courthouse steps. "The gunman is Duncan Matthews, formerly a senior at Bayville High, more recently an escapee from Bayville's jail. He was arrested after opening fire on his mutant classmates, injuring Lance Alvers."

Duncan struggled against Rogue. Despite her training, his size and strength repeatedly allowed him to break free, but Rogue's speed meant she had him caught again before he could take the advantage. As they reached the street Duncan twisted and lashed out at Rogue. His fist struck her cheek solidly, in that instant of contact Rogue's power came to life.

Duncan crumpled to the ground as his memories and mind were stolen away. Rogue shrieked in outrage. She staggered back and collided with the building.

"I hate crutches!" Pietro exclaimed as he hobbled to her side at what he considered an impossible slow rate.

Scott, Evan and Sam went to make sure Duncan stayed down while Kurt and Rahne hurried after Pietro to check on Rogue. Kitty, Jean, Fred, Todd and Ray gathered protectively around Lance, Matt and Foggy.

Trish was knocked off her feet as a man shoved past her trying to get to Lance. He was repelled by a burst of Jean's power and ended up sprawled across the pavement staring inconsolably at Lance.

"Rogue?" Pietro asked.

"Get away from me yah freak!" Rogue yelled with Duncan's hatred. "Ah'm sorry… Oh mah Lord, this ain't true!"

"What isn't true?" Pietro demanded. "Rogue, what did you see in his memories?"

"Irene," Rogue said then darted around him and raced back to the mansion.

"Irene!" she yelled. Rogue searched the mansion in a split second and found Irene in her room calmly packing. "Why is it everyone Ah trust betrays me?" she demanded. "Yah knew Lance was mah friend. Ain't bad enough yah paid for someone, someone like me, to be killed? Yah had to pick one of mah friends?"

"I am sorry, Rogue," Irene replied. "You must believe me, he wouldn't have survived the month regardless of my actions."

"How can yah know that?" Rogue demanded.

"Because, like you, I am a mutant and like you my gift is also my curse. I see the future Rogue. The boy's fate was sealed from the first moment Magneto's shadow laid eyes on him."

"So yah paid Matthews to shoot him. That makes all kinds of sense!"

"He was going to die Rogue. The trial had turned in his favor but these things take time to be resolved. Before that could happen he would have already been without his life's blood for too long. When the moment of crisis came his captor's intentions were good, but they acted from ignorance. Their 'aid' became the fatal blow."

"Don't talk like that, it ain't happened yet. The future ain't the set in stone. We could still change it." Rogue insisted.

"I've seen it too many times, too many different variations. The fruits of disaster have been sown in that boy, every path he walks leads to a dark future."

"No one would consider the possibility that the boy's death was an accident. Conspiracy theories are so much more entertaining. Months after his death, when the Sentinels darken the sky once more very few of the mutants in this country will wait to see what they do before jumping to their own conclusions. The government tried to have the boy executed legally and failed, so he was killed in secret and it was called an accident, but everyone knew what the 'truth' was. They knew what the 'truth' was when they saw a dozen new Sentinels as well, why bother waiting for confirmation? When a group of mutants attacked the government their fears turned to fact and the war never did end… For the good of all I had to see to it that the chain of consequences was broken. One domino had to be removed. If the boy dies by the hand of that bigoted fool Matthews the pattern of escalating consequences will end."

"Yah have no right to make that kind of choice Irene," Rogue said angrily. "And it didn't work, we saved him. We will keep him safe."

Irene froze. "No. Rogue you have to let me finish this. You can't image what will happen to this world."

"Ah don't have to do anything!" Rogue snapped. "Turning yah over to the police is something Ah want to do."

"So you would condemn me to Cassandra's fate?" Irene asked.

"Maybe killing Lance was the easiest way to stop what yah saw," Rogue said. "But Ah'm an X-Man. We generally do things the hard way… Gawddamnit Irene, get out of here before Ah change mah mind again. Don't ever come near me or mah friends again, Ah owe yah that much, they'd probably kill yah like they're killing Lance."


	29. Man with the Plan

"Thanks Rogue." Scott replied after she'd told him Destiny's story. He handed her a scrape of paper. "Look, I need you to go to this address. Tell Gambit what you told me, make sure he understands that the government can't take the take the blame either when Lance disappears."

"Yah've been planning this? You, Scott Summers, have been planning a jail break?" Rogue asked.

"As a last resort. You might want to mention that Jamie will be keeping Lance company tonight," Scott replied. "I'll need everyone else at a meeting this evening. For once the School's still standing, we'll meet there."

"Any reason why?" Rogue asked.

"Kelly had security cameras installed after Kitty and Duncan's fight. I think he was looking for proof that we were using our powers. That system can prove we didn't break Lance out just as easily. I'll spread the word. You just talk to Gambit and be at the school by ten."

* * *

"Chuck we gotta talk. This is getting out of hand," Logan said.

Moira followed him into Xavier's study. "Ororo was hoping you'd link her in," she said. "It'll spare her the effort of speaking."

"Of course," Xavier said. /Ororo? I'm ready./

"We tried things Murdock's way. The kid's sick, he's being shot at. It's past time to change tactics," Logan stated.

/We must guard against another incident like the one today. Kurt could teleport Lance back and forth. It would be safer and spare Lance the gauntlet of walking up those steps every day,/ Ororo suggested

"If it were just that!" Moira exclaimed. "Every day Lance is slipping further. No matter how sympathetic that judge tries to sound she won't take him off that poison until we've lost him, Charles."

/Professor, could you or Jean make them believe they are drugging Lance when, in truth, they are not?/ Ororo asked.

Xavier smiled. "Let's say I trust Scott's timing as well as his discretion and judgment."

"Ye know what Scott is up to as well?" Moira asked. She sounded startled.

"Jean was concerned by the impressions she was picking up over their new mental link. I confronted him. Scott avoided saying anything specific about Lance, but he mentioned going underground to follow up a lead on Apocalypse and how dangerously exposed the Institute has become."

"Ya know I like the way Shades is thinking," Logan commented. "Charles, you have to admit this place is in the process of getting real public and my past ain't exactly the sort of thing that's going to reassure the faint-hearted 'bout mutants. I might make myself scarce here. I'll chat with Cyclops 'bout this lead of his, maybe scare up some of my own…"

"I would feel more comfortable there were a chaperon keeping an eye on Scott's endeavor," Xavier commented. "Tonight, however, I think you and I should spend some time conferring with Matthew and Franklin, we could take them out to a late dinner."

* * *

Gambit whistled softly to himself as he opened the truck door. He put a brick on the gas petal then he carefully replaced the foot on the clutch with his bo staff as he stepped out of the car. Gambit made a minute adjustment to the steering wheel. He stepped back, retracted his staff and the car sped away. Gambit turned and started walking.

A few moments later there was a distinctive crunch as metal met wood. Gambit grinned as the power pole cracked. The lights on the surrounding block flickered and went out.

"Dat takes care of deir monitors," Gambit commented.

Smoothly he free-climbed the outer wall of the converted hotel building. At the fourth floor he paused outside the window. Gambit taped the glass with his nail then sighed. "Y' take all de fun outta life Cyke," he said then pulled out a glass-cutter. A second later he had access to the window hasp then the room.

Gambit strolled down the hall and coolly picked the lock to the room where Lance was being held. He eased the door open and slid inside. To Gambit's unique eyes everything in the darkened room was clearly visible.

He crept across the room to where Jamie was sleeping and clamped a hand over the boy's mouth, as he lifted him into the air. Gambit put pressure on the carotid arteries then waited for Jamie to pass out. He was careful not to apply too much pressure, he didn't want to activate Jamie's powers. When the twelve-year-old went limp Gambit quickly snapped handcuffs around the boy's wrists and ankles then gagged him. "Je desole," he whispered.

Gambit turned his attention to Lance. "Still sleepin'? Y' really are out of it aren' y' kid?"

Gambit made sure Lance would stay unconscious and bound him. He paused for a moment to put in a pair of contacts that disguised his eyes. After that Gambit picked Lance up in a fireman's carry. "Time to get our patsy."

* * *

"So what are we doing sitting here talking instead of rescuing Lance?" Pietro demanded as soon as Kurt teleported him to the gym.

"We're here because this is about more than just Lance," Scott said. "In the long run, I think the Professor's right: Humans and mutants need to find a way to peacefully co-exist and throwing our powers around and making demands will never accomplish that."

"So you got us all here to tell us we shouldn't do anything?" Evan said irritably. "You could have done that at home."

"In the long run Professor Xavier is right," Scott reiterated, "in the meantime the mansion has become our last bastion. I know I was wishing we could go public with our powers a couple of terms back, but since it happened we've all had a target painted on our backs. We need someplace less public to retreat to."

"So what's this got to do with Lance?" Todd asked.

"Well, if everything goes according to plan Gambit should be getting Lance right about now. He can't exactly take him back to the mansion now can he?"

* * *

"Wake-up Matthews," Gambit said. He gave Duncan a light kick.

"Wha?" Duncan mumbled. He blinked sleepily.

"Get up. Your employer sent me to finish your job and get you out of here before you turned on her."

"Cool," Duncan exclaimed. "Let's do it and get out of here."

"No, I get you out of here. Then I deal with Alvers," Gambit said. Duncan looked like he wanted to argue. "How many people have you killed… without getting caught? I'm calling the shots here. Now move!"

"Who died and made you god?" Duncan complained as he followed after Gambit.

"You if you don't start co-operating. Corpse don't talk to cops either," Gambit said. He led the way back tot the window where he'd broken in. He dumped Lance on the bed then quickly tied a rope under his arms. "Help me get him down to the street."

Grudging Matthews did as he was told. As soon as Lance was on the ground Gambit was out the window. He made a rapid and graceful descent then walked across the street and popped the trunk of a car parked there while Duncan figured out a way down for himself.

"Get in the car," Gambit stated as he hefted Lance's body on to his shoulder again. He started back for the car without waiting for Duncan's response. "Hope y' don' wake 'til I can 'xplain, mon ami," Gambit whispered as he lowered Lance into the trunk then he carefully nicked the ring of scabs around Lance's wrist. He watched for a moment as ruby-red blood slowly welled up from the small wound and was absorbed by the carpet on the floor of the car trunk. Gambit noticed a blanket stowed in the trunk and slid it under Lance's head then slammed the trunk and walked to the passenger seat.

"Hey, you got a key?" Duncan asked.

Gambit sighed. He reached under the dash, pulled a few wires and hotwired the car.

* * *

"The last thing we want is a mass migration," Scott said. "At first it's just going to be Lance, Forge and myself."

"Why?" Pietro asked.

"I need Forge's abilities," Scott said. "He says his parents won't come looking."

"They still don't know what to think about me being home and still seventeen after being missing for thirty years. It doesn't seem real to them," Forge said with a small, sad shrug. "It doesn't help that they're a little senile. They had me late and y'know I'm supposed to be forty-seven now. They're always surprised when they see me. After thirty years they got used to me being gone."

"And I'm eighteen," Scott said. "Professor X was my legal guardian, Alex lives in Hawaii. I graduated from High School and my grades aren't good enough to convince any of the colleges I wanted to overlook me being a mutant. If anyone bothers to check there's absolutely nothing holding me here."

"When do the rest of us get to join up with you three?" Kitty asked.

"We have to support Professor Xavier. He can't prove mutants and humans can live together unless he's got students here doing just that," Scott said. "Beyond that, once you choose to go with me I don't think you'll be able to go back."

"What are you planning on doing Scott?" Jean asked with a frown.

"Whatever I have to," Scott replied. "I'm not going to let Lance or anyone else be made into a martyr. We're going to be taking in other fugitives, hiding them until the world changes enough that a mutant can survive standing trial."

"How long will that be?" Todd asked.

"I don't know, maybe the rest of our lives."

"So, like Kitty asked, when are you taking more volunteers?" Todd said. "I don't want to stay here. I wanna go with Lance. Come on Scotty, you saw me in court. I ain't public relations material."

"Graduate High School first," Scott said. "That goes for all of you."

* * *

Officer Nelsen sat back and hit the illumination on her wristwatch. "Power's been down for fifteen minutes," she said. "I told you we should have had a back up generator."

"No one likes a know-it-all Nelsen," McFadden said.

"I'm going to check on our 'guests'," Nelsen said as she headed for the stairs.

"Come on. The mutants wouldn't bother waiting for a blackout and the would-be assassin is too much of a moron to take advantage of it."

"What about Alvers?" Nelsen asked. "He just got shot at, he doesn't have his powers to fall back on and, unlike Matthews, he might have the brains to know an opportunity when he sees one."

"Even if he does how far would he get?" McFadden argued. "Hell, I'm starting to feel sorry for the kid. He couldn't make it to the ground floor without collapsing."

"I'm still checking on them," Nelsen said.

"Knock yourself out," McFadden replied.

Nelsen jogged up to the room where Lance was being held and tried to open the door. There was a muffled yelp as the door collided with something slightly yielding then she heard several soft popping noises and the weight against the door increased. Nelsen put her shoulder into it and forced the door open a few inches only to find herself confronting a squirming mass of bodies filling the room. She saw a gagged mouth within arm's reach so she pulled off the duct tape.

"Yow!" Jamie exclaimed. "Someone took Lance!"

"What happened?" Nelsen demanded.

"Someone knocked me out. When I woke up I was tied up and Lance was gone," Jamie cried. "I freaked. By the time I calmed down there were dozens of me in the room. I tried to pull myself together but I couldn't stop bumping into myself and more and more and more dupes kept appearing, faster than I could reabsorb them…. It's like a mosh pit in a trash compacter in here!"

"We'll look for Alvers and I'll send for someone to… sort you out," Nelsen said.

* * *

"Stop here," Gambit said.

"This is the middle of no where," Duncan argued.

"And that's what makes it a good place to dump a body."

"We finally get to kill him?" Duncan asked eagerly.

"No. You keep driving. I'm done with you," Gambit replied. "Let me worry about Alvers."

"Whatever," Duncan groused.

"Pop the trunk," Gambit ordered as he got out of the car. As soon he shut the door Duncan hit the gas. The car spun out on the gravel along the side of the road. Gambit threw himself onto the roof of the vehicle. As the car picked up speed Gambit reached through the driver's side window and wrapped his hand around Duncan's throat. "Stop de car!" he snarled as he squeezed.

Duncan complied. Gambit yanked open the door then tossed Duncan on the pavement. He kicked the teen in the gut then glared down at him as Duncan writhed on the ground. "Y're lucky I don' like killin' homme, or y'd be dead now," Gambit snarled.

He stalked to the trunk, picked the lock and hoisted Lance over his shoulder then stormed off into the woods. A few moments later, when Gambit didn't hear an engine's roar he sighed, set Lance down and jogged back to the car where Duncan was peering under the dash and trying to figure out how Gambit had hotwired it.

Gambit grabbed the teen by the collar of his shirt and yanked him upright. He was careful to make sure Duncan's head hit the dash in the process. "You are a complete incompetent aren't you?" he said shortly as he selected the correct wires and started the car. "Now you want to go to Canada, moron. It's north, that way. Anything else you don't know?"

"Bastard!" Duncan snarled.

Gambit skimmed a rock across Duncan's knuckles then watched as the car sped off into the night.

* * *

Hey Scott wait up!" Fred yelled as the group dispersed.

"Who's driving the jeep?" Scott asked.

"Forge, he's driving Tabby, Todd and Rahne," Fred reported.

Ray and Evan leapt over the sides of the convertible and into the back seat. "I guess you three are riding with me," Scott said.

"Ah'm running," Rogue said.

"Can I catch a ride, Kurt?" Pietro asked.

"I guess that leaves me you four," Jean said with a glance at Kitty, Amara, Bobby and Sam.

"We'll see you back at the Mansion," Tabby called.

"So you guys wanted to talk to me?" Scott asked as he started the car.

"I want to go with you," Evan said.

"Catch up with us later," Scott said. "Look guys the first year or so isn't gong to be that exciting. I've been sounding out Moira. She says Lance needs some serious down time or else he'll never really heal. We're going underground, I mean seriously gong into hiding. The place we're going it's going to take some time before it's up and running as a base. Forge's powers will be a big help but I've still got to work out how to feed a group, how we're going to come and go without drawing attention, everything. It'll be easier for me to keep us hidden if it's just the three people at first."

"We'll help you figure it out," Ray said. "I know a little about keeping a low profile."

"Building a new base will be better than the hell that's High School," Evan argued.

"We're faking Lance's death. No one's going to come looking for Forge or I. Now maybe Storm would understand enough to not come after you but what about your parents Evan? Are they just going to look the other way when you don't come home for Thanksgiving this year?"

"What about me Scott?" Ray asked. "I'm Xavier's new charity case. My parents didn't look for me when I ran away a couple of years back, they won't come now."

"Graduate from High School first. It's probably the last degree you'll get," Scott said. "If we manage to change the world in ten years you can go to college as an OTA student but you'd be a little out of place finishing up High School at twenty-five. Anyway I want you guys to think about this before you decide anything. We are talking about something that could effect the rest of your life."

"Okay Scott, we'll wait," Ray said. "For now."

* * *

Rogue arrived at back at the Mansion a few moments after Kurt and Pietro. "Yah wanna head someplace quite and talk?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about the stuff Scott said," Pietro replied. He nodded toward the grounds and they headed outside.

"Ah was thinking about it too," Rogue said. "Scotty's right, it'll look damn suspicious if a bunch of us disappear right now. Still Ah figure yah and Ah can finish up our senior classes home schooling with Mr. McCoy this summer we could catch up in a couple of months if we wanted."

Pietro shook his head. "What I've been thinking is how often have we needed Moira or Mattie this last year?" he said. "You heard Scott, he's thinking about looking for trouble as soon as Lance is up to it. They're going to need someone to play doctor. I figure if I really apply myself I could learn what I need to know in two, maybe three years. I'm smart enough. I mean sure I screwed around this year and took a bunch of easy classes, but my GPA still tops Jean's and I rule on standardized tests."

"So yah want to go on being freaks on parade for another three years?" Rogue objected. "Ah'd rather go with Scott."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Pietro argued. "We sign up for more classes than anyone else, get all the lectures on tape, study in a fraction of the time it takes them to do a normal work load then we goof off and make fun of everyone else for being slowpokes. It'll be great… And maybe we can bring something really necessary along when we team up with Cyke."

"Ah don't make fun of people for entertainment," Rogue said with a frown.

"Sure you do. You and Risty used to do it all the time, you just didn't say it to their faces," Pietro replied. "Trust me, it's much more fun my way. You get to see their reactions."

"Yah're incorrigible," Rogue said with a shake of her head.

Pietro brushed her hair back from her face then kissed her. "And you love me for it," he said.

Rogue stepped into his arms. "In spite of it maybe," she replied. Her lips brushed across his cheek.

"Good enough for me," Pietro said claiming her mouth.

* * *

Tabby wrapped herself around Forge's arm. She rested her chin on his shoulder and batted her eyelashes at him. "Can I drive?" she asked.

"Resist, for the love of God resist," Todd begged. "Kitty's a bad driver because she thinks she can phase out stuff. Tabby drives like a lunatic for kicks."

"Relax Frog-boy, I've never been in a wreck, unless you could fender-benders," Tabby said. "Forge?" she purred. He handed over the keys.

Todd shook his head. "You are so whipped."

"Todd, I forgot my bag," Rahne said.

"Sure thing sweetie," Todd replied. "I'll be back in a sec."

Tabby grinned and twirled the keys around her finger. A few moments later Todd hoped into the back of the jeep and passed Rahne her book bag.

Tabby revved the engine and peeled out. "So Forge, where's Scotty headed?" she asked.

"He told me not to talk about it," Forge replied.

"Yo, it's way obvious," Todd said. "It's the base in the desert."

"Neat, so when are you going after him and Lance?" Tabby asked.

"Scott said we shouldn't," Forge replied.

"And you're just going to do what he tells you?" Tabby asked.

"Scott's cool," Todd said with a shrug. "He'll take care of Lance."

"And we need to finish up school," Rahne said.

"So you're a good boy now Froggy?" Tabby said. "Now you follow all the rules? Sell-out."

"How am I supposed to help Lance?" Todd demanded suddenly angry. "You don't see Lance, Tabby. He asks me if he's evil. I don't know how to make him believe that he's not. It was just Dom, who really gives a damn? Dom would have pegged Fred if it weren't for him being Fred."

"That was Neal. Dom was the one shooting at Tabby, Jean and I," Forge said.

"Same diff," Todd replied. "If it's between Lance and one of Matthews' friends. I don't give a damn 'bout what happens to them. It's the truth but it don't make Lance feel better. It's a freaking relief when he sleeps the whole time I'm watching him, 'cause at least I don't have to think of something to say. I want Lance back to being Lance. Scott was the one who figured out how to fix the inside of his head last time. I'm going to trust him this time and he said don't come. 'Sides how can Lance argue when Scott Summers tells him he ain't evil."

* * *

At the Mansion Fred held Scott back while the others went ahead. "I don't want excitement, I want to look out for Lance. He's always looked out for us and I finally figured out how you got him to see you as an equal, not someone he's got to protect," Fred said. "No one will look for me. I dropped out of school in the third grade. Mystique stuck me back in as a junior. I don't read so good. Mystique made Pietro try to teach me long division when she got tired of listening to my math teacher complain, you can guess how that turned out. I'm not going to pass a single class this year. Mr. McCoy says I'm not an idiot; I just missed too much. Most of what I've been doing in home school is sixth grade stuff. I'm going to be graduating High School after I turn twenty no matter what I do. Let me come."

Scott thought about it for a minute. "Okay. We're meeting up with Gambit tomorrow night," he said. "I'm going to have a public scene about not staying here to be picked off one by one. Be ready to pitch in."

"Thanks Cyke."


	30. Leave Taking

"Hell," Remy swore as he glared at the empty spot where he'd left Lance. He followed the trail of broken under brush. Lance had only made it a few yards. He stared up at Remy without recognition as he dug his heels in and shoved himself backward in an attempted to escape.

"Easy Mon Ami, y' know me," Remy said. He crouched down so they were on eye level Remy popped out his contacts to reveal his distinctive eyes and used a touch of his power to disintegrate the contacts. "It's Remy. Silver's… Pietro's friend y' know me, y're safe now. Y' safe."

Very, very slowly Remy reached toward Lance. " 'M gonna untie y'. Dat's all. I ain't going to hurt y'. Didn' want to do dat, but I had to. Needed to set Matthews up. Dat homme's got it in for y'. If we're lucky he'll tell dem he kilt y'. He wants to have done it s' bad I figure he might as well rot for it," Remy's voice was low, hypnotically soothing. While he talked Remy loosened Lance's bonds and removed the gag.

As soon as his hands were free Lance lashed out at Remy. Remy easily caught Lance's fist and held it. "Easy, easy. 'M here to help," he murmured.

Slowly the blind fear left Lance's eyes. "What's happening?" he asked.

"Y' don' recognize a jail break when y' see one?" Remy asked lightly. He pocketed the handcuffs he'd used to bind Lance. "T'ink y' can walk a bit?"

"Where?" Lance asked.

Remy grabbed Lance's arm and hauled the teen to his feet. "Got a car stashed on a side road. Did y' know there's a sinkhole dat ends in an underground river out here? No one's going to be surprised when dey can't find your body. Probably should've dumped Matthews dere. Still de idiot'll make sure de blame ends up somewhere harmless. Cyclops be catching up wit' us in a day or two, he's de one wit de plan. He said he'd have Forge bring your jeep."

"Where are we going?" Lance asked as Remy led him away.

Remy wrapped Lance's arm over his shoulder when the teen stumbled. "Tonight, a motel. After dat y'll have to ask Scott. Come on, we gotta get movin'."

* * *

Mechanically Kitty phased through the wall grabbed two Jamies and pulled them out into the hall. Her expression was blank but her heart and mind were at war. Lance was going to be safe, it was a good thing. Only she wouldn't be with him. According to Scott's plan she and Lance wouldn't even see each other for years. No matter what logic said her heart couldn't help but look at their separation as a catastrophe.

A few feet up the hall Amara and Sam studied the door with critical eyes. "If the hinges were on this side we could just knock 'em out," Sam said. "That's what mah sister Paige and Ah did when our baby brother Jeb locked himself in the bathroom with a big mess of our Halloween candy. We got him out right quick."

"Which would explain why hotel doors have the hinges on the inside," Amara replied tartly. "There's no way around it. I'm just going to have to burn the door down."

At that the Jamies Kitty had already rescued went wide-eyed with fear. " 'Mara no!" an un-gagged Jamie protested.

Amara ignored him and traced a quick line of magma around the edge of the door. Several Jamies shrieked in outraged pain as the heat burned them. The door burst outward and a mass of Jamies tumbled into the hall. "You've been spending time with Tabby haven't you?" one of them demanded as they glared accusingly at Amara.

With the cork out of the bottle the build-up of pressure inside the room eased and Jamie gradually began to regain control of his powers. Once the room was emptied the police moved in to look for clues.

Fifteen minutes later a call came through that Duncan Matthews had been picked up driving a stolen car and that traces of blood had been found in the trunk.

Kitty felt her heart jump into her throat. Her imagination started filling in the details of a dozen different ways things might have gone wrong. She retreated to curl up on Lance's bed while she waited for news and feared the worst.

Later the sound of a commotion drew her back out into the hall. She saw the police hauling Duncan back to his cell. When his eyes met hers he grinned. "Your boyfriend's dead," he said.

"I don't believe you!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Believe it, he's rotting in a hole in the ground."

The next thing anyone knew Duncan was on the floor with an enraged Shadowcat standing over him. She leaned down and snatched his handcuffs off. "Get up and fight me!" she screamed.

The police tried to grab her only to have their hands pass through her.

Duncan's expression was smug as he jumped to his feet. Shadowcat laid into him using every trick she'd ever learned as an X-Man. She only solidified for the split second it took to land her blows. Duncan couldn't lay a hand on her, neither could anyone else. In a few minutes Duncan was back on the floor in fetal position cringing away from her.

Then Kitty turned and walked away. She stayed in control until she was back in the room where Lance had been held then she threw herself on the bed and started sobbing.

Out in the hall Nelsen and McFadden pulled the bruised and battered Duncan to his feet. "You read him his rights didn't you?" Nelsen asked.

"Yep," McFadden said.

"Good. I'd hate to waste what sounded like a confession of guilt."

* * *

Scott disconnected his cell as he parked his car outside of the police headquarters. "That was Gambit. Go tell Kitty everything is fine." he told Jean.

He watched Lance's jeep pull up beside his car. "Hope you're ready to put on a show Fred," he said under his breath. Scott got out of the car and stalked up to Xavier and Logan. "We were out with the police searching for Lance. They called us back, said he was dead."

"Matthews," Logan said grimly.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Scott said. He was acutely aware of the other students clustered around, of the police watching curiously and the reporters waiting with anticipation. Fred and Todd worked their way to the front of the group. "I don't know why anyone's surprised," he announced. "We all have targets painted on our backs. Eventually our luck had to run out. Face it Professor the only way mutants and humans can co-exist peacefully is if the humans don't realize what they're doing."

"If then," Fred chimed in.

"No one's going to give us the chance to prove ourselves. They're all too busy trying to get rid of us," Scott continued.

"I don't go anywhere I'm not wanted," Fred announced.

"Um, what about…" Todd began only to be silenced by a nudge to the ribs from Fred that sent him flying.

"I've had it with this town!" Scott exclaimed. "I'm getting out of here on my feet, not in a box."

"Good riddance," Officer Rondell muttered.

"I'm going too," Fred said.

"Kid's got a point," Logan commented flicking his claws out. "Bigots have a way of bring out the worst in me, wouldn't want any accidents happening."

"I'm sorry you three feel that way," Xavier said. "I still see reason to hope for co-existence here. We have seen individuals overcome their fears. We have found individuals willing to meet us with eyes free of prejudice. We have seen some of our worst detractors choose to place bounds on their hatred. Those people may be in the minority, they are certainly much quieter than those who spew hatred, but they exist and I believe that, in time, they will prevail. However, I won't try and change your minds. I wish you luck as you follow the path your conscious guides you to walk."

Scott nodded respectfully then started walking back to his car. The reporters closed in around him. "Where are you planning on going?" Trish Tilbily asked.

"Telling you would defeat the purpose of going," Scott replied. "Somewhere where people don't shoot at mutants for the heck of it."

While Scott spoke one of the reporters superstitiously worked his way toward Xavier. Wolverine snarled to warn the man off. The reporter flinched but came on with increased determination. "Back off bub," Logan warned.

"Professor, is Lance really…" The reporter broke off.

"I said…"

"Logan," Xavier said as he placed a hand on Logan's arm. He turned to face the reporter. "Mr. Alvers, I'm sorry I couldn't do more to protect your son."

Rich Alvers looked around at the rest of the X-Men. They glanced away uncomfortably, he turned and walked way. Several of the other reporters approached him. "Leave me alone!" Rich snapped. The hurt, angry tone was so familiar, none of the X-Men could doubt his relationship with Lance.

"Come on, there's nothing here for us," Scott said guiltily as he watched Rich leave. The other X-Men broke up and headed to their cars.

Kitty and Jean were waiting for Scott by the convertible. Kitty punched Scott in the stomach. "You could have warned me," she cried as she glared at him with reddened eyes.

Scott's breath exploded outward. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and held up a hand to ward off further attacks. "Get in the car," he said.

Jean offered him an apologetic shrug as she pulled Kitty into the car. He started the engine. Once they were safely on the road he said. "I didn't know Gambit was going to play it that real. I still don't know how he got Matthews to confess… God, we just told Lance's father he was murdered."

"The bastard deserves it after everything he's put Lance through," Kitty said. "Lance's guitar is stashed in the trunk. Give it too him for me okay?"

* * *

Jean stood in the door to Scott's room. "You're really set on this aren't you?" she said.

"Yeah. And you're going to college, Penn State accepted you didn't they?" Scott replied.

Jean nodded. "Contingent on passing some sort of psych test to prove I'm not dangerous. Look, I have an idea. I could make the link between us a lot stronger. If you guys ever got in trouble I'd know. We could come play cavalry."

"Will it work both ways?" Scott asked hopefully.

"Better than a telephone," Jean said.

Scott smiled. "That was the one part of this plan that I hated," he said. "That I wouldn't know how you were doing. Plus this way we'll always be able to let the other team know if they run into something the other group should handle."

"Scott, this really isn't about team-leaderly guilt is it?" Jean asked. "I know you feel responsible for keeping everyone safe and someone's going to have to keep an eye on Lance until he's better."

"Magneto's trying to start World War III. Humans like Trask would happily oblige him. We're got a guy who calls himself Apocalypse running around loose with a ton of power. Then there's this Shadow King making everything worse…" Scott said. "There's no doubt that the fallout from Lance's rampage is going to get really ugly. You guys are going to have your hands full trying to rebuild our images after this. Who's going to take care of the bad guys?"

"I got a call from the computer in the earthquake base," Scott confided. "It calls itself Cable, says its whole purpose was to retrieve or destroy the technology Apocalypse was so hot to get his hands on. I've got Forge to figure out the tech and Gambit to dig up other sorts of info on Apocalypse. Once we get a line on how to beat him, we'll call in the X-Men."

Jean wiped at her eyes. "It's just hard for me to believe. You've been my best friend since we were fourteen," she gave a watery little laugh. "You're so much a part of me that I didn't even realize that I was in love with you until Taryn started chasing you and I got all jealous. Now you're leaving and I'm leaving and I just can't believe we're really not going to be together anymore."

Scott embraced Jean. He smoothed a hand over her hair. "Hey, it'll be okay. You thought of a way that we can be together even when we're not."

"Right," Jean sniffled. She laid her hand along side Scott's face.

He felt the residual link between them flare to life as Jean infused it with all her strength. He opened his mind to her, welcoming her inside.

//Together, forever and always,// Jean whispered in his mind.

//Forever together,// Scott echoed.

* * *

Fred winced as the floor creaked under his weight. He glanced nervously at Todd then sighed in relief when he saw the younger teen was still sleeping soundly.

He slung a bulging duffle bag over his shoulder then with a last, regretful look at Todd headed out into the hall. Todd had Moira looking out for him. Pietro had his parents back. Someone had to look after Lance.

Scott and Forge met Fred at the foot of the stairs. "You guys take the jeep. I'll pick up Lance and Gambit then we'll meet up at the rest stop a hundred miles west of town," Scott ordered

Scott went down to the infirmary to collect up some supplies while Fred and Forge headed out to the garage. They tossed their bags on top of a pile of blankets in the back of the jeep. The pile squeaked when Forge's tools landed on it but the two boys were too busy arguing about who was going to drive to notice.

Fifteen minutes after they'd left Scott hauled one last load of supplies to his car and headed out. He heard the roar of a second engine and Logan's bike pulled up beside him as he waited for the gates to open. The older man tossed a beat up rucksack in the back of the convertible.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

Logan snorted. "Think about it Shades, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"You're coming with us?" Scott asked.

"Yep, when are you picking up Lance?" Logan's nostrils flared. "Hold up a moment. Half-pint, get your rear-end out of that car."

A moment later a sulky Shadowcat stuck her head through the lid of the trunk. "You are so mean." She exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Got that right, now get," Logan told her.

"But…"

"You can ask Evan to repeat the 'Your parents will raise a stink' lecture," Scott told her. "Give it a few years, turn eighteen, if this is still what you want Jean will tell you how to find us."

Kitty sighed deeply. "Tell Lance I love him and to call me," she said as she stepped out of the car.

* * *

Fred yawned and reached across the jeep to shake Forge awake. "Just five more minutes mom," Forge mumbled.

Fred chuckled and turned the jeep on to an exit from the freeway. Ahead of them the taillights of the convertible and the two motorcycles pulled away. "I'm making a pit stop," he said directing Forge's attention to the fast food Mecca surrounding the gas station.

"Again?"

"Do you want anything?"

"No thanks I'll pass," Forge said. "I'm still full from the last one."

"I'll have a burger, a double order of fries and a milkshake." The pair jumped then turned to the backseat where Tabby was sitting up surrounded by a pile of blankets. "Oooh and maybe an order of chicken nuggets."

"Tabby, you're not supposed to be here!" Fred exclaimed.

"When has that ever stopped me?" she asked as she leaned over the seat and threw an arm around the boys' shoulders. "I was feeling so trapped at the Mansion. I'm a free spirit. All those rules, not to mention the Bayville mob, were making me feel claustrophobic."

"Scott's going to send you home," Forge said.

"Not if we cross a few more state lines before you tell him about me. It'll be too much trouble to send me home," Tabby replied. "Until we get a few thousand miles away what Scotty-boy doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Um Tabby…" Forge began.

"Come on you know you want me to stay." Tabby said as she fluttered her eyelashes at the boys. "Someone's gotta keep things exciting."

* * *

**Epilogue – Four months later**

"Mail call!" Sam yelled. He stood in the Mansion lobby with a grin on his face and waited for the fun to start.

Rogue raced in seeming to appear out of thin air. "Did Ah get anything?"

Kurt appeared in a cloud of sulfurous smoke.

"Sorry Kurt. Rogue two college letters for yah. Where's Speedy? He got a couple too."

"Working with Moira. I think he's about ready to certify as a medic," Rogue replied as she snatched the letters and started flipping through them. "Yes! We have a match."

"Did you tell them you're mutants?" Kurt asked.

"Do yah think we're stupid?" Rogue replied. "Ah've been registering as Anna Adler, Pey's going by Pietro Lehnsherr. We'll have to tell 'em eventually… after they say yes. That way, if they change their minds, there won't be any doubt about why."

Rahne loped down the stairs in wolf-form while Todd leapt from the balcony railing to the chandelier then did a flip and landed neatly beside her. "Sorry, no joy," Sam told them.

Bobby and Ray shoved past Jamie. His multiples piled on the two boys while the original Jamie calmly walked up to Sam. "Care package from your mom," Sam said as he handed over the package. "Smells good. Bobby, yah got a letter from home. Ray nothing."

Kitty and Amara strolled down the stairs. "Kitty, yah got a package. California postage," Sam said with a grin. Kitty squealed and ran to seize the package from Sam. She phased the wrapping and pulled it off whole, then tossed it over her shoulder. She kissed the videotape that had been hidden inside, slid the note into her pocket then ran to the den. "Evan, I need the TV. Scram," she ordered.

"Tape from Lance?" Evan asked with a grin.

"Out!" Kitty said. She pulled him off the couch and shoved him toward the door.

"I'm going, I'm going," Evan laughed.

Kitty shut the door and popped the tape in. There were a few seconds of snow then the picture cleared. The image shifted as the person manning the camera adjusted it then Lance walked over to the counter he'd focused on and took a seat. "Hey Kit, love ya," he said. Kitty paused the tape for a few moments to study Lance. His color was improving, the tan made the Shadow King's mark stand out less, but she thought his face still looked thin. She restarted the tape. "You asked what I'm doing while we've been hiding: Logan decided the Prof's old punishment still applies so he's teaching me martial arts. It's actually pretty cool and I'm learning a lot, there's not a lot else to do here. The most reliable source of entertainment is the on going battle of wills between Logan and the computer. Forge is starting to think it's not an artificial intelligence, he says it's a ghost because an AI would be more reasonable. I think Cable and Logan hate each other because they're too much alike. Lately we've started doing all our lessons outside of the base to avoid commentary from the computer on Logan's technique, teaching style, height… Lessons were more interesting when Cable could butt in."

"The base is starting to feel like home, but I wish you were here. I miss you. I'm so glad you're graduating early. If I had to wait two years to see you again… Well, I'd go back to New York no matter what."

Lance smiled and picked up his guitar. "Okay, this is totally corny but I thought you might like it, so here goes. Thanks for telling Scott to take the guitar by the way." Lance settled the guitar strap over his shoulder and spent a few moments checking that it was in tune. Then he looked straight at the camera, smiled and started to play.

**I got no money in my pockets. I got a hole in my jeans. I had a job and I lost it. But it won't get to me.**

Lance's grin was gently self-mocking.

** 'Cause I'm ridin' with my baby. And it's a brand new day. We're on the wheels of an angel. Flyin' away.**

Kitty smiled warmly. "Lance…" she reached out touched the screen.

**Now she's strumming on my six-string. Across her pretty knees. She's stompin' out a rhythm. And singin' to me.**

Then she couldn't help but grin when the door behind Lance opened. Fred and Tabby slipped in.

** And I got the one I love beside me. My troubles behind me. I'm alive and I'm free. Who wouldn't wanna be me?**

"Kitty, I guess I just want you to know: If you were here, my life would be just about perfect now."

"That is so sweet," Tabby said as she applauded.

"I think you were flat," Fred commented.

Lance spun around. "Don't you have anything better to do?" he demanded.

Tabby and Fred grinned. "Nope."

"He's right: you were flat," a disembodied voice added.

Lance shot a glare at the ceiling. "No one asked you," he said.

"Five hundred years of peaceful solitude, now I'm stuck with an invasion of teenagers and attendant melodrama."

"For once I agree with the short circuit," Logan said as he and Scott joined the peanut gallery. "You sound like a scaled cat."

"Just the singing. You're pretty good on the guitar but your voice really sucks," Tabby said. "Still I hear it's the thought that counts."

"Thank you so very much. Now I've got tape it again," Lance complained.

"Not in here!" The disembodied voice insisted.

"Deal with it," Lance said. "And if you guys keep bugging me I'm going to keep doing this until I get a good copy."

Tabby darted past Lance and snatched the camera. "I think Kitty deserves a critique from an unbiased audience," she said.

"Give that back!" Lance shouted giving chase.

Kitty laughed as the picture bobbed and weaved. "Tabby, you are a such a klepto!" Lance yelled. Dust leapt from the floor and the camera showed Tabby's knees as she stumbled.

"Shame, shame, Lance. Using your powers is cheating," Fred said. Tabby giggled and the camera refocused on a grinning Fred holding Lance off the floor as the dark haired teen struggled and cursed.

"Tell me about it," Logan said. "Hey Pest, point that thing this way."

"Sure Badger," Tabby replied.

Logan snarled at her then looked into the camera. "Hey, Half-Pint. Don't worry about Rocky here. We're keepin' him in line. He ain't a half bad student either. Remind the Speed Demon I still know where he lives so he better be doing right by Stripes."

"Kitty, give Blue my love!" Tabby yelled turning the camera around to talk to it. In the background Kitty saw both Fred and Forge frowning. "And remind Amara to email me. And tell Jamie hi for me."

"Say hi to Todd and Quickie!" Fred yelled. Tabby turned the camera back on him.

Fred was still holding Lance prisoner. "Why can't you guys ever do this on your own time?" Lance asked, he sounded resigned.

"Because this is more fun," Scott said. Tabby turned the camera on him. He waved. "Hey everyone! Rogue, Sam I hope you're both keeping your teams busy. The rest of you pay attention to what they say. Evan, I don't want to see you until after graduation."

Lance shook his head. "Hey everyone," he sighed. "Quickie, I hope you're having fun with college. Todd… Don't ask me, Moira might have an idea though. Evan, do what Scott says. Kitty, like always, I'll finish in the letter. I love you."

"Love you too," Kitty said with a smile. She rewound the tape to the point where the commentary started. "Okay everyone, we've got a letter from our renegades," she yelled. From the speed with which the room filled up it was obvious the other students had already spread the word.

By the time the tape finished Kitty was back with a camcorder. "Okay guys, our turn," she said.

"Me first! Me first!" Todd shouted. Kitty grinned and turned the camera on him as he jumped up and down. "Hey Freddy! Hey Scott! Hey Tabby, Forge, Mr. Logan, Computer person! Lance you're looking lots better…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Lance sings is "Who Wouldn't Wanna be Me?" by Keith Urban.


End file.
